Wasting Love
by Ana Xpert
Summary: ROMY. This is based on Gambit's trial and the Antarctica episode. Alternative to what Marvel told us. Gambit will be saved by those he despises. Rogue will need him more than ever after sharing a bed with him for ten days. The events that took place in Antarctica will affect their lives forever more. sex, angst, drama
1. Chapter 1

Thanks everyone who clicked and decided to give this one a try. This will be a Romy. It is an extended version of a short fic I have written a long while ago and I always thought that storyline deserved more, so it's like a prequel, extension and sequel of Fragile Lies. It's based on Gambit's trial, but I took my author's liberty to change some details, like they won't exactly be in a cave for their one and only night and I'll give them a little more time than that to be happy together. Come on! Don't they deserve a break?

Anyways, I hope you like the story. Please, please, please, review! Any words of help or support are deeply appreciated. And lastly, as I always warn on my fic introductions, I'm not a native speaker of English so, be patient and bear with me ;) I hope it will be worth it.

-O-

Wasting Love

He looked into her eyes and could see the sparkle. Her emerald green eyes were glittering with tears about to fall. Obviously, he understood what they meant. He was taken by emotion too. Over the moon himself he was, for they both knew very well what that uncharged card in his hand signified for each of them.

Just seconds earlier, she had realized she didn't have her superhuman strength when she tried to carry heavy items inside the flat they would be staying in for the duration of the mission. But that card, the regular unlit card confirmed their suspicions: both of them were rendered powerless. This was the chance they had been yearning for.

Putting an end to the seriousness and suspense of that moment, Rogue smiled her best smile to date. The twinkle in her eyes, the sincerity of that smile, so pure, so genuine, it made his heart ache with love for her. A thousand butterflies were suddenly fluttering about in his stomach. He felt like he was a teenage boy again, facing his first love ever, all sweaty palms and racing heart, not knowing exactly what to do or say, but absolutely sure of what he wanted. Her eyes were partially closed, the two slits of green smiling bright back at his fire in the dark eyes, love and affection shining through. Could anyone possibly look that beautiful? Could any smile be as sincere as hers?

Years had gone by since the first time they met, since the first time they laid eyes on each other and probably wished a day like this one would come. A day when they would finally be able to touch, not only resorting to words and actions to express their mutual love. It hadn't always been easy. She took a full year to acknowledge that, to accept her feelings and allow him to be close to her, in a relationship that was more like a romance and less like only friendship. They had been going strong for four years.

Ironically, they had been sent on this undercover mission to Antarctica where they were supposed to play a young married couple who had just moved into the area. He predicted that would be ultimate torture, being alone with her but not being able to touch her like he wanted to, like they both wanted to. But secretly he enjoyed it, loved the sweet torture their relationship was.

Their agenda during that mission was to try and find out what was going on in that area. Reports had been issued of some strange mutant activity around which indicated Magneto could be linked to it, up to no good as always, jeopardizing the chances of a harmonic coexistence between humans and mutants.

And the card, well, the card remained between his fingers while they stared silently at each other, a hint of a lopsided smile on his face. She inhaled deeply, her breathing became laboured. She felt nervous, she decided, as she took one step closer to him. His hair fell down his face, covering the most part of his eyes as he looked down at her, breathing in slowly, savouring the smell of her. She lifted up her finger and carefully trailed it down his jawline. Nothing had happened, no pull. Gently, she pulled his chin down, bringing his lips to hers. Leaning in on her, he took her lips slowly, as if conquering inch by inch. First a little peck, then a bit further, until their tongues were dancing around each other and he could hear her moaning in between their desperate kisses.

Feeling his heart about the thump right out of his chest, he thought about how much he loved the woman he was finally kissing. She was the definition of joy, brought beauty and grace into his life and he simply wished that moment could last an eternity. He would have gladly died for that. Once their lips parted, he felt himself smile and his shoulders relax, tension draining out of him. He grinned at her. That sexy grin of his that would set water on fire. It had certainly set her body on fire, she thought, drove her absolutely insane.

"Sugar, I… I…" She attempted to say something coherent, but failed miserably.

"Chére, you don't need to say anything. After all these years, you sharing with me your secrets and feelings, I know exactly what's in your heart right now. And if there's one thing I'm sure is I don't wanna waste another second. I wanna love you, Anna. I love you, chére. With all my heart."

A single tear ran down her cheek. She had pictured how this would go countless times before. Late at night, in the comfort, peace and quiet of her bedroom, she'd let her mind travel freely, dreaming of touching the one she loved, dreaming of being his, of letting him turn her into his woman.

He filled her silence by claiming her mouth with all his might, strong and passionate. He had tilted his head, delicately brush a lock of white hair away from her porcelain doll face and swept into her mouth, demanding and forceful. Her hands came up and brushed his neck gently, her delicate soft skin sending shivers down his spine, a harsh contrast from their hungry kiss. And boy, were those two hungry for each other! She tasted delicious, just as he always imagined she would, the sweetness of her flooded his mouth. Running her fingers down his neck, she reached his shirt and holding onto its collar, she gave it a tiny tug, pulling his chest closer to her, trying to push him even deeper inside of her, as if pushing her tongue and letting it dance around with his own was not enough. At that cue, Remy captured the back of her head, holding her in place as her hands now pressed against his chest, fingers curled lightly into his shirt. She moaned lightly against his lips, making his head swim and turning his blood to fire in his veins. His hands went down from her hair to brush softly against her breasts, teasing, playing with her nipples which still rested under the soft fabric of her top. Her moaning intensified and she thought she'd explode at that feeling. After what seemed like forever long, she broke away from him. Her eyes wide, her hair all over the place in a mess of beautiful wild curls he'd made of it with his own fingers, lips were deep red from all the desperate kissing.

"Remy, I can't take it for any longer. Take me in your arms and make me all yours." In response, for once since they've known each other, there was no smirk or lopsided mischievous smile. His lips were pressed into a thin line, his gaze was dark. The pool of blood in the dark he had for eyes were malicious. Goddamn sexy, she thought. He took deep breaths and she could feel his hardness against her body. But he wouldn't make a move.

"Sugar, please!" she pleaded. Truth was she was in a hurry, she need him to have her, as in ten minutes ago. What if her powers suddenly kicked back in again? What if they never had the chance to go any further than that? As greedy as one could possibly be, she wanted all of him and fast.

He lowered his eyes, watching as her eyes closing in anticipation for what she wanted to happen next.

"Ma petite, I want you so much you've got no idea." He said and tenderly he kissed her forehead, only to continue in a low sexy voice. "But, are you sure you wanna do this? You gotta be sure, chére."

"Of course, I do! What kind of question is that? I want you to be my first and only man!" She threw the promise carelessly, held his hands in hers and brushed her thumbs over his knuckles softly.

"I'm undeserving of you…" He let those words out in almost a whisper. There was so much else that he wanted to say, so many things he felt he needed to confess, but she wouldn't let him finish, crashing her lips into his rather violently. She rested her palms on his chest and pushed him backwards leading him the bedroom she had chosen as her own. He let her guide him, never letting go of her, their lips glued together. She kept pushing him in between kisses until the back of his legs hit the bed. Abruptly she broke their kiss, and pushed him hard onto the bed. Red eyes dark in the dim light of her bedroom, his chocolate hair falling over his forehead, the handsome face of his focused entirely on her, and he bit his bottom lip. She felt all her body growing hotter at the sight of the man she loved. The intensity of their gaze shattered in a second when he flashed his best crooked smile.

"What now, chére?" he chuckled.

"Are you mocking me, swamp rat? Because I clearly have no experience on this?" She stomped her feet adoringly without even noticing it and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting a little. The vision of her was an endearing one to him.

"Come here, petite. And I'll show you how we go about this." She obediently sat down by his side where he'd indicated by patting his hand on the bed with a twisted smile planted across his pretty face. She was suddenly very nervous. He smiled lazily at her, grasping her hand and raising it for his customary kiss. As his soft lips pressed against her skin, she could feel a tingle across her mouth, the memory of those lips against hers. She could feel the warmth in between her legs and it both thrilled her and scared her at the same time. Giving in to her own instinct, before he could voice any protests, she bent over him and started to eagerly undress her man. Once her job was done, she gasped at the sight of his naked body, panting lightly the more she examined his body. His perfectly sculpted torso, the length of him, she wanted it inside of her so badly. Without a second thought, she undressed herself as fast as she could, not caring or knowing, for that matter, how to do it sexily. Even so, he had a predatory gleam as he watched her. Unsure of what to do next, she laid on top of him, bracing herself over him on her forearms. She wanted to feel all that warm soft skin of his against hers, all of her pressed against all of him. Her breasts brushed against his chest and the feel of it made his stomach clench tight in anticipation.

"Ok, I don't know what to do." She confessed. They both giggled at that. He capture her lips once again, kissing her briefly.

"Ok, party is over. Let me handle this, chére." And on a swift move, he rolled over her and in a fraction of a second he was on top of her. His hands were buried on her silky smooth hair, kissing her again, he gently slid his legs between her legs. Her eyes went open wide at that.

"Do you want me to stop it?" He asked in a low voice. His warm breath on her ear, his lips softly brushing against it as he spoke made her tremble inside.

"No, sugar. I want you. I do. Just… er… be gentle, you know, it's my first…" He interrupted her by kissing her passionately. Her thighs which until now were reluctantly holding tight against his hips opened widely for him. She could hardly breathe, nervously awaiting for the moment he slid himself inside of her, but to her surprise, he pulled back, his head going downwards, until she felt his mouth on her most intimate parts. She let out a loud moan which made him smile while he licked and sucked her. Holding onto his shoulders, she couldn't help but dig her fingernails into his skin.

"Remy, I… can it get any better than this?" In a few moments she would learn just how much more pleasure the man she loved could give her. That was surely going to be a very long night.

X X X

…

"So have we heard of them?" Scott asked.

"Well, indeed we have." Storm replied, Scott knew her well enough to hint on the reluctance on her voice.

"So… any news? What have they learned up to now?" He insisted.

"Scott, they have gone powerless."

"Oh! Really? Why is it, do they know?"

"For the love of God!" Kitty butted in the interchange. "Ever since Jean's passed away, you've gone robot mode, heart of steel. Find it in your heart and give them a break, will you, Scott? Don't you know what it means?" Scott narrowed his eyes at Kitty and she continued. "They can touch, ok? Can you imagine how long they've waited for an opportunity to be able to touch?"

"And what do you want me to do? They have an agenda! They know what they're expected to do."

"Well, about what to do, we have actually thought about it. We are going in their place. Let them be for now, we'll contact them if we feel we still need their help." Storm offered.

"So you had it all figured out already! Why am I always the last one to know things around here?"

Both women exchanged glances and smiled at each other. Yes, they'd be doing this for their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

2.

There was a full moon and the light it reflected came in through the window, making her white skin glow and her white locks shine gloriously silver. She was lying on her stomach, resting her head on his chest which went up and down slowly as he breathed shallowly. He had never heard of an insatiable virgin, she had him exhausted. He would sigh softly at the satisfaction of having had her, of having just come inside the love of his life. Nothing could ever be compared to that. If he voiced it, she would probably not believe him. He knew what she would say, probably something about all the girls he'd had. She will never be able to compare, he pondered. Sex with and without love, it's totally different, he thought.

And she was loud one, he chuckled lightly at that thought. Just as he'd imagined she would be. She moaned loudly while they were making love. There was no denying she was enjoying herself as much as he was. Her gorgeous body trashing about, she bit him repeatedly, her fingernails raking his back as her hips moved against him at their own accord. Yes, she was amazing at it. Just as he'd imagined she would be. He caressed her hair gently as these silly thoughts wandered around his mind, twirling his fingers around her curls. She remained silent but he knew she was not asleep.

"Can we do it again?" She asked him in a sing-song voice.

"Chére, we've just done it." He stated the obvious with the patience of a saint. He wondered where the girl who had issues with sex and intimacy had gone. He was so glad she hadn't mentioned any of that. He was proud of her, she'd grown so much from the girl she was.

"Owww, but I want more." She insisted like a spoiled child who wants yet another new toy. He thought it made her even the more adorable to him because as a complete fool in love that he was all he wanted was to comply with her demands, giving her the best nights of sex ever if that's what she wished for. For a moment he had completely forgot how that could all be ephemeral and who knows, perhaps the next second she wouldn't be able to touch him anymore.

"Ma belle, these things take a little time. I mean, mon ami here needs some time to recover." He explained.

"Is that so?" She frowned at that and sat on the bed. She had her knees tucked to her chest and her arms around them.

"Yes, it is. And it's funny that you don't know." He chuckled.

"There's probably a lot that I don't know. Never being able to get intimate with anyone…" She whispered, as if she were just talking to herself.

After those silent words of lament He stood up, grabbed her hands, pulling her to her knees. They both knelt on the bed and stared into each other's eyes, passion burning fiercely in both of them. The distance in between them narrowed, he gave her a sweet kiss and ran his hand from her waist to her breasts, cupping both of them and brushing his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned at that and it made him smile against her lips. He broke off their kiss and pulled back for a moment. He watched her intently, admiring the view in front of him. His gaze was intense and it made her a little uncomfortable that he stared at her and wouldn't say a word. She was absolutely beautiful, he thought to himself, all that lovely silverlit skin that quivered under his touch. He wanted to say how much he loved her but refrained from it, he didn't want to overuse the words. He wanted her to be blown away whenever he said "I love you." He wanted to give her everything, his undying love, his body, his soul, that's if he still had one, he thought to himself as the feeling of guilt over the Morlocks massacre washed over him for an instant.

Her eyes flicked down the length of his body and back up to his eyes. She saw a hint of anguish dared to paint his pretty face and frowned at that. She sighed softly, she wanted nothing else than to see him smile again.

"Remy, I… I want you." And before thinking it all through, she bent down and held his cock softly and her luscious lips met it eagerly. He was surprised at her ways and definitely enjoyed her lips around him. It turned him on to see the enthusiasm with which she sucked at it. Her light moan as she took him into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure making her feel wonderful about the whole thing. Aroused as she was, she could feel her temperature rising slightly. The need to have him inside of her becoming more and more unbearable at each passing second, she stopped her action and looked at him, lips slightly swollen, put together they reminded him of a strawberry, red, round and delicious. He kissed her again. When their lips parted, he felt the urge of telling he loved her again, but once again, refrained from it. Instead, he lifted her up and finally sheathed himself fully into her warm depths. Rogue let out a small cry and clung to him, arms wrapped around his back. He moved against her hips and she welcomed him by rocking hers in the rhythm that would drive him crazy. She was a natural, she loved sex, he thought. She loved sex and she loved him, she thought.

Once again, they drove each other into ecstasy. Her cries of pleasure when she was reach yet another orgasm would make a deliciously sweet pain squeeze his chest, it made his heart ache with love for her. When her eyelashes fluttered open and she could focus her eyes on him again, she too was overwhelmed by the feeling of love for that man. All those years that they'd known each other, he was always so lovingly considerate of her, never caring to hide how he felt for her. She would push him away, but he never backed down. Her prince charming, she knew, he was everything she had always dreamed of.

"So, chére, did it live up to your expectations? This sex thing?" He asked her while they laid together, all limbs interlaced into one another's.

"Sugar, you have no idea. It totally did, and more." She replied, remembering one time when she and the other x-women were talking about sex late at night, sharing naughty confessions and giggling the night away. She distinctly remembered Kitty saying once "First time sex always sucks. I've never met anyone who claimed to have had a brilliant first one. It gets better with time, you learn as you go." And all the others agreed, telling their own personal less than perfect experiences.

That was definitely not true for her. Her first experience was dreamy. It seems she had a wonderful teacher, she thought smugly. They shared sated sleepy kisses and murmured sweet words to each other until they both fell asleep.

…

The next morning she was the first to wake up. She watched him sleep for a while, his devilish eyes out of sight, with his eyelids closed, he looked angelic to her. His untroubled facial expression, his beautiful hair splashed all around him, framing his face. He was so handsome it hurt her heart to look at him for that long, it would squeeze a little harder at the sight of him. She managed to break free from his long strong arms and made her way to the living room as silently as she possibly could.

She reached for her bag and took her phone from it. She searched her recent calls and Kitty's name showed up in the screen, she tapped the screen and in a matter of seconds she could hear the familiar friendly voice greeting her.

"Kitty, listen up, me and Remy, we did it! We did it!" she spoke hurriedly, she was dying to tell someone about it. And the only one she'd consider sharing this with would be her best friend Katherine.

"Did you? So who's the mutant Professor X has been tracking with Cerebro?"

"What!? No! I'm not talking about that!" She let out an impatient sigh.

"So, what then?" Kitty asked her with curiosity.

"Remy and I… we… we made love." Silence, Kitty wouldn't say a word in reply. She was probably fetching her jaw which had just fallen down on the floor. "Kitty? Say something, goddamn it!"

"Are you serious? How? When?" She stuttered away in amazement.

"Long story short, our powers are gone. I don't know how or why. And to be honest, I hope they won't come back any time soon." She confessed.

"Wow, Anna, that's huuuuge! I'm happy for you. You seem happy too. So did you like it? Was he nice and kind?"

'Nice and Kind?' Rogue asked herself. 'They were talking sex. What did she mean nice and kind? He was hot, naughty, fast paced and rough and she simply loved it that way. Was it not meant to be like that? Not knowing the answer to those questions she simply replied a shy "Yes" to her friend.

"Your shy 'yes', I can understand. Remember how I told you, first times always suck."

"No, no, no, don't get me wrong, sister. It was amazing. Like, in really, really fantastic. I just don't know if he was kind and nice as you asked. He was, well, he was Gambit, you know."

"No, I don't. But I'm thrilled that you enjoyed it so much. You go, girl! So, well, what are you two going to do now?"

"Have more of it as in all day long if we can?"

"Nooooo! I meant about the mission."

"Oh! I hadn't thought about that. I guess we won't be doing it all day long then."

"Never mind that. I'll see if I can help you out."

"Really? I don't see how you could."

"Leave it with me. When have I ever disappointed you?"

….

Three days later.

"I cannot believe it we are having lunch together in Antarctica." Kitty spoke enthusiastically.

"We have done many more surprising things together, petite." Remy commented, thinking of all the dangerous missions in the most surprising settings.

"Ow ok, true. I forgot that being an X-Men made regular life look very ordinary." She took another sip of wine.

"So what have you been up to?" Storm asked absentmindedly, just trying to make conversation. Rogue blushed crimson at the question and took a sip from her glass to avoid answering it and Ororo realized her mistake instantaneously.

"I'm sure you can imagine, mon ami. We've been having lots of sex." Remy replied with his trademark lopsided smirk. Rogue was drinking her coke with lemon and choked at those last words. Kitty glared daggers at Gambit and patted her friend's back. "Are you okay, chére?" He asked with a concerned frown. She simply waved at him dismissively.

"Soooo…" Storm trailed off, in an attempt to change topics. "Any recommendations on this place before we get to explore and work it out?" she asked.

"Not really. We got here, found out we were powerless and it all went to hell. Since then, I just can't keep my hands off mon amour." He told his old friend. Once again, Rogue's cheeks glowed red.

"Gambit, your frankness is striking." Kitty commented. He simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Storm, what are you two going to do now that you've arrived? I'm a bit worried about you, we are all powerless. Something very strange must be out there. What could it possibly be? Who would have wanted to turn off our mutant powers? I mean, I can think of lots of people who would, but somehow I can only think of Magneto or even Sinister trying to do something perverse to all of us. Whoever it is, this person is obviously up to no good." Rogue said. She was not comfortable with the idea that her friends would endanger themselves just so she could have a pretend honeymoon.

"No worries, Rogue. We'll contact you guys if we need you. I promise." Kitty reassured her close friend.

The four friends had a great afternoon together that day, managing to leave the menace of an upcoming confrontation that was lurking around the corner at bay.


	3. Chapter 3

" _So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life." Good Riddance, Green Day.

…

After spending the afternoon with their friends, they strolled back to their rented apartment hand in hand. Each of them sporting two effortless smiles on their faces, sighing as they went, exuding happiness through their pores, they looked very much their part of newlyweds.

"So what were you girls were talking so excitedly about when I went outside for a cigarette?" he asked curiously with a smirk on his face.

"Well, nothing much, just X-gossip." She giggled. He raised an eyebrow humorously and a lopsided grin split his face in half. "So… Can I hear it too?" She laughed at that.

"I guess you can, Mister LeBeau. But only if you promise to compensate me for that as soon as we get home."

"For that, you don't need to ask or bargain, chére." And kissed her check and pressed her shoulder as they walked. "Now, come on! Spill it out."

"OK, they talked about it nonchalantly but I think this one is huge." She spoke enthusiastically. "Emma and Scott have totally been fooling around for months now and we didn't know!"

"Speak for yourself, petite. That ship has set sail ever since she joined us."

"Really? Well, I don't like her much. What's with that fashion of hers? Dressing like that or should I say forgetting to get dressed?" She rolled her eyes as she mentioned the very unusual way Emma had of walking around in her lingerie as if they were regular clothes.

"She probably knows you don't like her. These psychopaths, I mean, telepaths are weirdoes. Xavier is the only one whom I am fond of."

"On top of that, she was a foe of ours!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you were one too, petite. That's why we should not judge. We have all been in darker places before." His words of wisdom blew her mind. He was right, who were they to say anything about Emma. She didn't remember him being exactly a foe of the X-Men. Perhaps he was referring to the time he ended up as Death, one of the apocalypse horsemen, or maybe he was talking about his dark secret he would never share, not with her, the one he'd always claimed to have feelings for, not even with his closest friend Storm.

She felt silent for a while as those dark thoughts roamed her mind. He seemed to be absorbed in his own considerations as well, that was until Rogue broke the silence with a shriek, going back to what they were discussing before.

"And, you won't believe the last part!" Remy blinked at her excited words, she had obviously broken his stream of thoughts, taking away his momentarily concerned expression away. She smiled at her, full of interest on her again. The urge to kiss her washed over him, she was so sweet and looked so innocent at times, even though he knew just how tough that beautiful lady who owned his heart could get. "Well, she's been keeping it much to herself lately and has been sick during breakfast twice or three times. The talk is that she might be pregnant."

"Really?" Then a mix of fear and excitement filled his whole being. He always wore protection whenever he had sex, but had completely forgotten all about it with his chére. And, as she was certainly not expecting to initiate her sexual life when she left the mansion, he was sure she wasn't on pills or any other contraceptives. 'Should he talk about it now? If anything was to happen, it could probably have happened already anyway.' He pondered. Funny thing is that she probably didn't notice his panic stricken face when she shrieked in excitement at the sight of one photo booth.

"Awww, a photobooth, Remy! Let's take a picture of us! I want to remember these days forever."

'We might have a reason not to ever forget it already.' He thought but didn't share his feelings about it.

"Why are you suddenly so silent? Come on! Let's go inside." She insisted. He gave in to her insistence and held the little curtain open for her to follow him in. His mop of a chocolate hair fell over his face as he turned his head, directing his attention to her once again. Noticing that, she raised her hand and gently swept his hair away from his eyes and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. He smiled at her.

Upon entering the booth, he closed the curtain for privacy. He sat down on the little stool, his fingers dug in her tiny waist and he pulled his woman to his lap. The instructions displayed on the screen prior to the start of the session offering tips for positioning in the center of the frame, reminders to smile in to the lens versus staring at the LCD screen, as well as instructions to press the illuminated start button whenever they were ready. Being so close to him after a whole afternoon without feeling his warm body against her made her heart skip a beat. She turned around and cupped his face into her soft hands and kissed him passionately. Without looking at it, he stretched his long arm, pushed Rogue forward a little as he pressed the illuminated start button that activates the photo booth session. It gave them some last-second reminders and began a fast count down from 4 and then quickly displayed a smiley face along with arrows pointing towards the lens while the flash fires. They didn't see any of that happening though because they were concentrating on their mind blowing kiss, his hands caressing her back tenderly as they went, his beautiful _belle_ moaning softly against his lips. It took him all his self-control to ignore his yearning for her body, he was dying to having her undressed and push it into her fast and deep the way she liked it right there and then.

His expectations were short lived though. After the final shot wass taken and the screen in the booth quickly displayed the final message of approval, it then thanked them for using the photo booth and asked them to exit the booth to retrieve their prints.

As Anna Marie picked up the photos, she stared with an amused expression. "Wow! Don't we look hot, Mister?" She asked her with a teasing smile.

"We surely do, Mrs. LeBeau." He replied with his lips stretched into a smile. She remembered that there was indeed a Mrs. LeBeau and it was not her. Her face crumpled at the word and he noticed his mistake of having called her that. If he could, he would make her it official right there and then, he would get the annulment of his past and make her the one and only Mrs. LeBeau, he thought to himself. Yes, he hoped that would happen one day. He sighed at the thought and looked tenderly at her. She, on the other hand, had her heart consumed with a pang of jealousy. She had been in love before, had walked down the altar. He had probably fucked more women than he could keep count.

Trying to shake off that feeling that invaded her, she suggested they went inside again for more photos.

"I want some cute ones!" She said, blushing a little. "No making out, just us together and smiling. Do you think you can do that? Not drive me thirsty for sex for one minute?"

They went in again and this time the set of pictures were taken while they were both smiling cutely at the camera. Rogue was sitting on his lap, she had his arms enveloping her and his face touching hers, cheek to cheek. They even made funny faces for the last shot.

"Oowww I love these pictures." She cooed at the sight of them both looking adorable on a piece of paper.

"Here, chére. Let me keep them in my coat pocket for you." She handed him the prints and he carefully placed them in the inside pocket of his good old trench coat. "You see, you know what else is in here?" And he patted his pocket, reached inside and retrieved a card: Queen of Hearts.

"You still have it." She gasped in surprise.

"Of course I do. That was a very special day for this Cajun." He was referring to a night they'd spent on the mansion rooftop, pouring their hearts out to one another. She played with his cards, got the queen of hearts and handed it to him, saying he should keep it with him so he would remember her wherever he went, for the times when they were not together. "Though I hope those are few." He remembered her say. He did exactly as she told him to, kept that card with him at all times, but apparently she thought he wouldn't. She smiled broadly at the realization he had obeyed her.

"I love you, Remy." She said the words unexpectedly, before she herself could stop them.

"I love you too, chére. More than my own life." In fact, much more than his own life, he thought. After what he did to those poor Morlocks, unknowingly, but either way, he thought he didn't deserve to be alive, not to mention being in such a state of happiness.

He sighed sadly, then proceeded to brush her cheek softly with his hand, staring adorably at her all the while and planted a sweet peck on her lips. They continued their walk home, looking like the perfect lovebirds they were. He had one arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder. She would sigh softly every now and then. She felt loved and thought to herself how her life couldn't get any better than that. It couldn't and it wouldn't.

X X X

…

His sleep was suddenly interrupted by his phone vibrating on his bedside table. What time was it? He couldn't remember taking the conscious decision of going to sleep. He drifted into sleep after having made love to her for the third time that night. His arm was numb for she had been sleeping on it. Opening and closing the palm of his hand quickly, he tried to resume blood flow into it. That terrible tingling sensation, he hated it. Trying hard not to wake her up, he reached for the phone. It was Storm. He felt instantaneously nervous and he distinctly remembered Kitty saying: "We'll contact you guys if we need you." With the flick of a finger, he answered it. "If we need you." The words echoed inside his mind, he feared the worst.

Storm was speaking hurriedly."Remy, we've been held. We'd contacted the other X-Men, but it's all a trap. If you can get in touch with the others.I don't know exactly where we are, I don't know how much longer this phone will work, but I guess they're coming for..." - and the connection couldn't be established any longer.

He hated that it was going to end this way, but somehow he knew something was in store for them, something would come up, as it always does. He wanted to wake her up with kisses, he'd planned to bring her breakfast in bed the following morning, but that was not to be.

In the midst of all chaos, he allowed himself a second to watch her sleeping before placing his hand on her hip that rested tilted upwards as she slept on her side and shook it lightly.

"Anna…" He called out her name softly. "Mon amour, it's time to go."

Her sleepy eyes popped up. "What… What is it, Remy?" She sat up in bed, placed both her hands over her closed eyelids massaging it lightly, trying to shake off the urge to go back to sleep.

"Chére, we need to hurry." He said as he started packing a small backpack.

Realization finally hit her. "What? What happened?"

"Storm and Kitty were captured. Something tells me we're next on the hit list. Time to make a move, chére."

She stopped him from what he was doing, holding both his arms in place. Their locked for a second, her eyes sparkled, swimming in tears.

"Remy, these were the best days of my life." She spoke almost apologetically and then kissed him fervently.

X X X

…

They were being held in a seemingly impenetrable vault. They didn't know what exactly that place was, Kitty watched Storm speaking to Remy over the phone and wondered how in the world the device was still working. Then suddenly lights went out and that was when a large man came into the room.

"Let me have that, mutant." And he snatched her phone and threw it against the wall, they could hear the sound it made as it instantly broke into pieces. "Thanks for collaborating with me. You have just attracted the most important participant of our event. He'll be easy prey now." Storm looked at the man with gritted teeth, anger possessing her whole body. 'Yes, it was all a trap'. She thought.

"I mean no harm to you or your friend here, I can assure you." He continued. "But those who commit crimes against our superior kind must pay for it, don't you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just as they were about to flee, they crossed the door only to be knocked down. Two men had been there for hours waiting for them. Somehow they were faster than the couple and injected a substance which made them fall to the floor almost instantly. The men lifted their unconscious bodies and carried them to a jeep. The driver sped away through the snow, leaving trail marks as it went. Abruptly, he pushed the brakes with all his determination as the car approached a spot marked with the letter E on the ground. The men exchanged knowing looks while Gambit started moaning and groaning. The drug effects were subsiding. He looked at Rogue, whose beautiful locks of hair were scattered everywhere, the strands lightly touching his skin. They had been both carelessly placed on the back seat, one over the other. He sighed at the sight of her. He loved her so much it hurt and he absolutely hated that they were being held captive by who knows who. He hoped it wouldn't be for long. He reached inside his coat, looking for his pack of cards. Hopefully, his powers would mysteriously return as quickly as they'd vanished. But he couldn't reach a card in time. Suddenly, they were violently shaken off by tremors.  
"What's wrong?" asked a groggy Remy. "Where are you taking us?" he continued, noticing the vehicle was not running anymore. Something was bumping up from underground, pulling them down. Gambit angrily ordered the men to pull them back up. Just as he said that, as if on cue, the vehicle vanished through a huge gap on the ground.  
Hours later, Gambit opened his eyes, only to realize he is lying on the floor, surrounded by absolute darkness. Wondering where he is, he groped his way through the space he was in. His brain worked hard around the lack of visual information, and found other ways to achieve the same, vitally important result: a detailed 3D map of his surroundings. The use of his overdeveloped sense of touch, a skill he had developed during his thieving career, was interrupted by a voice swiftly providing him with the answer.  
"You're being held in a place of confinement until such time as your trial's commencement."  
"Not so loud!" He barked.  
The mysterious voice retorted that traitors who were brought to that place needed not bark orders. "When your lover was being loud and wild, you didn't complain, now did you?" The voice in the dark insinuated that he probably had the two of them under surveillance. "And before you ask me about her, don't you worry, your bitch is innocent of crimes against our kind. No harm will come to her. Besides, I wouldn't dare to hurt such a sweet piece of ass."  
"Shut up! And wipe this filthy mouth of yours before you dare to talk about my chére again!" He lunged forward, feeling like ripping the head off the one who dared to speak evil of his love.  
"She should be the least of your worries now, Gambit. I'll see you at your trial. You have no idea what I have in store for you."  
Gambit didn't know but could well imagine. That mysterious man had to be talking about his role in the Morlocks massacre. He never had forgiven himself and was adamant he never would. And once again, he immersed himself in torment as he relived that fateful night inside his head and before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face.  
X X X X

Rogue had forcefully joined Kitty and Storm in the room they were being held captive. She paced the room angrily while the other two women sadly watched.  
"Anna, please!" Kitty pleaded.  
"What?" She snapped out of the trance she was in.  
"Stop doing that! It's driving us even crazier than we already are." Kitty complained.  
"How can I? How can I just sit there with you guys, stare at the wall? I'm wrecking my brains here. I gotta find a way to find Remy, to free him. I have to…"  
"Never mind Kitty, child. At first, we did the same. Trying to escape non-stop, then raging about not being able to. Then finally, we are here, motionless." Storm said emotionlessly. She continued moving her hands meticulously and observing them intensely as she did so. She had been constantly checking whether her powers would return.

Suddenly, a little gust of wind was formed inside the room. Yes, her powers were back. Ororo looked at her friends and each of the women grinned broadly, sharing understanding looks.

"You girls know what to do. Let's find Remy and get the hell out of here." Rogue commanded.

Just as her words were audible, Kitty swiftly grabbed her friend by the hand making Rogue and herself intangible, she passed through the walls.

…

Back in the darkened room where Gambit was being imprisoned, the voice came back to haunt him once again.

"You, Mr. Lebeau, you are the biggest coward of all mutantkind. But I can promise you this one thing, you will have a fate fitting your crimes."

"I know your voice, Sinister!" Gambit snarls. "Why don't you show your face? You seem to be a coward yourself, huh? It takes one to know one. Show yourself or I'll gladly add another minor regret to my list of major ones."

"Hold your tongue!" the voice snaps and Gambit finds himself blasted by an energy beam. As he collapses to the ground, the voice announces that Remy is guilty and he will be found guilty in due time.

"But let's not be impatient. Everything happens in its right time, wouldn't you agree? Besides, there are still some players to this game that are still to arrive." And without another word, the voice leaves him as unexpectedly as it had appeared.

The silence was unnerving to him. Perhaps he preferred that voice teasing and abusing him than being left alone, drowning in the memories of that fateful night when he led the Marauders through the tunnels of New York to find the underground community of mutants known as Morlocks. He didn't know that was what he was doing. Something illegal, probably, or Sinister wouldn't have fixed him for something that included no profit, he had assumed at that time. Sinister was a man who liked to strike deals, he wouldn't have helped him just out of his good heart. However, Remy never bothered to know why exactly his boss wanted that special mission to be carried out. He was just paying his debt. Never in his wildest dreams would have he imagined something like that would take place. Why would anyone bother to go to such lengths to exterminate that bunch of mutants who was completely harmless?

No matter how much he analysed all the facts, in the end, he would always come to the same sad conclusion. The truth was that the massacre had only happened because of his participation. That horrific outcome was a result of his actions. That fact was irrefutable, or so he believed.

"What is this dark place?" Kitty asked.

"Remy? Remy? Are you here?" Rogue shouted.

"Not so loud, chére. I'm here. Right next to you, judging by the sound of your voice." He replied with a low saddened voice. Rogue brought herself to her knees and touched through the darkness until her now gloved hands found his face. He'd been lying on the floor.

"Remy, my love. I was so afraid. Are you okay?" She paused. "I was afraid of losing you." She sighed in relief. He was right there, she could hear him breathing, nothing could go wrong now, or could it?

"Kitty, could you leave us alone, petite?" A seemingly weak Gambit asked.

"Me? Why? How will you two get out of here? That's hardly the time to even consider…"

"Katherine, I need to talk to Anna, it's serious." He interrupted the young woman. His voice was grave and Kitty decided to give the couple the space they seem to need.

"Remy, what's this all about? Are you insane? Let's go. I want to get us safely out of here, as soon as possible." She spoke hurriedly, her breathing was restless.

"Chére, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course you're coming with me."

"Chére, I want you to leave me here to meet whatever fate is reserved for me." His voice was serious and emotionless. He thought of how with her love came something else, something he never took a hard look at before: his conscience. He couldn't possibly keep leaving with the guilt, he had to pay for his crimes somehow. The voice in the dark was right.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She insisted. "I'm here to help you." She added assertively.

"Kiss me, chére. Kiss me one more time, one last time, I need you. I need your lips. Kiss me long and hard just like you did every time you wanted me to love you back in our little make believe happy place." He paused for a few seconds. Images of her naked body under his own, eyes closed, moaning loudly and proclaiming her love to him as he pushed hard inside of her flooded his mind. Feeling his heart ache with longing for her, he continued. "Chére, kiss me and use your power to suck me out of myself." So that was the motivation, she thought. No way she would comply with his demand.

"Sugar, I can't. I simply can't. How could I bring myself to hurt you? You know what that would do, I would be taking your…" He didn't let her finish her words.

"I want it! I want my memories stolen. I can't live with them anymore, chére." He pleaded.

He stood up with some difficulty and Rogue could hear him taking slow steps away from her. That was all she could hear, not another word left those lips of his, those lips which were her territory until some hours ago. She sighed in exasperation. Why wouldn't he just come with her and Kitty? Why was he making it all so much harder on them? When all they need was to be away from the hell hole where they found themselves and go back to the mansion, be together, spend day and night in each other's company, even if they couldn't touch, love was all they needed, right? Now he refused to follow her and talked this non-sense of deserving some fate or punishment. What for? Where was this moral conflict coming from? What could possibly torment him so much for him to ask her to kiss her, knowing very well what could do to him? Long and hard he said, he knows that could send him to a coma or worse, she pondered.

While all those dark questions were whirling around the corners of her mind, Gambit kept taking his slow steps away from her until he hit a wall. He closed his, trying to find strength to do what needed to be done. He had to sound angry at her and push her away.

"Forget it! Forget about the kiss. That would just doom you too and I don't want anyone else to suffer, especially you."

"Remy, I…" She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, remind him that they had their life ahead of them. She wanted to urge him to quit the silliness and just let her take him out of there. But he would have none of it.

"Get out, Rogue. Just get out of here." He interrupted her.

"But…" She protested.

"Leave me alone, chére. What will happen here, I'll take it gracefully. Believe me, I deserve whatever is coming. Moreover, I… I don't love you. I never did and never will. I was just using you, I'm that kind of bastard. Now will you just let me face my destiny, alone."

"The hell you will!" She exclaimed. She didn't believe a single word he said. He could deny his love as much as he wanted, she was sure of it, she had felt it in his kisses and could see it in his eyes. She stepped purposefully towards him, towards his voice. "You're a terrible liar, Remy Lebeau. Now let's go." She said as she grabbed his arm and urged him to follow her. He refused, though.

Growing more and more impatient with his stubbornness, she sighed. She took a deep breath, trying to gather all that was left of her patience.

"Remy, I just found you. After the days of happiness we had, after all the years I've had known you, had feelings for you, the possibility of losing you... it terrified me. Now that I found you, I'm not about to lose you again. Whatever is eating you, we'll work it out together, preferably far, far away from here, okay?" She said calmly, hoping the softness in her voice would sooth him and make him see sense. He shook his head lightly at her words. She had no idea, she would never understand."Now here's what we're gonna do, you throw your arms around me, I'll knock this wall down, we'll fly and find the other X-Men who must have already reached us by now. And then, we'll get the hell away from this weird place. We'll be home in no time, and this part of our trip to Antarctica will be a distant memory. A bad dream."

She was so naïve, her innocence amazed him. She really thought everything was that simple.

"Sorry, chére, it sounds pretty, but it just can't be."

"Why? Why not?" She asked him. Tears ran down her face. She felt the saltiness of them touching her lips. The unwelcome tears, salted waters of her broken heart. "Don't you understand? I love you, Remy. Unconditionally! You know what that means? That means I just don't care what you did. I love you for you. There! Said it. Now will you come with me?"

"Love isn't always enough." Remy retorted.

"Yes, it is!" She insisted.

"Stop!" Gambit angrily shouted at her. "This is what will be: I built a house of cards and it's come down on me. I always knew it would. I have to go through this."

She could not believe his words, or what was happening for that matter. She had gone to sleep by his side, she had his arm for a pillow and now this. It had to be a nightmare.

"I never had anyone touch my heart like you did – never. Why can't I have that? Why can't I be happy for a change? Who says you have to do whatever this is, instead of spending your life with me?"

"I do. I, Erik the Red." The voice replies and the citadel's owner finally makes his entrance, accompanied by Spat and Grovel. "The mutant Gambit no longer deserves the life he now leads. The day of retribution is upon him!" Grovel asks his boss if he wants Gambit crackled in the head.

"Or lower?" Spat suggests. Erik the Red urges them to do with them as they please, and then bring them to the arena and wait for his return. He will prepare himself presently, he announces and departs. Just as Erik leaves, Spat attacks Rogue with her energy spear. His chére's beautiful body collapses to the ground almost instantly.

"Don't hurt her, please! She's innocent and doesn't deserve any of this. Please, please, don't hurt her, I beg you." Gambit pleaded.

"Pretty boy, can't you see? She can't possibly be more hurt than you've already hurt her."

X X X

I'd like to thank all of you who have favorited and followed the story and a special shoutout to those of you who reviewed: JasmineBella, VampiraRogue and SPARK187.

A special thanks to kataract52 who kindly proof read the first part of this chapter, up until Rogue joined Kitty and Storm. Then I left the story for days, sat down and wrote the rest of it in one go, so Kat's not to blame for the poor quality of the rest of the text :D

Anyways, please, please don't be shy and review. It makes my day and I love to hear your thoughts on the story.


	5. Chapter 5

WL5

A couple of hours later, Rogue wakes up in a large, penumbral room which resembled a Medieval courtroom. She had been sitting on an antique red leather armchair. As she regained consciousness, she slowly lifted her head and looked around, squinting a little, taking in the new surroundings. First she looked around her seeing some of her fellow X-Men: Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Kitty, Psylocke and Beast. Her whole body was washed with a short-lived feeling of relief. 'They've come to rescue us.' She smiled briefly at that thought, only to be surprised a second later by the most terrifying sight of the man she loved right in front of her. She gasped in horror. Gambit had his head placed on a guillotine and stared blankly at the floor. It was as if that body that had been a part of hers countless times during those recent days was now soulless, a mere visual representation of himself, nothing more than that. Empty. Hollow. Heartless.

Interrupting her stream of thoughts, a robot known as Ferris announced that Erik the Red had arrived for the prosecution. Grinning, Erik confirmed that he indeed stood ready. Ferris then proceeded to present the players of this trial.

"Trial? What the hell?" Rogue asked.

"Silence!" Erik barks at her.

"Scott! Logan! Kitty! How on Earth!? Are you going to just watch this and do nothing about it? Help! Please, somebody help!" Agitatedly, she shouted at her friends. That had to be a nightmare, an illusion of some kind, that couldn't possibly be happening, she decided.

"Silence or I'll have you silenced again." Erik threatened. "Moreover, pretty girl, you are going to play a very important part today. We'd rather have you conscious." Rogue swallowed hard and tried to keep her cool. If she were to help Gambit, she would have to play the game, she soon realized.

"Without further ado, the accused: Remy LeBeau." Ferris, the robot, announced while pointing at Remy who didn't show any reaction to his name being called out. The robot clarified that he was known at the time of his crimes as Gambit.

"This ain't necessary, you…" Gambit protests but Ferris cut him off: "Silence! Speak only when addressed by the court."

Then, Ferris presented the jury: a selection of Gambit's peers. Beast, Cyclops, Rogue, Psylocke and a human woman. Only at this point Rogue realized that her fellow teammates had been shackled. As if reading her thoughts, Spat approached her and shackled the girl with the white streak on her hair. While she was being chained, she took one more glance at Remy and her eyes welled up.

Ferris proceeded with the formalities and presented the defendant: his fellow X-Man and close friend, Storm. A chained Storm was visibly at loss: 'Defendant? Trial for what?' She wondered who "Erik the Red" really was and what that was really about. 'How could Remy just take this bash without much complaining?'

"Would you please take these restraints off me and my friends? This is idiotic! Under what law are you trying my friend for? Enough of this non-sense already!" Storm protested.

Ferris shushed her and clarified that she too would speak only when addressed by the court.

"Ok, I suppose you leave me no choice, since I'm shackled. And of course, if my friend Remy needs to be defended, I would like to help him out. But even if I do go along with this ridiculous set up, who's going to judge this "trial?" She asked defiantly.

"Well, my dear, we all judge each other in our own ways, wouldn't you agree?" Erik replied. "Light!" he exclaimed and the lights were turned on, revealing statues of fallen mutants behind him. Erik explained that these were effigies of the souls swept away in an unforgettable holocaust. Many had names lost in the bloody currents of their massacre, but the two behind him were known. Prism and Scaleface were their names before their brutal deaths. "Deaths all but enacted by Remy LeBeau." He added.

Everyone looked shocked at hearing the accusation. More so because Gambit himself didn't protest against the fact that he stood accused of the crime of mass murder of the Morlocks. He remained silent and apparently resilient.

"Now you hold on a minute." Storm interjected. "Who in blazes are you?" she asked Erik the Red. "I know Erik the Red isn't real. He's always a cover for someone else. Cyclops, the first time, as I recall. Is this some kind of evil joke? Whatever else Gambit may be – and they all had their doubts about him in the past – he's an X-Man first, and one doesn't let another fall." She spoke assertively.

"Is that so? When has that ever mattered? What have you and your friends the X-Men really done for your own kind? All you do is shelter one or two in your precious school and leave hundreds of others to fend for themselves. And how do you choose those you will help? Take the attractive and powerful and leave the deformed and destitute Morlocks to live beneath the streets of their city? Allowing them to ingest the refuse of humanity for decades, then standing by idly while they are exterminated?"

At this point, Gambit wondered who was really on trial; them or him and voiced his question.

"Point well taken. It's most definitely _you_ , handsome boy," Erik the Red replied with a condescending smile.

"I can assure you that I stopped being a boy long ago." Gambit retorted.

"Did you really? And what exactly do you think is acting like a man? Are you feeling more of a man now that you took your ravishing friend's virginity? Or because you've had more one night-stands than you can possibly count? Being a man is more than that, I'll tell you. You don't act like a man, for a man would confess his crimes and accept his punishment." Erik teased him.

"I have done some things I'm ashamed of." Remy confessed. "However, these aren't the people that need to hear my apology. Leave the X-Men out of it."

"Mr. Le Beau, the people who need to hear your apology simply can't, because they are dead!" Erik reminded him. "They are dead! At your hands! Therefore, your friends' ears and theirs alone will have to serve as witness for your atrocities."

"Now let's not wait any more time, enough speculation," he adds. Clasping Remy's head, he asked him if he would confess to the people before him the crime he had committed.

"Which one?" Gambit asked audaciously.

"We do not speak here of your petty larcenies. You know exactly what I speak of, your blood betrayal, the blackest moment in your seemingly long line of blasphemous actions."

"If you mean my deal with Sinister, then sure, I admit it. I worked for him. I had a heart of ice back then. My marriage to Belladonna was over before it even started. I didn't care if I lived or died. I figured I'd never love again, so I cast my fate with whoever came my way. Sinister turned out to be that someone. He wanted me to assemble some mercenaries to break into an impenetrable community. They were big, ugly and mean, I was told. Besides, Sinister had something I needed badly, so I agreed. I did what I was paid to do. No questions asked."

Beast, Kitty and Cyclops exchanged worried looks. So Gambit worked for Mr. Sinister? And he didn't tell them? Frowning, Kitty tried to catch her best friend Rogue's eyes. But she was too absorbed in her own thoughts, shocked to discover that Gambit made deals with one of their greatest enemies.

"For how long, Remy?!" she asked him with a panicky edge to her voice.

"Chére, it isn't like that. It was something I did and I wasn't proud of but once I joined the X-Men, I put all that behind me. Just like _you_ did once, remember?" Then all of a sudden the conversation they had about Emma, about her past as one of their foes and him defending her when Rogue had accused Scott's lover of being untrustworthy because she had been a foe of theirs. It all hit home and made sense now. That was the first wave of hurt and betrayal she felt spreading through her whole being that day. And there were others to come, as she would soon find.

"How convenient! To Just leave it all behind, you say? A man can't set aside his past! A man's character is the sum of his actions." Erik insisted, pressing the matter further against Remy.

"My dear friends, let's not forget Gambit has proven himself time and time over. I obviously, like the rest of you, don't like what I'm hearing but the fact is, men can change what they are. They can escape the darkness in their souls." Storm intervened. "I'll never forget how he helped me. He helped free me from the Shadow King when he didn't even know me and had no obligations. He did it out of his own good heart." She added.

"Fool!" Erik the Red interrupted the beautiful white haired mutant and viciously informed her that Gambit is directly responsible for the darkness that befell him!

"Tell them!" He ordered. "Tell them exactly who it was that you so efficiently assembled that night. Let them know just how much evil you and you alone congregated in the name of greed."

"It had nothing to do with greed!" Remy vehemently protested. "I got nothing to say in front of them. Whoever you are, you already must know where you're getting to. If you so desperately want them to know, tell them yourself. Tell them all and get it over with, homme."

Psylocke hesitantly revealed that she knew what it was.

"The prosecution calls Psylocke to testify!" The robot announced solemnly.

"I know the names of some of those Gambit assembled: Arclight, Scrambler, Scalphunter, Vertigo, Harpoon, Riptide and Sabretooth." Betsy informed. At hearing Sabretooth's name, Wolverine, who was only observing cautiously up until that point, snarled in anger. Psylocke resumed her testimony. "They were all evil beings with one intention: to become Marauders of the underground and destroy any Morlocks they found there, all because that madman, Sinister, deemed their existence scientifically useless. These memories have been locked away in my mind for months, since I mindlinked with Remy."

Rogue sighed at those words. Her mind was a whirlpool of memories and emotions. She felt jealous of Betsy, betrayed by Gambit. Confusion overwhelmed her. How could he have not told her about it? There were so many occasions and opportunities in which he could have confided his secrets to her. She had shared everything about her, she loved him for heaven's sake and he couldn't even tell her what troubled him most? And if that story was indeed true, how could she go on loving such a man? But despite all the disturbing events, truth was she felt deep in her heart she still loved him. She wanted him, no matter what. Whatever he did, she was sure he regretted it and was not that same person anymore. He had been loyal to them all. He was a friend who kept his secrets to himself, but a good friend nonetheless.

"I don't want anyone to forget what I've done – just forgive. I suspected Psylocke knew the secret. And I could've killed her long ago and silence the secret forever but I didn't. I'd never do that. I'm not a villain, can't you all see?"

"Gambit, is this true, my friend? I fail to believe! Gosh, I loved those people. I was their rightful leader for a while, after I won a duel against Callisto. They respected me and I cared for that bunch, I genuinely cared. I was devastated when I learned what happened to them. Remy, are you linked to that outrageous crime? I… I cannot believe this. I feel, I feel… I can't defend you. I can't. That's such an awful… I'm sorry, I cannot defend you any longer." She then burst in tears.

"There's no defense. It seems you'll have to defend yourself, Remy. I'd like to see you try." Grinning evilly, Erik announces. "As the defendant has shown a distinct lack of cooperation in these matters, the prosecution calls a special witness who can get more fully to the heart of the matter: the court calls the reformed villainess Rogue to the defendant's box."

Somehow controlling her movements with his powers, Erik forces her to approach Gambit.

"What are you doing to me? God damn it! No, no, no! I know what you want and I don't want that. Please, no. I don't want to." She knew exactly the only way in which she could provide the perfect proof against Remy and she dreaded it. She always wanted to know him like a normal woman would get to know a man, she didn't want to steal it all from him. That was her utmost fear. If she knew all about him, maybe she wouldn't love him anymore. She felt deception and heart break were lurking around the corner.

"Don't struggle, my dear. You know you want this." He provoked her.

"Want what?" Rogue wondered.

"Kiss him. Kiss your lover and tell us all the truth."

Confusion dominated her whole being. She wondered if there was any telepath working inside her mind. What powers does this guy have? Tears streamed down her face daring to mark her pretty face as they slid down her cheeks. Her body trembled and she simply couldn't bear to look at any of her friends. She was suddenly all alone, immersed in her despair.

"I can't. Please, don't make me do this. I don't want to do this." She begged him, not knowing what else to do. Her crying had now turned into intense sobbing.

"Chére. feel no responsibility. None of this is your doing." Remy spoke in a soft loving voice. The sound of his voice was a little drop of balsam amidst all the pain. It brought back the memory of him as she knew him. The man she loved, the man who had always been kind and loving to her, and oh yes, a little devious, but she loved it. She sighed as romantic feelings towards him invaded her body.

"Mon amour, find a way to forgive me for what you're about to see." He continued.

"Gambit, I…" She wanted to fight the urge to kiss him, but she couldn't. Approaching him, she took in his smell and closed her eyes for a second, savouring the memories the smell of him brought to her mind. His sweat, her sweat, their saliva… The first time he penetrated her, the first thrusts inside of her, the sensation they brought, her heart being filled with love for him, the orgasms he'd given her. Oh how delicious he was in bed! His kisses, his soft lips, those lips who had kissed her body all over. She felt hopelessly attracted to Remy and their distance narrowed; She gently touched his hair and smiled at him. Her tear-stained face was the only thing he wanted to live for, she was so beautiful, he thought. 'How could I have hurt this pretty girl of mine so much? That's a crime I'll never forgive myself for committing.' he thought.

She closed her eyes and allowed her lips brushed his softly, with no ill side effect. She mumbled something he could not understand and deepened the kiss, their tongues met and danced together. Moaning against his lips, she wished they were back in the little apartment and he would take her in his arms and make her complete once again.

But then, all at once, Rogue helplessly relives Gambit's memories. He sees Gambit as he shows the Marauders the way into the Morlock tunnels. He's scared, because with every step he takes, he knows something's bad going to happen. He watches… watches it start… blood… so much blood… he's horrified… he tries to stop them but… No! The one… Sabretooth… nearly kills him… he… he…

Gambit interjects and claims he didn't know. He thought it might be something illegal. He didn't know it would be something so awful. That night changed him; changed him hard. He sickened himself so much he almost died there. Sometimes he wishes he had. He couldn't stop the ones he gathered, so he helped whoever he could to get out. He managed to snatch one little girl out of harm's way. He doesn't know who she was, bones sticking every which way out of her face, but that was all he could do.

"Save one in the face of how many others? Save one from the genocide you set in motion?" Erik the Red lashed out at him. "Are we to applaud you for this? Reward you for being the kindest of the war criminals? Rather than try him, and then Sabretooth, and then…"

"How… dare… you?" Rogue screamed at that very moment, her eyes reddish as she manifests Gambit's powers. Charging a card with kinetic energy and releasing it, a furious Rogue asked Erik the Red how he dared violate her like that. "You mentally raped me! Your idea of justice has left me with a new personality and the exact one I wanted to get to know like a real, normal woman!" She spoke, completely overtaken by fury.

As the card strikes right on Beast's manacles, breaking him free, Hank informed Erik that Rogue wasn't aiming for him.

"You forgot you're dealing with the X-Men. We're held together on levels you can't even imagine." Hank added.

At that moment, Rogue lashed at Erik the Red and pummelled his face, vowing that he was going to pay for what he'd done! Better yet, he was going to suffer, like he made her suffer, no matter who he was! And no jury in the world would find her guilty for doing it to him, neither.

"Pathetic pretty girl! Why don't you place your anger where it belongs, in the heart of the man you love. You and your friends should judge him now and forevermore. Let him live out a life sentence, a life with the knowledge that he has betrayed a race, betrayed his friends, betrayed the love of his life, and in doing so, betrayed himself. I am through with him." Turning to Ferris, he ordered him to lead him to his chambers. "Let the deliberation begin!" he shouted and raised his hand, unleashing a destructive blast that begins bringing down the building.

The X-Men realize they have to evacuate the place immediately. Each of the members started making their way out hurriedly. Everyone but Rogue, who informs the rest of the team she'll help Gambit.

"Non, chére. Go on and save yourself!" He pleaded.

Psylocke urged everyone to gather in her shadows for she could teleport them all to safety. "Rogue, ma belle, let the walls come down on me. Please, go with them." Remy insisted.

"No, I won't. I won't just leave you here to die, and self-pity really doesn't suit you."

Behind them, Psylocke urged Rogue to hurry. As Betsy disappears and everything begins crashing down, Rogue flies upwards, carrying her man with her as they flee the collapsing installation. Gambit thanked her for believing in him "What I was isn't what I am now."

"Who said I believe you, Remy?" Rogue replied and let go of him. Remy collapsed to the icy ground, outside the now demolished complex. "I just said I wouldn't let you die in there. Out here, it's up to you whether you live or die. I don't care anymore." She spoke with a hurtful tone in her voice. So much pain trapped inside her chest. The heart break, the confusion of his own psyche inside of her, she hated him, hated him for all he had done to the Morlocks, all he had done to her. His own feelings towards himself echoed inside her mind, but she couldn't tell them apart from her feelings of disillusionment. The pain, the anger, the hate, the self-loathing proved to be all too much for her, unbearable, suffocating, a feeling she couldn't possibly contain in herself. She felt them all strangling her throat, but she wouldn't cry, not anymore. He didn't deserve her pain.

"Chére, I accept the fact I've earned your hatred, but please, can you at least take me somewhere that'll give me a chance to get back home?" A weakened Remy supplicated.

"Home?" Rogue retorted. She argued he didn't have a home – not with her, not with the X-Men. And coldheartedly she told him to fend for himself. "You seem to have done a good job of that in the past."

"But… I love you," Gambit finally confesses. He wished to tell her that over and over again, and poorly decided to finally let it out now was the time, of all the times, making it sound like a last attempt of survival.

"You're honest with the people you love, Gambit. Otherwise, it's a gamble." Saying this, she flew away and quickly vanished in the horizon. Leaving the one man she truly loved behind, somehow she was sure she would regret doing it so deeply but did it anyway. She saw his weakened body growing smaller in the distance, she sighed at that, but the vision wouldn't make her come back for him.

Frail and weak after their kiss, he felt abandoned and despised. Those feelings alone wouldn't let him fight for his life, so he simply gave in. Giving in to the cold around and inside of him was easy, expected even. Accepting his punishment would be the last thing he ever did, he decided as he remained immobile lying on ice. Tears rolled down his face as he relived the happy moments he had with his belle on the last few days. Yes, that's how he would go, with her, with her in his dreams, in his heart. He decided he could at least allow himself that, a happy way to leave the world behind. Minutes flew him by, he shivered and cried. He got drowsy and his breathing was shallow, barely existent. He was slowly losing consciousness. Yes, that was a good way to go, he decided. His eyelids closed. Silence and cold were all there was.

Footsteps were audible in the distance, not to Remy's ears though because he was nearly dead and unconscious.

"I found him, master." A man exclaimed.

The red eyed tall man towered over Remy's seemingly lifeless body. He reached out and held Remy in his arms, cradling him like a baby.

"Not so fast, my son. It's not your time to go."

….

Thank you all for reading. I'd like to thank those of you who favorited, reviewed or followed the story.

And so this was it, the dreaded trial chapter. I took a lot from the original event in the comics as you can see and altered very little to adjust it to our story, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Cyclops opened the Blackbird door and Rogue flew right in. All her teammates were seated and buckled up, ready for departure. He was waiting for them, but she was alone. Scott began preparations for take-off as soon as she was inside the jet anyway.

Visibly distressed by the recent revelations, everyone remained silent. Wide-eyed, Kitty stared at her friend incredulously.

"Rogue, where is Gambit?" she asked sharply while the Blackbird starts soaring into the sky.

"Where the hell is he?" Storm reinforced.

"He no longer deserves to be part of this team, don't you think?" the southern belle replied coldly, a far cry from her more gentle warm ways. As her eyes met Storm's, the weather Goddess realized the young lady had red eyes - his red eyes.

"But…" Storm tried to speak but was interrupted by an angry Rogue.

"Seriously, Storm. I hate him, we all hate him now. What he did… it's atrocious! You of all people should agree with me on this one. Besides, he never cared to tell us about it. He betrayed this institution, he betrayed the mutant kind, he betrayed… me. He's a mass murderer, God damn it! I hate him! I hate him and he deserves to die." She said as she took her seat and fiddled nervously with the buckles.

"But you took him out of there before the ceiling smashed …" Wolverine pointed out as gently as he could.

"I know, Logan. I did it and would do it again. I couldn't just let him die there, not at my hands. It's not my business to decide if does or doesn't. He has always got out of tough traps unharmed, hasn't he? That despicable human being! I hate him! I hate him! He's responsible for those deaths, I'm responsible for… I don't deserve to live." She sounded more and more confused by the second. "But I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry… arghhhh! Get out of my head!" She folded her arms over her legs and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her agony kept pouring out of her body, escaping with violent tears that streamed down her pretty face, her whole body trembled, the pain that emanated from her could reach every heart aboard the jet. However, nobody would express it quite the way she did. The sound of her sobbing dominated the whole aircraft, even louder than the engines.

"Hank, let's take her to the back of the jet where she can lie down." Storm commanded. "Perhaps a tranquilizer is in order." She whispered so only he would hear her. Her blue-furred friend did as he was told and the three of them went to the jet's tail where they could find a little stretcher. Rogue lay down and instinctively assumed fetal position. She rocked her body side to side, her eyes shone furiously with anger. Looking bewildered, she demanded to be left alone. Her whole body was in a mad trance.

"Shouldn't we go back to find him?" Kitty finally broke the silence with her suggestion.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt us. He's… was… I don't know anymore, for me, he's one of us. We can't just discard him like he's some old worn out shoe." Logan said. "Besides, when she wakes up from absorbing his mind, I'm definitely sure she will regret leaving her man behind." He added.

"I agree." Psylocke said.

A stream of 'me too's followed.

"Rogue, can you hear me at all?" Cyclops asked.

"Yes." She said with suddenly regained focus, seemingly having snapped out of her confused state.

"How was Gambit after you rescued him? Was he conscious? Could he walk or run, perhaps? I mean, if he had to. Do you think he really was in condition to flee and find shelter?" he asked.

"He was conscious. He even said he loved me to buy his way out of there. Liar, dirty liar he is. He only said he loved me when he wanted something from me. But, yes, he could walk. I wouldn't leave him there if he was nearly dead and had no other options." She said.

A loud argument took place. They all expressed their opinions and analyzed Gambit's chances. They knew what he was capable of and decided that if he wanted to be back, he'd certainly find a way. And with that conclusion, they reluctantly agreed to resume their trip back home as previously planned. Kitty and Storm exchanged concerned looks. The younger shrugged.

'I do hope he finds his way back or we'll regret this decision forever more.' Ororo thought as she looked at Rogue's troubled facial expression and red eyes. 'I don't believe she's fit to take a decision as important as this one right now.'

X X X X

He had been sedated for too long and his father finally gave order to reduce medication and let him wake up.

She distinctly remembered him saying, in one of his rare visits: "I can tell you that there are a lot of interesting perceptions that patients have as they're emerging. It's relatively common to report all sorts of experiences following sedations, including some very disturbing hallucinations."

"Really? What can I do about that? Should I try to wake him up? Shake him out of it or something?" she asked. Her heart suddenly consumed with worry.

"No, you shouldn't. Just be here for when he finally wakes up. All you can do is watch. Watch and wait." He replied coldly. "There will probably be some fairly vivid nightmares." he concluded.

From that day on, she felt restless, impatiently waiting for him to wake up. That was until he started mumbling incoherent words, and then those words made all the sense.

"Emmene moi avec toi, chére. Emmene moi... avec toi... chére, please. Please, take me." The words left his lips while she stared at him from a small distance. He was sweaty and agitated.

Suddenly, his eyes popped open. He stared blankly at the while ceiling. 'I'm dead.' He thought. 'It feels… it doesn't feel… I don't feel.' He smiled. The prospect of being no longer, it appealed to him. Just what he wanted.

"Good morning, Mr. Sleepyhead." She said cheerfully, the same way she did every morning. He jumped at the sound of her voice. It couldn't be! He couldn't be… but he was.

'Damn it! I'm not dead.' He thought and was instantaneously overridden by an unholy feeling of hatred towards the woman who was nursing him. Trying to sit up in bed proved harder than he'd expected. He grunted as he felt his whole body ache with stiffness and pain probably caused by his prolonged bed rest. How long had it been? He had no idea. He didn't care. Besides, nothing compared to the pain that was about to strike him hard in his heart as his dreadful most recent memories came back to him slowly.

Snow. Everywhere. Her heart, as cold as the ice that surrounded them. She had abandoned him. After all they'd been through together, after all the loving, the sleepless nights talking on the mansion rooftop, all the times he held her gloved hands, after all the times he took her in his very own arms and made sweet love to her.

How could she leave him behind? He had trusted her, she wouldn't do it. Perhaps she had changed her mind, came back to rescue him. His face lit up at that thought. That had to be it! How else could he be among the living? He had made a conscious decision to die. He didn't want to remember, to live with the torment of knowing she considered him a mass murderer, and she didn't take a moment to try and understand what happened. He couldn't simply take her denying him forgiveness. But maybe, yes, maybe she came back for him and saved his life.

The monitor next to his bed beeped away as his heart rate steadily increased. The blond woman finally approached and looked down at him. He knew that smile that stretched over her face, those lips of hers. It had to be her of all people, it made him ever the more irritated.

"Why? How, Belle? How could you possibly know where I was?" he asked impatiently.

She remained in silence. She had been at his bedside ever since Mr. Sinister contacted her and enlisted her **to** help him out. She had promised not to ever tell Remy who had brought him back from Antartica and saved his life, especially his reasons for doing so. Nobody knew he had fathered Remy with a beautiful southern girl 26 years ago. Perhaps the hopeless attraction for southern beauties runs in their blood? Nathaniel's secret was shared with no one but the blond assassin and it would remain that way.

His troubled son was to learn passers-by saw him and rescued him. Certainly, he would have done the same if he saw some stranger in that pitiful situation they left him. The dutiful hero he was, he would surely understand the motivation.

"How, Belle? How in the world am I lying down on this bed when I should be in a grave?" He insisted. She proceeded to shower him with lies as she had been instructed.

"… and then, I was contacted because, as you know, I'm still your wife." She completed. He exhaled deeply in discontent at those final words.

"Belle, have you heard anything from… from the X-Men?" he finally asked.

"No, I haven't. By the way, how on Earth did you end up all alone in Antarctica? Where was your chére when you were there dying? Or maybe… Was she, by any chance, the one who left you there?" she asked him maliciously.

It turns out she knew exactly what had happened, Nathaniel had confided in her. Assassins know perfectly well how to keep information secret, he assumed. So he told her how Magneto had assumed the persona of Erik the Red, promoted a mock trial to single out Gambit and with that cause the X-Men team to dismantle. Making sure Rogue was back with the X-Men, he knew soon enough her resentment would make the unity of the team, which Hank McCoy had boasted about just before they fled, crumble to dust. Knowing of Mr. Sinister's interest in Gambit, Magneto had him aid in the procedures and promising he would let the doctor keep the young man for himself to do as he pleased once the trial was over.

"Never mind. I just wondered if she… if she… Forget it! Where am I?"

"You're in my place. You are at home, in New Orleans, Remy." She informed him of his current whereabouts.

"But this looks like a hospital." He said in disbelief.

"Well, I had this room set up for you. We have a doctor coming by every day. But by the looks of it, it seems I'll have him dispensed any time soon. You look much better, my love." Remy cringed at her last words. She was not the one he wanted to call him 'love'.

….

It was past midnight when Rogue strode across the mansion in search for Storm. The eerie silence was disrupted by the sound of her decisive footsteps. She'd checked her bedroom, the gym, even the kitchen but she was nowhere to be found. She was about to lose hope when she found her in the library.

"Rogue?" she asked visibly startled by the young woman's sudden appearance.

"Having trouble sleeping? Damn right, you should." She insinuated. "Everyone in this place should." She added angrily.

"Rogue, what do you mean? I mean, sorry, I… I know exactly what you mean. And you're right, I can't get to sleep because he has not made it back home." Ororo conceded. "But you… you were the one who insisted we should leave him behind." She accused her.

"I know! Storm, I know! But that was when his thoughts and persona dominated my mind. I should've thought harder against them. But guess I'm just too weak…" she spoke sadly, lowering her guard, she finally stopped fighting the sadness and anger that were strangling her throat and allowed silent tears stream down her face. "Storm, I would never have done that to him if I were in my right mind. I miss him! I miss him terribly! I miss his smile and his tender lips that I so desperately long to kiss. I miss his touch, his loving embrace and his eyes, oh his eyes looking deep into mine. I can't go on, Storm. Everyone's pretending everything's okay. It's not okay. And that's where you come in." she said eloquently.

"I feel your pain, sister. Believe me, I do. Now, tell me, what do you have in mind?" Storm asked with curiosity.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. I say we go back there, just the two of us, and we look for him everywhere. And if he's not there anymore, well, we can still talk to people around and try to find out if anyone has seen him or something. We can get some clues that will lead us to him." She suggested. For the first time since they met up that night, Storm smiled.

"Count me in, child. When do we leave?" Ororo asked.

"What about right now?"

X


	7. Chapter 7

WL7

She looked out of the attic window pensively, watching the trees which had turn from a uniform green to all varieties of gold, yellow and red. There was a crispness in the air that greeted the morning sun, a feeling of anticipation, a new day had begun for her. The wind began to blow, shaking the trees. She thought how that season of change was bringing change to her own life as well. She sighed softly at those thoughts and looked at the phone in her hand once again, pondering whether or not she should keep following his father's recommendations.

His threats meant nothing to her. She was the rightful leader of the New Orleans Assassins' Guild. Her killing record was outstanding, she just wouldn't take orders from anyone because she was afraid. She was afraid of nothing, well, perhaps of one thing: losing him. That had scared her in the past. Then, the obnoxious freak with the white streaked hair came along. The seductress, evil woman won him over under false pretences. She, the one who can't be touched, the sassy virgin, the poor thing who had a sad childhood just like him, a wolf in sheep's clothing, she was all he ever dreamed of. Body like the summer, angelic face completed with voluminous lips that promised unspeakable pleasure, and most importantly of all, she was not immediately available for him to touch. She presented a challenge and he loved it. Belladonna could bet if she had gone to bed him in a snap of a finger just like all the other women did before her, he would have forgotten the Mississipi girl in a heartbeat.

She hated her so much. She should see that Rogue paid with her life for doing what she did to him, abandoning him, leaving him to die, breaking his heart to an irreparable degree, but letting her live knowing he'll never be hers again seemed to be a much better way of getting her revenge.

She smiled in satisfaction as she realized that's why she was doing everything as Sinister instructed her. He had made all she ever wanted possible – he brought Remy back under her roof and had that bitch of his out of the picture, for once and for all. Yes, she should be loyal to him, she decided. He deserved her loyalty and gratitude in return for what he had unknowingly given her.

"Mr. Essex, it's me, Bella Donna."

"Hello, my dear daughter-in-law" he greeted her and an evil chuckle followed.

"Let's skip the sarcasm, shall we? I'm calling you to let you know he woke up."

"Oh did he? That's good news. Just as expected. Is there any reason for concern? Does he sound like himself? In fact, is he talking at all?" He showered her with questions.

"He did talk to me and yes, he sounds like himself. He even mentions that bitch. So yes, pretty much same way he was when I last saw him. All he does is talk about her in his sleep."

"Well, now that's not any of my business. If that troubles you, I trust you will be able to solve it yourself." He implied how she was left to her own devices in that department.

"I know that. And I will. But I wanted to ask you something. As soon as he woke up, he asked me if I had heard of the X-Men. And it got me thinking, isn't there a way their telepaths can track him? I remember he once mentioned to his brother something about it. A device that would track mutants anywhere in the globe."

"You're absolutely right. They have the Cerebro, it's a device created by Charles. It is used by their telepaths, it enables them to detect traces of others worldwide, it's also able to distinguish between humans and mutants."

"So that means I'll have those bastards knocking at my door at minute now that he's conscious. I don't like it, Sinister." She complained.

"Yes, you're quite right, assassin. They could surely find him by using it. I don't know if Emma Frost is also using it now that Jean's passed away. I would assume so. You see, using Cerebro can be extremely dangerous, and telepaths without well-trained, disciplined minds put themselves at great risk when attempting to use it. This is due to the psychic feedback that users experience when operating it. If she won't do it, Charles Xavier will definitely look for him." He explained.

"Who the hell's Emma Frost? Charles is their leader, right?"

"Never mind, dear. You don't have to worry about any of them, love. I've taken precautions."

"Precautions? How so?"

"I've inserted a chip into my son's brain. It's a chip I had already tried and tested in myself. He will be untraceable to them. Believe me, they trust in their ingenious machine and the power of their telepaths so deeply, when they realize they can't trace him, they'll presume him dead." He informed her.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed in absolute excitement. The prospect of a happy life with him was ever so attainable now. He could and would be hers once again. Feeling betrayed and abandoned, it was only natural that he would warm up to her. Even if it took time, patience was a virtue she possessed. She could wait, in time, victory would be hers.

She smiled victoriously, feeling pleased with herself. Her mind was dominated by smug feelings of triumph. Just then she froze in place, Remy was climbing the stairs that led to the attic. Nervously, she came up with some silly things to say, said goodbye and hung up, turning around just in time to see him as he joined her.

"What's wonderful, Belle?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I was… I was talking to my people, there's this new guy who is carrying a job for the guild tonight. He was reporting to me and everything seems to be going smoothly." She produced a convincing lie as quickly as she possibly could and she was quite good with that.

"A job? Bon, you mean a murder." He said with disdain.

"Oh yes, there you go again, implying how awful the assassins are, because you thieves are such a noble bunch. You watched too many Robin Hood movies for your own good."

She realized the tension in the air and tried to swerve the conversation another way. That's where their conflict always came from: The Assassins Guild and The Thieves' Guild, natural born enemies yet so similar in every single way. The nature of their game wasn't exactly the same, but apart from their 'product', everything else was very similar. The way both groups were structured, their various rules and laws, where they all came from and how they were tied to one another. Both Guilds had been set up at the same time by the External Candra, and that was the very reason the Guilds seemed to be continuously competing with one another, trying to let the other fall. The wedding of the two was an attempt to unite the two Guilds and in achieving such, put an end to their constant fighting. However, it was not meant to be, even though Gambit thought he liked Belladonna at the time, partly because he's known her ever since he was eight years old and felt he had a special bond with her, he didn't feel she was the one he would choose to be his wife, an imposed marriage didn't appeal to him.

Besides, even though he'd been raised as a thief, and kept at it because he had never known differently, deep inside his heart he had this sense of righteousness and that made him plagued by guilt at all the things he'd done. How could he even contemplate being the man in that murderous woman's life? How did the assassins even do it? Killing people at random, people they didn't know anything about, just because someone was paying them to do so. It was despicable and appalling that anyone would do that for a living, he thought, especially someone who was supposed to grow up to be his wife, the future mother of his children. That didn't sit quite right with him at all.

Belladona, in turn, felt because not many people could claim to have been a part of his life all as long as she did, especially not his other woman, entitled her to all of him. He'd been promised to her and true, her own brother went and ruined everything, but still, they were bound by marriage. As much as he disliked it, he was still rightfully hers and she would get him to finally play that role one way or another.

Hugging herself, she took a few steps towards him. He didn't recoil, but stayed immobile. She looked at him with adoration shining through her deep sea blue eyes and it made him instantly sorry for how he had treated her up to this point and tried to correct himself. He apologized sincerely for having cursed at her and given her such a cold treatment up to now, after all she'd been nothing but kind to him and taking into consideration their last encounter prior to the present day, it wasn't to be expected. His apologies were music to her ears and she smiled at him. Taking his words as an invitation, she came even closer, stopping at a couple of inches from him. He shifted his weight uncomfortably at her body's proximity to his. She realized it immediately but that didn't stop her lifting her hand and lovingly sweeping away some of his hair which stubbornly fell over his eyes, gently brushing her knuckles along his chiselled face as she did so. He flinched at the touch.

"How are you feeling, Remy? Perhaps we should go down to the kitchen, I'll make you some tea. You sit down at the table, maybe we can talk and you can tell me what trouble you got yourself into this time." She suggested with a sweet voice, in such a way he'd never heard her speak before.

Feeling lonely, battered and helpless, he simply complied with her suggestion. After two hours, they were still at the kitchen where he opened his heart for her like he'd never done before. He ended up telling her all about the trial and the Morlocks massacre as well. As a member of the Assassins Guild, her notions of morals were completely different from that of the X-Men. She failed to see anything wrong with what he did, he had a job and carried it out, full stop - easy and simple.

It wasn't that kind of understanding he was looking for when he decided to tell her all about it. Hell, he didn't even know why he was sharing all that at all. Even so, words just kept pouring out of his lips, maybe he needed to let it all out as if it was a way for him to realize it had all happened indeed.

Lastly, he went on and told her all about Rogue, how he felt about her, what happened between them and how broken hearted he was. He painfully described his admiration for her rival.

"When I think of her, I envision sunshine, my sunshine. Opening my eyes in the morning and seeing her radiant smile for those ten days was the best thing that has ever happened to me, Belle. I saw in her a supportive best friend and someone I could rely on and be present for her as well." Belle sighed lightly. It hurt her having to hear all that, but she had to endure it. She wanted to assure him she was his friend too and not a threat. But he kept going on and on, his eyes sparkling bright just because he had her in his mind.

"She is so full of life and passion. She never gets discouraged during trying times and finds the good in everything. I can lock eyes with her across the room and we can share the same thought without sharing a word. She's a woman of great virtues to pass onto our children, I mean, I always imagined she would gain control over her powers eventually, and we'd form our own little family. And we would sit next to each other when we were older and laugh at all the great moments we shared throughout our years. And now, now it's all gone." And then, to Belle's utter shock, he cried. Shamelessly, he shed tears of hurt and despair.

Belladonna had never seen him cry during all the years she'd known him. Not even as a child, he would always toughen up and put up an unbreakable boy façade.

Yet, there he was now, crying with a certain rawness to it, like the pain was an open wound. He would clasp onto the table for support, and then his whole body would shake. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defences washed away in those salty tears. The temptress had hurt him so badly, and it broke Bella's heart to watch him. She simply enveloped him in her arms and brought his face to her chest like a mother does to a child, caressing his face gently.

That evil bitch had broken him and she had to pay for it.

….

Seven days of search had flown by and they didn't make any solid progress. Despite how hopeless their quest looked at each passing day, Rogue would not let anything dwindle down her determination. As they both had no idea where they had been taken prior to his trial, they searched all the land.

They had been getting persistent calls from the X-Men ever since they left, but Rogue didn't want to pick it up. She still resented everyone back in the mansion and was happy to work with Storm only in their little 'Find Remy' mission. A week had elapsed and they didn't have any luck so far. They kept sweeping all the area, looking for clues and talking to any live soul they encountered on their way. No one had seen him or knew of him at all.

However, their luck was about to change.

After a particularly trying day, out in the open, Rogue and Storm had set up a tent to spend the night and carry on with their search as soon as they felt. The phone vibrated yet again and Ororo who was growing displeased with Rogue's lack of systematization of their work decided to pick up the call. They could do with some input from the team, to guide them and aid them in their quest.

It was Emma. Sadly, the news were not good.

"Ororo, are you guys okay? Any luck so far?"

"No, Frost, not really."

"I expected you to say that. Listen, I'm not the bearer of good news." Ororo's heart started racing as she could well imagine what the telepath was going to say. She looked at Rogue sleeping heavily right next to her and frown marked her face. The girl was particularly exhausted that day and succumbed to sleep as soon as she laid down in her sleeping bag. She shook her head sadly and asked Emma to get it over with and just tell her whatever it was.

"I can't trace him with Cerebro, Storm. I've been trying ever since you guys arrived from Antarctica. I'm afraid, I'm afraid he hasn't made it."

"No, it can't be. Maybe it's you, you're pregnant, maybe it impairs your skills somehow. It just can't be."

"The professor has tried to, Ororo. It has been a team effort. The professor and I, we have been alternating, we search for him every day. It's been almost two weeks of intense work, two weeks since we haven't got the faintest idea of where he is."

"He could be in a coma somewhere." Storm didn't know, but she was absolutely right. At that time, Remy was indeed still in a coma, miles away from them, in New Orleans.

"Perhaps. It is a possibility"

"Now how do I tell her this?"

"You don't. She'll go ballistic. Just let her be for now, keep looking and searching everywhere, for the sake of her sanity. Maybe it's a good idea to go to hospitals, no out in the cold."

The following day, Ororo suggested they went back to the little town where Remy had rented the apartment where they stayed and looked for him in the local hospital. They had no success. They decided to stick around in the town for some days, asking around, someone should have seen him. If he made it back from the more hostile place she'd left him, he surely would have gone into town before continuing his journey to wherever the hell he'd gone to. Rogue was banking on that.

Every day she would go around, asking everyone she met if they had by any chance seen a man with red eyes, tall and handsome, usually wearing a trench coat. No one had. But then, she crossed ways with three guys who said they had indeed seen such a man.

"Sorry to tell you, pretty, but the guy you're looking for is dead."

"What!?" She exclaimed. "How would you know?"

"We found the body of a man whose eyes were terrible looking, red pupils surrounded by black. He was tall and young. I'd say around 25 years old. We found him about three weeks ago."

"We tried to find documents on him, but there was nothing. We took him to the morgue. I guess as his body went unclaimed they must have buried him as an indigent." the other man completed.

"Were there no pictures in his coat?" Rogue asked with a trembling voice.

"Pictures? No. But there was a card, a queen of hearts, I remember that."

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. She fell to the ground and tried to scream, but her voice was suddenly gone. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against her before she lost the feeling of feeling. She staggered backward, her mind swirling, her breaths shallow until she fell in a heap to the floor. Everything darkened into nothingness as she passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Ororo who had been talking to a nurse, saw the scene from a distance and ran to her friend as soon as she saw her fainting. She scooped her numb body off the floor and asked the strangers who had been talking to her what had happened. They repeated the same information they'd given Anna. What they didn't know is that those local men had been paid by Sinister to tell them about a supposed red-eyed men who had been found dead.

"Whenever anyone at all comes looking for a red-eyed man, you are to tell them he was found dead and no family could be contacted so he was buried as an indigent."

"But why would anyone go about burial so quickly? Especially here?" one of them had dared to ask the evil scientist.

"Well, that's not up to me to make it sound more convincing. You could tell them that it's the county's rules."

"No county would have such rules." Then the man particular man was silenced for all eternity, having his two friends terrified of not complying to Sinister's instructions.

But the shock had been such, that neither Ororo nor Anna Marie had questioned any of that. Ororo managed to keep it together for the sake of her friend. When Anna came back to her senses, the shock of the news nauseated her. She wouldn't stop throwing up, until there was nothing left. She had spent a night in hospital so she wouldn't get dehydrated.

The next day, she begged Storm for them to break into the apartment where she and Remy had stayed. Not in the mood of picking up fights at such terrible time of grief, she agreed. Everything was just as they left it, the sheets on the bed smelled of him.

Everything was exactly the same way they left it when they fled in the middle of the night. Storm put their bags down in the living room whereas Rogue ran to their bedroom as if her life depended on it.

As she came inside, floodgates of emotion were open, happy memories of their lovemaking in that very same place invaded her. She threw herself onto the bed and the grief surged with every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks, never sufficiently soothed by her long intakes of the air. Tears began to spill from her helpless eyes onto the pillow that had been his. Her gaze fell from pillow to pillow. In that moment the sure knowledge that life would go on without him, that time was only stopped for her, undid her completely. All pretence of quiet coping was lost. She looked around and found one of the pictures they had taken weeks before on his bedside table. Her trembling fingers clasped the photograph, he was smiling, and why shouldn't he? They both owned the world back on those days. He was hers and she, his and they were finally free to explore their body and soul connection to its fullest. She spent the rest of that day drifting into and out of sleep, crying herself to exhaustion and hugging his pillow tight.

She remained that way until Storm finally knocked at the door.

"Child, there's nothing left here for us. It's time to go home."


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue was an empty shell. The emptiness in her heart, the numbness pounding her brain, the salty tears that flowed unchecked, the shear nothingness that now took hold of her soul threatened to engulf her entirely and her friends were all concerned. Some of them even feared for the worst. Logan had voiced his worries, but he, too, wasn't able to reach her. A month had passed them by and they only saw her at meal times. She would eat very little. Speaking to no one, she didn't make eye contact with anybody. Her mind always seemed to be elsewhere. Everybody knew exactly where.

The whole team had been damaged with his loss. Gambit was gone forever and he took the best part of Rogue with him. They were two players short. The smile that was always stamped on her face, gone. Possibly, never to return. Sometimes, she would go to his room, which no one dared to touch, slept on his bed wrapped in some of his clothes. Doing so was about the only thing that would give her some comfort and peace. When she woke up, she'd put everything back in his wardrobe as it had been left in the silly hope that he would come back.

On a Monday afternoon, Wolverine calls a meeting. Its sole purpose is to decide what they can do to help Rogue. She is obviously not invited to take part in it. She's so absorbed in her own depression that they knew she wouldn't even notice or care.

"Chuck, I'm very worried about Rogue. We have to do something for her." Logan said.

"Logan, believe me. I've been trying to reach her. She shuts herself out, she doesn't want me to help her. I won't invade her thoughts against her will. It's like she just crawled right back inside some invisible shell and no matter how hard I try she's unreachable." Professor X explained.

"She moves her eyes so slowly, like they're heavy, an effort to move. I want to crack my usual jokes but I know she won't laugh. I'm standing right next to her but she might as well be on the moon." Bobby added.

"Or in Antarctica." Kitty said. They all looked away from each other. The guilt burned inside each one of them.

"Kitty, you are her closest friend. Won't she talk to you? Not even to you?" Scott asked.

"No, she blocked me out just like she did to the rest of you." She spoke sadly and sighed deeply. "They were so happy before that ridiculous trial. It angers me so much, how could it all have taken a turn for the worse? Who the hell was that Erik the Red anyway?" She wondered.

"Someone who obviously wants to see our team dismantled." Hank said.

"And he was quite successful, wouldn't you agree?" Scott added.

"Anyway, that's not why we are here. Not now. I'm seriously worried about her. She's clearly depressed. And depression is a silent killer. It's the pain that's too much to cope with, too hard to deal with. You can't escape it no matter how hard you try, because it follows you around like a black shadow that's on the inside, eating you. The loss of him is eating her alive." Emma said. Her words made an impact in everyone present. As much as she seemed to be the ruthless and cold-hearted most of the times, she genuinely cared. Scott looked at her with admiration, she was turning out to show everybody what he'd seen from the start. She was indeed a wonderful woman and yes, she was a full flagged X-Men now. She cared for everyone in the team just like he did. Even though, the girls in the X-Mansion had been less than welcoming to her when she joined, Emma cared for them all. The father of the child growing inside of her leaned in and gave her a sweet peck on her lips, resting his hand on her bump and caressing it softly. They shared a quick smile.

"So…" Psylocke interrupted the sweet scene. "I hope you guys don't act like the lovebirds you are in front of Rogue, she might as well get suicidal." She said half-jokingly.

"You know what? I know you meant to lighten up the mood, Betsy. But that's no joke at all, I fear for that too." Logan said.

"Fear for her life? As in she's going to kill herself?" Kitty asked furiously. "Bullshit! She wouldn't do that!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, dear child. If you had spent the time I did with her, back when we were looking for him, if you had seen her when she heard of his death… you would believe it is indeed a terrible possibility. That's why we called this meeting. Logan and I, we really are very, very worried."

Just then, Kitty's phone rang, and it was Rogue.

….

Her stomach contracted so violently that she had no time to reach the toilet bowl this time. She heaved again and once more the carpet was sprayed. Now she could not move forward without stepping on her own puke and she was feeling weak. She sank to her knees and retched until only clear liquid was coming up. Her throat felt sore from the stomach acid that was layering it and her mouth tasted of vomit. There was no-one to fetch her a glass of water or offer to clean up the mess. The stomach-acid stench of vomit filled her nostrils. She surveyed the mess with watery eyes and her stomach dry-heaved again. That had been going on for too long and she finally decided to call for help.

"Kitty, it's me. I'm not feeling well at all. Could you come help me?"

Before long, there she was, not only Kitty, but Emma and Ororo as well.

"Oh, no, Kitty, no! Why did you have to bring more people with you? This is hardly a good sight." She said, feeling very embarrassed.

"Anna, how long have you been feeling sick, dear?" Storm asked with the voice of an angel, treating her like a small child. She went into the bathroom and fetched a clean towel. Back to Anna, she tipped her chin up and patted her face with the now dampened towel. The weakened young woman just let Storm take care of her, obedient like a rag doll.

"About a week or so, maybe more, I don't know. I've lost track of time. But today, I was feeling so weak, I just couldn't… couldn't reach the bathroom." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry, Anna. This tends to go away after the first trimester. It did, for me." Emma said carelessly. Storm and Kitty glared daggers at her and it didn't go unnoticed. "What? Why are you giving me those looks? She's obviously pregnant, can't you all see?"

"I confess I suspected that too." Storm confessed.

"What!? No! No, of course not." Rogue spoke indignantly. "I mean, you, Emma, I didn't know you have visions of the future, I always thought you were a telepath, not some fortune teller." Rogue said acidly.

"Hey, calm down! She's just trying to help, okay?" Kitty intervened. "You have to agree that this could very well be possible. Did you guys use any protection?"

"Er… no." She whispered and blushed crimson immediately.

"You had ten days with him, fucking like there was no tomorrow, I know because you told me, using these exact words, and you honestly think you can't be pregnant?" Kitty asked waving her hands in the air in exasperation.

"OK, I got it. I might be pregnant." She admitted for the very first time.

Kitty immediately picked up her phone, ordered some pregnancy test kits from the nearest drugstore and went down to wait for the delivery guy. Storm approached Rogue and started massaging her back gently, repeating over and over how things would be all right while Emma went inside her head, sending out soothing thoughts into her mind. `Being pregnant, it's the greatest thing, you'll see."

"No, it's not!" Rogue shouted all of a sudden causing Storm to jump in alarm as she didn't know what she was referring to. "Easy for you to say, Emma, when you have the father of your baby by your side, to hold your hand throughout everything and guess what? I don't have my Remy with me and he won't be coming back… ever! Because of me! I don't want to be pregnant. God, I hope I'm not!"

"Anna, you had something I'll never have. You had his love for you! You are sure that the father of your baby saw in you the love of his life, he loved you like crazy! He went all that time without sex, now you know how good it is, he went without it for you. A man like him, who charmed women at the snap of his fingers, went celibate for you. He loved you best of all women in his life. You were his number one, and I, I'll never mean that much to Scott, I know it and it hurts. His heart is first hers, what's left of it, the little crumbs, those are mine. So pull yourself together. You are going to have the privilege of mothering the child of a man who truly loved you." Emma said earnestly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Emma, that you feel that way." She spoke softly, feeling immediately sorry for talking that way to someone who was just trying to help her. "But, hey, you all, slow down! We don't even know if I am…" She replied shyly but was interrupted by a euphoric Kitty storming back into the room with all the gear in her hands and handed it to Rogue. She took the package with trembling hands and went inside the bathroom, emerging minutes later looking saddened she announced that she was indeed pregnant.

"You were all right about it. Happy, now? I know I'm not." She sighed sadly.

"Anna, you'd better be happy about this tiny little person you have growing inside of you. Because he or she is innocent and was conceived during the most sublime of your days, you should be happy." Storm pointed out.

"I… I don't know if I should…" Anna trailed off. "How will I ever face this child? How am I supposed to tell this…. this… person that daddy is missing because mummy practically killed him herself."

"Don't you even tell me you're thinking of an abortion. That would be killing him all over again! " Ororo spoke harshly and all the others gasped at her words. One could see a swelling of the veins waiting to explode on Anna's forehead when she heard the accusation.  
The bark of her voice even surprised her.

"How dare you? I never said I'm going to do that! Get out of here, Ororo. I can't believe you'd say something like that to me. I'm fragile, okay? I'm still dealing with losing him, now a pregnancy? It's too much and I'm afraid of what's going to come. I don't wanna go through motherhood alone, I need him! I need him to be here and to love the news. But he just won't be here and do you think I can live with myself right now, after what happened? Well, I can't. I wish I would have the guts to just go and kill myself, all right?"

Kitty gave Storm the evil eye. Her eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold and hard. Ororo's blood drained and her heart hammered erratically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, you seem so self-absorbed. You're not the only one having to cope with his death, you know?" She knew she should reign it in, apologize before she made it worse, but she just didn't have it in her to stop. Her words crashed out unchecked, unaltered. "It's just plain selfish of you, okay? I want him back too! He was my best friend and if you hadn't left him behind to start with, we wouldn't be grieving his loss. And you may be sure that I'll protect his unborn baby of your feelings of self-destruction, no matter what." Her second voice was urging her to stop, but this was an explosion in progress, no reverse gear, no dampeners. Ororo's every word was clipped, punching into the air. She jabbed the air with a pointed finger at each utterance, her eyes narrowed and set hard..."If you don't want to have to deal with his baby, I can raise him or her."

All of a sudden a loud knock on the door was heard.

"What's going on in here?" Scott asked.

"Open up." Logan barked.

Emma opened the door and quietly informed them what was going on. Wolverine couldn't help it but let a shy smile tug at the corner of his lips when he heard of Rogue's pregnancy.

When they entered Rogue's room, the scene they found was heart-warming and completely different from what they were expecting. The three X-Men were locked in a sweet embrace while shedding silent tears. The earlier confusion and swirl of emotions had subsided to give way to a renewed sense of peace between them. Rogue knew Storm had a kind of brutal honesty that tested most friendships, but she appreciated it. Her loyalty to those who stuck with her was fierce. Some friends are for a reason, some are for a season and some are for life. She was for life. She loved her.

The shock of reality Ororo had given her made her see sense. Yes, she loved that baby already, from the very second she learned about it and she would have to pull herself together for the sake of this new person. It was a part of him that kept going on. She cherished him even more that he'd left her with such an honourable role to fulfill: She was going to bring his child into the world, be the mother of his son or daughter.

"You are not alone, child. We will all be by your side at every step of the way." Ororo said in a low voice, caressing Anna's hair as she did do.

Hours later, in New Orleans.

Belladonna dressed for the kill, this time, not literally. She made herself really sexy and alluring – she divided her hair into two separate plaits like a school girl and wore a shimmering light green colored over the waist down to the knees gown. The dress was excellently made for the occasion and it clung to the body. And since it clung to the body, she did not wear a panty and just a bra.

The night was cool outside but his room was way too hot and Remy stirred in his sleep. He was dreaming of his chére, as he did most nights. She heard him declare his love for the other woman in his life but she didn't let that discourage her.

The bed sheets were flung back. In the soft light from the slumbering city streets beyond the window, the young man's naked body glistened lightly with sweat. He still slept naked, she chuckled lightly at that.

She stared down at him and sighed at the sight of him. He was astonishingly, almost impossibly, good-looking and his features even and regular, utterly masculine, she thought. With the body superb, sculpted like a Greek God where the neck was powerful but not squat, and led to sprawling broad shoulders with thick sinewy muscles. The chest spread wide and deeply cleaved, like two slabs of rock. She wanted him. He was hers for the taking; it was only natural that she claimed her husband's body. It had been such a long time since she'd last used him for her pleasure. The memories that invaded her made her whole body throb with desire.

Slowly, she bent over the man and, pushing her tongue out, lapped the thread of sweat on his back, tracing its downward path. Remy murmured and stirred awake. She was tempting him.

"I don't believe it," he mumbles drowsily.

"You better believe it," she whispered.

He sat up in bed, a little startled. Bella made a move again, she leaned in and before he knew it, the assassin's face was soft and gentle against his hard chest. She dragged her tongue up his torso, lapping at the tacky flesh and swirled her tongue around his nipple. Slowly, she dragged her lips and tongue across his body to the other nipple.

"Belle! Non, non! Stop! I don't want…" he pleaded. "I don't want to erase the last taste of her body by having someone else."

"Remy, quel est le problème? It's only natural that we… connected again, at some point, don't you think? So you fucked her, took her virginity, big deal, life goes on. Apparently you take your string of one-night stands with her more seriously than the vows you once made to me." She spoke drily.

"What was I thinking when I thought you were being a nice considerate friend to me? You were just buying yourself time to try to win me over again. I cannot believe that you fooled me. I believe you, opened my heart to you, Belle! I told you all about her, how I love her and you still try to seduce me? Why would you want such a wreck of a man in your life? Why would you want me when you know damn well that I love someone else? I love Anna Marie, okay?" His eyes held hers for a long moment, he stared at her with dark angry eyes but the fires of her lust danced in her eyes regardless.

"You can't be serious about her, Remy. She left you to die! What part of hating you hasn't she made clear? Will you waste your life loving a woman that obviously despises you?" Her nostrils were slightly flared and her breath was warm on his face. She slid her arms up and around his neck and tried to kiss him. He hastily disentangled himself from her arms and stood up. He opened the window and the cool air came crushing into the room.

"Belle, thanks for everything. Seriously, thank you. Thank you for taking care of me. I'll probably still see you around and I hope we can keep things amicable. I'll do what I should have done the moment I woke up from the coma, I'll go to my father. I'm sure the Guild will appreciate having its prince back. It's high time I stopped hiding away."

Like a thief in the night, he climbed down the second-story window out of her house, out of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

If he stopped to dwell for even a fraction of a second his face would be wet with tears. They rolled silently into his lips, salty and cold. It's a cruelty that the sun continues to rise, to welcome in each new day devoid of the sound of her laughter or even her grumpy complaints and sarcastic comments.

So to avoid thinking about it all, he kept himself busy with Guild issues and small jobs or a bottle of vodka.

She walked out of his life and the gap she left behind just couldn't be filled by work, by another woman or distractions. In her uniqueness she carved herself a role right into his DNA and no matter how hard he tried to remove it, it remains unchanged; not bigger, not smaller, not louder and never quieter.

He could never hope to win her back, he knew it. He didn't deserve her, but every day he prayed that life treated her well, that she knew all the happiness he never gave her, that she could somehow make back those wasted years they shared. He wished he'd been a better man, his hands free of guilt, so then she would still be by his side. He knew for those terrible crimes there was simply no way he could make amends, and it was impossible to turn back time.

Many times he contemplated going back to the mansion, to ask for forgiveness, or simply demand to see her. He had to see her! Curiosity was taking the best of him. He wanted to know how she was, he wanted to talk to her, hear from her. Immediately after he woke up from the coma, he was really determined to go back. But every time the desire to do so invaded him, Belladonna insisted he didn't go through with that and pointed out all the reasons for not doing so. They had turned their backs on him, declared him an outcast, not part of their select team of super heroes. Now Belle was out of the picture, for the time being, but truth was he didn't need her to tell him not to go through with his ideas. The voice inside his head knew damn well that going back to New York would only bring more heartache and unnecessary pain. And he had enough of it, thank you very much. So, he just stuck to newly formed routines, he would do whatever his father needed done and not question any decisions taken by the guild.

Going back to his father was rather humiliating. Once he wanted to cancel all contact he had with the Guild, and was going to walk the straight and narrow to be with the X-Men. He chose to follow other people, he had said he was never coming back. But yet, there he was, asking to be back in, to fulfill his destiny and be the Guildmaster when Jean-Luc is ready or willing to step down.

Even though he dreaded what his father was going to say about all the years he had spent denying the Guild, Remy swallowed hard and knocked at his door in the middle of the night. What he didn't expect was to be treated as the biblical prodigal son. His father not only refrained from preaching but also welcomed him home with open arms and treated him to all finest things. He also arranged a meeting with the council to take place as soon as possible.

A couple of days later, Remy stood ceremoniously in front of the Council to plead his case.

"Jean-Luc, patriarch of the Thieves Guild, venerable members of the Thieves Guild Council, I'm here today to ask you for forgiveness. I know you were hoping to unify the Guilds when it was decided that I should marry Belladonna. I ran away from that marriage and associated with other mutants later on, in the hope that I would adjust and be someone I'm simply not. I realized my mistake, and I acknowledge that in front of you and humbly ask you" He paused and took a deep breath. "Can I occupy my position in the Guild once again?"

Realisation of what he just said caused his words to become caught in his throat. He looked up and the members of the council, all of them his family and old time friends, were staring at him in bewilderment. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks and prayed it wasn't noticeable. He coughed and then pushed his hair back behind his ear, even though it was already there. He had just lied in front of everyone. No, he didn't realize his mistake, he still wished he was part of the X-Men. He wanted in with the Guild simply because he had no other options.

"I'll be outside while you decide my fate." He excused himself and left the room.

Half an hour later he was called back inside to be informed that they all wanted to welcome him back to the Guild, and a party was to be celebrated in his honor in a few days. Members of the Assassins Guild and some so-called clients were also invited to the party. It was basically inconsequent polite conversation, canapes and wine. Some girls were also hired to entertain the guests, obviously, as per Guild's traditions.

Belladonna was there and she made a point of looking incredibly amazing. Even so, Remy remained indifferent to her which had angered her even more.

"Hello there, Remy. I take everything went smoothly with your father, huh?"

"Oui, you can say that."

"You always get what you want in the end." She blinked at him. He looked around dismissively, greeting people around by nodding or smiling thinly. "I wish I could get what I wanted for a change." She continued.

"I'm sure you always find a way."

"Oh Remy, if only I would find a way to get you back to my bed. You are the only flame I will ever need. Your fingers are like divine fire for my soul, your voice intoxicating in all the finest of ways. I love you; I always will." How could one respond to a love confession like that thrown carelessly when they're surrounded by lots of people they know? Remy simply pursed his lips lightly and offered a thin smile, never had he said a word. When he spotted his cousin Emil Lapin, he excused himself saying he had to speak to him leaving an angry Belladonna behind.

Furious as she was, she walked over to Jean-Luc, who was surrounded by some associates and a few girls but gave her his full attention straight away.

"Excuse me, gentleman, but can I borrow my father-in-law for a second?" He grinned very broadly, trying hard not to laugh at her calling him father-in-law.

"Anything for you, dear." He suggested they went upstairs to his office for maximum privacy. By the wicked look in her face and her mischievous smile, he knew she was up to no good and whatever she had to say to him shouldn't be heard by anyone else. As soon as they were inside, she started dissing Remy and telling his father all the truth about his return. She told him about Antarctica and how Rogue had abandoned him in the freezing cold, but refrained from mentioning Sinister. She also told him about his stubborn undying love for the one who, according to her, tried to kill his son.

"So he's still in love with the green-eyed Goddess? That doesn't surprise me at all. Petite, if I were his age, I would be too. The girl is not only gorgeous but also sweet and smart. She really knows how to work her charm, much like Remy. They were a perfect match, I'm really sorry it didn't work out."

"I cannot believe you, Jean-Luc. It more than just didn't work out, she abandoned Remy to die! Just because he was involved in a plot to kill some mutant losers. So what!?" she spoke angrily, hate shining fiercely through her sapphire blue eyes.

"Those people, her people, The X-Men, they have their norms of conduct. I can understand where their hatred comes from. That's what I always told Remy, he was not one of them. We work differently. But the girl? I would never do anything to her, Remy would never forgive me for that. If he himself is not seeking revenge, then I won't be the one who does." He stated calmly, a sharp contrast to her anger. She was fuming, at the breaking point of her patience.

"He brought her here a few times and you're already out to defend her? Anyways, I thought you'd find it outrageous that bitch tried to kill your son and would do something about it. I guess you must be growing soft with age, Jean-Luc. I never expected that from you." She insinuated, trying to plant the seed of self-doubt on him, but it didn't work.

"Well, Je suis desolée that I disappointed you. Is there anything else I could do for you, petite?" He asked firmly.

"Yes, there is one thing. I want you to think with me here. You just had the pleasure of welcoming your beloved adopted son back into your life, I understand you must be over the moon with him asking to work with the Guild again."

"Oui, c'est vrai." He agreed.

"So, imagine his green-eyed Goddess, as you said, comes back here, looking for him, asking for his forgiveness… What do you think is gonna happen?"

"He'll be gone before we know it." He admitted with a hint of sadness.

"So, what must we do about it?"

"Belle, I won't have the girl killed. I'm a thief, not a murderer."

"There you go, attacking us assassins, you and your son are one and the same. You really believe you are so very virtuous because you steal people instead of killing them. Anyway, I'm not saying you should kill her, but we must avoid at all costs that they see each other, do you understand? Send him somewhere else, I'm sure you must have contracts that need his attention far away from here and from New York as well."

"But why now? If she were to come here, she could have come already."

"I know but I'm not finished. Ask all your associates and guys to keep an eye out for her. If anyone sees her around, they should bring her to me. I promise you, Jean-Luc, you gotta believe me, I promise you I won't kill her. I'll tell her he's dead. That should send her away for once and for all. If she finds her way to you, you should tell her the same."

"That's fair enough. It's a good plan." And they shook hands on that. The very two people Remy had trusted sealed their deal and were out to destroy his last hope for happiness.

Jean-Luc fulfilled his part in their deal and Remy prepared for his next mission. He was going to Paris on a fake passport to acquire a work of art specially requested by an old-time valued client. He would spend his days between planning logistics of the mission, and thinking of his Southern belle. Sometimes writing her letters, which were never sent, helped him cope with it all. As he was writing them he was filled by a sense of determination and he was sure he would have the courage to send it, but as the effect of his rage, love, longing or whichever other feeling motivated him to begin writing in the first place subsided, he would fold the paper in fours and stock them in a box under his bed. The first box was already piling up.

He finished yet another letter before going to sleep.

'I wish you were still by my side, that I could make amends, that we snuggled after dark like we did in Antarctica. I've grown, I've learnt about what really matters, but sadly, not soon enough for us.'

In his heart he knew all the bad things she said when she left him, they were never a reflection on her true feelings, only on her inner demons. Demons he helped bring into her heart. But he had to agree with Bella, the message was crystal clear, he was not an X-Men anymore, and she… She didn't love him. Not anymore.

Staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she was shocked. For the first time, she realized she looked okay, normal even. Inside, the ache for him gnawed at the very heart that still beats endlessly for him. She pulled her lips into a smile, and let out a frightened sob when she realized that anyone could easily mistake this lacklustre grin for real happiness. They'd think she got over it, that the little girl she had just found out to be expecting brought her back to the world of the living and all the drama would cease and life would go back to normal. It amazed her to think; 'how can I look so ordinarily normal when I have crumbled inside?'

She never knew that missing someone could take over every fibre of your being and wring you out like a wet sponge every day. It was a torment she was unprepared for.

A bag was carefully laid on her bed. She stuffed it with a few clothes for the days she intended to spend looking for him. She was going to New Orleans, she'd decided. In her heart, she felt she had to try this one last thing before she gave up all hope. Even though he was never tracked with Cerebro, even though those men told her they found her dead, even though she was shown a grave where he would supposedly rest in peace, there was still one tiny shred of hope. If he made it out of there alive, at some point, he would inevitably go back to his roots, to his family.

Strangely enough, she confided her decision to Emma Frost only. She knew if any of the others knew about it, they'd do anything in their power to stop her from going. She could even imagine Logan telling her off, saying how dangerous it was, how those people were not to be trusted, how she was endangering not only herself, but also her baby. He had grown extremely fond of her unborn baby. Emma, however, knew she needed that to find some closure.

While in the plane, she caressed her baby bump softly and let herself daydream of finding him, of seeing his pretty chiselled face once again. In her childish hope, she practiced the things she would say to him inside her head, and eventually she just reverted to talking mentally to the ghost of him. 'You said you loved me and I took you at your word. You said I was your soul mate and over the years you became part of the bedrock of my personality. Then one day, I was forced to see inside your head, to learn that you were unwillingly involved in the killing of some many innocent people. It would have been kinder to kill me, I didn't want to absorb your memories and hold you inside my head for days. In the heat of the moment, influenced by your own self-loathing, I abandoned you. Now I must be this person filled with a bitterness I can't control. I am to be the mother of your child, I want her to call you "daddy." They expect me to see you six feet under and walk away without shedding a God damn tear, not one. How could I possibly? The girl you met years ago under Xavier's roof, the one with the big green eyes and the bigger heart is now consumed by a hatred she never knew could take root. But here it is. Here I am. Oh Remy, please, please, be there. I need you to be alive. I need you.' She shed silent tears while staring out the window so the person next to her wouldn't notice, or stare, or worse even, try to make conversation, try to soothe her. Nobody could even soothe her.

Her mental monologue was interrupted by the pilot announcing they were about to land. At the very moment she stepped foot on the Louis Armstrong New Orleans Airport, she felt as if she was being watched and she was. She walked to the West Terminal Baggage Claim and proceeded outside the building, all the while looking around her, not seeing anything obviously wrong but unable to shake off the feeling that she was being followed. To her right was a covered walkway leading to the car rental office, the whole deal was straight forward and soon enough she was picking up her rented car, a manual car. She always loved cars and believed a good driver didn't go automatic. When she was about to leave the airport, slowly releasing the accelerator pedal and at the same time pressing the clutch down, swiftly a hand held the passenger car door open.

"Not so fast, chére." Her heart skipped a beat, her mouth went dry and, for a second, she thought she was going to faint. However, to her utter disappointment, a blond man occupied the passenger seat. Right next to her he continued. "Let's go for a ride, pretty. You look even better in person."

She felt a gun pressing against her stomach. Her baby bump was hardly noticeable because of her toned abdomen, the brown jacket she was wearing over a pink blouse made it virtually impossible to tell she was pregnant. Still that fucker had the guts to press a gun close to her baby. She should have sucked him death with the touch of her skin but thought that he could probably take her to Remy or someone who knew about him, so she obediently complied with the command she was given and drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place?  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?" _

_Chasing Pavements – Adele_

Stupefied, she watched the stranger slide into the passenger's seat with the greatest of ease. He had the nerve to threaten her with a gun. Although she could easily disarm him, that gun offended her. Her determination to get to whoever had provided him with a picture of her and asked him to track her down made her keep going like a lamb to the slaughter. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat from time to time and the gun pressed harder against her waist every time she did so. At first the metal was cold against her skin, icy perhaps, yet after a while the metal was ambient, feeling more like a part of herself than a tool of death.

Pressing the clutch to the floor again and moving the gear shift knob to change gears every now and then, she remained perfectly silent and so did her supposed captor. It would take them about 20 minutes from the airport to their destination, he had informed her. But the minutes seemed like hours.

She sighed deeply as she tried to figure him out, trying to decide if he was a thief or an assassin. She stole a quick glance his way. He sported a three day stubble and a neat pressed suit, the kind you only see on high priced lawyers and gangsters. His grey eyes were settling on nothing. He was expressionless and it bothered her. Maybe an assassin, she decided. Thieves just couldn't keep their mouths shut for that long.

Noticing she was studying him, he let out a hearty laugh which made her jump. Her reaction made him laugh out loud again. She breathed in deeply, filled with annoyance, and then swiftly disarmed him. Her elbow slammed into his chest, causing him to groan in pain. Her other hand pulled the gun out of his grasp at the same time. She unloaded it and threw the ammunition and gun on the back seat. She warned him not to try anything silly as things could get much harder for him. Then she removed her right glove and explained the kind of injury her mutation could cause him. It was immediately clear who the boss was in that car.

"Now tell me, Cajun, where exactly are we going? I know you're leading me to the French Quarter. I've been there before."

"I know you have, doll face." He said and a smirk spread on his face immediately after. Ok, maybe a thief, she thought.

"Don't call me that! You Cajun men have some nerve." She complained. "Who are you? Who sent you and what the blazes do they want with me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer your questions, angel eyes." She rolled her eyes. He completely ignored her annoyance and proceeded to give her directions to find the place they were heading to, flirting shamelessly all the way. She could bet all her money, definitely a thief. Once he tried to lean in closer and she firmly recommended him not to try that again, unless he found a hospital bed a nice place to be in for some days, years, who knows.

"So I'm prey to you, just a face in a picture. You don't even know about my mutation. Somebody should have warned you. That is, if they cared even the slightest bit about you. You don't know who I am, do you?"

"It's always safer for us if we don't know too much about our jobs, eh? But whatever you did, you sure pissed off our boss. And knowing her as I do, you being this pretty mutant femme, I'd say you crossed paths with her husband, Remy LeBeau. But let's just keep this between us, eh?" He smiled coyly. She could tell the stranger kind of sympathized with her.

"Belladonna! I should've known." He just nodded his head in response and they both remained silent until they reached their destination.

She was being taken to a breath-taking historic French Quarter house. The estate was situated within a block from world famous Royal and Bourbon Streets. The balcony was dreamy, Anna thought. She always loved those typical French quarter houses. The Grand foyer, soaring ceilings, medallions, crown molding, chandeliers, everything was uniquely exquisite. She thought of how Remy had spent the late years of his childhood and teenage years in a house that looked very much like that. It was not the same house though, she knew. Her mind went back a year ago when they had spent some days in his father's house. They say the pain dulls with time, and that things will get better. But they don't, and facing his surroundings so soon definitely didn't help. She realized her eyes were brimming with tears.

She parked the car where the man indicated and got off the car. She felt her heart about to burst into tiny pieces. She took in the atmosphere. Everything about that place screamed Remy LeBeau. The stranger inadvertently woke up her from the deja-vu she was immersed in as he touched the small of her back and guided her past the garage gate. This particular house had been clearly extensively renovated to look brand new, giving them the impression they had time travelled to the 1800s. Walking outside the house, they found separate apartments in the back for guests. They walked to one of these apartments. The man produced a key and looked around before going inside. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the beautiful lady was following him in.

As soon as they stepped inside, they were greeted by Belladonna who was sitting on an antique provincial style chair carved in white oak. There was another matching chair which had seemingly been placed there for her. The blond woman motioned for Anna to take a seat. She analysed her lover's wife for a while. Yes, she was beautiful - shiny blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, but there was something off. Maybe it was how her gorgeous eyes looked cold and evil. Rogue swallowed hard and sat down as instructed while the man who brought her bowed and took his leave.

They stared at each other in silence for what seemed to be forever. Anna was engulfed by a wave of jealousy that washed over her. How many times had that woman been intimate with him? Many more times than she herself had, surely. Did he tell her he loved her too? She had probably been his first one. Her heart ached at those thoughts. She envied all the time she'd spent with him - the nights of sex; the fact that he walked down the aisle with her. She would never have any of that.

"Gonna stare at me all day? Are you wondering why the hell he preferred you?"

"Belladonna, what is this all about? Are you having me followed? Why? How else did you know I was coming here?" The green-eyed young woman in front of her had a deep frown and she seemed genuinely distressed. For a moment, Bella pitied her. She herself knew what it was like to miss the man they both loved. Her rival was visibly frail. She had dark circles under her eyes which she didn't even try to disguise with make-up. Her hair was dishevelled, her wild curls untamed. She was still beautiful, it was true. But the twinkle in her eyes, the one she showcased when she first came over to New Orleans happily parading by his side, it was gone. She hated her for stealing his heart, but somewhere deep inside her, she felt a tiny bit of empathy. After all, they had something in common: they were hopelessly drawn to the same man. Loving Remy LeBeau was not easy, not for the faint-hearted.

"What are you doing here, Rogue? Where is Remy?" She saw just how much pain she inflicted by asking her rival that dreadful question and fought the desire to smile triumphantly. Where was he? That was all Rogue was dying, literally dying, to know. Determined to twist the knife a little deeper, she added, "Why are you crying? Do you know something I don't? Remy hasn't called his father or made any contact with his family and friends for a while. We are all fearing the worst. That's why we've been watching... What did you X-Men do to him?" she insinuated.

"I… I… We lost him. I mean, it's a long story. But I feel, I have to believe he's alive. And I thought he'd have come here if he were indeed alive." She replied with a whisper. "Maybe he's not, then."

Realization hit her like a wrecking ball and she unceremoniously broke down in tears in front of the assassin.

"You know what, I don't wanna know. My feud with you was because of him. If he's no more, you mean nothing at all to me. Why are you here? Are you the one responsible for his death? Do you want me to kill you? Is that what you want?" she asked with sincere curiosity.

"Until a month ago, I did. I thought of you... Seriously, I did. I contemplated coming here and, I don't know, start a fight, hoping that maybe you could help me end my life. But not now. Now I'm really looking for him. I have hope. Hope that he's somewhere out there, despite all odds. I need to talk to him. Are you telling me the truth, Belladonna? Hasn't he shown up at all?" she asked.

"No, he hasn't. And something tells me you know damn well that there's no way he could've. But now I'm curious. Why don't you want to die anymore? Doesn't Romeo and Juliet sound like a nice love story to you?" she spoke sarcastically. Suddenly rage pumped in her veins, he could have been dead indeed was it not for his father's intervention. And it would all be because of the woman right in front of her. She thought what easy prey she was at that moment. She'd probably not even fight death. Her brain entertained numerous ways of killing her when her opponent stood up abruptly and woke her up from her daydreaming.

"I know you hate me, ok? And always did, and clearly always will because all you see in me is the woman who seduced your husband, even though he's never got to play his role as such after your wedding day. I met him so long after he decided not to be with you, but still, you somehow blame me for that. I wonder how in the world that could be. But, either way, here I am, and I'm going to ask you for a favor. Please, please, you gotta promise me this one thing. I'm asking you this as a woman, forget all the animosity between us, please... If he ever comes by, I need you to tell him something." She spoke with pleading watery eyes aimed at the blue-eyed woman.

She removed her jacket and threw it on the floor. As soon as the wool jacket was off, Belladonna noticed the little bump on her stomach. There was no mistaking it. She was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant with Remy's child."

Belladonna knew that could be a possibility from what Remy had told her but she was still taken aback. Her genuine shock concealed her knowledge that Rogue's powers had - at least temporarily - not been in place. "Pregnant!? How? Weren't you the freak who couldn't touch him without harming him? Is that how you killed him?" She felt proud at how quickly the lie sprang from her mouth.

"We were powerless for a few days." She replied sadly and turned her back to the other woman, hugging herself. The room became a blur of color that melted to gray. The weight in her chest locked her throat. The pain in the back of the mind came forward. Small crystal beads trailed down her cheeks to her neck and chest, only to melt into the top she wore over her bump. She was so overtaken by all the pain trapped inside that she kneeled on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella, you can't kill me because now my body doesn't belong to me any longer. It's his too for I'm carrying his child. I can't allow myself to give in." She looked up to meet her blue eyes. Her hair framed her face beautifully and her supplicating eyes were a vision to behold. Revenge tasted good. How much better could it get? Belladonna got things her way at last. She could tell her, tell her he was not dead and that he would be extremely happy to see her and hear the news of a baby. His dream of a happy family with Rogue would come true. But Belladonna had gone way too far to have him back. She wouldn't let feelings of doubt and empathy to betray her. She wouldn't kill her as she'd planned, though. She couldn't bring herself to kill Remy's unborn baby with her. Besides, she felt strangely fond of his woman, attracted to her even. She loved witnessing her pain. Would kiss her if she could. She crouched down and hugged her, felt the trembling in her body as she sobbed in misery and a smile stubbornly tugged in the corner of her lips. Rogue took her inexplicable sign of affection without questioning it and cried some more. She let the assassin help her up on her feet again. They stood up, standing very close to one another. Belladonna swiped Anna's falling hair from her face and they exchanged an awkward smile. 'Yes, I think I can see how he fell so hard for her.' She thought to herself and her mind painted a picture of the two of them in bed. Oblivious to any of Belladonna's lustful feelings towards her, she felt she could trust his wife and asked her if she should go and see Jean-Luc and tell him about the baby.

"No! No, don't go. Rogue, listen to me. I strongly advise you not to go there. He already put all you X-Men on his hit list. He said he wouldn't chase you, but if you ever dared step foot here... You got lucky my man saw you first. You're not welcome here, darling. Are you tired? Do you need something? Whenever you're ready, I can take you back to the airport."

They went inside the main house, the same house where he had stayed just weeks earlier. The two unlikely friends sat down for tea and Anna saw some beignets she simply couldn't resist. She smiled how she felt the baby kicking and turning. Baby girl must've liked the typical pastry from daddy's hometown. He would have made her the best beignets in the world himself, if he had the chance to meet his daughter, she thought sadly and sighed.

The two of women kept talking about Remy, commenting on his funny ways like two ex-wives chatting on their dead husband's funeral. She looked across the table and saw an old copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"It seems someone else might be getting inspired on Romeo and Juliet, huh?" She commented.

"Oh, no. That's not mine, that's Remy's." As soon as the words left her, she realized her mistake and craftily came up with something. "This is the one thing he left with me. He liked to read that as a teenager."

"Really? That's funny! It doesn't sound like him." She held the book and examined it with gleaming eyes.

"Well, only classics were available over his father's." And that was partly true. He was bored to death and had found it in Belladonna's stunning library.

"I know! I got an idea for the baby's name." She declared with sudden enthusiasm.

"What are you having? A boy or a girl?"

"A girl. She'll be called Juliette." She smiled sweetly.

"It has a nice ring to it. I'm sure he would've liked it." His wife offered. For a second, she wanted to tell her all about Remy and how Sinister saved him, but Anna said she was ready to go. So instead, they said their goodbyes and Anna drove off to the airport herself, leaving New Orleans behind, never to return.

Author's notes:

This chapter has been kindly proof read by kataract52. Thank you once again, dear.

I'd like to give a shout out to Gustavo who left a review as guest, so I couldn't PM him. I've never had a review left in Portuguese, by a fellow Brazilian. Thanks a lot, it made my day. I hope you keep enjoying the story.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Love is a losing game_

 _One I wish I never played  
Oh what a mess we made  
And now the final frame  
Love is a losing game_

 _Played out by the band  
Love is a losing hand  
More than I could stand  
Love is a losing hand_

 _Self professed, profound  
Till the chips were down  
...know you're a gambling man  
Love is a losing hand_

 _Though I battle blind  
Love is a fate resigned  
Memories mar my mind  
Love is a fate resigned" _

Love Is a Losing Game – Amy Winehouse

By the time she got home, night had fallen and enveloped the city in a blanket of darkness. She scurried down the entrance courtyard, her shoes slapping against the stone steps that led to the front door.

The porch light was on, and the familiar yellow glow made the mansion feel warm and inviting. She wasn't gone for so long, but she missed the place. After her bitter trip to New Orleans, she felt like visiting to her own hometown since she was already down South. She was trying to find some peace, some sense of belonging, but that just couldn't be found in Mississippi anymore. Yes, the scents and the accent she heard in the streets were familiar, but there were no friends or family to go back to. Those were in New York. That's where home was. So just a few days after leaving the mansion with her silly heart filled with hope, she returned, battered, bruised and defeated.

The metal of the doorknob was cool against her palm and she twisted it with ease, entering the well-lit hall.

To her surprise, she was greeted by Logan. When she saw his grumpy face, she could anticipate all the preaching that would follow, but shockingly, he just hugged her and welcomed her back. He was not a guy to display affection openly and it showed in the awkwardness of their embrace.

"I missed you, kid. And I was worried about you too. I wanted to follow you but Emma didn't let me, said it was something you had to do. So, I made her promise she would keep an eye out for you." He admitted simply. She thought of telling him off for behaving like a father would. He was not her father, no need to feel responsible, she could take care of herself. But she decided against it. She simply declared she had missed him too.

Hopes and walls were down now, she might as well use the sympathy and love they all sent her way.

Two weeks later, Remy was back to New Orleans. Job done, Guild satisfied with his performance and his dad was proud and at the same time relieved that his adopted son was back to where he'd left off. Jean-Luc learned that Rogue showed up and that Belladonna dealt with her in a satisfactory way, meaning, she hadn't killed her love rival.

Everyone seemed pleased at how well Remy seemed to handle deception. However, no one of them knew that Remy grew restless by the second and was determined to go back to the mansion to see his belle. He had to give her another chance to explain herself or to tell him to fuck the hell off if that's what she wanted. Deep in his heart, he felt he couldn't just leave it like that. She had to know he was back, he was alive and that he didn't hate her for what she did. Perhaps they could forgive each other and be together, or even if they weren't going to be back to their non-physical loving relationship, his heart would be at peace knowing that he at least tried.

Late one night, after too many drinks and poker games, he called her from a non-traceable line. What were the odds, Anna had left her phone at the kitchen that day and Bobby was coincidently around, raiding the fridge. He was notoriously known for his late-night snacking habits. He promptly picked up the phone without giving it a second thought.

"Hello?" Bobby answered, his mouth full, still chewing on a sandwich.

Remy heard the male voice and he instantly recognized who had picked up the phone and immediately ended the call. He thought of how Bobby openly admitted to having a crush on his Anna and how he always resented him for that. He tried to shake off the familiar feeling of jealousy that invaded his heart, though. Yes, he had always been jealous of her. Jealous of the way the other men looked at her, and especially at how she was always friendly to every single one of them. Guys could read that as an invitation and he hated it. She was oblivious to that fact though because he made a point of never mentioning it. He didn't want to admit how he felt like he owned her, how it killed him inside every time she as much as smiled to another guy, surely she wouldn't appreciate it. Besides, advertising an emotional dependence is just giving your competition a way to break you, he knew it and always played along. The contemptuous looks he would flash Bobby's way when he had his arms around Anna sufficed. He never needed to take real action, until now.

It had to be some sort of misunderstanding, he tried hard to make himself believe. He would try calling her again the following day, he decided.

Hoping to drink his darkest feelings towards her away, he went down to his local bar the next day. It was the same one where he used to take her when she was there. Smoke filled the place life fog on a winter day, it twisted in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom, illuminated only by the age-speckled bar lights. Along the wall was every hue of amber liquid in their inverted bottles. There would hardly be anyone in there he didn't know, and all of them knew about him and his bleeding heart. It was hard to ignore his laments at the end of the night. Everybody had seen her picture, the portrayal of happier days he carried around in his pocket. When drunk, he would either start talking to it, or shoving it on people's face. "Ain't she beautiful? I've never seen any girl quite like her. But she left me, homme." he would say.

The previous night memories of another man's voice answering her telephone haunted him. The feeling of jealousy crippled his heart in such a way he could barely breath. Not caring to make eye contact with anyone, he headed to the bar, smoothly he claimed one of the bar stools. He leaned on the counter, his auburn long hair lying over one shoulder. He lolled his head to one side, but Johnny was unaware of his presence, staring at the TV intently, and couldn't be bothered to look out for his customers. The TV was on the news, at that time of the evening it usually was. He sighed, they would never fail to broadcast something disturbing about mutants and the never-ending drama and turmoil they caused. Not tonight though, today the hot mutant topic was a conference held in Washington DC to address mutant-humans relations crisis. Remy immediately lost complete interest in any of it and proceeded to open his packet of cigarettes. He stared at the cigarette between his fingers and examined it meticulously. Every little distraction was welcome at that point. Just as he removed it from his pink lips, he blew the smoke in the air carefully as if it was the aftermath of a kiss that aches to steal a life he was struggling to elude. His careless smoking was interrupted briskly by Johnny calling him.

"Remy! Remy! Check this out! Don't you know that guy? Isn't he the one who owned the place you lived in? Your mentor or whatever you called him." Johnny asked loudly. Gambit looked at the TV and his heart skipped a beat. It was indeed Professor Xavier and just behind him was his belle. He would have cried weren't he so shocked at seeing her on TV staring blankly at the crowd who attended the conference. He knew what she was doing, he'd been there before. To the press, they were serving as mutant propaganda, standing proudly by their mentor, but in reality she was acting as a bodyguard to the professor and also safeguarding the people in the building. One could never be sure when the next violent demonstration against mutants would take place.

Her face looked satisfactorily thinner, sadder, he thought selfishly. Perhaps she did miss him, he examined her looking for signs of distress and pain. Yes, last night was a misunderstanding, of course she suffered for what she did to him. A smile played across his lips and he sighed at the sight of her.

Muddy green eyes the shape of an almond sparkled as the camera lights dared to touch them. Everything else faded, Xavier in his wheelchair right in front of her, blocking her body from his view was just a blur of colors, there were only those beautiful green eyes fixed on the distance.

But then… Then, her beautiful eyes were fixed elsewhere, much to his despair. She glanced sideways and a little smile tugged at her lips. What was she looking at? He was unable to see. But he felt a charge building up inside his body, ready to blast up, and a wave of jealousy ready to explode. She was now sniggering after failing miserably to keep a straight face. The pain cut him deep. How could she show any signs of humour after she left him to die? How did she dare? The angle of view changed and Bobby could be seen leaning in and whispering something in her ear. That was it! He couldn't possibly take it anymore. The anger, the pain, the jealousy and hatred. The last one was acting like a deadly fuel inside of him, combusting, igniting, a massive explosion devastating his whole being. Before he knew it, a charged card found its way into the TV screen. He simply stood up, leaving a considerably large of money on the counter to pay up for the damage he caused, and took off.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me." He replied in a husky voice. She hurried down the stairs and opened the door with her heart in her mouth. As soon as the door was open, he came in with an anticipatory look in his devilish eyes. She came towards him and without saying as much as a hello, his lips crashed violently against hers. She was confused as to why he was claiming her mouth with such intensity and despair, but she would gladly take any sort of attention coming from him. He could spank her for all she cared, as long as he had any feelings at all directed at her. Anything was better than indifference. She knew damn well that hate was not the opposite of love, hate was still something. In fact, it was everything. It was love twisted around but as intense. Indifference was nothing, the complete absence of feeling.

She wanted to say something as soon as their lips parted, ask him what that was all about but it was no use, maybe it could break the spell he was in. He hurriedly fiddled with her clothes, quickly freeing her body from them. His face was cold, devoid of any emotion, his breathing was labored and intense, and it was enough. She didn't care there was no love, at least there was lust and passion.

He paused for a moment, unzipped his dark wash jeans and rolled a condom down his member unceremoniously, as he looked down, his hair fell over his face. She gasped at the scene, even without trying, he was outrageously sexy. She trembled inside and her whole body throbbed for him. She'd dreamed of being his woman again for so long, and unexpectedly he was there, ready to take her. His power over her knew no limits and it thoroughly aroused her. Without removing any of his clothes, only his member on show, he cornered her, had her trapped against the wall in the corner. He went back to kissing her. He kissed her so fiercely, he had her gasping for air. The contrast of his fully clothed body against her naked self was striking, a true representation of their feelings. She'd bare it all for him, while all he wanted was to shut himself out and hide. His hips slid her legs open and she welcomed him, allowing him to stick it inside her. And he did so with such fury, ravishing her as if he was stabbing a knife into her heart, committing a passion crime, repeatedly stabbing her until he killed the pain inside of him. He'd have hurt her with his rough thrusting surely, weren't she so dripping wet with excitement. He reached climax in no time. She'd reached numerous ones before that, the mere touch of his skin inside of her was enough to send her off to heaven and back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Sorry for using you." He whispered in her ear. Her body was still against after it was over, he held on to her and buried his face in her shoulder, and she could feel his breathing slowly going back to normal and the wetness in his eyes soaking her skin. He let her go and their eyes locked for a second and he felt instantly ashamed for what he had done. He was in such a terrible mess. Anna's innocent laugh at one of Bobby's funny jokes had ripped his heart apart. He had misinterpreted the whole thing.

"Sorry." He repeated and turned his back to leave.

"No! Please, stay." She commanded.

And that was the first of the many times he used sex to cope with his heartbreak.

Two months later, Emma gave birth to gorgeous baby Alex. The whole mansion was renewed with joy and their sense of belonging together as a family grew enormously. It seemed life was getting back to normal, perhaps it was indeed, to everyone except herself. No one knew the silent tears she shed at night as she caressed her now huge baby bump, the very obvious reminder of their love.

Days passed her by swiftly. She was well into her third trimester, so they all made her take things slow. No more missions or assignments.

Once again, she allowed Kitty to be close to her again. She would sometimes tell her how it all still hurt. Every time she did so, her friend would always find a way to lighten up her days and make it somehow more bearable. To that end, Kitty now had the help of Bobby who always stuck around the two of them. Psylocke even nicknamed them 'The Three Musketeers' because they were always together.

"So who's our Dartagnan?" Bobby had asked her, raising his eyebrow defiantly when she first called them that.

"It's gonna be Juliette when she's born." She replied and winked.

Parallel to the friendship she sustained with her fellow musketeers, she had grown incredibly closer to Emma. She used to go and help her with little Alex, trying to get used to the duties that would come soon. She'd never been around a newborn baby that much before and it both scared and fascinated her.

Sometimes, she would babysit for Emma while she took a nap in the afternoon. The new mother was usually exhausted and so was Scott because baby Alex enjoyed his night feeds with a passion. Every two or three hours he would wake them up screaming to the top of his lungs.

In one of those afternoons, Emma was sleeping and Anna was cuddling the gorgeous light haired baby. She held him in such a way that his little bum rested on the top of her bump. At the touch Juliette would dance away inside her mother's tummy.

"It seems you guys are getting friendly already." She whispered at them both.

Scott came into the nursery unaware that the young lady was there. The vision he had of Anna with his back to him, oblivious to his presence was heart melting. The girl he'd grown to love over the years had her long hair swinging from side to side as she rocked baby Alex. She had one arm around him, holding and cuddling him and her free gloved hand caressed his little cheek softly, in her softest voice she hummed a lullaby. It warmed Scott's heart to watch that girl whom he loved like a little sister showing that much affection for the youngest of the Summers. She was so absorbed in her task of putting the baby to sleep that he was afraid he would startle her if he greeted her, so he just watched and enjoyed the scene until she noticed his presence.

"Hello, daddy." She said in a baby voice and smiled sweetly to him.

"Anna, thank you. Thank you for helping Emma out. You have no idea what it means to us. Emma is really happy because she found a friend in you." He said in a soft voice.

"She's helped me a lot after…" she hesitated. "You know, everything. It's only fair that I do the same for her." She still caressed baby Alex's face absentmindedly and stared at him adoringly, admiring him in his sleep.

"Alex and Juliette will be brought up like siblings. I'm sure they will be the best of friends." He said. She nodded her head in agreement, lifted her head up and smiled at him. Her eyes were glittering with tears.

"Can I?" he asked, looking at his son. They stepped from side to side awkwardly as she didn't know how to pass the baby to someone else's arms. Scott was getting better and better that in comparison, and held him in his arms and she let the father hold his son.

"I wish there was a way I could bring Remy back to you, you know?" he commented sadly while he rocked his son gently. He then placed the baby in his crib and kissed his head tenderly.

"I know, Scott. I know you care." She smiled tenderly. Noticing how fragile she looked, Scott opened his arms and Anna threw herself in them and cried a little, resting her head on his chest.

Emma had awaken and tiptoed her way to the nursery. Seeing her friend and her boyfriend locked in a brotherly embrace, she smiled.

"Hello, Anna. Hi, handsome." She approached them, threw her arms around both of them and planted a peck on her man's lips.

"I just can't wait to see baby Juliette here with us." Emma commented. Anna untangled herself from both of them and sighed.

"You know what, I'm a bit nervous about that. What if she looks a lot like him? It will be even harder." She started sobbing. "Oh God! I'm such a mess! But I confess I'm afraid she has his eyes, somehow I feel like she's gonna have them just like his and I'll have to stare back into his eyes forever without seeing him. Besides, I'm afraid I'm not going to love her enough. I'm afraid… afraid of everything."

"Don't you worry about that, Anna. You will, you'll see. When they are born, everything changes. There's no way we could explain it to you, it's one of those things you have to go through yourself to know." Scott said.

"Dear, don't you worry. We'll be with you every step of the way, and we're going through this phase of our lives together. Now, Anna, I guess I've slept for too long. You need to get some rest yourself. I know how these last months are." Emma said.

"I know you guy needs some time alone." She sniffed and patted her face lightly, drying away her tears. Her friends reassured her she was welcome to stay, but that they thought she'd rather be well rested.

She thanked them for having the patience to deal with her constant worries and laments and made her way to her own bedroom. Once inside, she resumed her crying.


	12. Chapter 12

W12

" _Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_

 _I'm dying again_

 _I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through"_

 _Going Under - Evanescence_

 _Author's notes- There's going to be a disturbing event in this chapter, I know this is M rated, but either way, if you're too sensitive, perhaps you want to stop reading after the second X marking breaks in the chapter. Thanks for reading, you all ;)_

The spring washed in like the tide, advancing confidently with warmth and white sunshine one day and retreating the next. On some days the new vibrant hues of the pansies and daffodils were bathed in tepid air that encouraged them gently, on others the wintry wind gusted fiercely - demanding a return to the bitterness of the months before. But like the tide, the spring would not be stopped, it pushed on right into May, banishing the chill of his absence to everyone's memory. Same as life went on, as it always did, time flew by, not allowing her grief to linger on. Instead of permitting the pain to continue, she would have to prepare herself to welcome a new life into the world any time soon.

Rogue had relied on the paternal support of Wolverine and Storm to keep her going strong, on Emma and Scott who never belittled her feelings and were always there for her and, finally, Bobby and Kitty who were the ones who brought a little bit of fun and joy back into her life. Theirs was that kind of friendship that blooms in the center of your heart - that kind that grows from the seed basking in the warm soil to a vast tree with many ups and downs, many - but not enough to disguise the enormity or the grandeur of such a tree, the sheer brilliance and beauty of it.

Late on an early spring evening the three young adults were splashed onto the sofa, watching TV together. They loved watching TV series and were in the middle of yet another Breaking Bad marathon. Kitty and Bobby sat each at opposite ends of the sofa while Rogue was lying down on her side, her head on a cushion on her male friend's lap, hair splashed all around and her feet propped up on Kitty's knees.

"Gosh, I have no idea how she can sleep through this!" Bobby commented as Heisenberg dropped his famous 'I am the one who knocks' line, leaving Skyler White understandably horrified by the man she married.

"Neither do I." Kitty agreed. "But she's been dead tired these days. I guess it won't be long now." She added. Her eyes momentarily drifted away from the TV screen and she threw a sideways glance at Bobby only to realise he was caressing their sleeping friend's hair lovingly, looking down at her with admiring eyes. She pursed her lips in disapproval.

Crush was such an infantile word, one that must have been invented by older folks, the ones with an interest in belittling young love, he pondered. He didn't have a crush on Rogue, he loved her with the passion hotter than a thousand suns. And everyone knew it, but her.

"Bobby, you should forget it, you know that. She'll never love you that way or allow anyone to love her for that matter, so you could save yourself from some heartbreak, you know?" Kitty advised him.

"You can't be sure she won't. Time heals everything. At some point, she'll need love and I'll be there for her when she does." He spoke confidently, still stroking her hair devotedly.

"Honey, you've been friendzoned forever more. The expression was probably coined after you." She teased.

"Says the one who's kept in touch with her ex-boy, even though he moved back to his country, sending the clear message he was not interested in a long-term deal with her." He spit back at her.

"At least we had something for real, it was never a platonic crush." She replied bitterly.

"It's not a crush!" He said, sounding a little too offended. "Kitty, seriously now, she fell for him because she thought he was the only one in the world willing to stand by her and love her despite her powers. But I could be that guy too."

"It was not only that which made her love him." She stated firmly. "I know it all too well. She used to tell me all about it. He was her eternal summer. There was something about her and him that matched. There was that static, that crackling in the air that's always happened whenever the two of them got within a foot of each other. Remember their little dance routine that Christmas? It was meant to be funny, but they were just so hot. It got everyone mesmerized at their sexy moves. She was so free spirited when he was around. Oh I miss her, miss her the way she used to be." She confessed.

Bobby was going to say something but was silenced by the sound of Anna's soft moaning. She had instinctively placed one hand on her baby bump and the moaning went on for some seconds and then stopped as unexpectedly as it started, only to happen again about ten minutes later. Anna remained asleep through it.

When it happened for a second time, Kitty and Bobby exchanged worried looks.

"Do you think this is it?" He asked her. "Should we wake her up?"

"I guess we'd better call Hank. Will you stay here with her? Don't wake her up!" Bobby nodded in reply and Kitty hurriedly made her way through the room wall. He kept caressing her hair while his heart was consumed with jealousy. He stared down at her and heard her moan lightly once again, that made him wonder if she moaned that same way while Remy pleasured her. That dude had been so lucky, he thought. Bobby had been around for longer and she'd never noticed him. The Cajun comes along, steals her heart in a heartbeat, becomes her boyfriend, and despite her powers, even got the privilege of bedding her, being her first one. 'Man, that must've been heavenly!', he thought. He wished it had been him instead. Truth was it sickened him that he was capable of feeling that way towards a dead man, but he just couldn't help his feelings. He envied him, he pictured her undressing for him, being his, him impregnating her. He wanted to be the father of her child, he wanted her to love him as badly as she had loved Remy.

Rogue's eyes popped open, startling him and sending away those unwelcome feelings. Her green eyes stared blankly in confusion until, seconds later, she realized her head was rested on Bobby's lap. Scanning her facial expression, he asked her how she was feeling. She said she felt okay, but then another contraction came, for the first time she was awake to experience it. It felt like mild period cramps, she had certainly been through a lot worse than that. Before he could say anything else, Hank, Kitty and Storm joined them.

"What's this all about? Why so worked up, you guys?" she asked innocently when she took in the worried faces staring at her.

"Rogue, your friends seem to believe that you may be in labour." Hank informed her. A puzzled frown marred her perfect face.

"Your baby will be born soon, honey." Storm explained.

Her stomach tightened once more, this time the feeling was more intense than before and she heard her own scream without being aware of making it. Hank moved on to discuss her options, reminding her of what they'd agreed before. He believed there was a big chance she could give birth naturally without harming her baby, but they couldn't be sure her powers wouldn't manifest against her own daughter, so they'd decided a C-section was going to be performed. Hank had thought it was best if she were taken to a hospital where a doctor who was much more experienced in that kind of surgery was at hand.

In a short while they were joined by Logan, Scott and Professor X. At this point, her contractions were getting more intense each time. She'd lost complete notion of time at this point, she didn't know how much of it had elapsed since she woke up. From her face one could tell she was fighting hard to regulate her breathing and helplessly, she just let everyone take all the decisions for her.

X

The surgery room was all very white and excruciatingly bright. Everything about the place annoyed her. Her friends Storm and Hank were present, melting into the background as if they weren't even there. Is there anything more isolating than intense pain? Doesn't pain lock us in as effectively as any prison? She lay still as the medication was administered, waiting for the agony to subside. Except it wouldn't. No drug or holy powerful source, for that matter, would remove the emotional pain she was immersed in. Silent tears streamed down her face even though her friend Storm tried to soothe her. She tried to be the voice of calmness and knowledge in the painful intensity of child-birth.

But it was just too much to handle, she thought to herself as she felt the scalpel cut through her lower abdomen and uterus. It was the strangest sensation in the whole world, she decided. She could feel it cutting her but it didn't hurt. She wished they had knocked her out completely. Why again did she have to be awaken during the procedure? She didn't want to see her baby being born. He was not there with her and she was too incompetent in handling her powers to give her daughter the birth she deserved. There was no need to witness that moment.

The room was too cold and emotionless. Her heart was way too broken. In that intense moment of emotional pain and desperation she remembered how Emma had described Alex's water birth as a magical transcending experience for her. He hadn't even cried when he was born, she'd told her. Scott had been there with her, holding her hand, patting her forehead with a towel. Alex's mom and dad gave birth to him together, welcomed him into this world united as a team. Juliette, however, was in for experiencing her first moments of life in a very different way. She screamed her lungs out in such a way that was heart rendering for all in earshot, but especially for the new mother. The cute little baby was taken for Rogue to see her for the very first time. Tiny fingers curl around Anna's hair, her legs kick in a tiny jagged motion, looking for that resistance they are used to, but finding nothing but air. She wondered if that's unsettling or a relief, it must have been pretty cramped in there. When she stretches, her hands barely rise above her head and Anna thinks of how strange we'd all look if we kept those body proportions as we grew. She watched the newborn peer through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world after life in the womb, only to realize she had red pupils swimming in a sea of black, just like her father's.

Meanwhile, back in New Orleans, his ears were also being flooded by screams which dominated the room.

"How could you, Remy?" She threw an expensive vase at the wall. The cracking sound adding to the graveness of that moment. "I could have given myself to you every night! I am your wife, Remy! I'm here and have always been here for you. Why did you have to go and fuck someone else?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, I am sorry that you feel this way, I'm sorry I hurt you. But, you were warned from the start. I apologized that first night, remember? I said I was sorry I had used you. I went ballistic after seeing her with him. On national TV, for crying out loud! I acted irrationally and I never wanted you to get caught up in the midst of my problems. It was a mistake seeking you out and sexing you up. But then, you asked me to stay the night. And you made sure I stayed every other night after that. And I kept using you as my pain killer. It was convenient for both of us. But it was never love, Belle. You know it wasn't."

"Speak for yourself, Remy." She replied with eyes glittering with tears about to fall.

"Belle, I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna stand on your way when I can't be who you want me to be. I can't love you, Belle. I just can't find it in me to fall for anyone else. I'm damaged goods, mon ami. I'm an asshole and from now on, I'll stick to the ones who know my rules and accept it."

"Your rules being…" she trailed off, leaving it in the air for him to catch.

"No strings attached, Belle. Just sex, just meaningless sex. I don't wanna deceive anyone. That would be plain cruel. Heartbreak hurts to no end, I know it very well. I'd never do that to anyone."

"Remy, but we… we are a different story. We go way back." She insisted.

"Petite, I can't make false promises. Nothing's gonna change my feelings. And I get the impression that deep down you're still hopeful that I'll revert back to being that naïve eighteen year-old boy who was ready to take you as his wife because others told him to. I'm a different person, Bells."

"You don't get to walk away from me, thief!" She spoke angrily, pointing her index finger at him. Her last feeble attempt to get him to stay. Too late, he had made it past her door the second he realized they were getting nowhere with all that arguing. This time he was determined not to repeat his mistakes. He was going to manage to keep away from her, sticking to his games and flames to keep his mind away from his chére. Until the day his life ended, that's how it was going to be, he decided.

X

The birth of a baby can trigger a jumble of powerful emotions, from excitement and joy to fear and anxiety. But it can also result in something that Hank as her doctor and friend already expected. She was going to tread a troubled track: depression.

She had a difficult time bonding with her baby. She was even scared of holding her. In her head, she thought she was going to hurt her no matter what, not even clothes and gloves would shield the little one from her most dreadful powers.

She was unable to breastfeed for the obvious reason, she couldn't touch her. On the first two days she was encouraged to pump her milk and give it to Juliette in a baby bottle, but the little one stubbornly rejected it. On the third day of both mom and daughter crying and fretting about it, Emma shyly asked her if she could try breastfeeding little Juliette.

"I've had all tests, just like you, I breastfeed my own son, if you consent, I'd be glad to help and feed our cute little girl too. What do you say, Anna?" She spoke softly. She knew how it hurt her friend that she couldn't care for her baby like any other mom. She had never felt how soft her daughter's skin was. All she knew was how her eyes seemed to accuse her of murder.

Everyone had remained vigilant, always watching out for more severe symptoms of depression. Hank had prescribed her antidepressants regardless of these signs not having shown up yet. He was taking no chances. Her recent traumatic experience, losing her loved one, feeling responsible for it, she was the perfect candidate for severe postpartum depression. But still, she'd forget taking them constantly. She was too immersed in her feelings of worthlessness, guilt and shame. She wasn't a good mother. Nowhere nearly as good as Emma was. She loved her child, but considered it was not enough. A good mother would never consider killing herself as she often did.

She tried to act normal whenever she saw her baby happily feeding from Emma's breast. Their relationship seemed to grow while Anna herself had just been a vessel that brought her to our world. Juliette's little toes scratched her thigh, her little body curled into Emma's as she fed her. Alex and Juliette were milk brothers. Everyone seemed to be getting more acquainted to Juliette than herself, and that sent a wave of jealousy and resentment spreading over her body, consuming her whole.

Bobby and Kitty had been with her in her bedroom until late that night and she seemed to feel the best she had ever felt since giving birth. She even stifled a giggle when Bobby colourfully described how Logan 'accidentally' landed a punch right on Scott's face during the team's last danger room session. Apparently they still had their issues and Logan still held a grudge against him over what happened between Jean and Scott and how easily he had her replaced. The rest of the X-Men found amusing their never-ending bickering. They sounded like two old men.

Storm knocked at Anna's door, she had Juliette sleeping peacefully in her arms. The weather Goddess promptly had the musketeers dismantled, sending the other two back to their own rooms.

"It's time for some mommy and baby bonding." She smiled at Anna Marie. "How you feeling, dear?" She approached Anna who stretched her arms to hold her daughter. Once in her arms, little Juliette started wriggling and fussing.

"She doesn't like me." She whispered, a hint of irritation in her tone of voice. "Here, Storm, would you please hold her? I need to… I need to go and take my happiness pills or Hank will have me grounded." Storm held the baby and with that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

As she headed to the kitchen with her pill bottle in her hand, she felt irritation rising inside of her. Feeling overwhelmed, her decision to go take her medication as prescribed faltered and she headed to his room instead. Confusion and disorientation got the best of her. She stripped her clothes and got one of his trench coats off a hanger and threw it over her naked body. With trembling hands she opened the ensuite bathroom door and stared at herself in the mirror. Behind her, she saw his face.

"Chére, I love you." Silent tears fell ruefully, her vitrified eyes staring blankly at the mirror. "I want to make love to you. Love you good like we did last time." He sneered. "Don't let them take me away from you, mon amour." The hallucination whispered in her ears. She turned around to face him and he was gone. Freaked out by his disappearance, she left his bedroom and made her way to the outside pool. It was chilly outside but it didn't bother her. She closed two buttons of the coat subconsciously, though. Her bare feet were warm against the cold tiles around the pool. She looked around, making sure nobody was around. That was it, she'd taken the impetuous decision. Nobody needed her, not her friends, not the love of her life, especially not her daughter who seemed to be doing much better under the care of others. She opened the bottle and dispensed as many pills as she could manage into her mouth, trying hard to swallow it all down and with a splash she let her body fall into the pool. She deliberately submerged in the cold water to prevent breathing and deprive her brain of oxygen. She'd asphyxiate in no time. She was so determined to end her young life that she knew in her heart she wouldn't falter, she wouldn't try to pull herself back up for air. She thought it would be a slightly unpleasant, uncomfortable, frightening, panic-filled but relatively brief and relatively painless way to die.

Back inside the mansion, Scott and Logan were arguing over the danger room incident when they were joined by a panic stricken Emma.

"Help, help! Logan, you gotta go and help her."

"What is it, Emma? Calm down! What's going on?" Scott asked her.

"I felt it! I felt her, I felt the waves of psychosis in her brain. She's committing suicide. And I… I can't sense her anymore." She didn't need to say anymore. They both knew exactly who the "she" was.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Logan shook the former white queen rather violently.

"She was headed to the pool." Wolverine ran into the bedroom right in front of theirs, it was Psylocke's, he ran straight into the window, crashing his body against it so he'd get to her the quickest possible.

When he finally reached the pool, he saw her unconscious body in the water. He swiftly retrieved her body and placed her on the ground by the pool. He examined her, she was not breathing but there was still a faint pulse. He placed his mouth tightly over hers and started performing cpr. She didn't respond, he repeated the procedure until she coughed lightly and her powers kicked in, absorbing his. His healing factor would certainly help her, he thought as his eyes started to roll back into his head. The others reached them just then and both of them were taken in and checked into the medical facility.

X

She didn't know how much time had passed her by. The first thing she heard as she regained consciousness was a baby crying in the distance. She somehow knew it was Juliette and not Alex. She sat up in bed and swiftly removed all the wires glued or injected into her body.

She ran towards the crying sound and found Emma holding her baby. Without a word, she took her in her arms and cuddled her. She started humming a lullaby while swaying her body gently from side to side. Juliette stopped crying and made little cute baby sounds.

"I love you, daughter, and always will. I'm sorry, so sorry. You won't ever be alone, I promise." She whispered softly.

And with that resolution, she asked her friends to erase Remy from the mansion. They were to clean up his bedroom, donate his things to charity, sell his bike, erase all his data from the computers, the danger room. No photos, no yearbooks, she wanted him gone. She couldn't go on like that, spending nights inside his bedroom, daydreaming of him, loving the ghost of her man.

She was going to focus on bringing up their child instead. All the love she felt for him she would transfer to their little girl and she didn't want to ever have to explain what happened to him. She made everyone vow not to ever mention him to the little girl with the red in black eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hold on little girl_  
 _Show me what he's done to you_  
 _Stand up little girl_  
 _A broken heart can't be that bad_  
 _When it's through, it's through_  
 _Fate will twist the both of you_  
 _So come on baby come on over_  
 _Let me be the one to show you_

 _I'm the one who wants to be with you_  
 _Deep inside I hope you feel it too_  
 _Waited on a line of greens and blues_  
 _Just to be the next to be with you_

 _To Be With You – Mr. Big_

Alex and Juliette brought a whole new life to the mansion. The halls had been redecorated by them. Dolls, lego bricks and little toy cars were not hard to find scattered everywhere. Years passed them by swiftly. Emma and Anna would alternate their roles as a parent frequently, whenever there was an important mission to attend to, they would assess whose powers would be the more beneficial to the task ahead and the other one would stay safely behind with the children.

The two little ones had no idea whatsoever that regular children didn't get it quite as nicely as they did. They would run through walls with the Auntie Kitty, Juliette's mama usually took them for rides high up in the sky which had them screaming in excitement, Emma brought bedtime stories to a whole new level, telling them telepathically she could put the kids in the story, make them experience the tales as if they were real. Lab fun experiences were Uncle Hank's specialty, they loved making things blow up in there. They even got their own little lab coats with their names embroidered on them. Who needed TV when they could watch super heroes perform live in the danger room? Now that they were both eight years old, Scott would take them to the control room and let them watch softer sessions with him.

"My mama is super awesome." Juliette would often say. "I want to be just like her when I grow up."

"She doesn't shoot optic blasts like my daddy. That has got to be the most coolest power!" He usually replied, making Scott chuckle.

"Well, the coolest power must be Uncle Bobby's. And it's coolest, not the most coolest, you silly." She once retorted.

Auntie 'Ro would make it snow whenever they pleased and they would host grandiose snow fights or sculpt the funniest snowmen ever. Juliette once stole six knives from the kitchen so they would sculpt a snowman inspired on her godfather, Uncle Logan. She had been baptized as a baby following Catholic beliefs and Wolverine and Storm were her godparents. Anna Marie did so in honor of her late boyfriend, as she believed him to be, who was raised a Catholic.

Today it was Uncle Bobby's turn to spoil the little ones by transforming the swimming pool into an ice skating rink. Juliette fiddled with her ice skates, hurriedly trying to put them on as quickly as humanly possible, Alex watched on as Uncle Bobby added the finishing touches to their rink.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby, would you add that super incredibly awesome slide you promised me once?" The pretty faced girl asked charmingly. She had pigtails each side of her head and was wearing a cute pink top, red tutu skirt and dark brown leggings, she looked completely adorable. Even though she looked much like her mother, she had not only inherited daddy's eyes, but also his charm. Irresistibly cute as she was, she would surely get things her way. Not this time, though.

"No way, Julls! Your mama said it was dangerous. If Uncle Bobby does that, I'll have to tell her. I don't want you to get hurt. Then, your mama will get furious at Uncle Bobby, and then he will be sad because he likes your mama, and then, there will be no more ice staking rinks for us…" Alex said. He certainly knew how to annoy her at times. The little girl blew her fringe upwards, showing her irritation.

"Alex poopy-head!" she called him under her breath. The blond boy folded his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Hey, hey! Slow down, kids. Juliette, Alex is right, it's dangerous for you children, so I won't do it. Also because your mother asked me not to, and I have to prove everyone I'm a responsible adult. Besides, you have to wait up a sec, I'm not quite finished with freezing the pool."

"Yeah, Uncle Bobby, you do have to prove you're responsible, you know? Daddy said you act like you're my age. But, you know what, I like you just the way you are." The boy offered with an innocent smile only to be elbowed by Juliette.

"You big mouth!" she complained.

"What!?" he asked.

"Never mind him, Julls." Bobby said. "I know how Alex's daddy can be and I know he says these things about me." He rolled his eyes in a funny way that got both children laughing.

"Oh there you are, the two of you. Alex, your mama was looking for you. She says it's time for you two to go to class. I can't believe you have already learned how to shut her out of your mind at this age! I can't do it myself but then, hey, there are lots I can't do." She was referring to her inability to control her powers.

"Oh, mama! We were just going to skate a little. Please, please, ask her to let us play just a little bit more." It remained to be seen what those eyes couldn't get out of her mother.

"I'll see what I can do." She blinked at them. "But don't get too hopeful." Ice skates were finally on now and off the two of them went, marching forward across the ice. Juliette actually knew how to perform little twists and turns. Rogue cringed at her daughter doing two foot hops. She didn't need to be afraid she was going to hurt herself though, the girl seemed to know what she was doing.

"You know how my heart almost stops when I see them at it. I'm so afraid they could fall and break an arm, a leg… God knows what could happen." she said as Bobby approached her.

"Hey, relax. They are only having a good time." He said.

"Yeah, you tell me that when you are a parent." She snorted. 'I wish you would turn me into one.' He replied inside his brain, feeling glad she was not a telepath.

"Come on now, Anna. Imagine you could get an open air ice rink in summer as a kid. Let the kids have fun. By the way, about having fun, our little date tonight… it's still on, isn't it?" he asked with shining blue eyes smiling at her. She blushed a little, she had been going on dates with him for almost a year now. It amazed her how persistent he was, she never lead him on in any way but he would never give up. Hadn't the no-touch policy been still on, perhaps she would have given him a chance. After all, he was her best friend, handsome and sweet, it most definitely wouldn't hurt to let him in for a change.

"Mama, mama! Help, help!" They turned around just in time to see little Alex going down through a hole in the ice. Apparently, Juliette's overenthusiastic hops in the rink cracked the ice, Alex came skating after her and fell into the hole she made. In the blink of an eye, Rogue was there with the boy. She jumped into the freezing water and rescued the boy whom she loved as much as she loved her own daughter. Bobby reached out and held Juliette so she wouldn't do anything silly, panic stricken as she was. Weren't it for Bobby she'd jumped into the water and tried to save her friend herself, which would obviously have been life endangering. They didn't need two children into the freezing water, things were already bad as they were. He did his best to calm the little girl with reassuring words that her mother was going to save Alex.

Once out of the water, she placed him on the ground and removed the boys soaking wet clothes. Memories of her suicide attempt were brought back to her mind at that scene, she took a deep breath but didn't let that distant tragic memory distract her or slow her down.

"We have to get him dry and warm!" She yelled. It was then that Bobby realized that Anna's dress was in no way the protecting barrier her clothes usually were. She was touching the boy with her bare hands but hadn't realized it. He decided right there and then not to say a word about it. She wasn't harming Scott's son and he was afraid if he pointed it out, she'd get startled and her powers would kick in. He cuddled Juliette who was crying desperately and watched intensely as Anna Marie hurriedly made her way inside, seeking help for Alex.

Emma sensed all the agitation and ran towards Anna. When she saw her friend barely dressed holding her half naked child she was paralyzed, but she too, didn't say a word. She always suspected that she could never hurt the children with her powers. Her love for them was too strong, she could never bring herself to harm them. She was so determined to help him that her mind controlled her powers for the very first time. She subconsciously held it all in because the person she was touching was far too precious for her.

"Emma, hurry, grab him a warm blanket." She demanded as she put the boy in one of the beds in the infirmary.

"Auntie!" The boy spoke in a thin voice. "You can touch me!" he said. "You touched me and I'm still okay. Just feeling cold, I guess." At those words, she jumped and retreated.

"Oh my! Oh my God! I could've hurt you! Alex, I'm sorry! So sorry. I…" She started sobbing.

"You saved him, Anna. Calm down! You can control it, can't you see? You'd never hurt the ones you love, my dear." Emma explained. Rogue stared at her own hands in disbelief. "You can, Anna. You have to believe it and own it. You have to want it and focus, and you can probably do it."

Just then, they were joined by Scott, Bobby and Juliette. The little girl rushed to her best friend's bedside, excited and relieved to see he was in good shape.

"You silly Alex! You got me so scared. I'm glad you're alright." Realizing the weird look on her mother's face, she asked her what was going on. Emma telepathically explained to the adults in the room what had happened.

Anna approached Bobby, took a deep breath and asked him if he could let her try to touch him. He agreed immediately, a wide grin spread on his lips and she reciprocated.

"Maybe this is it, maybe it's not. Are you sure you want to run the risk?" she asked him all the while watching him, noticing how his breathing quickened, only to realize so did hers.

"Shouldn't you guys try this somewhere else?" Scott asked after clearing his throat, implying how the children should be spared of the scene should it all go wrong and Bobby's body collapsed to the floor after being touched. The little ones surely wouldn't be able to understand it all. It would get them horrified and no one wanted that.

As soon as they left and shut the door behind them, Bobby had her trapped in his arms, hesitantly she looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw in his eyes made her gasp. Lust and desire stamped in the lazy smile he flashed her. However, before she could ponder about it any further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, she felt like she was walking on air. She did it! She didn't harm him. She just wished she wouldn't and she didn't. At that moment she wondered if she would always have to concentrate on holding back her powers that hard or was it going to be a matter of practice. Or perhaps, like a muscle, the harder she trained, the stronger her control would be.

Bobby was definitely testing her newly discovered skills to the limits. She found it hard to keep concentrating not to hurt him when his mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. Before she knew it she let out a low moan awakening all the passion he felt for her, he wanted to take her right there and then. But of course, that wouldn't be possible, not today and who knows for how long he'd have to hold his instincts back. But he'd waited for so long, he could wait a hundred years more for her if he had to.

In moments the soft caress had become more firm, he savoured her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like that was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

When their lips finally parted, she sighed deeply and smiled brightly at him. For the first time in forever, her mind was set to the present. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if she gave herself a chance at love again.

X

"Who is she?" The woman lying naked on his bed asked him with curiosity.

"Who is who, petite?" He asked her without much interest. He was busy lighting up his cigarette. He'd definitely cut down on smoking, but after sex, he had to indulge in one. It was like a ritual, the cherry on top of the cake. He looked away from the girl and inhaled slowly, his system responding to the smoke, and he felt his lungs being wrapped by a warm blanket. Taking small, slow draws of the cigarette, he felt good. Who needed love when he had power, now that he'd become the patriarch of the Thieves Guild, money, the prettiest girl in any room and a cigarette after sex? Definitely not him, he thought, lying to himself.

"The girl on the picture with you. She's earned a spot in your room, she must be quite special."

"She is, I mean, was."

The girl stood up and got hold of the picture frame on his bedside table. She examined it carefully.

"She's beautiful." She stated.

"Very beautiful." He agreed while puffing on his cigarette.

"Don't get me wrong, you are one hot fella, mister, but in this picture, you look even hotter. Maybe a bit younger, but definitely…"

"Happier." He interrupted her.

"She's one lucky girl, I can tell you. And what about those lips of hers? I wished I had mine like those." She said touching her own lips. Maybe a lip filler was in order, she thought vainly. "I bet her blow jobs were the best you've ever had." She commented. He got furious at her remark, stood up and grabbed the frame from her briskly.

"Watch your words!" he warned her. "Show some respect."

"Sorry, handsome. I didn't realize… sorry, are you a widower?"

"Petite, perhaps it's time for you to go, non?" She shrugged, stood up from bed and started scanning the floor for her clothes. His telephone vibrated. He put the cigarette on an ashtray and let it burn in vain while he fiddled with his phone. Incoming messages from Henri, the ones he'd been expecting, had just arrived.

He flicked through the pages, about a dozen photos of her. As his eyes quickly scanned the images on the screen, he felt the rage boiling up inside.

There were pictures of her, Scott, Alex and Juliette. The teenagers had their backs to the camera, so he couldn't see the girl's eyes. Assuming they were talking to students, he didn't think much of that particular picture. Another photo, she was in full view now, out and about, wearing a teeny tiny black dress. It made his mouth water and his heart race. Then there were pictures of her and him. In one of them they were holding hands, exiting the mansion together. Another one pictured them together inside a car. And lastly, a picture of them kissing. Kissing! How could that be? All that rage came out faster than magma and just as destructive. It consumed all that he was. He got the picture frame his companion had been examining just minutes before and threw it against the wall. The tiny pieces of glass scattered on the floor now were substitute for tears. He didn't shed any.

The lady was startled at his behaviour and was going to ask him what was happening. He approached her and held her hands in his. He leaned in until his forehead was touching hers.

"Chére, could you please stay the night? Just stay and hold me close, will you?"

The brunette simply flashed a devilish smile at him and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a busy day. Lesson plans to be reviewed and papers to correct were piling up in her office. She had dealt with them all day long and was now in desperate need of some 'me' time. After soaking in a luscious bubble bath, she picked up one of her favorite books to read whilst relaxing in bed. She loved having a teenage son that didn't require 24/7 attention any longer.

Their neutrally decorated bedroom was her sanctuary for peace, quiet and oh yes, some damn hot grown up entertainment as well. But as Scott was out on a mission, the latter option was not on the table.

The room featured sleek details and simple, uncluttered style that looks anything but boring. The whites and beiges calmed her and she felt nice and cosy. She sighed feeling content. How nice it was to finally have a well-deserved night off! Her feeling of peaceful happiness was going to be short-lived though, as someone knocked on her door.

"Damn!" she said. "Alex, it can only be you as I hadn't seen you coming. Come in, dear." The fifteen-year old boy came inside, closed the door carefully behind him and quietly made his way to his mother's bed looking sad like a puppy who's been left behind when the family moved. He landed on his mother's bed with a jump, causing her to bounce in bed as well. They shared a giggle at that.

His mother looked at him adoringly and thought of how in the world he'd gotten so big so fast. He was tall and muscular like his dad and the very blond hair he had as a child had turned into a dirty blond shade now. 'I've made some hell of a good looking young man', she thought proudly. He definitely looked like one full grown man but he was still only fifteen, with a heart of gold filled with dreams and aspirations just as any other boy his age.

"Mom, I… I need some advice." He declared.

"Mmm, really? Why don't you just open up your mind up to me? Maybe I could help you in a better way if you let me wonder through your psyche." She said.

"No, mom, you know I don't like it. I want to be able to talk to you like any regular person. Imagine if Juliette instead of talking to her mother for hours, as she always does, had her mother touch her so as to absorb her memories and stuff. She wouldn't need to talk then, and she'd miss the sharing experience. That's how I feel, I want us to interact like all other mothers and sons do."

Emma sighed deeply and stared into his green eyes. "Ok, son. I get the impression you don't like being a telepath that much. Something as impressive and explosive as your dad's powers were more what you wanted, right? Would you like to have powers like Juliette's?" She asked, referring to the way the young one's recently discovered powers worked. Rogue and Gambit's daughter was able to manipulate the bio-kinectic energy her body produces similar to her father, but she didn't need an object to transfer it to. She blasted it all out of her body through the palm of her hands. That way she could hit a distant target, pretty much like Cyclops.

"No, mom. I'm not here to talk about being a mutant, mutant powers and the sort. Daddy would be my number one candidate to talk about that stuff." He confessed.

She asked him what the matter was and she realized the teenage boy blushed all shades of pink. She smirked at that. My, oh my, that could only mean one thing: the boy was in love. And he came for mama for advice! She smirked at the thought. She felt her heart filled with joy. 'Who could the proud winner of his golden heart be?' she wondered. With a smile on her lips, she encouraged him to talk.

"Mama, I… I'm feeling a certain way about someone… and I don't know what to make of it." He said shyly. She was dying to ask him who the certain someone was at once, but he hadn't said what exactly it was that he felt, so she made an effort to keep listening without interfering. She simply reassured him it was okay and she was all ears to listen up and help him out.

"I feel… oh, mom, I feel nervous around her, and before, it was all so easy." Emma wondered which of the new recruits caught her son's heart and could barely hide her excitement at his news.

"Oh mom, she can make me the happiest of people, but then, when we're apart, when I think of how I feel about her, she puts me to the worst misery. Besides, I feel ashamed of feeling that way towards her. Yesterday, I caught myself staring at her in a less than innocent way. I came here to talk to you because I just can't take it. The way she makes me feel, butterflies in my stomach, the longing… desperately needing her… dreaming of kissing her, it's so strong, and I don't know what to do about this. How do I make it stop, mommy?"

"Make it stop?" She frowned at his words. "Why would you want to make it stop? It seems that you're experiencing your first love, dear. And there's hardly anything better and more exciting than that! Does she love you back? Oh, of course she loves you back. Who wouldn't fall for you when you're this good-looking?"

"She doesn't know, mom. How could I tell her? She probably thinks of me as her brother!" She was shocked at that. Could he possibly be saying that he was in love with… with Juliette? She wondered how Rogue would react at those news. She'd probably find it cute, perhaps Wolverine would be the one who'd go mad.

"Oh, dear! Are you talking about Juliette, Alex?" She asked him incredulously. A flashback of memories played in her mind right then. So many nights of her breastfeeding the two of them at the same time, how he, being the oldest one, used to kick her out of the way, trying to claim his mom only for himself. What about all those playdates, the two of them, herself and Rogue? They'd sing them all the nursery rhymes they knew, and quickly learned all the others they didn't, in order to keep their toddlers happy, bouncing about and clapping away. All the family trips they had, Rogue and Juliette were always included. The picnics, the Sunday kids' movie sessions. She could see where all his confusion came from. They were brought up like siblings, always together, so it probably felt like a sin to be in love with her.

"Yes, mom." He shed a single tear breaking his mom's heart into a million pieces. "Isn't that wrong? She's always been my friend, we were raised together, like brother and sister and now I turn into a perve who can't miss the chance of staring at her…" he sighed "staring at her breasts whenever she's close to me." He whispered and started shedding silent tears. "Mommy, please, can't you make this go away?" He pleaded and was hugged tenderly by his mom. She kissed his forehead repeatedly, but he was fifteen now and the love he felt for Juliette was no boo-boo, she couldn't kiss it better.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't, son. This is one of the things in life that you have to go through. And it can be a beautiful story one day. You know how your father… well, he met his first love under this very same roof. He told you about Jean, didn't he?"

"Yes, mom, he did." He confessed.

"Juliette, well, she can be your Jean. Your dad has never forgotten her. I'm sure he stills loves her now and will continue to do so forever more."

"Does it bother you, mommy?" He asked.

"It used to. Now, I've learned how to share him with the ghost of her. He does like me, I know. We've been together all this time, but I know he loves me a little less than he loved her, you know?"

"Oh, mom! But he does love you and I do too. I love you to the moon and back. You are my number one, okay?" She hugged her son tenderly. "But daddy and Jean, well, they came here as teenagers, right? That does not compare to me and Jules. We were both born here, and we… oh mom. This is so screwed up." Alex said with a low saddened voice.

"Alex, you and Juliette share no blood line whatsoever. You come from two very distinct family trees. There's nothing wrong with you loving her." The teenage boy couldn't elaborate any longer. He was all feelings and no words could express how he felt. A whirl of confusing emotions got the best of him. He curled up in a ball on his mother's bed resting his head on her lap, same way he used to as a child. Emma simply caressed his hair lovingly, she felt his pain and it hurt her to no end.

"The first time you fall in love can be a wonderful, angst-ridden, terrifying and exciting experience. I just want you to know I'll be here for you, okay? Every step of the way."

X

Bourbon Street, the liveliest street in the French Quarter in New Orleans. Mardi Gras celebrations or not, it is usually shows the happy side of this city that went through so much during the centuries. It doesn't matter what time of day you go there, it's always full of people, and the bars are sure to be loud throughout the day. There's a funky smell to the place, a bit like stale beer, regret and morning after realisation. Could there be another place in the whole wide world that could make Remy feel a part of any more than that? Definitely not.

He knew the Patriarch of Thieves Guild could be easily tracked down there. He tried his home first, to no avail, then headed to the famous street and after asking after him to the first person he saw, he learned he was in a restaurant they'd both been to before. Sure enough he found him sitting at a table accompanied by two beautiful giggling ladies. When he towered over his little brother, he threw him a hard disapproving look.

"Remy, you may be our Patriarch alright, but you're still my little brother so I'm entitled to say one or two things to you about… bon, about everything. Girls, would you please excuse us? My brother and I… we need to speak in private for a second." The girls obediently left the two of them alone. Henri sat down heavily on the chair Remy offered him, seemed almost to fall into it.

"Bonjour, monsieur. Shoot. What is it that troubles you so much?" Remy asked him.

"Bon, where do I begin? Ever since I spied on your ex girl for you, brought you the pictures you asked, you have been a mess, Remy. To this day I don't know how you got me to do that! Such a useless waste of resources. Man, you gotta move on. It's been over fifteen years. Fifteen years, Remy!"

"But I did move on. I just… I just wanted to know if… if life was treating her well. Sheer curiosity. That's all." He lied.

"Oh, really? Do you take me for a complete idiot? It seems you do." Remy tried to interrupt him but Henri had thought it all through over and over again. He was determined to let his little brother have of piece of his mind. He always got away with everything and anything. How in the world he managed that would always remain a mystery to him. "Another thing, you came here, and with your witty ways and charm made it all the way upwards. I'm proud of you and respect your achievements, but…" he trailed off.

"There's always a 'but' with you, isn't there, big bro?" Remy remarked with disdain and shifted in the chair, pushing his shoulders backwards and the small of his back upwards and in, sitting taller, more erect, his eyes set hard and serious.

"You are still acting like the super hero you always longed to be. You've changed the Guild into a bunch of softies. We'll get Nobel peace prize one of these days…"

"What exactly do you mean? I picked up better clients, good, profitable jobs. I've made you all fucking rich. No more small businesses and petty crimes. I aimed for the big bucks, and you think that's a problem?"

"I know you pick jobs that don't challenge your morals, Remy. You don't want to feel bad for doing what you do. We're this close to doing charity! Any day now, we'll be stealing from the rich to give to the poor. You still act like you're one of those X-Men, those self-righteous bastards that deserted you. You never really embraced the Guild and shockingly everyone else just doesn't seem to notice."

"Enough, Henri! You're pushing your luck a bit too far now." He spoke firmly.

"Remy, je t'aime, mom frére, and I wish you well. Really, I do! You got us, our father, cousins and I, alright, you do. But you got no family of your own, you got that huge nice house but no one to go back to at the end of the day. You're wasting your life, Remy, not embracing who you are, not loving yourself." He wanted to say much more but his brother cut him short and asked him to leave which he did. Remy was left alone to resume his day off immersed in luxury and denial.

X

It had been a rough week for Anna Marie. Not only had Bobby for the first time ever broken up with her, but also her daughter had started asking questions about her father yet again.

Bobby and she had an on-again off-again romantic relationship that dragged on over the years. She was always the one to call it all off but this time Bobby decided enough was enough. She had finally managed to push him over the edge. There's only so much you can take before you break. He was now broken and tired.

It had taken them forever to finally get intimate with each other.

At their very first night together, she understood what Kitty had meant all those years ago when she asked her if Remy had been nice and kind. Remy hadn't been nice and kind, he was rough, dirty and passionate. Bobby was nice and kind, took things slow. He was gentle, took his time to worship her body as he thought she deserved and expected. She did climax with him, but it was not the crazy frenzy it had been with Remy every time they made love.

Two weeks before, they had spent the evening in his bedroom and he got her aroused beyond belief, and for the first time they had wild raw sex. Bobby was fast paced and had her whimpering, her body quivering under his touch, but then, well, then she called out her daughter's father's name when she came. It was loud and clear and there was simply no denying.

"Oh Remy!", she moaned as the waves of pleasure that had been building up inside of her erupted.

That was the final nail in the coffin. He had been more than patient with her over the years, when he finally believed she had her past and her feelings for Gambit dead and buried like they believed he himself was, she cries out his name in bed and shatters Bobby's heart in the process. He just up and left, never to speak to her again ever since. After those painful couple of weeks, he was still giving her the cold treatment. It came as such a shock as they'd always been so close, she'd never spent that long without talking to him, let alone see him.

To make matters worse, Juliette was growing obsessed with the idea of her father. She knew she had asked Logan and Emma about him, but they didn't say anything, as instructed by the girl's mother. She even put Alex to the task of finding information about him, Scott had caught the boy red handed. He had hacked into the X-Men archives, trying to find anything that would lead to his best friend's father. They had both been lectured on that and told to stop digging as they both knew Juliette's father was dead and Rogue didn't feel comfortable revisiting the part of her life. But it had been to no use as the girl grew restless by the second.

Whenever something troubled her, Juliette would silently crawl into bed with her mother in the middle of the night, hug her tight and go back to sleep. Those initial stormy first years of her life, the deprivation of their skin to skin contact, made them so much closer when Rogue finally gained reign over her powers. They would often hug and kiss, always displaying their affection publicly and sleeping together with her mother, having her hold her while they both slept was the best comforter she could get. As long as she had her mom and her love, nothing could trouble her. Nothing but the absence of her idealized father.

"Mommy!" she called out.

"Yes, dear. What is it?" She replied, stirring in bed and not bothering to open her eyes. She could well imagine what that was going to be about, but braced herself and hoped against it.

"Mom, would you tell me about my father?", She delivered the blow. Rogue stretched out her arm over her head, flicked the light switch on and sat in bed, rubbing her eyes, trying to shake off the sleepiness. She finally opened her eyes wide, only to find her beautiful daughter and his eyes that brimmed in tears. Apart from those eyes, she was pretty much a reflection of herself. Her pretty long hair and its subtle curls at the ends, her pouting plump lips that would get her anything she wanted… She loved her so much it hurt. Oh how she wanted to shield her from pain, yet she was the one inflicting it. She chose not to share with her anything about her father as she just couldn't bring herself to talk about him, let alone tell her about how he died.

"Juliette, are you sure you don't want talk about sex instead?" She joked. Her daughter's facial expression was unchanged, so she continued. "Jules, my love, my reason for living, why? Why do you keep asking me that? I love you to no ends, you have Logan who's the father figure you've chosen from a very early age, why would you want to know about something that could only bring you heartbreak?"

"Because I need to know, mommy. I have the right to know, can't you see? Everybody wants to know where they came from."

"He's dead, Jules. What is there to know?" she whispered as she shed silent tears.

"You're not telling me something. You're ALL not telling me anything at all! And it makes me mad!" She shouted and stormed angrily out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She stomped away down the corridor, everything was dark and quiet. She was so angry, kept staring at her feet marching angrily away from her mother, salty tears ran down her face, she tasted her own tears and felt her soul tearing apart, that was when her body almost crashed hard against another. She stopped short, and looked up at him with a frowned expression.

"Alex, what in the world are you doing here at this early hour?" She asked him.

"You're crying!" he commented sadly as he took in her saddened face. His heart ached at the sight.

"Well, yes, I'm crying. You didn't answer my question!" She spoke angrily.

"I was going through some old DVDs I found and… I found something for you!" he said with a smile.

"For me?" She asked, her tears stopped falling and she stared at him, curiosity shining through her eyes.

"I guess I found footage of your father. Come and I'll show you." He offered her his hand which she grabbed enthusiastically and they both ran through the corridors towards his room.

X

"Julls, you won't believe this!" Alex said as he entered the girl's room in the middle of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

The two teenagers tip-toed their way through the corridor and then swiftly made it into Alex's bedroom, trying hard not to giggle away and let everyone know they were up to no good at that time of the night.

This was it. The big day had arrived. Alex had been digging deep the best way he could to find something concrete about Juliette's father. It was the girl's dream, all she thought about day and night and he wanted to be the bearer of good news. Many nights were spent up until dawn hacking into the mansion computers, looking into old data storage. Recently he'd found a pile of old CDs and DVD-ROMs that were left behind in some boxes, completely forgotten. He had been scanning each one of them for anything that would bring them any clues as to who her father was and what had happened to him. Was he a foe or an ally? One thing they both knew, he was surely a mutant as well. Was he an X-Men himself perhaps? Alex was feeling over the moon that he'd found a video that would shed some light into the mystery. Furthermore, he was going to bring a smile to Juliette's face, happiness and some peace to her heart, and that had been his ultimate goal all along. What price wouldn't he pay for a bigger share of her love and appreciation? There was no sacrifice he wouldn't do.

Once inside her friend's bedroom, she sighed and smiled sweetly at him. She could hardly curb her enthusiasm. She was beyond excited as he'd just told her she would see footage of her father. She was about to see her dead father, moving, doing things, whatever those things were. Yes, he would only be alive on a screen only, but still. She had no idea how in the world Alex had been able to pull it off, but she hoped with all her heart that it was indeed her father on it. She trusted Alex completely, he wouldn't cause such a commotion if he wasn't 100% positive. If he said that was her father, then it was.

That was going to be huge, she thought. She had never caught a glimpse of her father, didn't know what he looked like, and had seen not even one old faded picture. Nothing. In her mind, he was a faceless man with red in the dark eyes.

To makes matter worse, she only knew he had eyes like hers because that shapeshifter her mother insisted on calling 'mama' exclaimed in absolute horror when she first laid eyes on her. She was about eight years old, but never forgot that.

"Oh my God! She has his eyes!" she exclaimed, causing the light girl to jump and hide away behind her mother.

Her mother was so out of line for not telling her anything, she thought as the feeling of hurt spread over her whole body as she remembered how angry she was earlier when she stormed out of her room. Trying to shake off her mother and their argument from her mind, she asked him if they could get on with it at once. He took hold of his laptop and sat on his bed, she followed suit, sitting next to him. With a tap of his finger, he brought the computer back to life. Quickly stealing a glance her way, he smiled. He saw her, in all her glory, her flawless white skin, glossy brown hair and eyes that shone brightly. That vision made his heart ache with love for her. She watched him tapping away and felt nervous for some reason unknown to herself, not about the video they were going to see, but because of him. There was something of the boy in him combined with a gentleness that made her heart reach out that unsettled her. She bit her lip, how could she calm her nerves? Then in that instant he turned and caught her eye; before she could turn away with shyness a genuine grin spread across his face, turning him from handsome into divine. In that moment she felt her body flush warm.

"So…" She broke the silence. "What is it that you have for me?" She asked with curiosity.

"OK, I know we're still two days away from your birthday, but that's what I was meaning to give you, the ultimate present I have been working really hard for. But then, as soon as I found it, I just had to show you straight away." He paused.

"For heaven's sake! You are making me nervous! Just do it, come on. Press play!" She pleaded.

"Ok, here's the thing, I found these hundreds of DVDs in my daddy's old office. And I went through them all and then I found this. It seems to be a Christmas party held here in the mansion. Unless Uncle Hank was wearing a Christmas jumper for no other reason rather than looking silly, which I find improbable."

"OK, I got it! Some party, I don't care if it was Christmas or not. It's a party." She cut him off abruptly, speaking hurriedly, tense as she was.

"Then, there's this guy, well, you'll see." And with that a video popped in the screen. Juliette's eyes went wide with curiosity. She watched carefully and could hardly breathe. The two of them fell silent and remained completely still, eyes glued to the screen.

Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. She couldn't make out any words, but laughter rang in her ears and wouldn't seem to stop. The song that was playing got louder. The camera finally focuses on the people dancing. They both instantly recognized almost everyone on the dance floor and laughed really hard at how different they were, their outdated clothes and hairstyles and their terrible dance moves.

"Oh my God! This is priceless! Look at Uncle Logan giving it a try." And she roared with laughter. "Kitty is not that bad and, wait, the best is yet come. Your mom is going to show up… and she's an amazing dancer, who knew? This is her… now." And there she was, Rogue looking almost as young as Juliette, wearing a pair of tight dark jeans which showcased her nice curvaceous body, a see-through long sleeved blouse with a tight black sleeveless top inside, high ankle boots and, the gloves. The gloves which Juliette and Alex had now completely forgotten about.

"Oh!" She sighed "That was when she couldn't touch people without hurting them. It's so sad that she ever had to live like that." She commented with a saddened voice.

"Don't you get sad, she's okay now." Alex said reaching out for Juliette's hand and giving it one reassuring little squeeze. She jumped at that and he pulled his hand away immediately. She sighed deeply, she wanted to say sorry for reacting that way, but that would only bring more awkwardness to the moment so she decided against voicing anything at all. She kept watching the video intensely. Her mother was now not only dancing but doing so in a provocative way that was cringe worthy to her daughter.

"Oh no! This is soooo embarrassing! She looks like a… like a… I don't know, that's too over the top." She cringed and looked away playfully.

"Juliette, this is nothing. You have no idea what it's like to have a mom who likes to dress in pretty much, well, nothing, and worse still, to have listened to the sounds of your mom and dad lovemaking from the comfort of your bedroom. Now that, my friend, that is ultimately embarrassing! And traumatizing even." He joked.

"Okay, the prize of World's most embarrassed child goes to you!" She said with a laugh. Then, suddenly, Alex paused the video and warned her the man he suspected to be her father was going to make an appearance. So said man walks towards Rogue, placed one hand on her hip and leaned down on her. He had longish hair that covered his whole face from the angle they were looking. He seemed to be whispering something in her ear, his other hand was holding a glass of whisky. Her mother ran a gloved hand over the man's hair and tucked a part of it behind his ear so they could now see his lips in a lopsided smirk. When he turned away to leave, the song changed and Anna Marie held the stranger's hand tight, making him turn his attention to her again, they could still not see his whole face but they could see the girl's mother had given the man her most brilliant smile ever. Juliette wondered if she had ever seen her mom's eyes sparkle like that or her grinning so wide at any other person but herself. It was the smile she showed her when she was proud of her or very happy at some news she shared.

" _Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face" _

They could hear the song blasting and her mom and suspected dad were now dancing to the rhythm, she had his back to him and their distance too narrow for Juliette's comfort. Her mom moved her hips in a circular motion which the man mirrored. He then placed his hands around her waist and would at times turn her around so he could face her, they were both grinning all the while and by this point they could see the crowd who had been dancing before jumping in a huddled group like Tic-Tacs being shaken in a box had now cleared the dance floor and stood by, watching them, whistling and clapping, encouraging the gorgeous couple.

Rogue would bounce up and down the dance floor while the man circled around her like she was a planet and he was her satellite. As she got low, her hands would travel down her thighs, her long hair framed her body and she would smile provocatively at the man, sometimes biting her lower lip. She then got lower to the ground while holding the guy's hands near her waist. As she leans forward, her backside raised in the air, hovering near her dance partner.

"My eyes! My eyes! I can't see this, this is NOT my mother." She complained and blushed crimson. "That is probably me being conceived." She wined. Now the dance partners were making a side-to-side movement which made people roar with laughter. Anna moved to the left while Remy moved to the right, so they were always on opposite sides.

"Get a room!" Someone said jokingly and they both recognized it to be Bobby's voice.

They kept dancing and grinding until the music ended. When it did, Remy bowed at the pretty lady in front of him, when he was standing tall again, she crossed her two gloved index fingers over his lips and gave them a peck. Juliette sighed at that, they couldn't kiss. How sad! Alex told Anna that they were now going to leave the dance floor hand in hand and the man's face would be in full view as the two of them walked past the person holding the camera.

So the man looked straight ahead to the camera and Juliette saw her father for the first time. His mesmerising eyes, eyes exactly like hers, stared back at her. His face, he was so handsome, she was not quite expecting him to look like that. His facial bone structure was fine and perfectly symmetrical. It was manly. He had tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous teamed up with that face, that kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. He was charming, the girl decided. No wonder had her mother fallen for him. Juliette asked her friend to rewind the video several times and finally, had the video still when her father's face was showing.

"Alex, this is great! I feel so connected to him somehow. Thanks for this. Thank you so much. I could kiss you for that!" She exclaimed and without giving it much thought she threw her arms around his neck and jumped to give him a peck. Alex was totally taken aback but on a whim, he held her in his arms and kissed her. She was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the years she'd spent with Alex that she would know all there was to know about his lips. But she hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against her own. He had slammed his lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside my mouth. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiselled to perfection. She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. For a split of a second sense came back to him and he gently pulled away from her.

"Jules, I'm sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't have. Please, forgive me."

"Forgive? I kinda liked it. It was… hmmm… good. Very good." She said and then pulled his chin down so their lips would meet again. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled her. He felt like he was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. The caress of her lips were softer than he could have imagined and she opened her mouth with a low moan.

That's when reality hit her. That was her first kiss, second now, to be precise and she was kissing her best friend. Would it ruin their relationship? She thanked him again for probably the millionth time and excused herself telling him she had to go because it was very late. He which he immediately agreed.

As he found himself alone in his bedroom, he threw his body into his bed and ran a finger over his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed lightly as he savoured the memories of their first kiss.

X

Juliette's birthday. Fifteen candles on her cake. She blew them all and wished hard. She would find her father, even if it was his grave, she would find him.

"Hey, Auntie." The girl approached the beautiful white-haired woman as they started the post-party clean up.

"What is it, Juliette? I know you very well to know that your mind was wondering somewhere else during the whole party."

"You're right, Auntie and I wanted to talk to you about that. And don't even try sending me off to my mom, I've tried talking to her about it several times and she didn't help me at all… Can we go somewhere quiet where people won't hear us?"

"Sure, child. Let's go to my room. Is it something about boys? I can definitely picture Rogue not being able to talk to you about that."

"I wish!"

When they got to Ororo's room, the young girl sat cross legged in the bed. Silent tears rolled down her angelic face. Her waist length straight brown hair covered most of her body now. When she lifted her gaze and stared into Ororo's eyes, it made her shiver. Her eyes were his eyes; remorse filled her whole being. How could they all have agreed to that? Particularly her whom he helped when she'd needed.

"Auntie, I'm crying… it's because of my father."

"Your father, child? What about him? Haven't we all told you a million times he's dead? So that's why your mom couldn't help you! I don't believe you keep pressing her with these questions. You are big enough to understand now."

"Understand? What is there for me to understand? I know nothing about him! You all never told me how he died. If he's dead, I want to visit his grave, then."

"His body was never found, dear."

"Mmm, finally some piece of information. No one had ever told me that. Auntie, something in my heart tells me he's out there somewhere. I want answers. I have gone through all my mom's stuff and never found any clue that would take me to him."

"Oh, Juliette, are you that obsessed about it? Why do you want to know things that would only cause you more anguish and pain? Some things are better left unsaid."

"I want to meet him, that's all. Is he such a bad person that wouldn't be happy to see his daughter?"

"Ok, I'm telling you what I know. There was a fall out between your father and the X-men in Antarctica. Your mom… she loved him… but she was so confused about what she'd learned about him that she left him there to die, as punishment, just like the rest of us. We all went along with that. When she came back to her senses, she went back to Antarctica and looked for him everywhere. She lived miserably for about two months wandering around, searching for him. She never found any trace of him there. She then went to New Orleans, where he's from, and looked for him there for a while, but then she learned she was pregnant with you and came back to the mansion."

"Wow! That's a lot of information, auntie. In a few minutes, you told me so much. How did you all manage not to tell me this for so many years?"

"I guess as a child you would not understand that."

"I still don't. Why would you leave him to die?" Storm didn't answer. "So he didn't know about me…"

"No, I believe he didn't. Rogue and him, they had a long on and off relationship. It was clear they loved each other ever since they met. But, remember how your mom couldn't touch you until you were about seven, eight years old? She couldn't control her powers. So, they only consummated their love a month before Antarctica. They were off on a mission and they were rendered powerless for a few days and that's when they conceived you."

"Oh! This is so sad. Poor mom…"

"That's precisely why I shouldn't be telling you any of this."

"I know she probably made you all swear to God you wouldn't be telling me this, auntie. I really appreciate that you did so. Thank you. Thank you so much. But can I ask you one last question? Pleeease!"

Storm hesitated for a while, but the girl's pleading eyes simply wouldn't let her refuse to attend to her supplication. "OK."

"What's my father's name?"

"Le Beau, Remy Le Beau. He's a Cajun… was always speaking French words mixed up with his accented English. That's why your mom gave you a French name."

"Thanks, auntie." She kissed Storm sweetly on her cheek and ran out of her room.

That was more than she could have hoped for. She now had some information that could eventually lead her to her father.

'Remy, his name was Remy.' She thought happily. "I won't rest until I find you, Mr. Le Beau!" She whispered to herself.

X X X

Author's notes:

First, I was just wondering if you guys find it weird that Juliette and Alex would hook up since they were raised together. If you can, let me know in a review or PM.

Secondly, I'd like to excuse me for my mistake last chapter, the two last lines were not intended to be there. It was an idea I had and then, decided against it and forgot to delete. For some reason, I can't manage to delete and clean it up now that it's been published. If anyone is willing to tell me how, I'd appreciate it.

Lastly, the part where Storm and Juliette talk was actually copied from the story Fragile Lies. We have now reached the part where the stories meet. This will no longer be a prequel but a sequel now. :)

Take care all of you and have a great week! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

The moment he slides into his chair he's served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls they set before him would keep all of the X-Men family going for a week. There's an elegant glass of orange juice his mother casually placed in front of him. She knew perfectly well how her teenage son now had the appetite of a wolf. No, wait, of a pack of wolves. No, better than that, of two packs of starved wolves fighting over the last ram.

He chewed on his food with such enthusiasm that it made her smile as she watched him. And he was in such a good mood. It was the morning after Juliette's birthday, and before going to sleep she knocked on his door to kiss him good night. Oh boy, and what a kiss it had been! Since the day they first kissed she had pretty much avoided being alone with him at all, so it was a pleasant surprise to be treated to such a loving gesture the night before. The girl just kissed him and left. She had her lips crash into his like her life depended on it, like it was their last kiss, like it meant more than just a kiss. He ate, and sighed from time to time allowing his mind be flooded with the memories of their late night brief encounter.

"What's up, boy?" Logan asked him as he took the seat next to him, instantly waking the boy from his daydreaming. He swallowed hard as he thought of how Wolverine would react should he know what exactly he'd been thinking of.

"Er… nothing."

"You have a silly look on your face. Are you in love?"

"How!? What? No, I was just… never mind."

"I bet you fell for one of those two new girls." He said with a smile and elbowed Alex who just sneered in return.

"No, those girls!? No way!"

"So who is it then? I know that 'fool in love' look when I see it, Bub. Been there, done that."

"Well, er… where do I start?"

Their awkward interchange was interrupted by Rogue who came in the kitchen, screaming to the top of her lungs: "She's gone. My baby is gone. She said she's going to look for him!"

Chaos ensued immediately after. Alex's heart raced.

"Oh My God!" Storm gasped and let the mug she was holding drop to the floor. The smashing sound added graveness and despair to that moment. "This is all my fault. I gave in to her insistence and told her about him yesterday."

"What? What did you tell her, Ororo? How could you do this?" Rogue asked accusingly.

Alex watched on. All blood drained from his face and he turned still, his father glanced at him and frowned at his son's pale face.

"Calm down, Rogue." Scott said. "Storm, did you say anything like where he was from? Or where he got… lost?" he asked while still accessing his boy's face. How much did he know about Juliette's whereabouts? Apparently not much, as he looked as shocked as the girl's mother.

"I did say where he was stranded, and also that he was a Cajun."

"Ok, so she knows about Antarctica. If she's a clever girl, which I know she is, she wouldn't go to Antarctica expecting to find him there after all this time, of course. She'd go to Louisiana, probably to New Orleans. She'll try to go after his roots, his family. We can still do some damage control and intercept her. She must still be on her way." Scott suggested.

"I say we let the girl do what she gotta do. She wants to find herself by finding her father. I know the girl, she will be so mad if we stop her from doing the one thing she decided and needed to do on her own. She might even rebel against us all." Logan wisely pointed out.

All the adults started discussing what they should do about it By now, Rogue was having a nervous breakdown. Kitty tried to comfort her. All of a sudden, she regained focus.

Standing up, she said: "I will go after her. And I don't want anyone to follow me. This is my responsibility and no one else's. I'll deal with it on my own." She paused, looked at Bobby who had just walked into the dining room and added "Perhaps embarking on this journey will help both me and her find some closure." Her eyes were brimming in tears as she left them all behind her, not daring to look back.

X

She had stolen Uncle Scott's car. She'd got her mama's clothes and driving license. She had also stolen her best friend's kiss the night before, and she felt wonderful. Hell yes she was her father's daughter, she thought smugly and had a lopsided smile stamped across her face. She didn't know but her trademark all-knowing smirk came courtesy of her naturally lopsided smile which was originally owned by her father and was passed on to her.

She'd been driving for what seemed to be twice her own lifetime long. When she was two hours away from New Orleans, she decided it was finally okay to turn on her cell phone just to check how mad at her Rogue was. A millions calls from her and voice mails but one single text message. 'I might as well read it, as it's only one.' She decided.

Surprisingly enough, the message contained only one line, it was an address. Just when she was reading it, a bleep went off, another message.

"My angel, this is the bar where your father and uncle used to hang out in New Orleans. I'm your mother, you should have trusted me with my judgment. But if you feel he's alive, I'm going to help you search for him. Meet me there tonight at 10 pm."

Wow! That had to be another person. Has she been abducted or something? It couldn't have been her mother who had sent that message. Despite her being ridiculously imprudent, careless and stubborn, her mom was being nice to her. What could possibly have changed her mind? She pulled over and typed the address in the app she was using for navigation and happily followed the instructions the automated voice dictated.

X

It was nine pm when she walked in the place. She double, triple, quadruple checked the address before going in. Her knees were trembling, palms were sweaty. All the courage suddenly gone, she walked with small awkward steps, clumsily making her way to the counter in her mother's high heeled shoes. She felt as if she were naked in a stage, not knowing what to say with millions of people staring at her. How in the world had she thought she could actually go around asking people questions about her father when she was in front of someone who actually could give her some answers and could hardly open her mouth to order something to drink?

"Excuse me, sir. Can I get a coke with ice and lemon?" she asked a little too loudly, trying hard to feign confidence.

"Coke, babe?" the man said with a chuckle and continued. "Sunny inside here now, is it?" She'd forgotten she still had her glasses on and night had fallen some time ago. She had probably blushed in all different shades of pink and red at his remark and, shyly, she took off the sunglasses. The man had her back to her, filling up her glass. When he turned around to hand her the glass, he couldn't help letting it fall to the ground.

"Remy! There's a girl here. You have to see this girl!" he shouted. She froze and couldn't bring herself to turn and look around. This couldn't possibly happening. 'Remy? Did he say Remy?'

"I didn't know you were now into babysitting, Remy. Is she even legal? I had noticed that girl from the moment I stepped in. Great body, but far too young." The guy sitting across from him said.

He put his cards down, and looked at the counter annoyed.

"What is it, Johnny? Do you really have to disturb me because of a girl? I have a winning hand here." He bluffed, he didn't. "Besides, do I look that desperate? No offense to you, _petite_." She was still staring at this Johnny guy wide-eyed.

"Remy, it's serious. Come here. The girl's got your eyes and now, she seems to be… in shock? Girl, say something. Are you okay?" She finally snapped out of it. Turning around, she looked over her shoulder and caught sight of her father for the first time. He was the guy from the video, she was completely positive. He still wore his hair the same way, the only difference was that now a few wrinkles dared to mark his pretty face. He was still gorgeous though, he had some sort of halo, his charm and good looks, it made her smile instinctively. She assumed that he probably caused that reaction in everyone he met. There was something about him that made him so instantly likable.

With a confused expression on his face, he stood up and approached her slowly, cautiously. However, she just couldn't hold it back any longer so she ran to him, her long silky brown hair flowing as she did so. Abruptly, she threw her arms around him. Hiding her face on his chest, the young teenage girl sobbed heavily. Remy couldn't make any sense of it all but felt strangely attached to this girl who had his eyes.

"What is it, _petite_? Why are you crying?" he asked while looking down at her and delicately trying to break free from her. All he wanted was to look at her face and understand her.

She looked up at him and said. "Mr. Le Beau, you are… you are… my father. I've wanted to meet you all my life… I… sometimes I… I thought my mom was really right and… " she mumbled some nonsense between her sobs that he couldn't understand. But he had listened enough. Father! How could it be? He stepped back and softly pushed her away for a second so that he would be able to look into her eyes.

" _Ma petite_ , how old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen? I couldn't possibly have fathered you, because back then, I was in a relationship, believe it or not, an immaculate relationship."

"I know that!" 'Oh did she know really? What an arrogant girl!' He thought. Just for sounding so sure when she obviously wasn't made him think she actually sounded like his daughter.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, petite, but you don't know anything. Back when you were being born to another father, I was in the most loving relationship ever, but it was not consummated. There's simply no way I could be your father. I know our eyes resemblance is striking, I'm impressed too, but I'm afraid I am not the father you so desperately seem to be looking for." His heart sunk, he felt truly sorry for the girl.

"Dad! I now know all that!" She said as she rolled her eyes. "But I'm not how old you think I am. I am fifteen and you guys did do it. I mean, here I am, proof enough!" At those words, he swallowed hard. He remembered quite well the few nights he'd had with the love of his life fifteen years ago. He hadn't forgotten about those nights, not for one single day. Could it be? What makes her so sure he's her 'dad'? No, this girl was clearly out of her mind. He cleared his throat and asked the question that would finally make it all clear.

"Who's your mother, _chére_?"

"Anna Marie, or did you call her Rogue as the others?" she said carelessly only to realize those words had a major impact on him. Oh Dear God! Her father had clearly not forgotten her beloved mother. His eyes shone with wetness of tears about to fall down his face. He enveloped the girl with his long arms, pulling her tightly to him. Locking her in a sweet embrace, he repeatedly kissed the top of her head tenderly, hot tears streaming down his face.

'My daughter? Our daughter!' He thought. 'How could she have kept this from him? Why did no one ever come to tell him he had a daughter?'

A swirl of emotions took over him. So many things he wanted to ask her, so much to catch up on. They sat at a table in a more reserved corner of the bar. He had to know his daughter, to understand her, to get to know her personality traits, her likes and dislikes. He had missed it all, missed all her life. It made him mad to imagine all the things he missed, all things a father had to be there to see. Like her birth, her first words, her first steps, her first day at school, when she first realized she was a mutant. He ordered dinner for him and the girl and he let the girl shower him with questions, questions he was more than glad to answer.

"So, is it true? Are you really the prince of thieves? Are you a criminal?"

"Well, not the prince, I'm more like the king now." He said with a chuckle. "But well, let's say yes and no, oh who I'm kidding, yes, I am. I have always been, but on my defence, I've made our business more legit now."

"Are you a friend or a foe of the X-Men?" she shot right after. She hardly gave him any time to think of an appropriate answer. It was an interrogatory.

"I guess I'm neither now, Juliette." He smiled as he pronounced his daughter's name. The name was Juliette and she was his daughter. He could hardly believe that conversation was happening and it was all true. He and Rogue had made that beautiful teenage girl in front of him. It was magical! "But in the past," he continued "I was one of them. I was an X-Men. How come you don't know?"

"I don't know anything about you. Hell, I didn't even know your name until a day ago! All I was told until then was that you were dead. And yet, here you are, and you seem very much alive to me." He pursed his lips and sighed upon hearing the girl tell him how they never wanted for her to know him. Should he be calling someone and let them know where she was, that she was safe? Rogue was probably going nuts over her running away to look for her father. But then the girl kept talking and he so eagerly wanted to hear her that he completely forgot all about that.

She told him how she'd seen him and her mother dancing and had he laughing really hard at that.

"I remember that day! It sure was a laugh. Your mother was always so much fun. She made me so happy, so carefree. The days I spent by her side were definitely the best days in my whole life." He admitted. "But tell me one thing, who's this boy who found the video for you? You blushed when you mentioned him."

"Did I?" And she blushed even more at his question. "Alex is, well, he is my... he's Alex."

"Wooah! You are in love! Hey, I just found my daughter and she's already in love with some guy. I was not prepared for that." He joked.

"No, it's not like that. Alex is my everything. He is like a brother to me. We've been raised together, you know? His mother breastfed me! She took care of me as a baby quite a lot, she and auntie Storm. As you know, my mother couldn't touch me." She said sadly and his heart went out for her.

"Wait a minute. Let me guess, this Alex guy is Scott and Emma's son? So she was indeed pregnant." He concluded.

"Yes, he is! Do you know them? Oh, yeah, you just told me you were an X-Man. Of course you know them. So did you and Uncle Scott have a good relationship? Because he and Uncle Logan, dead Lord above, they hate each other with a passion." Remy laughed at her comment. He loved her already. She was so smart and witty. Rogue had done an amazing job of raising her up without him, he thought.

"Well, yes, we were good friends, I suppose. But then, in reality, nobody really trusted me in that place. Your mother did, but in the end, not even her. It was not her fault, though. I gave her a good reason to despise me." He admitted sadly. Then it occurred to him that she probably didn't know anything about his trial and how Anna Marie had left him there to die. His heart was filled with dread, if she knew, and she inevitably would, he didn't intend to keep any secrets from his daughter, she would abandon him just her mother had. It was definitely too much information for her at that moment, so he swerved their talk back to Alex and she told him about her first kiss. She hadn't shared that with anyone at all, he was the first to know and it made him feel special.

"But I don't think I'm in love with him, daddy. It was nice, I mean, very nice and of course I love him, because he's obviously very special to me. I don't remember any important moment of my life in which he wasn't a part of. Now, not even this particular one, my first kiss." She blushed. "But I hadn't thought of him like that before he kissed me. And now, now I don't know. Do you think that maybe me and him, we could be friends that kiss? Because kissing him was really awesome." She confessed. Her father smiled at her.

"Mmm… that's a difficult question, ma petite. I guess only time will tell what you really feel for him. If it's love, well, you'll know. There's no way you will miss the signs."

"Dad, do you still think of my mom? Do you still love her? I'm assuming you loved her when you were together."

"You bet, of course I did and, oui, I guess I still do. But I'm so undeserving of her." He commented. "Besides, I hope she's moved on. Is she married? Do you have brother or sisters?"

"Oh no, I hadn't thought about that. Are you married now? Do you have other children?"

"Hey, I asked first!" He complained. Only one look at him with curious eyes and he gave in. "No and no. Now your turn."

"She's got Bobby, but they never got married and to be completely honest with you, they never will. She doesn't take him seriously, they are together, they are apart. Right now, they are off. He called it off this time, which he never did before, and she's brokenhearted, I guess, a bit sad."

"Oh, is she?" he gasped and said. What was he expecting anyway? That she wasn't in love with the guy, that she somehow magically still loved him?

Just then, Rogue entered the bar. Immersed as they were in their conversation, none of them realized it and Juliette had completely forgotten about her arrangement to meet her mother there.

"Hey, sugar, have you seen a young girl here with red eyes?" She asked Johnny, the barman, who instantly understood it and pointed to the direction where they were sitting before asking her.

"Are you Rogue?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, he cries out your name whenever he gets drunk."

She felt nauseated, then light headed as if she were about to faint. Was he alive? Is he alive? Had Juliette's intuition been right all along? She walked in the direction the guy had told her. Her whole body was shaking. Then, she saw the red eyes looking at her. HIS red eyes.

'If this is indeed that swamp rat, if he's alive and never bothered to tell me, well then, I'm gonna kill him right now.'


	17. Chapter 17

" _Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_

 _You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

 _Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before"_

 _Broken Strings – James Morrison_

"Chére!" He exclaimed. "So… we have a daughter." He said with his lips stretched into a wide welcoming smile. His charming knockout smile hit her hard like a train on a track.

In awe, she stood where she was, not daring or, able, for that matter, to take any steps closer to the two of them, she took in the sight of them together in silence. The two pairs of red eyes staring at her expectantly. She crossed her arms over her chest and asked him with narrowed eyes.

"If you're alive, then you should know about it already. How do I know you're not a clone, or worse even, Mystique or another shapeshifter?"

"I guess there's only one way to prove I'm your Remy, chére."

He walked up to her slowly and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her body. She felt his body press in, soft and warm.

When her lips opened on a breathless sigh, his tongue swept into her mouth as if he needed to taste her as much as he needed to breathe. His lips were hot and demanding, just as they had always been. The familiar smell, taste, she couldn't resist him for half a second. Besides, his tongue was making love to her mouth with an intensity that overwhelmed her.

The world around them melted away as she kissed him back, not wanting that moment ever to end. This was the love she'd waited for, prayed for. She inwardly thanked God and hugged all the tighter. A love like this was to be cherished for life. Finally, she was home, he was it.

Helpless to do anything else, she threw her arms around his neck and held on while the heat of him consumed her, breaching any barrier and snatching any resistance she might have had. She pushed good judgement and any lingering doubts aside. She would deal with them later. Right now, being in his arms and tasting his lips were more important than anything else. How she longed for the taste of him through all those years! Everything about him, his taste, his scent, his strength, his very sensuality permeated her skin and seeped into her heart. Then, there came the salty taste of his tears. He was still in love with her, so why didn't he? She pushed that thought away for a second time.

Juliette watched her parents locked in their sweet kisses and embrace with a huge smile on her face. Their reunion made the fire in her eyes burn fiercely. She did what she had set out to do. That was all she ever dreamed of ever since she could remember. Her father was there right in front of her, and he was nice, friendly, smart and handsome and he seemed to love her mother.

A young man stood by her side and checked her out shamelessly. She didn't notice his forwardness. She was so excited at her parents' public display of affection which she didn't pay that much attention. But she did notice that although he looked almost as young as Alex, in a quick glance you could see how different in attitude they were. While Alex moves like he's still taking that tall body for a test drive, not really sure if it's his for keeps, this guy seemed to own the place. He was confident and used his good looks to his own advantage. While Alex acts nervous when the girls look his way and returns glances with a hint of shyness just briefly before turning away, this guy seemed to seek attention and he'd be the one glancing girls' way, to start with.

'Hi, how you doing?" The handsome brown-haired man asked charmingly.

"Hi" She answered without looking at him. "Those are my parents." She declared proudly.

"Really? Well, that," he paused. "That is my uncle." He said. "So I guess that makes us cousins." He added with a smile playing on his lips. He offered his hand for her to shake, only to kiss its back when she took the bait. She rolled her eyes at that and pulled her hand away from his hold and focused her attention on her parents once again. They were now holding each other, they just stayed there immobile inside each other's arms.

'This is it." Juliette thought. 'They still love each other and we can go and live as a family from now on.' In her childish simplicity, she dreamed of them boarding a plane and living happily ever after in the X-Mansion. Except adults didn't work that way and that particular task would prove harder than she imagined. Her dreaming was interrupted by her mother talking harshly to Mr. Remy LeBeau.

"Ok, it is you, you swamp rat. Now you have a lot of explaining to do, mister." She said as she pulled away from him, dried his tear stained cheeks with both her thumbs and walked over to her daughter. She hugged the teenage girl tight and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Ok, so what are we going to do now?" Rogue asked rather impatiently. "You found your father, way to go. Now what? I bet you're tired as hell. You need to rest now, Juliette. Let's go look for a hotel and you two can continue your talk in the morning." She said.

"Chére, when have you lost your sassiness?" he asked jokingly, to which she replied coldly: "Since you died."

"Mom!" Juliette complained.

"He made a question, I answered it." She replied matter-of-factly. "Now let's move it, okay?" She started walking toward the exit.

"Anna, quit being silly, eh?" He held her arm. She looked at him, her face too close to his for her own comfort. His lips were just there, so reachable and she had just been reminded of how insanely good they tasted. She sighed deeply and lost all her resolution to keep her distance from him. "You and Juliette are more than welcome at my place, bien sur." He added softly.

"Remy, no, we…" she tried to oppose, but she knew it was pointless.

"Please, chére, I insist." By this point, he snaked his arm around her waist and pressed her body against his.

"Please, mom!" Juliette reinforced the plea.

Great, now there were two pairs of red eyes who notoriously got anything they wanted from her. Of course she gave in in a heartbeat and moments later she was driving Scott's car following Remy's Ferrari 458 which he let Juliette drive. She opposed to that as one might expect, obviously, but he argued that if the girl had been that good a driver to make it from New York to New Orleans, then she was good to take his car for a five minute drive.

'What the hell!' she thought. 'The girl was waiting for this moment ever since she could remember, I might as well let him spoil her.'

And their father-daughter relationship was clearly coming along just fine. They already seemed to share an enviable bond, that kind no one can match up to. Rogue saw them getting out of his exceptionally lavish car, her daughter was bursting with laughter at some joke he told her.

She watched on as the man who had singlehandedly owned her heart, body, and soul all those years ago walked around the car and protectively threw his arm over his daughter's shoulder. He looked down at their daughter with adoration. Evidently, they were both having a great time together and the scene had Rogue flashing a genuine smile. No matter how much he had made her suffer for not being there when she needed him the most, he would always be her daughter's father and she wanted them both to bond.

Juliette's heart was exploding with joy. She hoped her father and herself would become practically inseparable, she was sure their love would only grow stronger with time. She looked at her mom and waved at her, they signaled for Rogue to follow them inside the house. And what a house it was! It was one of those French quarter houses, one of those expensive ones, if not the most, in the block. Juliette, having been raised in the X-Mansion and never having come down South, found it very intriguing and was amazed by it. It was definitely very different from any house she'd seen in New York.

The house looked very traditional from the outside, it was a very well kept piece of architecture and renovation had made it look flawless but allowing it to hold onto its character and charm all the same. O inside, it was decorated with expensive furnishing and art, it was all very neutral and rather cold, she decided.

Her father led her to a guest room and asked her if it was to her liking, she said it was great. He asked one of his staff to show her the ensuite bathroom and bring her anything she might need to have a relaxing bath. She surely deserved one after all those driving hours. When he was about to leave her to go face her mother and the private talk she wanted to have with him, Juliette surprised him with a kiss on his cheek making him smile shyly.

"Thank you for your hospitality, dad." She said.

"Thank me? Ma petite, everything in this house and the house itself, it's all yours. You'd better make yourself at home because this is also home for you now. For as long as you want it to be, whenever you want it to be, I hope you like it."

"Thank you, Mr. LeBeau." She had him frowning at her when she called him by his name. She laughed at him. "You like me calling you dad so soon after we met, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. It`s music to my ears. Juliette, I'm so happy you found me, you have no idea." He confessed.

"I'm happy too. And you're just as nice as I thought you'd be." She admitted and hugged him, once again taking him by surprise. "I love you, dad. I always did, but now that I know you, I love you more."

"Will you find too ridiculous if I say je t'aime too? I just met you, Juliette. But you, you are this incredible girl and you're my daughter. I could die now, knowing I did at least one thing right in this damned life of mine." She was going to protest against that, but he continued. "I know I'll never be able to make it up to you, not being there for you, but, I'll give it my best shot, if you let me, of course."

"Do you think I'd come all this way after you if I didn't want you in my life?" They hugged once again, he wished her good night and made his way downstairs. Rogue wanted to talk to him, alone, just the two of them.

"Good luck with her. I hope you guys sort out your issues." She said.

"Any piece of advice, ma fillette?" he asked his daughter.

"The way I saw her looking at you? The twinkle in her eyes? I don't think you need it, dad." She blinked at him.

Remy climbed down the stairs and saw Rogue sitting at the sofa in the living room. She looked up when saw his tall figure making his way towards her. Her eyes were sad, the façade she had put on was gone, her daughter was not around, she could let it show now, let it show how broken hearted she was. She resented the man she once loved, never in her wildest dreams she thought he could be alive and yet there he was. And he just didn't care enough to put her out of her misery, for all those long years, he just didn't bother to let her know he was alive.

"Chére" He started, but she wouldn't let him speak, wouldn't have any of his sweet talk.

"Remy LeBeau, now you listen to me. You chose to live and I'm glad you did, it broke me, all these years that I could have saved you and I didn't, that I had abandoned you and you died. The father of my daughter died because of me. I've loved you through all of these years, Remy. God, how I loved you! But now, well now, our daughter finds you, and you're alive and well, and the perspective changes."

He told her all about the things that had happened to him, how he had indeed chosen to die, how he considered himself unworthy of the life he had, but fate had its sarcastic ways and he was rescued by strangers. Those people found Bella Donna to be his next of kin and that's how he found his way back to New Orleans. She, in return, told him about her search for him and together they realized Belle had lied to them both, but she could not be in it alone. They talked and talked about all that had been, and realized how there were many miscommunication issues and how they should have met each other much sooner than now.

"I can't believe it! Someone other than her went a long way to see us apart." He said angrily. "We could have had it all, all we had dreamed of, a lifetime of happiness, our own little happy family." He took a seat by her side and ran a hand through her hair, a loving gesture which she allowed, and secretly welcomed. He finally rested his hand on her thigh while she kept staring into his eyes, he kissed her on her cheek sweetly and had her sighing at that, only to push him away a second later.

"But you know what, Remy, despite all of the meddling, there's one thing that remains unchanged. It turns out YOU could have saved me and you didn't. You let me live a life of shadows, immersed in hurt and regret. All it took was a phone call, but you chose to let me suffer." She accused him.

"I was afraid you'd shut me down again. One of the last things you said to me, chére, was how you didn't care if I lived or died. Remy here knows when he's not welcome. I wanted to reach you anyway, but every time someone convinced me not to or it was simply me and my cowardice. Then, I saw you and Bobby on TV and I thought you were better off with him."

"I was not with him back then, I told you already!"

"I know, but I thought you were. And I thought long and hard and came to the conclusion that even though I hated it that you two were together, that I was painfully jealous of him, I had to be selfless for once in my life and let you live your life as happily as you possibly could. I knew I was no good for you."

"If you loved me, then it was good enough. You should've let me be the judge of that!" She spat the words.

"Chére, I still love you, I never stopped loving you. I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I pull with one hand - push away with the other. I know I'm doing it but I don't stop. I love you and I'm scared to. Because you, you hurt me too when you left me there. But what are we to do about it? Are we going to spend the rest of our lives in denial? Apart? I love you and it's too strong, like God turned my emotion dials up way too far and no-one really likes it. My family keeps pushing me into marrying someone just for the sake of it, to have children, I don't know why the hell. They see the way I am and don't understand, or perhaps are sceptical, as if it must be fake or a manipulation of sorts. I can't turn my emotions down, can't temper them. And for their utter disappointment, I could never bring myself to stop loving you." He had his eyes shining as he poured his heart out for her.

"Remy, I'd be lying if I told you I didn't reciprocate the feeling. God, I had your daughter! I spent all those years dreaming of the ghost of you. I loved you with all my heart, but now, knowing you were always here and you never came for me, it hurts me to no end. And this hurt covers me like a cloak I never wanted, bonding to my skin when all I ever wanted was the sunshine. That's why I acted like I did for several years afterwards, avoiding love, avoiding life, and it takes time to shed something like that. Tomorrow morning, I'll go back to the X-Mansion with Juliette and you'll promise me that you will give me some time. You can visit her whenever you like, but I want to keep a distance from you right now. I have to sort out my feelings for you. I'm too confused."

"No, chére, please, stay. Just stay, stay with me. Stay forever. I don't want to ever see you leave again."

"Do you have any idea of what it's like to believe the one you have ever loved, the father of your child is dead? And worse still, she's dead because you chose to leave him behind! You don't know what it feels like. What would you have done if you were in my shoes?" she cried.

"I would have killed myself." He replied quickly in a low voice.

"Well, I tried, but Logan saved me." She instantly responded causing tears to fall down his pretty face. She hadn't mentioned how dark things got for her after Juliette's birth and Remy was utterly shocked at her confession. At that moment, he swiftly snaked his arms tightly around her waist and she instinctively leaned into him, caressing his arms with her fingers and sighing his name into nothingness. His tongue traced her ear softly, flicking each crevice and sucking gently on the lobe. She moaned and her grip on his arms tightened with every stroke.

"I love you, chére, let me make it up to you, please. Let me love you. Be mine, please." He whispers in her ear and her body freezes with fear. It was him all over again, the power he had over her was still in place, intact and it scared her. She turned around to look at his deep red in the dark eyes and her heart melted in the hands he's placed desperately on her chest. He knows what she's thinking, he always has ever since she met him. Nobody could read her like he could and that was one of the many reasons she fell in love with him so hard, so dangerously hard.  
He leans his head against her shoulder and she can feel the tension in his jaw and she wished she didn't feel so weak and afraid. She wished she didn't resent him as much as she did.

She held him tightly to her and could feel his heart beating against hers fiercely. Pleadingly he hid his face on her shoulder, held her very tightly, till his face grew hot, his mouth and his breath were warm on her neck. Her heart was unexpectedly invaded by feelings of resentment towards him, once again, and she subtly drew back from him. He was far too sensitive not to be aware of this, and far too much of a man not to yield to the woman. His heart sank, his blood grew sullen at her withdrawal. Still, he held her; the two were motionless and silent for some time. Deep down she knew nothing else mattered but the two of them. She knew perfectly well how pointless it was to argue that night.

Remy held her closer, wanting to be one with her. It had been such a long time since they had last been with each other. He knew she wanted him too as her labored breathing gave her away. He got up, took her into his arms and carried her into his room. He closed the door behind him. Once inside, he put her down and she held his face with both her hands and kissed him passionately.

"Anna, can I make love to you, mon amour?" He asked her when their lips parted. The look in his eyes made her want to do anything he asked. And so she did, and more.

Author's notes: Thank you all for your recent reviews, favs and follows. It makes my day and it makes me post new chapters sooner LOL Keep it coming, please.


	18. Chapter 18

In the throes of the post-coital afterglow, she stared at her naked body reflected on his giant bathroom mirror analysing the tell-tale signs all over her body. Her neck was reddish at both sides from all the desperate kissing and nibbling while they were having sex. Just over collarbone was an already faded bite mark. She remembered how sexy it was when he bit her lightly while he was pushing hard inside of her causing her to sigh deeply at the thought.

Her hair was a messy tangle of curls and it smelled of him. Her big, round breasts were exposed all the way to her little pink nipples which were still tumescent from all the stimulation and arousal. Around her tiny waist there were some light bruising from his tight grip around it. She sure had left him branded as well, she remembered him groan in pleasure as she raked her fingers down his back, only stopping at his muscled ass.

Her sex was deliciously sore courtesy of all the deep hard thrusting. How she loved it! How she had longed for him! No matter what they had done to each other, how badly hurt both their hearts were, deep inside she knew the moment she laid eyes on him that she was going to have him inside of her that night. She could hear Kitty giving her a hard time, saying that he didn't deserve her, and how she shouldn't have had sex with him, but the truth was that she did it for herself and she felt wonderful!

'Rogue, you are such a whore!' She told her reflection and sniggered at it. She had to hold her lips with her fingers to stop herself from laughing out loud. It all felt like she'd just had a one night stand and the thrill of it was amazing. Empowering!

Waves of oxytocin washed over her and, as far as she remembered, she never felt it quite that way, that intense. It was exhilarating, liberating even. The weight of the world was off her shoulders now that she knew he was alive. The relief it brought her was enough to have her bursting with happiness, but sex with him, in fact, a lot of sex with him, exorcised all the pain and brought her back to life. You might think that she wanted to please him because she felt guilty for having abandoned him all that time ago. But no way, no. She totally did it for herself, for her own benefit. Nobody would understand that, but it was the truth. She was rewarding herself for everything she went through, for all the pain, all the longing, all the lonely sleepless nights. Hell, she deserved that! She earned it, earned the right to use his body for her own pleasure. Feeling so good about the whole thing, she even contemplated the idea of touching herself as she watched herself reflected but decided against it.

'Don't be so greedy, Anna.' She said to herself. 'After all, you had had more orgasms than you could possibly keep count.' One of them was so intense that got her a headache.

Then she remembered how he reacted when he saw the tiny white line that scarred her lower abdomen, she was branded for life. He shed silent tears when he realized that was the C-section scar and that had been how she gave birth to their daughter. With his arms wrapped around her waist, he kissed every single inch of it until she felt her sensitive skin soaking wet with his tears. The cocky smile she had until a minute earlier was now gone. She sighed deeply at that memory, felt a knot strangling in her throat.

Suddenly, she snapped out of the feeling of sadness that invaded her and decided it was best to hurry up, have a quick shower and head to the bedroom where her daughter was sleeping, hopefully oblivious to the fact that her mother and father had engaged in adult activities for hours. And they couldn't even say it was one spur of the moment mistake, it had been four glorious mistakes. She didn't want Juliette to know, mainly because that would most definitely give the girl false hopes. Also, she didn't want her to get the idea that casual sex was as trivial as that. Okay, she didn't want her daughter to think that she fucked her father on a first date. A first date that was not even a date, for that matter.

When she was about to leave the room, wearing the same clothes she had traveled in and feeling disgusted at doing so – but what choice did she have? – she noticed a big photo collage that dominated one of the walls in his room. Overwhelmed with surprise, she got closer to take a better look at it. It was a collage of photos of them together. Some pictures were taken when she first came to New Orleans with him. There was a picture of them holding hands, her were gloved, at a dinner party his father threw for him. Also there were all the pictures they had taken in the photo booth back in Antarctica and other pictures of them at Jackson Square, those last ones were taken during their last visit to his hometown, last visit before it all happened and dramatically changed their lives forever.

Her jaw dropped in amazement for he had managed to keep those pictures for all that long. Running a finger through them, she felt her heart filling with longing. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the father of her only child sleeping peacefully, his facial expression untroubled. She couldn't resist the urge to go and give him a kiss. She bent down and kissed his forehead in a motherly fashion and finally made it out of his room.

It was three in the morning. Tiptoeing she crept into the guest room where she was adamant that Juliette had been sleeping all the while. However, that had not been the case. She pretended not to notice the bluish glow coming from Juliette's cellphone screen. The girl had just slipped her cell phone under her pillow and pretended to be asleep when she heard her mother climbing up the stairs.

"Gotta go now, Alex. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She whispered on the speaker.

She had spent all night talking about her father and how nice things were going, and even nagging about how she could hear her mom having sex with her dad.

"Gosh, I want to dig a hole and disappear. Well, in fact, that's not a good idea, if I dig hole, I'll probably fall into his bedroom. Man, how am I supposed to face them tomorrow morning? Like, hey guys, so, you guys had a whole lot of fun last night, huh?" Alex gave a throaty laugh at that.

"Well, yes, that would be funny." He replied. "I said something like that to my father and he had their room sound proofed." He told her. "It was totally worth the embarrassment of letting them know I could hear them." He recalled.

Juliette squeezed her eyes shut, in the dark of the room her mother didn't notice she was up at that late hour. She heard Anna Marie changing and immediately after she joined her in the bed. She thought of how silly it was that her mother hadn't slept with her father, she knew she was putting up a show for her benefit. But then, she realized she was glad she came back, once her mother was by her side she felt so safe and content that it wasn't long until she finally managed to drift into sleep.

X

She awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Slowly and reluctantly, she uncovered her face. No, it hadn't been all a dream, and yes, she was in his house. Remy LeBeau's house. She blinks, closes her eyes, and blinks again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind her. She sits up, looks around but her daughter is nowhere to be found. She wants to drag her feet off the bed, but only manages to rub her knuckles onto her eyes instead. She stretches her arms above her head and yawns. Absentmindedly, she sits up on the bed and watches as her legs dangle above the off-white carpet. She hears excited chatter and laughter coming from downstairs and that's when she becomes fully alert. She rummages the little cabin luggage suitcase she had brought with her and finds a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, dresses quickly and goes down to join them.

She found them in the kitchen, Remy had cooked a special breakfast for his daughter, including the beignets she had dreamed that he would make their daughter someday. That day had arrived, she smiled at that thought.

"Gosh, how long have you guys been up? I know these take long to get ready." She said as she joined them and helped herself to one little piece of heaven Remy was famous for cooking.

"I woke up early to do this for Juliette, chére. She couldn't have come all the way down here and miss it." He remarked and blinked at the woman he loved. She was nervous because they had agreed the night before that they would tell Juliette about all the events that led him to be stranded in Antarctica. Their daughter was entitled to know the truth. After a lifetime of lies and half trues, she had to know. Would she hate her forever for hiding it all, Rogue wondered. And not knowing the answer to that question made her insides twist and turn with worry.

Remy started telling the teenager about his mutant abilities and how they were so powerful that there came a point in his life when he could barely control them. They were just too deadly and so, unlike her mother who used to bear her cross gracefully, he cheated fate and had Mr. Sinister tame his powers.

"Sorry, petite. But both your parents were not that good at controlling their mutant powers, I hope you can fare better than we did. But, let's be honest, odds don't look too good, ma petite." He joked and she stifled a laugh when she realized her mother remained serious and seemed very tense.

"You're saying you came to him for help? To Mr. Sinister? As in THE Mr. Sinister? I watched simulations of him in the danger room and that's enough to scare the hell out of me, dad." She commented.

The girl's father then proceeded to tell her all about his dark past and girl seemed numb, she listened to it all in silence and didn't give away any emotions. Rogue then told her about the trial, the way she felt when she absorbed Gambit, how she left him behind and how she deeply regretted that decision as soon as his psyche faded in her head.

When all the secret was out, the three of them remained silent for what seemed to be ages.

"So that's why you kept me in the dark for all my life, huh? I lived my whole damn life knowing nothing at all about my father. Not even his name! He passed away, that was all you and your friends said. And your intention was to keep lying to me! Hurt me with the truth, mother, but never comfort me with a lie." She spat angrily. "How could you do that to him? Leave the man you said you loved in the freezing cold? How mean!" Rogue just stared into the girl's angry eyes as she spoke. "You were so selfish, you never thought of me or anyone else. You only saw your pain! How could you do this to me, mom? You knew that was all I wanted! The truth! I wanted you to tell me the truth!" Remy rested a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down but she went on.

"I'm not coming to New York with you. I wanna stay here with my father." By this point, streams of tears were falling down her mother's face. She stole a glance at Remy who had a frown on his face and sighed exasperated as he saw the hurt stamped on the face of the woman who owned his heart.

"Juliette, calm down! Don't talk to your mother like that. We were victims of the circumstances and some evil bastard's interference. Only she and I know how it was like, you weren't there. Nobody was in our shoes but the two of us. It's easy to judge and have an opinion looking at it from the outside. Besides, your mother took care of you for all these years, loved you, cared for you when I wasn't there. And from what I gather, she did an amazing job at raising you all by herself. You should respect her, young lady. She's been through a lot already, she doesn't need any more bashing." He spoke assertively, for the first time being a parent to the girl. Juliette was taken aback by her father's words and obeyed him.

"Sorry, mom." She whispered and hung her head down. Rogue glanced at Gambit and mouthed a 'thank you' at him. "But…" She continued. "I still want to stay here. I want to get to know my father, mom. I'll stay here in New Orleans for a while, can I? Please, say yes. You had a whooping fifteen years around me as a mom, take a break and let him be my father now. Maybe you could let me be here for two months?" She asked tentatively.

"One week." Anna Marie said.

"One week, mom? One week is nothing. Three weeks, then." The girl with the red pupils tried.

"10 days." Her mother responded.

"Two weeks."

"Ok, two weeks, then. Just in time for your final exam reviews. But, Remy Etienne LeBeau, you gotta promise me to bring her to New York yourself." He tried to say something, but she cut him short. "And, for God's sake, don't take her to any Guild related events, if you know what I mean."

He could barely contain himself in happiness and smiled broadly at their resolution.

"I promise, chére. Of course, I will take good care of our daughter. She's our most precious treasure." He said as he approached the beautiful woman and kissed her forehead sweetly. She sighed and closed her eyes at his affectionate caress.

X

"Pick up the phone! Goddamn it, just pick up the fucking phone." She muttered under her breath as she pushed the pedal to the ground and glanced at the rear mirror quickly.

"Hello? Anna? Is that you? For God's sake, why didn't you call before? You got us all worried."

"Hey, slow down. I heard Juliette on the phone with Alex in the middle of the night yesterday. She thinks she fools me, my cheeky little girl. I thought he'd have shared the news with you all."

"News? What news? Scott said his car was parked in a street in New Orleans. And because you didn't call, we thought you were doing all right and didn't need our help."

"Kitty, we did it!"

"Did what? Why can't you ever be clear when we're talking over the phone?" she complained.

"We found him! I mean, Jules did."

"Him who? You can't be talking about…"

"We found Remy." She cut in.

"You what? He was alive all this time and never contacted you? He knew damn well where to find you!"

"He said I made it very clear I didn't care about him and wanted him dead."

"That's no excuse! He knows very well how your powers work, how disturbed you were! I have no sympathy for him at all. Oh! Let me guess, you let him fuck you senseless last night despite him leaving your sorry ass for fifteen years!"

"Kitty!" she exclaimed.

"I knew it!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Oh Anna, please, as if I didn't know you like the palm of my own hand... So what now? You're driving, are you coming back home already? Aren't you going to be his bitch a little longer? Oh no, you don't have this on speaker, do you? Is Jules there?"

"No, she's not."

And then Kitty showered her with yet more indignation and accusations. That was not what she expected or needed to hear. So she called him.

"Bobby?"

X

"So, Juliette, mon ange, I guess we need to get you some clothes that are more appropriate to your age, huh, petite? Unless you have a job interview in half an hour and haven't told me." He joked about how the girl was dressed in one of her mother's office fashion.

"That was my stupid idea of a disguise. I wanted to look older, you see." She explained and he laughed at that.

Her father told her he was going to show her around New Orleans nightlife later that day. With him, they'd let her in anywhere she wanted to go.

"But, as you know, I wasn't expecting your visit. I have…er… business to attend to. So, I've called someone you'll love to meet to take you. I called your cousin Claude, he's about the same age as you. A little older I guess, he's 16. He'll be here any minute now, I'm sure you two will hit it off." He offered with a smile and blinked at her. Just as her father finished those words, the bell rings. She swallowed hard and felt unexpectedly nervous. Could it be the guy from the bar? She was hoping she had many cousins and that was not that guy she met the day before.

The boy walks in with the same cocky smile. He greeted his uncle with a respectful bow. He was wearing a loose black silk shirt and black trousers. However, he got better the more she looked at him. His rich chocolate hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a milky green. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome.

"Hello again, ma belle cousine!" He flashed her a dazzling grin. That was surely going to be an interesting shopping experience.


	19. Chapter 19

W19

The mansion was completely deserted. The silence caressed her skin like a cool summer breeze, smoothing her soul, taking away her jagged edges. Nothing like coming home in the middle of the night with nobody waiting up and ready to interrogate her.

It had been one hell of a rough trip. The memories of their reunion and the emotions it had brought about swirled inside her head. It was all too much to take in. She had wanted to share the news and her feelings with her best friend Kitty, but got nothing but more doubt in her mind. She had tried Bobby who hadn't been exactly on talking terms with her when she left, but as usual, he was a good friend and listened to her. He wasn't as judgemental as Kitty had been. He even apologized for his reaction when they last had sex. Robert Drake, she thought, you are a damn fine man. Was she still in love with him? Had she ever been in love with him to start with? She didn't know.

What about the man who planted his seed inside of her and got her pregnant all those years ago? The man who brightened all her days as she turned from a teenager into a young adult. Did she feel anything but hate for Remy? One thing she was entirely sure of, she craved his body like a drug. Still, she definitely hated him for never showing up, for fucking all of New Orleans population of good-looking women instead of facing his problems and feelings for her. What in blazes was that picture collage all about? Clearly he hadn't forgotten about her, or he wouldn't decorate his room with old memories of them together. That also indicated that he had no intention of having a serious relationship with any other woman. Didn't he bring his prey over? Did they see her picture on his wall? Weren't they bothered? Oh, why in the world was any of that her concern? He asked her to stay and she didn't, she could be his woman and she just said no. So why was she even thinking about him?

Silently, she made her way inside the house. As she walked past Emma and Scott's room, she crouched down and carefully laid his car keys by the door. Her legs seemed weighted as she made her way to her room. Once inside, she took the key from her bag and turned it in the lock, only to be startled by Kitty right behind her.

"Cripes! You scared the hell out of me, Kitty! What are you doing here? Don't you have to be sleeping in your comfy bed snuggling up to your baby daddy?"

"Since the bump started getting this big, I started having insomnia. I was waiting up for you and heard the car when you arrived." She admitted.

"Thanks for your concern, sugar. But…" She tried to hide how annoyed she got at the sight of her. All she wanted a shower and some sleep. Kitty wouldn't let her send her away though.

"Thing is, I had this thing in my mind and it got me so worried. I had to ask you straight away. Anna Marie, please tell me you guys wore protection!" She spoke hurriedly. "Or should we get on with the baby shower planning?"

"Oh please, Kitty. Were you really worried about that? Gimme a break! I'm not the twenty-four year old virgin anymore, okay? If it matters that much to you, I can assure you we did wear a condom at all times. Are you happy? Now will you just go back to Piotr and let me sleep?"

Oh, Kitty! She was that kind of friend who was so close and had been around for so long that somehow felt entitled to boss you around and treat you like you're their child, worrying about you and giving you some tough love at times.

Satisfied with Anna's reply, she smiles like she's at ease, that big wide grin that makes her so beautiful and she says, "OK, Anna, call me if you need anything, and I mean it. Day or night. Never too busy, or too pregnant, for you." And she blinked at her dear friend.

Now Rogue knows she's worried about her, normally she talks non-stop while Anna never tells her much about her own feelings. She didn't mind that at all, she loved it really. Her life is interesting, her love life, the exciting roller coaster with Piotr. Hers? Pretty static these days, that is, until that Cajun makes his comeback and shakes it up all over again.

Finally, Kitty gets the clue and heads her own way while Rogue goes into her room, takes a quick shower and lands in bed heavily. She tries to call Juliette several times but goes unanswered. Half an hour later the teenager returns her call, it was well past her usual bedtime and she claimed they had just arrived home from dining out. She sounded absolutely ecstatic. Excitedly, she told her all about what she and her father had done that day. Earlier, she had gone shopping for clothes with her drop dead gorgeous cousin, her words. Then in the evening her dad and she had been out and about in New Orleans, she colourfully described all her impressions about the city and how different people were down there. The way she talked about her father, full of admiration and appreciation somehow bothered her. Every little thing he did was magic to her. His teenage daughter was clearly completely in love with her father and Rogue couldn't lie to herself, she felt terribly jealous. Juliette seemed to hold an undying love for her father, the father she had just met a day before. She had cared for her long and hard fifteen years and now he comes along with his charm and apparently becomes the favorite parent. She had no doubt her daughter loves her too, because her actions consistently bear this out. But she was so used to having her all for herself and now she had to share parenthood with Remy. She sighed deeply as they said their goodbyes and goodnights over the phone.

One thing she was positively sure of, she didn't have the slightest clue what it was that she felt for Remy LeBeau. She hated him, was jealous of him and would easily spend a whole day fucking him like there was no tomorrow. She would have two weeks to figure it all out, before he came over to bring their daughter home and she inevitably let her panties drop at the sight of him again.

X

Taking her to the shopping mall was supposed to be an easy assignment. Yet, there he was, having to babysit his seriously gorgeous cousin and feeling like a child who could see a pot full of candy that was way too high up on the counter, away from his reach. Even though he had made a point of mentioning to her how they were not in fact blood related, he knew she was off limits. He could flirt all he wanted, provided he never laid a single finger on her. Yes, his uncle had made himself very clear when he set the boundaries. Something about a flaming card to be shoved up his ass should he seduce his daughter made him fully aware that swaying his hips next to hers was definitely not an option on the table. Maybe Uncle Remy was joking, maybe not, he knew better than that, definitely best not to try that homme.

However, at times, he would forget about it all and feast his eyes on her delicious curves. Did she have to be his cousin? Did she have to look that hot and what's worse… forbidden? She could at least be legal age. The devil in him kept flashing imaginary pictures of her naked, straddling him. Maybe he'd been watching too much porn for his own good. But then, she would look into his eyes and he would be reminded of her father and how he was not supposedly to get any ideas. Besides, when she smiled, she was such a sweet an angel, so naïve. She was a child! But then, so was he. But he was not a virgin anymore. Oh he would burn in hell for desiring her the way he did, he thought in moments of clarity. How could he be such a pervert to entertain such obscenities with someone so pure, so innocent?

They were at the third store already, he was carrying her shopping bags and handbag while she was trying on yet more clothes. He was bored to death when he heard a distinct beeping sound coming from her bag. A mischievous smile spread over his face and he fished her belongings to find her phone. It was a message from a guy named Alex. He could tell that this Alex guy was a handsome fellow from his thumbnail picture. 'Always loved good competition.' He smirked. His cousin had just got even more interesting. Without a care in the world, he opened the dialogue box.

'Where have you been all day? Just let me know you're okay. I miss you.' Trying hard not to laugh out loud at what he was about to do, he typed away.

'Been to the mall with my new boyfriend. Tell you all about it later.' And that's when she got out of the changing room and asked him what he thought of the jeans she had on. He quickly threw the phone back into her bag and she didn't notice.

'I'd rather see you without it.' He thought, but opted for saying something less compromising. "You could wear a sack of potatoes and would still look great, you know that, don't you?"

She frowned at him and confessed with a sigh. "I just want you to tell me if it makes my butt look too big." It did, but it was not too big, it was just downright amazingly delicious to him. But again he had to refrain from being sincere.

"It doesn't, _cousine_. You look great, _chére_."

"Hey! Don't you call me that!" she exclaimed, only to whisper right after. "My dad calls my mom that." Claude laughed hard at that. Time flies when you're having fun. Before they knew it, it was time Claude took the Guild princess, as he called her at times to tease her, back to her father.

It was only much later that day when she got to her father's house after a night out with him that she saw what Claude had done to Alex. She tried calling Alex to explain that it had been a prank her cousin was pulling on her but to no avail. Alex didn't take her calls and left her wondering if he'd been sleeping already or was deliberately avoiding her. She hope hard that it wasn't the latter.

That night and all the other nights that followed, Remy took his daughter out and about, proudly introducing her to his friends and associates. The Thieves Guild Patriarch couldn't hide how ecstatic he was at having found his daughter. Many rounds of drinks were offered in honor of his daughter. She was a true LeBeau, he thought proudly. The girl enchanted everyone, was warm and friendly to all and besides, she seemed to love New Orleans and its bursting night life.

Her first week in New Orleans passed her by smoothly and she wished time would stand still. The pros of staying with her father were many: there were no fixed bedtime or time to wake up, no classes, no obligations, there was combat training, but with him it was so much fun. Remy took her to his basement gym and showed her some of his tricks and tested her self-defence skills. He wanted to make sure she was safe when he was not around. Also on the plus side, New Orleans had Claude who was not only eye-catching but also great company. He was secretly teaching her all about thieving. Her father didn't want her to learn any of that, so it was their guilty little secret. Juliette asked him and he agreed to it. They'd go to an abandoned building where he showed her all his tricks and showed off his abilities. He hoped he would follow his uncle's footsteps and become the patriarch of the Guild one day. His father didn't show any signs of wanting to occupy that position, so maybe Claude would be the next LeBeau to lead.

However, none of those things could be compared to the greatest of the perks of being down South. It had one name: Remy LeBeau, aka, dad. The time she spent with her father was the best. Apart from trying to shield her from the Guild and all its particularities, most of the times he was a joy to be around. He introduced her to a world she'd never known before. Life didn't have to be all about saving the day, it could be easy, just easy and fun.

When the twilight faded to blackness it lit a fire inside her guts. The night means downtown is lit by the neon lights of the clubs and bars, shinning on the rain-kissed sidewalks. At night you can be anybody and no-one cares who you really are. It was going to be another night in the town with her father in tow. Wearing her new black tube dress, she steps into the darkness, accompanied by her father, a couple of Guild members who pretty much acted like his bodyguards and her cousin Claude. That was a newly formed routine she really enjoyed. Not for one second she missed the strict norms and rules of the X-mansion. She did miss Alex, though. 'Would he enjoy a night out in the South?' she wondered as she walked to the sound of her high heels hitting the pavement. Then, Claude stole a glance her way, his eyes going from her face to her cleavage and stopped her from thinking of Alex. Her father noticed and smacked the back of his nephew's head lightly, Juliette burst with laughter.

The stars were somewhere behind the haze of black cloud that was stretched thinly above and the transitory moonlight bleached the grey-scale world momentarily, and then it was gone. Her mind was a blur with possibilities, each more fanciful than the next. What would she try tonight? She wanted to have a sip of that bubbly champagne that made all the other girls so giggly, but she knew her father wouldn't let her.

" _Ma petite_ , I have a surprise for you tonight." He spoke just before they entered the nightclub. Somehow she knew him well enough to know it was not a good one.

"What is it, dad? You don't look too thrilled about it." She pointed out.

" _C'est vrai, ma fillete._ I'm not. _C'est mon pére_ , he wants to meet you. And he's here tonight. We'll be having dinner with him. But not in the open, we are going to a more, let's say, exclusive part of the club. Are you okay with that?" he asked while watching her intently for her reactions. He didn't want to upset his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked in a whisper.

"We kind of had a clash with him just this week. It turned out he knew your mama had come here looking for me and never told me. So, that's why I didn't take you to meet him straight away, you see? But now, he's learned we were coming here tonight and voilá. Here he is, here we are. What do you say?"

"Let's just get on with it, dad." He took her hand in his and together they made their way inside the club.


	20. Chapter 20

" _I might never be your knight in shining armour  
I might never be the one you take home to mother  
And I might never be the one who brings you flowers  
But I can be the one, be the one tonight_

 _When I first saw you  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious,  
Girl, I hope you're sure  
What you're looking for  
'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you" _

Perfect – One direction

Jazz is the beating heart of New Orleans, as important to this city's soul as a rich pot of gumbo, a second line parade and the charming architecture that defines neighborhoods like the French Quarter and the Marigny.

In order to listen to local musicians play authentic New Orleans jazz, Jean-Luc usually dove beyond the Bourbon Street scene. Not that night though, he heard through the grapevine that Remy was going to introduce his daughter to the music that swings, the famous style of music that was originated in his hometown and placed it on the map.

They were at arguably the best place in town to hear all kinds of live music, including straight ahead jazz. The jazz club they were going to was definitely not Jean-Luc's obvious choice of place to go. He regarded it as a touristy place, not exactly his cup of tea. He didn't want to see or be seen, surely not what he usually aimed at when going for a night out.

The place was rather small but its energy was contagious. It was Friday night and the venue was packed with people, the crowd ranging from European tourists to bachelorette parties and even to film stars who were in town for work. That was definitely a young people's place to go to, he had no patience for the crowds or the tourists. Juliette loved it though. As they made their way inside past the dressed up women and stylish good-looking men all the heads turned. They were practically the equivalent to royalty in New Orleans.

Upon arrival, they were immediately escorted to a private room on the second floor. Inside there was a big table elegantly set for dinner, four empty seats and other two occupied by Claude's mother and father: Henri and Merci LeBeau. Claude went straight towards them and was hugged lovingly by his mother. On the far corner of the room stood a grey-haired man in an elegant attire, he had his back turned to them as he seemed to stare out of the window absentmindedly. Upon hearing the com motion as his son and grandchildren entered the room, he turned around to greet them. A broad smile instantly played on his lips whereas his adopted son looked very serious.

"Petite, you and your father coming into this room, hand in hand, reminds me a lot of a scene that took place right here twenty years ago. When your dad brought your mama here for me to meet her. You look very much like her." Jean-Luc broke the silence. His tone of voice was warm and friendly.

"Funny you'd mention her mother since you were the one who scared her away.' Remy spoke sternly in return. He told him that had not been his idea and started pointing out all his reasons for having agreed to that.

Mercy's expression remained unaltered at the little bickering , she was the picture of poise and serenity as her husband Henri intervened and told his brother it was not the time for confrontation, reminding him both their children were there to enjoy dinner with their grandfather. After that small uncomfortable moment, both Remy and his adoptive father eased up and engaged in polite, slightly cheerful conversation. Dinner was served promptly and a man served wine to every person sitting at the table, except Juliette. She tried her luck and raised her glass. The waiter looked at Remy who got the clue and explained to his daughter how she was not supposed to get any ideas.

"Petite, you want me and your mom back together, don't you? If I let you drink alcohol, she'll kill me, for sure. I've ordered you a Shirley Temple, some ginger ale, a splash of orange juice and a drizzle of grenadine, and you've got yourself a glass of good, clean fun, huh?"

"That's hardly fun." She complained, rolled her eyes and blew upwards her side-swept bangs.

"Give your daddy a break, will you mon ange? I'm new at this parenthood thing, and I just want to do it right. Apparently this is one of the things I should be doing, saying 'no' to you." He spoke and smiled sweetly at his daughter who softened her facial expression and offered him a smile as well.

Dinner went down smoothly, there were no more accusations and inevitably, the Guild topic came up causing Juliette to get bored to death. All the other people talked excitedly about things and people she didn't know. She wondered if her father had completely forgotten about her presence as it didn't occur to him that it all got very tedious for her. She just watched them speak not really paying any attention to the content of their conversation. Smiling she observed how her father was eloquent and had his way of convincing others of the points he defended, Claude was acting like the keen protégé of the King of Thieves, always agreeing to everything her father said. Even defending him against opposing ideas coming from his own parents. It all seemed surreal, the way that family interacted, so different from the only family she knew, the X-Men.

Once desert was served, she was determined to get away from that place one way or another and under the table, she kicked Claude's shin. The teenage boy glanced her way calmly as if to wait for her to somehow indicate what she wanted from him. She'd used the same technique with Alex countless times, but he never knew how to act cool and unsuspecting when she did that. He'd always look at her straight away with a startled expression on his face. Her cousin and Alex were exact opposites, she realized.

"Dad, could Claude and I, perhaps, go downstairs to watch the musicians play? What's the point of coming here if we're not enjoying the show?" She asked her father. Juliette's impassioned approach to life is refreshing, but her overzealous whining? Not so much, Remy thought.

"Let the children have their fun." Jean-Luc said dismissively. Remy sighed in resignation.

"Okay, you may go. I have some issues me and my dad here have to sort out, ma filette. I'll let you go if you promise to behave. Also, I'll ask Emil to keep an eye on you guys." He declared as he tapped his cell phone, looking for Emil's phone.

The two teens made their way downstairs excited. Grinning all the way, Juliette offered her hand to her cousin which he was more than happy to take into his.

After one or two songs, Juliette started getting uncomfortable in her seat. The music was top notch but she wanted to go somewhere she was not being watched. She wanted to dance the night away, but it was obviously not possible as her father got his people watching her every step.

"Hey, Claude." She whispered in his ear. Her warm breath so close to his neck it sent shivers up and down his spine. He had to concentrate really hard to avoid an erection. "What if we got away from here and went to some other club where we could have more fun?" She smelled like trouble to him but he, well, he loved trouble.

"And how in the world are you planning to leave this place without your father knowing? Or perhaps, you wanna go upstairs and ask him?"

"Nooo! No way! I was thinking, maybe I could put to practice the thieving tricks you taught me." She smiled through her devilish dark eyes. The red in them seemed to light up in amusement at her own mischievous plans. His eyes went wide at the naughtiness she was envisioning. He never thought she'd be like that, he smirked maliciously at her.

"Okay." He conceded. "What exactly do you have in mind, petite? If you have a good game plan, then perhaps I can go along with it. I don't want problems with Uncle Remy."

"I promise we won't be long. We'll be gone for less than half an hour. They won't even notice it if they are at each other's throats upstairs."

"Ok, I know a place. Just because we are under 21, doesn't mean there aren't lots of places where we can have some fun and get our groove on. There's this fun spot I sometimes gather with my gang of pals."

"Don't they ask for our IDs at the door?"

"They don't ask for MY ID, or anyone's IDs as long as they are with me." He declared with a roguish smile. "But how are we getting out? I could just grab the door and leave but you…" He trailed off.

"I'll exit the place like the thief that I am." She blinked at him. "This LeBeau blood must be good for something, plus, I have a good teacher of trickeries." They shared a bright smile at each other, she could barely breath as excited as she was. Her eyes flashed wickedly with reckless self-confidence.

"Juliette, maybe you're more like me than you let it show at first. I'll wait for you outside, if you can't make it for some reason, you send me a text and I'll go meet you wherever you are."

"God, I love the thrill of this!" She confessed. She made her way to the ladies, thinking of ways she could get out of the building that did not include the front door. Her dad's cousin Emil sure enough followed her and unexpectedly stepped right in front of her. Upon being questioned where she was going she just said she had to use the bathroom.

"Surely you're not following me there, are you?" She asked him, her eyes slanted up at him. He simply excused himself and let her go her own way, not before agreeing to buy her an alcoholic drink, her first ever, which she downed in a go with gusto.

Standing outside, he looked around nervously. Five minutes and forty-three seconds had elapsed now. He kept staring at his watch as his whole body was invaded by strong feelings of anxiety and fear. Why the hell had he agreed to that? He had no idea! He was just about to text her and call it all off when she showed up with a gorgeous smile and her black tube dress covered in dust at some places, its hem was also well above her mid thighs. The girl was a box of surprises, he reckoned.

"Juliette, your dress."

"What!? Ow!" She realized what he meant and started patting the dust away.

"It's also, well, er… too high up."

"Oh my!" She exclaimed blushing fiercely and bent down and pushed the hem down so low that it almost touched her knees and her breast was just about to pop right out. Claude laughed at her clumsiness and asked her if he could help her out. She flashed him her tipsy smiley face and nodded. Delicately and with expert ease he slid each of his index fingers inside the top of her dress, right under her arms pushed it up, then held the hem of her dress avoiding at all costs to touch her inappropriately and pushed it down just enough. There. She was ready to go now.

"Wow, thanks." She said. "You seem to be very well acquainted with girl's clothes, huh?" The young girl grinned quickly at him, her pink cheeks crinkling. Their eyes locked for an instant and he felt his heart was at her mercy. For the very first time, he thought of how he actually liked the girl. It was not only that she was beautiful and sexy, she had become special to him, dangerously so, he decided. Before he could stop himself, he trailed his gaze down from her eyes to her lips. She noticed it and bit her lower lip at that. She stared at his lips and licked her own, at that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. His mouth claimed hers while his right hand cradled her cheek, keeping her in place.

She didn't bolt, however. He had been sure that she would. Could she possibly yearn for him as he did for her? In any case, it was wrong. It was all very wrong. He stepped back and was going to apologize when she leaned in and kissed him full in the mouth, grabbing him by his collar as she did so. Her passion overwhelmed him as she stroke her tongue along his. Who had taught that sweet angel of a girl to kiss like that? Wasn't she supposed to be this naïve petite who'd never been kissed? Apparently that Alex guy had been teaching the sister-friend of his some tricks or maybe she was just a natural, a true LeBeau.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me." She excused herself. He looked down at her, holding her gaze. Her soft breath fanning his face and her body slightly brushing his. She was so docile and doll-like, he thought to himself, feeling his heart squeeze tighter at the sight of her.

"You've been drinking." He accused her with narrowed eyes.

"Indeed, I have, mister.' She admitted with a lazy smile spreading on her face, her devilish eyes sparkling bright at him.

"How on Earth?"

"Well, sometimes all you gotta do is ask people, and they'll do whatever you want." She blinked at him.

"It never works for me. Guess you have one or two tricks to teach me as well. Now, let's get moving before I give up on taking you anywhere. You are trouble tonight, aren't you, ma belle?"

They walked just a block away and got to the place he'd mentioned. The club featured a jam-packed dance floor and substantial entry lines that confirmed its status as a red-hot nightspot. No lines for them though. Claude had his way in the nightclub that notoriously drew a fun-loving 18-and-over crowd ready to party until morning, shimmying on the dance floor to the enticing beat of hip-hop favorites.

As soon as they got in, they were met by a group of teenage boys and girls who all seemed to know Juliette's cousin. They were already dancing to the beat, all of them holding a bottle or glass of booze in their hands. She couldn't tell if they were over eighteen or not, probably not all of them were. She made sure her cousin got her a drink as well.

The music spun around them lifting away gravity. She couldn't count how many times she had squished his foot under her own. Still he smiled brightly as their heels clicked over the dance floor. He watched as her hair spun out and bounced more with each move and beat. This was perfect. Strong pointed moves didn't matter here. All that mattered was the person in front of him. Suddenly, one of his friends pulled him away from her for a second, saying he had something important he needed to tell him about. He said he'd be around and would keep an eye at her from the distance.

"Only a second, okay, chére?"

"I told you already not to call me that." She scowled at him. "I'll be right here dancing with your girlfriends, okay?" She blew him a kiss and blinked after promising him he didn't need to be concerned.

However, that was not the case. He did need to be concerned, very much indeed. When he came back to the very same spot where they had been dancing minutes earlier, she was nowhere to be found. Only some of his male friends were there.

"Where's ma cousine? Where are all the girls, in fact?" He asked one of his friends.

"You mean, her? That foxy lady?" And he pointed towards the bar. Sure as hell his cousin and some of his female friends were dancing n the bar counter. She had a bottle of Smirnoff ice in her hand as did two of the other girls. He was going to get so busted because of that, would probably be scrubbing floors at a restaurant after that, his uncle would make sure that the Guild wouldn't welcome him anymore.

He hurriedly pushed his way past the crowd, when he reached the bar, he held Juliette's ankle and urged her to come down. She got to her knees and yelled at him.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Juliette, for fuck's sake, come down RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, come on, sugar, I'm only having a little fun. Don't you think you should just chill out and let me finish my routine? Enjoy the show." She spoke sweetly.

The girl's father walked in the place just in time to see how desperately his nephew tried to get his cousin out of the bar counter and how he'd lost all his resolution to do so after his daughter looked into the boy's eyes and said something to him.

"Ma fillette, you'll just about to learn that two can play at this game." He spoke through gritted teeth, silently cursing everyone under the sun for not keeping his daughter away from trouble even though he knew, he was the one to blame.

Once he reached his daughter, he looked up and spoke loudly.

"Juliette, come down now." She took a split second to realize her father was there, frowning at her.

"Daddy, I…" She looked into his eyes.

"Juliette, I don't think it's appropriate for girls your age to be here, not to mention dancing provocatively on the bar counter, don't you think?"

"You're right, dad." She agreed immediately, grabbed the hand he had stretched out for her and climbed down the counter. He removed the suit jacket he'd been wearing and covered her up.

"Uncle, I…" Claude tried to explain himself. Upon getting a death glare from his uncle, he felt silent and lowered his head in shame.

"You just follow us, Claude. Party is over."

Some fifteen minutes later, they were home. Remy carried Juliette upstairs like a sack of potatoes. He opened her bathroom door, sat her in the bath tub and turned on the cold shower. The girl started protesting, but he didn't care.

"I want my mom!" She shouted, angry tears streaming down her face, but that didn't stop him. "Dad! Dad! Stop it! I'm not that drunk. Maybe a little drunk, but I want out!" she cried.

"The cold water will make it all go away. You'll feel better, you'll see."

"No, I won't! I want my mom!" She insisted.

He turned off the shower. She stared back at him in silence looking like a wet cat with her hair sticking to her head.

"You're sending me back to my mom now, aren't you?" she asked him in a low soft voice.

He bent down and held the edge of the bathtub as he looked into her eyes, those eyes of hers that he passed on to her and sighed deeply.

"Juliette, you listen to me. I'm for real, okay? This is not a test drive, I'm not playing daddy with you and I'm most definitely not going to discard you at the first sight of trouble. I'm your father! I'll always be in your life, no matter what. If you fall, I'll be there to catch you, got it?"

She nodded in reply and felt her eyes welling up with tears.

"I love you, Juliette." He continued. "And I'm sorry I wronged you. I was trying too hard to please you, to make you love me. Stupidly, I let you get away with many things. This is a lesson for both of us, I'll correct myself, I'll try to be a better parent, and you, well, you'll just keep being naughty, because that's what teenagers do. You guys test your boundaries to the limits, and I have a lot to learn from your mother, but I promise you, I'll become the father you need me to be, even if that means you'll hate me many times, as you did, just now. Someday you'll thank me, though."

"Dad, I love you too and I'm sorry." He took her out of the bathtub in his arms, when he put her down, she hugged him tight. He hugged her back and they remained that way for a while.

X

"Emma, thanks for seeing me." She said as she entered the room, nervously swiping one lock of white hair off her face and tugging it behind her ear.

'You don't have to thank me, Anna. It's my pleasure, moreover, I'm pretty sure deep down you already know the answer to your questions and what you feel for him, my friend. Now, shall we get to work?"

"Sure thing, sugar."

Thanks for recent reviews and follows, I'm curious to see what you guys will say about Juliette's behaviour this chapter. About the One Direction song in the beginning of the chapter, I KNOW, it's tacky. LOL I'm not particularly fond of this band, on the contrary, really, but this always comes up on the radio when I'm driving and my iPod is forgotten inside the gym bag. The lyrics always reminded me of Claude and Juliette's relationship. By the way, this is not the end of this incident, more of it will be dealt with in the coming chapter.

Sorry for how long it took to get to grips with this one. This particular chapter has been in my mind for ages, but my daughter had a surgery on Saturday, something simple, but I was nervous about it and couldn't get myself to writing until it was all over. She's doing great, by the way.

Thanks for reading and special thanks for reviewing. Have a great week, everyone. :D


	21. Chapter 21

" _Let him know that you know best_ _  
_ _'Cause after all you do know best_ _  
_ _Try to slip past his defence_ _  
_ _Without granting innocence_ _  
_ _Lay down a list of what is wrong_ _  
_ _The things you've told him all along_ _  
_ _Pray to God, he hears you_ _  
_ _And I pray to God, he hears you"_

 _How To Save a Life – The Fray_

Their loving embrace was interrupted by a timid knock at the door. It was Mercy, Remy had called her to help his daughter out with bathing properly, getting dressed and just soothing the girl by having a motherly talk. Something he feared he just couldn't do. Not now, he had to be the bad cop for now.

He kissed the top of Juliette's head, disentangled his arms from hers, walked to the door and opened it. As soon as she came in, Remy caught a fleeting stiffening of his sister-in-law's face then she forced a weak smile. There was no point in doing so, however. The man could very well feel the worry emanating from her. The fear thoughts looped around in her mind until there was no room for anything else. Still, she looked at him and nodded. He got the clue and left the room in silence.

Juliette watched their awkward interaction, or lack of it, with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Now let's get you ready to sleep it off, shall we, petite?" she offered, went into the bathroom and the girl heard the splash of water filling the bathtub. Juliette remained in silence, she was not really that acquainted with the woman. Was she supposed to undress in front of a complete stranger? Apparently, her father thought so. She took off her clothes very shyly while Claude's mom went into the bedroom to fetch the girl some nice clean clothes. When she came back into the bathroom, Juliette was in the bathtub, hugging her legs and distractedly gazing down at the bath bubbles.

Mercy is a practical person, just as her career choice demands her to be. She wasn't one to beat around the bush or small talk. She usually omitted useless and unimportant details for the sake of reaching bigger and more important goals. And she had a clear goal in her mind. She had a problem, a big one, so she just cut to the chase with Juliette.

"Petite, excuse my bluntness, but I have something I gotta ask you." The words caught Juliette by surprise, and she jerked her head up and sat up straight. She looked at Mercy's blue eyes and it instantly reminded her of Claude. She felt a mix of shame and guilt spread through her, the alcohol effect was wearing off and it downed on her that her cousin was probably in big trouble because of her recklessness.

"Juliette, ma cherie, have you, by any chance, got intimate with my son?" she asked in an unusual sweet voice. The question was not exactly what the girl had been expecting. What did she mean anyway? Intimate as in a close friendship or intimate as in, well, the other kind of intimate. The girl swallowed hard at the thought. Sensing the girl's hesitation, Mercy went on and left no room for misunderstanding. "Juliette, has my son seduced you? Have you had sex with him?" Juliette's jaw dropped at the question.

"What!? Noooo! No way! Of course not. My Goodness! Why would you think that we did that? Mama always told me I should wait until I'm at least eighteen and that I should be madly in love with the boy and sure he felt the same way about me." She spoke tightly only to add in a thin voice. "We kissed, but it was only once."

"Sorry, child. You never gave me that impression that you two did it, I was just hoping that… wishful thinking, maybe." Completely baffled, Juliette stared at the woman, visibly mortified by what she had just been asked. Those thieves were very, very strange people, she thought. "Let me tell you why I asked you that, but can you promise you won't tell it to your father just yet? He'll know about it, tomorrow. A friend of Claude's just told him how a girl my son used to go out with is pregnant and she is telling everyone she's having Claude's baby. So he'll have to marry her. The Guild will make him if he doesn't want to. And I was thinking, if you two had been together, then even if this girl is pregnant, he would have to marry you instead, not to damage your honor and you father's honor by association. He's the Guildmaster, as you know, so the Guild would rather have him marry you than this other girl." Mercy tried to explain herself while Juliette stared at her in total disbelief that this conversation was in fact taking place. "Don't get me wrong, petite." She continued. "I have nothing against this girl, and if she's indeed expecting my grandchild I'll help her anyway I can. But I wanted my son to marry someone he loves, like I did, and he loves you. You know that, don't you?" It had never occurred to Juliette that he could feel something for her and she blushed all shades of pink at his mom's words. "Your father he was forced into marriage and it didn't go well. I don't want the same to happen to Claude. I know your mother would understand me if she were here. I just want to protect him." The ever serious, calm and collected Mercy let streams of tears roll down her face. She passed a towel to Juliette, who wrapped herself in it as fast as she got out of the tub, trying the best she could to hide her modesty. She stared at the lady big eyed, not sure what to make of all the revelations she had just heard. Poor Claude and this girl who was expecting his child, they would have to deal with the consequences of their acts now. She felt so stupid for acting the way she did in the club when he had just heard the news, making things harder on him, acting wild and having her father mad at the boy when he had enough on his plate already, having his whole world crumbling down his head.

X X X

Sleep came like the falling of an axe. Those defenceless hours, oblivious to her surroundings are enough to bring well deserved peace to her overworked mind. She was utterly wired, thinking of him and all the things Emma and she had discussed, until that time when she could not fight it anymore and the sleep was as instantaneous as it was welcome.

She had three days left. Hell, she was supposed to have it all figured out already, but hadn't yet.

Then, to her despair, her phone rings. A deep husky voice calls her chére from the other side of the line and it lights fire to her whole body. Was it really him or was she dreaming? Because she was pretty sure she had been dreaming of him, and Bobby. Thinking about it, it was both of them, doing her, at the same time. She was straddling Iceman when Remy came from behind, planting little kisses on her back and then whispered 'I love yous' in her ear, only to take her from behind sending her body into ecstasy. Yeah, that's where the voice came from, from the dream. And man, it was one hell of a dream! If she told Emma about it, she would surely analyse it in a zillion ways. Then, the voice pressed his matter further, waking her up from her state of drowsiness.

"Chére, we need to talk, it's about Juliette. I know I promised I would give you space, like you asked me to, but this is important." Remy said.

"What!? Is she OK? Oh my God, Remy! You want to kill me? What happened to Juliette? Say it at once!" She spoke in a brittle voice as her heart suddenly hammered hard against her ribcage.

"Calm down, mon amour. She disobeyed me and had some drinks, will probably have a hangover tomorrow, but she's fine, she's here, Mercy is upstairs with her. She's having a bath, and then is going to put her pyjamas and sleep it off. She's alright, I promise."

"I don't believe it, Remy. I trusted you! How did this happen?"

He then proceeded to fill her in the details of Juliette's big escapade. She told her how he let her get away with little things that didn't seem too important so he could win the young one's heart and in the end, his doing so bit him in the ass. He admitted to his own flaws as a parent and his strangled words managed to touch Rogue's heart. She knew it wasn't easy, let alone for him who had just learned he had a child, who in fact, was not a little child anymore but a teenager. They had to set limits but also give her the leeway to make age-appropriate decisions and learn from the consequences of her choices. How is that even possible? Definitely easier said than done.

"Now, chére, the reason I'm calling is to ask you if she knows about her powers."

"What do you mean? She knows about all there's to know. She's learning how to control it better, has she accidently blast anyone with her kinetic energy? She's got much better at it, it's been months since he has last fired her pink sparks without meaning to do it." She revealed.

"I'm not talking about those powers, I'm worried about her hypnotic charm." He said.

"No, Remy, these are YOUR powers. She doesn't have those. I mean, she's charmed people ever since she was a little girl, always manages to get what she wants, but that's just her, how she is, enchanting in every way."

"True, chére, she's all that, but I've seen her use her charm, it's not only natural grace and convincing rhetoric, she's a charmer, ma vie. It takes one to know one. I saw the spark in her eyes, the eyes I know too well. I saw how her cousin tried really hard to stop her dancing around the bar counter, and how he gave it all up once she spoke to him the right way. I connected the dots and realized that's how she got people I completely trust to buy her drinks. Question is, does she know what she's doing? Is it deliberate?"

Anna Marie remained in silence for some seconds, her mind was blown with this new information. Now that he laid the facts for her, yes, it made perfect sense. She was a charmer!

"Damn it, Remy! She had to look that much like you in the way her mutation works! I could barely handle one LeBeau, now two! You guys will be the end of me." He chuckled at her exasperated confession. The sound of that made her heart sing.

"I promise I'll talk to her about it, and let her know the ethics of this power of ours. I won't let her boss you around, okay, chére? I never used it on you, for the record." He spoke softly. "You fell for me entirely of your own accord." He added with yet another throaty chuckle and was pleasantly surprised by the sound of her laughing.

"Is that so, swamp rat? Well, thank you, sugar. Thanks for volunteering to talk to her about it, Remy."

"This power of hers can be dangerous, chére. This is why I wanted you to know straight away. The idea of my daughter exerting a subtle influence over those who don't know about it, leading them to believe what she says and, what's worse, agree with her suggestions could prove disastrous, like it did tonight."

"You're right, sugar. Thanks for being so caring of her, I always knew you'd be a good father." An easy smile spread over his lips, shame she couldn't see it.

They talked about their daughter for a few more minutes, he told her all the amazing things he learned about Juliette. Then Remy decided he'd better go and check on Juliette, to make sure that she was well and sleeping and started saying his goodbyes to Anna Marie.

Not for once had he made any reference to two of them, and truth was she expected it and felt a tad disappointed at him. Finally, he cleared his throat and said the things she wanted to hear all along.

"Chére, have you been thinking about us, like you said you would? I promised myself I wouldn't ask you about any of that, but I guess I just can't help it."

"Yes, Remy, I have, actually." She confessed and thought of how that night's session with Emma went down. 'You love him, Anna.' She heard Emma say inside her mind. 'You are trying to fight the feeling because you feel others will take you for a fool. You want to hate him because it's what people expect of you, but you don't.' She sighed deeply and Remy wondered what her silence meant. 'Yeah, I thought of you but no, we're not on the same page, sugar', he dreaded she would say.

"Chére, last time we were together was heavenly, I just can't stop thinking about it, about how we talked, how we still have that connection we always had going on. I love you, chére, love you with my whole heart, love you so much it hurts. Remy LeBeau, fucking King of Thieves, is nothing but a fool madly in love with you. You don't need to say anything right now, I only wanted to urge you to think about us, we'll talk in four days, and you let me know where you stand then. Je t'aime, chére. Sleep well and dream of me." And so she did, yet again. It was another wet dream, but this time it was only him. He was on top of her, powerful, dominating her while she was digging her nails into that muscled round ass of his, demanding more. With a raw groan, he began to work her, thrusting deeper and deeper. She pried his hands off her hips so that she could meet his thrusts. While her body thrashed madly under his, she heard her own voice say "I love you, Remy. I love you forevermore."

X X X

When Remy got into her room, she was still up. Mercy silently made her way out as soon as she saw him. She was in her pyjamas, sitting on her bed. Apparently, Mercy and she had been having a heart-to-heart talk, the girl's dark eyes were glinting with tears.

The girl's father took the place where his sister-in-law was occupying seconds before. Their gazes met and he sighed heavily. There was so much he had to say to her, yet, all he could do was stare at his beautiful daughter who stared at him with a troubled expression on her face. The flood gates opened and out came a lifetime of frustration, straight from the heart of this hurting teenage girl. "I want to live with Mom but I want you there too, Daddy. Why don't you guys just get back together?" Where had that come from, he wondered. He thought she was going to complain about the way he treated her before, or would try to explain her attitudes, or perhaps even convince him to let Claude off the hook but she was talking about how he and her mom should be together.

The words rolled out like an emotional tsunami. "You say you love me, but in four days, you just won't be there anymore," she sobbed in her bed, then assumed a foetal position, and cried uncontrollably.

Her father looked at her and wished he could call her mommy again to ask what he was supposed to do. But an internal voice in his head told him to simply get down there and just hold her and let her cry.

He got down in bed with her and put his arms around her and held her tightly, whispering to her, "I love you so much. And I know I'll miss you so much. I'm so sorry I'm not living closer so I could see you more often. I love being with you. I love you so very much, ma petite." She responded by snuggling closer to him as she cried, obviously welcoming his tender gestures of love. She whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

Maybe she was still tipsy and that's why all those words had poured out of her heart, but he knew that was a feeling that was really there and her heart was probably bleeding inside, dreading their eminent separation. She wanted them both, her mother and her father. She didn't want to have to choose. It was a not a choice, really, it was just how things were supposed to be.

"Dad, will you sleep here with me? Mom always does when I ask her to, when I'm feeling down." She asked in a thin voice.

"Of course, I will, petite." And that's how he decided, the two of them would go house hunting as soon as they got to New York.

X X X

Author's notes: Thank you my kind and faithful reviewers, kataract52, Warrior-princess1980, Jehilew, tx peppa and danielemlac. You guys are the reason why I don't let myself abandon the story after a busy week at work. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and am looking forward to hearing what you have to say about it.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

"We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the shit  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So let's give 'em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us"

Here's To Us- Halestorm

Down at the gym, she had been working out to exhaustion ever since she woke up. As her body released dopamine, she felt happier and more relaxed. It had always helped her think and also calm down her urges for sex, exactly what she needed after dreaming of him yet another night. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that when Bobby popped his head in through the door and called out her name she almost fell off the cross trainer.

"Hey, Anna! Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked her with a broad smile. He looked different, she thought, looked friendly, younger even. He seemed happy, she decided. The cloud that was usually hanging over him whenever they met in the recent weeks was seemingly gone.

"Sure, sugar. What is it?" She couldn't help but grin broadly at him in return, touched by his warm ways towards her.

"I was wondering, do you have plans for tonight? Tomorrow Jules will be back and you'll be back to being a full time mom, so I thought, maybe you'd…" he started and she pursed her lips into a thin line and frowned.

"Bobby, listen, I guess I…We shouldn't… I mean, I think I've made up my mind, I'll give it a try with Remy, so I don't think it's a good idea to…" To her utter embarrassment, he shook his head and laughed at her. A puzzled expression marred her face.

"You didn't let me finish, Anna. I was wondering if you'd like to join us. We, all the senior teachers, are going out for drinks tonight, since Jules is not here, I guess you'd appreciate a night of careless heavy drinking and talking shit. You know, like in old times." He smiled friendly at her. She felt so embarrassed she wanted to dig a hole in the ground and disappear in it. She apologized for misinterpreting the whole thing. Of course he was not asking her out on a date, they were way past that. He was her friend again, nothing else. It didn't hurt, though. It was okay that he moved on from her, but she'd be lying if she said it was expected. The love he had for her had always been taken for granted, he was always there, he'd stuck with her through thick and thin, all the way through her ups and downs. Yet, there he was, standing right in front of her, bright smile, shining blue eyes, free of the imprisonment which loving her had become.

Her flawless face flushed warm with embarrassment and she looked down the floor to try to hide it. Knowing her as well as he did, he caught up on her signs and showered her with some more encouragement.

"Come on, Anna. It will be all of us, your long-time friends, you know you'll regret it if you don't come. It'll be fun, chére." He teased her and she stuck her tongue out. It had been years since he called her that to poke fun at her.

Later that night, they hit their favorite local bar, They were all there, her lifelong friends, who had been there with her, saw her highs and lows. They were her pillar of strength when she was in need, she would never be able to thank them enough for all they did for her. The so-called senior X-Men had finally had their well-deserved get together outside of the mansion, even Kitty at the height of her eight months of pregnancy joined them.

To start the night off, Rogue and Logan had their traditional tequila shot competition to which other X-Men joined. Rogue and Piotr were hanging tough but Logan obviously won, as he always did. 'Fucking healing factor! That's not fair!' Anna complained. She'd put up a good fight, the good old tomboy that she was, and landed herself second place. She proceeded to join the guys in a pool game while the women sipped girlie drinks at the bar counter, flirted away and chatted excitedly.

Later, she took to the dance floor with Ororo and Jubilee. That night, being with her much loved pals, as long as she kept dancing, she didn't crave for her heartthrob's body next to hers, hell, she hardly thought about him the whole night until he got mentioned. Kitty had the not-so-brilliant idea of them playing truth or dare. It wasn't the first time they played it and most probably wouldn't be the last. Someone would suggest it at the end of every drinking night when everybody was way too drunk and high to oppose to the silliness of it all.

"Remember that time Shadowcat and Rogue kissed?" Warren asked. "Tongue and all, man!" Rogue let out a shriek of laughter startling Betsy who was sitting by her side sipping on a glass of white wine. Kitty burst out in laughter too while the men nodded at each other.

"How could I forget? To this day I'm not sure if that could be considered cheating. We had just started dating for real and then, bang. My girlfriend kisses a girl right on my face. It comes to show that we were never built to last." Bobby spoke humorously and blinked at Anna, who flashed genuine wide smile back at him.

"I confess that I've replayed that scene in my mind several times." A not-so-sober Hank admitted.

"You guys, she's my best friend. I seriously don't know what all the fuss was about. I'd do it again a million times if I had to. I love this woman!" Kitty said and blew Anna a kiss. "Besides I distinctly remember clueless Joseph, that asshole, asked her if it was true she had anal with Gambit on their first night. I mean, really? I had to spare from the pain of answering that. It's no one's business. Why again we ever had that guy on the team? And who was the fucker who started that silly rumour, anyway?" She spoke quickly and then, let out a sigh.

"Wow, Kitty! Don't you ever drink? I guess no one remembered that was why you two kissed. Now that we know he's not dead… maybe that would be an acceptable question." Bobby teased and Rogue smacked him over the head.

"So I guess it's official now, you kids are back to being friends." Wolverine commented. "Now let's get this game started before the alcohol wears off, I realize this is stupid and head home."

Rogue finished her bottle of Smirnoff ice and placed it on the center of the table they were sitting at. Those who were standing got closer. Nightcrawler leaned in and skilfully spun the bottle and got the game started. The embarrassing questions started pouring down, and they were all roaring with laughter at every answer. Kitty and Rogue knew most of what people would say, back in the day, they were always the first ones to learn all X-Men gossip. Then, the first blow of the night came.

"Bobby, I've heard you're the reason why Havok and Lorna are splitting up. Is it true?", Kurt asked.

Kitty gasped in shock and Ororo elbowed the blue man, Rogue noticed their reactions and she knew they were still trying to protect her. After all these years, they still thought she needed their shielding, she sighed in discontent at that realization.

"You don't need to answer that, Bobby, sweetie. I can kiss you." Kitty offered with a smile. All the while Rogue's facial expression remained serious but calm.

"Anna, I… I should have told you sooner. I…" Bobby stuttered.

"Man up, sugar, and just answer the damn question." She replied coldly. He then looked around at all his friends sitting around the table and started confessing about his affair with Lorna.

"Well, after that night, you know, when I broke up with you because, you know…"

"Because I called out Remy's name in bed." She said simply, eyes set in a hard cold expression and Robert Drake's face went awash in pink.

"I knew it!" Kitty exclaimed. "Logan, pay up! Fifty bucks!" She stretched her hand his way. Anna knew what she was trying to do, distract all the bunch of drunks they were so Bobby could get away without having to tell them all about him and Lorna.

"Bobby, just answer the fucking question." She insisted. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, she called me because she was breaking up with him because he'd cheated on her, she caught him… in bed… with someone else. She wanted a shoulder to cry on and it turned out I needed one myself, so, we met up, had a few drinks and one thing led to the other…" He trailed off.

Everyone's heads were turning from side to side as if they were watching a tennis match. So it's not surprising that they were a little disappointed when Rogue didn't respond. They all felt silent, Hank made some drunken comment about it all, Bobby spun the bottle once again and the game went on. It was Logan's turn now. He was to ask Psylocke a question.

"Betsy, don't get me wrong, but, we all know that you've been having quite….a ride – he chuckled at the word - with the X-Men, if you know what I mean. And as I guess I'm the only one here who's got nothing to hide, who's the best X-Men you've had in your bed?" he asked.

"Logan! I cannot believe you!" Ororo exclaimed.

"Good one, Wolvie!" Kitty said with a laugh. Betsy smiled maliciously and the other men went pale.

"Piotr, I hope I don't hear about you and Braddock, or you'll be so screwed." Kitty whispered to Piotr, her eyes shining bright, her brows furrowed. The menace in her voice made him want to shrink in his chair.

"You got nothing to fear, babe." They hadn't had sex, but fooled around once. So he was really not sure it counted as having visited her bed. Technically, it didn't, he thought.

"Well, darling, if you really want to know…" She started in her British accent. "It turns out the X-Men are not only good in the battlefield, but even so, the choice is quite easy to make. I'd have to say… Gambit." At those words, Anna Marie gazed downwards and sighed heavily, catching on her reaction, Psylocke continued. "I gotta say you are one lucky lady, Rogue. If he's that good with no strings attached, I can only imagine how good he's when he's making love to the one he actually loves."

'Fuck it!' she thought. She had enough of drama for the night, and stood up to leave, Ororo followed her as Kitty would simply not be fast enough to catch up with the lady with the white streaked hair. The weather goddess tried to calm her down and offered to go home with her, but she refused and told her she was all right. Right then, a puffy Bobby caught up with them.

"Anna, I need to talk to you." He said holding her arm. She shook it away from his grasp, eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Fuck you, Bobby! You lied to me."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you. I wanted to, but when I came to talk to you, Jules ran away. It was not the time, it had to wait, you had too much going on." He explained.

"I'm not mad at you because of Lorna, I'm happy for you, seriously! I am! I guess I'm even relieved that you found someone you like and who'll make you happy, happier than I ever did, but… sugar, we are friends before anything else, you should've told me. I felt like an idiot in there! Everyone knew it but me, it seems."

"I'm sorry you found out about it this way. Please forgive me, Anna. I can take anyone's hate but yours."

"Well I guess you earned it, Bobby. And to think that just when I thought we had a real shot at making things work, it all blew up in our faces, huh? Before that night, we were doing good, weren't we? I was starting to fool myself into believing I was finally over him."

"It felt like we were going somewhere." He confirmed. "Anna, you have no idea. I had a ring for you, I bought it a year ago. I was meaning to propose to you, but every time I was this close, something came up, you broke up with me a million times and ultimately, I broke up with you." Their eyes were locked, they stared at each other intensely with no signs of love or lust, just plain mutual understanding. "Pretty, we were lying to each other and ourselves. I wanted you no matter what, no matter you loved someone else, and I pretended I believed you loved me, and you, you never forgot him, some lingering love, huh? I know it was never me, babe, it was always all about him." He concluded, snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer in a brotherly embrace, their foreheads touched and he told her how he would always love her, as a friend, as a brother. He would always watch over her and wish her well. "If he hurts you again, I'll personally kill him this time." He said half-jokingly.

"If Lorna breaks your precious heart and uses you as a rebound lover, I'll kick her ass." She returned the awkward love promise. They went back inside and watched the others play, her head nestled in his shoulder, she sighed softly at the happiness of having one true friend in him. Bobby poured some of the tequila that was left in two little glasses and offered one to her.

"Here's to us and our new lovers." He raised his glass, she mirrored his action and their glasses clinked.

"Cheers, sugar."

She clearly lacked understanding and conforming to the equitable division of bed space, he thought as he woke up almost falling off the edge of the bed. Having virtually no room for his tall body, he had to sleep on his side all night long while his offspring lay in bed spread-eagled and sporting a satisfied smirk on her face. Still he wasn't annoyed at that, it had been one of the most peaceful sleep nights he experienced in a very long time, probably the last time he didn't toss and turn all night long was during the nights he shared with Rogue in Antarctica, when they happened to be conceiving the sweet girl laying by his side.

Her calming presence made him slowly close his eyes and sigh lightly. The comfort it brought him seeing that his daughter slept by his side safe and sound was all he could ask for. He didn't get to care for her as a baby, so that was the closest he could get to that, watching her in her sleep, making sure she was comfortable and that her heart was at ease after he told her he was going to look for a place in New York so that she could rest assured that they would always be able to spend time together.

Suddenly she yawns and stretches her arms over his head. Then, her red in black eyes look at their twins.

"Good morning, daddy." Her eyes shone with joy.

"Morning, Jules. How are you feeling, my naughty fille?"

"To be honest, I got a little headache."

"As expected. You'd better get all better because I'll teach you how to drink later tonight. No whining. You wanna drink? You'll learn how to do it without making a fool of yourself."

"Yeah, right. Sure, you will." She joked, as his face remained serious, she realized he meant it. "For the love of God, you can't be serious!"

"I am. I was taught that when I was thirteen, you're two years late. Take it as another one of those self-defence lessons I'm teaching you. I don't want them boys taking advantage of you when you find yourself wasted in a party, petite." He stated what in his mind made perfect sense. Ever since he learned he was the father of a pretty teenage girl, he found himself worrying about all things that could happen to her. It took him so long to find her that he had this crippling fear of losing her again or seeing her suffer in any way.

"What the hell, dad! You people here have the strangest approach to educating teenagers." He chuckled lightly at her words. "Apart from drinking alcohol with my father's blessing, what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking, I wanted to hit the mall and perhaps have you help me choose a ring for your mom." He tried her with a huge smile on his face. She shook her head in disbelief and sit up in bed.

"Are you for real, dad? It seems that you don't know mom at all. Come on, when did she ever want anything that was nice and easy?"

"Well, er… we were easy back then. Just easy being around each other."

"Not being able to touch the man she loved, watching him, breathing him all of the time and not being able to kiss him. Yeah, right, that must've been easy peasy, lemon squeezy."

"Oui, je compreends what you're saying." He agreed.

"Bobby was always very nice, very considerate of her and what did he get? Well, not her heart, I'll tell you. I say you stop showering her with I love yous. She loves you because you are a bad boy, remember?"

"Oh, is that so?" He asked in amusement with one eyebrow raised at her. "So you tell me how to win her heart, my little love expert." He couldn't stop himself from giggling at his daughter.

And she knew just what to do. She told him he had to be less available, she would tell her mother how other women had been flocking after him, yes, making her jealous would do the trick, Juliette pointed out.

"And when you drop me off at the mansion, try not to droll too much when you catch the slightest glimpse of her. And please, for the God's sake, don't play the part of the desperate wanna-be boyfriend, husband, whatever." He laughed at the girl's ideas to which he was reprimanded promptly. "Dad, this is serious. Our family depends on that."

He straightened up his face and promise to follow her advice. He then brought up the ability that they both seemed to have: the charm. He explained to her all about it. She was surprised to hear about it all and swore that she didn't know she was doing it. It was just a natural thing to do, everyone wants their wishes granted, don't they? She just didn't know she was getting it all because she was making people agree with her.

"I shall tell Claude and your friend Alex about it. I don't want you forcing the poor fellows to kiss you." He joked. So he knew she kissed Claude, everyone knew, she blushed fiercely.

"Speaking of the devil, I have to apologize to him for last night."

"For what, for kissing him? I'm sure he enjoyed it, petite. Do you take me for a fool? He likes you, I know that. That's why I've let him take you around places. I know he wouldn't do anything forbidden, and he'd lay his life to protect you, if he had to." He confessed in a devil may care sort of way.

"Dad, if anything were to happen, I'd probably be the one protecting him. You have seen me in action, you still believe I can't take care of myself?"

"There was that one time when you couldn't fire your kinetic energy blast." He pointed out.

"Just once, you've seen how powerful my blasts are."

"Once is all it takes. I'm taking no chances when you're concerned. Your mother is an X-Men, your father, King of Thieves, let's say there's a bunch of people out there who would want to hurt you to get back at us." Her mother had never pointed that out. However, she knew her father was probably right and had a point. They remained in silence for a while and then she asked him if Claude was going to be in trouble because of her recklessness and Remy promised her he wouldn't be in trouble because of that.

"Now dear, let's get down for breakfast and after that, you'll start packing, we're going back to New York a couple of days early. I've booked as a hotel, you'll help me choose a house within short distance from the mansion. I don't wanna be away from you and also, I hope to be asking your mother to move in with me soon."

"Dad! This is awesome! We can ask her to come along and help us with the hunt." She hugged her father.

"No, ma fille, our arrival will be a secret and the house, a surprise to your mom." A wide smile split his face in half.

"Mr. Remy LeBeau, this is much better than a ring."

She listened to his version of the story. No, according to him, they were not in a serious relationship. It was just some hook ups and casual sex. But they were only sixteen the both of them! He corrected her again, the girl is seventeen. But still!

"Will you marry her?"

"I guess so. I have told your father about it. He says if the baby's mine, he'll have no father deserting his children within the guild. Funny, huh? I guess he deserted you for fifteen years. But, of course, I didn't say that." He commented sadly.

"Oh Claude, come on, me and my father, it was a different story. You know about this baby. Are you sure it's yours?"

"How could I? I mean, I wasn't with her all the time to know if she was seeing someone else."

She told him that he should step his foot down and tell him he was only marrying the girl after a paternity test.

"I can picture you on a shitty TV show already. 'Claude, you ARE the father.' And then, she'll try to punch you in the face." She mocked him and they both laughed.

"Jules, I'll miss you. If you can make me laugh at this screwed up situation, then you can make me laugh at anything. Oh, how I'll miss you, petite." He got closer to her and she allowed him, their foreheads touched and she sighed.

"I'm not a home-wrecker, babe. We'd better not be touching at all. You're an almost married man." He tried to make him laugh about it again, but no luck this time. His face remained serious, his blue-eyed heavy stare didn't falter.

"Juliette, can I kiss you? One last time. I want to kiss someone I love for once in my life, not an alcohol-fuelled kiss his time. Please?" he licked his lips and pressed them into a thin life. His eyes were gleaming, his breath was slow and laboured.

He looked up into his eyes and nodded. 'What the hell!' She thought. She knew she didn't reciprocate the feeling, not that intensely, he enjoyed kissing him but she remembered how her father told her she'd know when it was love, and this didn't seem to be it. Thinking he was hot was not love, she knew it. But still, she liked him, he was fun and from what she remembered, a hell of a kisser, so why wouldn't she let him kiss her?

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her briefly and she sighed. Tentatively, he swiped his tongue over the bottom of her lips while pushing his hips into her, making her gasp.

"I'm sorry," she said against his lips, and a shock of heat sizzled all the way to his core. She flattened her hands on his chest and tilted her head toward him with a gasp of surprise on her lips. Then he took her mouth with his own. He was neither rough nor particu larly gentle, but he kissed her with the strength and sureness of a man who knew what he wanted. He tasted like morning coffee, a little tart, a little sweet, and kicked her adrenaline into overdrive more swiftly than caffeine. She tasted salty tears that had flooded his gorgeous blue eyes. But one thing she was sure of, it was not love. Feeling sorry for him, wishing his love for her would dissipate as fast as it started, she whispered the words he was dreading to hear.

"Goodbye, Claude."

Author's notes: Sorry everyone for not updating for weeks. My daughter was sick yet again, and got hospitalized for 8 days (in which period I read lots of fics, one of them was over 60 chapters long (!), but wrote not even a line of mine) Now we're back at home for 10 days, but she got sick again, had to get shots, a nightmare, and I had so much work to catch up with. Anyways, enough with the rambling. I wrote this one a bit longer, to compensate for such lack of updates. :D

I hope you enjoy this one. So that's goodbye New Orleans, for now. As always, I'd love to hear from you, please read and review. ;)


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey you, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious (…)  
Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And, hell yeah  
I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

She's like so, whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now"

Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne

It was strange, to say the least, being there again after so long. Despite how long he'd been away, he still remembered everything about the place; the blue hydrangeas planted in the front yard, the soft sound coming from the tree leaves as the wind blew and it reminded him of summer afternoons, romantic picnics he would prepare in one of his many attempts to charm her and win her heart over. That place was the witness of so many memories he held onto for all the time he'd been away. Some things had changed since he had last seen it, the courtyard now held a baseball court and memorial statue dedicated to the memory of Jean Grey. Previously, he vividly remembered, a swimming pool was located in that same place. How could he forget the swimming pool where he spent so many hours drooling at the sight of her body stripped to her bikini, leaving little to his imagination?  
He walked up to the door, dragging his daughter's luggage behind him. The teenage girl walked right next to him and watched his every move, trying to read him. She could tell he was not his normal relaxed and confident self, he was very quiet, introspective and seemed to be a little nervous. He raised his hand to knock but stopped. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to hit the door. Juliette rummaged her mind, looking for things to say, but decided against speaking at all. She offered him her hand to hold instead. He took it gladly and smiled at her. Juliette took matters into her own hands and rang the bell.

He heard the "ding-dong" sound coming from inside, and someone running to get the door.  
It opened slowly, and the girl's mother's warm, loving face was revealed. She embraced her daughter in a tight hug, and he watched them both with a smile stamped on his face. He felt somehow familiarly welcome to that place, suddenly unsure why he hadn't returned in so long.

After the two similar looking ladies let go of each other, he breathed a "Hi Remy." He smiled at her and she gestured for them both to follow her inside.

"I don't know if I should. I'll come pick up the both of you later for…" But Ororo showed up seemingly out of nowhere and he lost the resolve to run away. She told him how it was nonsense, that he should come inside for a coffee at least. He followed Ororo and his femme inside, every step was a little bit less awkward than the previous one.

Juliette stopped in her tracks and didn't follow them though, as she saw Alex and one of the new girls, Lara, from the side windows. She snorted at the sight. 'That annoying girl and her silly agility powers. Who cares she has super human speed? When it's time to fight all she can do is desert everyone.', she thought. Turning her attention back to her parents who were about three meters away from her, she walked faster to catch up to them.

Emma and Scott joined the little group and they were all talking excitedly to Juliette, who was now the center of attention. She told them all about her adventure tales in New Orleans and also about how she got there in one piece, but all the while she couldn't shake Alex and Lara from her head.

"I even found out a new power I didn't know I had." She commented, feigning excitement, the thought of Alex and Lara still annoying her.

Emma told her that was great news and she always knew she was a mutant of great powers. The blond woman hugged the girl and kissed her cheek lovingly. Remy watched all those people interacting with his daughter, the bond they shared was beautiful and to him, it all seemed surreal. Suddenly she wasn't the daughter he knew, she was someone else, a living organism which belongs to a bigger one, the X-Men. She was one of them and he knew he was not part of that. He would never play such a big role in her life, he thought sadly. Those people watched her being born, guided her through childhood, she obviously loved and trusted them deeply. During those fifteen days he spent with her, he thought he had her all figured out. He had the false sensation that he knew all there was to know about her. In her own sweet way, she made his transition from being a single womanizer to a loving dad seem so easy. But the truth is she was just that wonderful to everyone. She was now in Ororo's arms, like a little kitten, melting into her arms, almost purring at the affection she received from everyone. She was their baby, and would forever remain that way. But she had never been a baby to him. Snapping out of that stream of thoughts, he realized Anna Marie was now unashamedly checking him out with less than innocent eyes. When their eyes met, she sighed long and deep and bit her lower lip. Remembering what Juliette told him, he only smiled back, a warm smile, but still, only a smile.

Juliette's beloved Uncle Logan showed up, walked toward the teenager and opened his arm, taking the cue, she ran and they were instantly locked in a big bear embrace, leaving a certain daddy a little bit jealous.

"Uncle Wolvie, I missed you!" She squeaked in excitement.

"I missed you too, kiddo. You had this old man here very worried, even though I knew you're tough and can take care of yourself. Happy now that you found your old man, are you?" She nodded with a huge grin stamped across her face, stealing a glance her father's way. "When you put your mind to something, there's nothing that can stop you, huh? You can even awaken the dead." He joked.

"I can really get anything I want." She declared triumphantly with a lopsided cocky grin and one eyebrow raised. For a second, she looked just like her father, there was something to the way they both smiled.

"Oh is that so?" Then Remy, for the first time speaking directly at Logan, told him about her newly discovered power, about the way they both could charm people into agreeing with them. Logan congratulated her and made some joke about how he was unsure that was such a good thing.

"I'm glad she found you." Logan said in a friendly tone. "You have no idea how this little one kept asking for you." Juliette interrupted him pointing out how she was not a little girl, but taller than him, in fact. He laughed wholeheartedly. "True, Jules. Anyway, what I was saying, well, welcome back, Gumbo. Wanna go outside for a cigarette?" he asked, making a decent excuse for talking to him in private.

"I don't smoke anymore, Logan. In fact, I've just quit. Juliette asked me to." He told him, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Wow, really? Just like that? That's the girl and her power. But, anyway, man, that's great! But come, I want to tell you all about this little girl's tricks so you can handle her."

He scanned the room to find Anna Marie's eyes, she simply nodded in encouragement. He shrugged and followed the older man.

"So you wanna have a talk from father to father?" Remy asked, acknowledging the role his old time battlefield partner had in his daughter's life. He'd always be thankful that his daughter was loved as she deserved when he, selfish and proud, wasn't there for her. They went outside where Logan basically interrogated Remy about his intentions and made it clear he had to stick around. The girl couldn't go through losing her father all over again. Remy assured her 'father in office' that he had nothing to fear and told him about his plans of relocating to New York, which should be kept from Rogue for the time being. As if on a cue, Rogue comes out of the mansion and walks towards them. Noticing she had actually put an effort on looking hotter than she already usually did, he smirked at her. She had her breast all pushed up by a tight heart shaped top, it made desire shoot right through his groin. Probably noticing the sexual tension, Logan excused himself and left the two alone.

"I gotta talk to you, mister.", She stated firmly.

"I'm all ears, chére." He replied with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"In private, sugar. I thought that was implied." She knew exactly what he was doing. Was he going to make her beg? Well, two could play the game, the only problem being she didn't want to wait, now she finally had a resolution, she wanted to tell him as soon as possible, as well as, yes, who was she kidding, fuck him as soon as possible. He didn't make a move and just told her they could talk later and made the official invite for a date, him, her and Juliette.

"I want to take my girls to a nice place for dinner. What do you say? Tomorrow I'll be gone, I have to go back to New Orleans, sort some things out." Eyebrows drawn together, she pursed her lips in a thin line. Growing more irritated at him by the second, she asked him about Psylocke. He sighed at the question and sighed before answering her question. His voice was calm and there was earnestness in it. He said it had been a one night stand and that it had been a long ago, way before they started to date.

"Yes, I was in love with you. But we weren't together and I was feeling down at yet more rejection from you that evening. It meant nothing at all to me, or to the both of us. But why you want to know about it now, chére? Are you jealous?" He chuckled. At his words, she crossed her arms over her chest and without noticing it, she started stomping one foot angrily. Her luscious lips looked ever the more delicious when they sported a pout like that. He felt his strength to act like he wasn't so readily available to her, as Juliette had told him to, slipping away. "Chére, I'd better get going. I'll see you tonight, oui?"

"The hell you'll leave me now. You won't! Here what's gonna happen: you're gonna follow me to my room where we are gonna have that… talk." Before he could interject anything coherent, she cut him. "And, swamp rat, I know my daughter and I know you. I'd say she told you to pretend you are not that interested, that you don't give a flying fuck about me and my feelings because that's what she thinks I love in men. Don't need to play games to make me fall for you, sugar. I can tell you upfront that I'm in love with you, you dirty freaking hot thief. Now, we need to talk and get our shit together, don't we?"

"I was planning to talk to you about that tonight." He answered sheepishly.

"Tough luck, sugar. I want it now." She said. He was eating that attitude of hers. He loved her like that, domineering, taking matters into her own hands and, more importantly, confessing her love for him. So she made her way to her room and he more than gladly followed her.

She closed the door behind her once both of them were inside. They were silent, she cornered him like she was the predator and he was her prey, serious look on her face, malicious eyes out to get him, plump lips curved in a sexy smile. 'Mon Dieu, I love this woman.' He thought.

"Enough with the games, Remy, I want you now. I've been dreaming of your naked body filling mine ever since I left New Orleans, you have no idea how hungry I am for you." She pointed out forwardly.

"So come get me, chére." He whispered.

She pushed him back into the wall with both her hands over his sculpted chest, her luminous green eyes were burgeoning desire and he smirked at her. The distance between them narrowed, their lips were almost touching when he asked her with a cocky grin. "Is that all you got, mon amour?"

In a second, she leaned into him and was surprised by him taking the lead, seizing her by the back of her head and dragging her mouth to his. He brushed his lips over hers, kissed the corners of her mouth, forced himself to rein in his own need, to go slowly but she had other ideas. Her tongue slipped out to taste his mouth, and he lapped at hers in return. Suddenly she couldn't stop. If he had been hungry that night at his home, today it was her who was voracious. Their hands roamed each other's body with a passion, they were panting, her green eyes swimming in lust. Then he, at last, brushed his thumb across the fabric over her straining nipple. She gasped as desire exploded. Her hands traveled down his body, stopping at the waistband of his jeans, she unbuttoned them. His breathing hitched as she unzipped and freed his enlarged male member which could barely fit his clothes at this point, they fit her hand perfectly well, though, she decided.

"Oh Remy, this cock of yours. It's goddamn perfect and it's mine. All mine." She hissed as she stroked it. He was big, thick and hard. Her tiny throat surely couldn't, could it? Yes, it could. She kissed the tip of his cock, then her pretty lips slid further down his shaft, sliding it very slowly until she went down on him entirely. For several heartbeats, she stayed where she was before she needed to grab a breath. And then she did it again. More quickly this time. Swallowing his entire cock in her throat. Holding it there as the pressure built before pulling back and releasing him, again, and faster, again and again, going deep.

"Mon dieu, mon amour, I'm gonna come if you keep this up." His confession made her go faster and faster. Inevitably, he exploded inside her mouth, she took every single drop of him, still holding him, milking him with her lips as he emptied. Her satisfied smile as she pulled her lips back and away from it. He thought his heart would burst at the splendid sight of her and her swollen lips after pleasuring him like no other woman could ever do. She could feel the warmth between her legs intensify. She was so aroused, wanting be filled so badly that it hurt. It physically ached from how badly she needed him inside of her. She craved the weight of her man on top of her.

"I love you, Anna. I love you and I'm gonna make you come hard." He whispered in her ear and her breathing quickened in an immediate response. He started working her nipple with his mouth just the way he knew she liked it, fingered her in the rhythm that drove her absolutely mental. She was about to orgasm when a familiar voice whined from outside the door.

"Mommy, mommy!" her voice sounded like she'd been crying and couldn't catch a breath.

"So that's what it's like! Emma always complained about Alex interrupting their action." she spoke in a low voice as she dragged her jelly-like legs to the door. She looked over her shoulder before opening it to make sure Remy's gold was inside his pants again. He was inhaling and exhaling in a steady slow rhythm, in a silly attempt to look cool and relaxed. 'Your hair.' She mouthed at him, he ran his hand through his silky mop of hair, looking more presentable after he did so.

"What is it, sugar honey?" She asked her daughter with a compassionate expression on her face.

"Mom! Dad? Dad! You two are hopeless!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest in a display of annoyance.

"Ma fille, me and your mom, we're fine now, I guess." He looked at Rogue tentatively who nodded at him.

"Yes, sugar, I'm in love with your father. Even though it still hurts what has happened between us, we are going to make it work somehow, okay? Now you stop meddling with your parents' love life." Juliette smiled broadly at that. "Now tell me, why were you crying?"

"Ohhh" she sighed, having lost the courage to tell both her parents about her feelings. They insisted, her mother hugged her tenderly and brushed her daughter's face, trailing with the back of her hand the tear stained tracks.

"Dad, remember what you told me? That I would know?" she asked, turning her attention to Remy. "I saw Alex with that other girl, she was showering him with attention, almost humping all over him. She is out to get him, and the idiot that he is, oh, that moron, he doesn't realize it and returns the attention she gives him thinking nothing at all of it."

"So what? What is it to you? You said you don't love him!" Rogue asked her. Then she realized what the girl meant and gasped a big O. Remy kissed the top of his daughter's head and asked how she knew and why she was crying. She told them how her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Her whole body tensed, her heart was overwhelmed with jealousy. She'd never felt quite that way.

"Then, he hugged me, his big brother hug, I wished he would kiss me again, but he didn't, he told me how he missed me, only to start telling me how he had fun with this Lara bitch while I was gone. That's why he wasn't calling me as much, I thought he was jealous of Claude. I feel so stupid!"

"Hey watch your language, missy! And by the way, don't think for a second that I'll let the drinking and partying your father told me about go that easily.", Rogue hissed. The girl hung her head low and sighed audibly. Remy looked at Rogue and shook his head.

"Maybe now is not the time for that, chére." he walked over to his daughter, threw his arms around her shoulders and talked to her in a gentle voice. "Ok, petite, you got jealous. But maybe it's because you thought he would always be yours, like some feeling of possession, eh?" Her father tried to soothe her.

"Here's what I know. I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but, Emma told me Alex talked to Logan about how he felt about you and how he considered it wrong to have feelings for you because you guys were raised together. He feels like he's in love with his sister, you see? Logan reinforced the idea, and now he's out there trying to find someone else to replace you, sugar. I didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't mind as you saw him as a friend only." Rogue confessed. "I guess this girl and Alex are kind of dating." She cringed a little at her last words.

"Kind of dating, mom!?", she asked in indignation.

"There, there, petite." Her father said, tightening the hold around her shoulders. "Girls, I really have to go now, otherwise I won't get what I need done ready in time." He furtively blinked at his daughter who smiled knowingly at him. "But rest assured it will be all right, you and Alex, I mean, even if he's dating this girl, he'll eventually come around or perhaps you'll be in love with someone else the next minute because that's what teenagers are like. Now, no more tears, I want us three to have a great night together, ok?" She agreed and the three of them hugged.

Rogue and Juliette walked him out of the mansion and at the door, Juliette's parents shared a breath-taking kiss at the doorstep which got the teenage girl rolling her eyes and complaining about how they looked like they were teenagers themselves.

"This is sooo embarrassing, guys."

"Suck it up and get used to it, petite."

.

At the same time, a man waited for his lunch companion at a high-class restaurant in New York.

"You're finally here. You had me growing impatient. I'm not the sucker my son is and you're not as beautiful as your daughter to leave me waiting forever." His eyes glowed cruelly. It made her shudder but she tried to act confident.

"Your son? Never knew you had any children." She replied bluntly, showing little interest. She wanted to strike a deal with him and leave. She hated the man, but he had money and resources that could serve her purposes.

"Your future son-in-law is my son."

"Try me again. Is Bobby your son? Don't make me laugh."

"I see you haven't talked to her in a long time. I meant, Gambit, and yes, he's alive, because I saved him from the cruelty of your rogue of a daughter." She was shocked at the revelation but didn't want to discuss that with him until she was sure he wasn't lying.

"I'm not here to talk family business with you of all people."

"Me of all people? Funny you should say that, seeing how we are kind of related now, huh?" He tried her. She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm here because you told me you had a project which could be interesting for me and the Brotherhood."

"Yes, darling. I think we should pay a visit to our omega-level granddaughter. And believe me, your Brotherhood will thank you if you do."


	24. Chapter 24

"Soft lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
You're dying

You  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
We're the ones, what's to transpire

Hot as a fever  
Rattle of bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it

But it's not forever  
But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest

You,Your sex is on fire  
You,Your sex is on fire"

Sex On Fire – Kings of Leon

It was that kind of place you have to book two months in advance, not the kind you get a table on impulse. It featured large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains, dark walnut tables, flowers on each table, delicate live piano music, flagstone tile floor, lounge area with embroidered couches, oval coffee tables with splendidly proportioned cabriole legs, tea served from silver trays in white teapots. How in the world that dirty thief that fathered her daughter and was coincidently the love of her life pulled that off, she had no idea. She stared into his eyes and wondered away. He stared back at her with a lazy smile on his face.

He was all classy, the crispness of his suit, tailored to perfection, likely in a high end taylor's shop. His eyes had a look of long yearned for mischief beneath their lids. She could hardly remember a time he looked that good. He always looked good to her, make no mistake, but that night, he looked like a million dollars. But he was mean that afternoon, he left her hungrier for his body than ever. No matter how much that suit of his had cost, all she wanted to do with it was to rip it apart.

But then, they were not alone. Their teenage daughter was with them. The three of them had chatted happily throughout dinner. They made plans, Remy talked about the three of them living together which would imply them leaving the mansion and it suddenly all got touchy feely with Rogue. Sagaciously, Remy changed topics and avoided unnecessary confrontation. He wanted that night to be perfect. He was going to surprise her by taking her to the house he had just bought for their little family. Juliette helped him choose it and the red eyed pair were confident that Anna Marie was going to love it. What was not to love about it?

Perhaps his New Orleans had cost him more money, but this particular one had one thing he couldn't offer them back in Louisiana, it was close to them, her family, the X-Men. If they lived that close to the mansion, she could keep working there if she wanted to, she needn't give up being an X-Man either. Remy knew better than expect her to turn into a 50's housewife for him. He wouldn't want it anyway, he liked her just the way she were, with her individuality, her hopes, dreams and aspirations. Her constant desire to save the day, change the world, teach the kids of tomorrow not to take the crap that their generation had taken. That was who she was, and he loved her for that.

Remy and Juliette had chosen a townhome in beautiful Westchester County, New York. Featuring first-floor master suites with luxurious master baths and walk-in closets, along with open floor plans with hardwood floors, granite countertops, and two-car garage. It was simple for his current standards, but it could offer a quite luxurious lifestyle for their family. Moreover, the real state agent told them that on the weekends they could treat themselves to farm-fresh foods and culinary events at the Pleasantville Farmers Market. The man in a dark suit didn't know it at the time, but the food market hit the spot for Remy as he immediately envisioned himself proudly cooking for his family, which he secretly hoped would grow, having the best time in his life, enjoying family life to its fullest, sitting for lunch on a sunny Sunday afternoon with his beautiful wife and kids. Yes, he could see it. And so he bought it.

He just couldn't wait to show her the house, to see the surprised look on her face when he told her they owned it. But, apparently, Anna Marie could hardly wait for something else to happen. She was sitting close to him, from time to time she would rest her hand on his inner thigh under the dinner table, making little circular motions and driving him insane. At times her hand would travel to his crotch when Juliette was checking her cellphone. She stroked his length causing him to suck in his breath. Then took his hand in hers and guided it between her legs. She was wearing nothing under that sexy dress of hers.

"Chére!" he whispered in her ear in a warning tone. "Do I need to remind you that our daughter's here?" She simply laughed at him, startling Juliette who seemed very absorbed in the messages she was getting on her phone.

"What!? What is it?" she asked them. Rogue's hands were instantly back on the table and the girl didn't suspect a thing.

"Nothing, petite. Your mama making silly faces at me, can you believe it? But now, you tell me, what's going on in your own little world? Come on, gimme that phone. We're here to enjoy some quality family time."

"Come on, Remy. She's done her part, we're only waiting for desserts now. Let her be, she's talking to her friends. Her phone, it's like having her friends in her pocket, you see." Rogue said dismissively. Bang, that was it. She took away his authority in front of the girl, she was undermining his parental authority. He had read about it in some book, one of the parental how-to books he had been devouring lately. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"In a card game, the trump player will slam down a card that beats all the other cards. In parenting, this person will hijack a discipline situation from the other parent. That's what you just did." He complained.

"What? Come again!?" She asked him

"Dad, I can just give you my phone, if that makes you happy. I was being bombarded by my friends telling me all about Alex and that pea-brained girlfriend of his anyway. You two are not going to argue over that, are you?" She spoke, sliding her cellphone through the table to her father, who didn't take it.

Remy looked upset but Anna Marie was calm, if anything, the only thing she could feel was horny. The way he left her that afternoon was dangerous, almost brain damaging. Seeing that he took his role as a parent so seriously did nothing but turn her on even more, if that was even possible.

"Come here, daddy. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to steal your thunder." She said in a childlike voice and kissed his cheek while playing with a lock of his hair. He didn't seem too impressed though, and it was only after she playfully bit his earlobe that he gave in. A stubborn smile tugged on the corner of his lips, he looked down at her, her beautiful green eyes smiled back at him.

"I just want to do it right." He confessed, after giving her a peck. "I want to be a good father to our daughter and a strict one, if I have to. I've wronged her in that field up to now." He spoke lightly.

"I know, sugar and I love you for that. You'll learn as you go, don't worry. And hell yeah, us parents make mistakes all the time." She commented and then kissed him full in the mouth. Juliette rolled her eyes at them and checked her watch impatiently.

"Dad! It's time for us to go."

At the cue, Remy asked for the check and in a few minutes they were in his rented car. Rogue looked at both of them suspiciously, narrowing her eyes into bright slits of green and asked what they were up to, but they didn't reveal. Instead, Juliette got hold of a bandana and tied it on the back of mother's head, depriving her of her sight.

"Come on, Mom. No peeking. We've got a surprise for you." Rogue's mind naughtily thought of sex games Remy could play with her, getting her sense of vision out of the table, using that bandana. 'Gosh, had she ever been this hungry for sex before?' She thought.

The car suddenly stopped and she was guided out. She stood there, in what seemed to be nowhere. It was all quiet, all she could hear was the rustling sound coming from tree and some light car traffic sound far away. It smelled of freshly mowed lawn. Juliette untied the cloth that had been preventing her mom from seeing the house.

"Surprise!" Her daughter screamed in excitement. She stood still and there was this puzzled expression marring her face.

"What am I looking at? It's a house." She asked frowning, searching for Remy's eyes, hoping he would explain it to her.

"It's OUR house, chére. I bought it for us, for our family."

There was a delicious moment where Anna Marie's face washed blank with confusion, like her brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide eyes. Every muscle of her body just froze before a grin crept onto her face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth.

"You mean, ours? Here in New York?" She asked incredulously. She felt her heart flooding with happiness and excitement.

"Oui, mon amour." He approached her and she let him envelope her with his long comforting arms. At her father's sign, Juliette jumped into the two of them and the three mutants were locked in loving embrace.

"Hey! What's Logan doing here?" She asked, noticing her loyal friend at a short distance from them. He was leaning on his bike, watching the scene with a smile on his lips. It was such a rare sight, Wolverine smiling sweetly, Juliette chuckled at him.

"He came here to pick me up, mom." The girl said, disentangling herself from her parents and skipping her way towards Uncle Logan.

"Tonight is ours, chére." Remy whispered in her ears, and she felt the effects of his warm breath had on her all over her body, goosebumps spreading over her flushed skin. Her stomach flipped with excitement.

"I hope you like the surprise, mom. I helped dad. Even Uncle Logan helped!" Rogue was speechless. Remy hugged her from behind, resting her hands over her stomach and, his chin on her shoulder. Their daughter waved them goodbye and climbed Logan's bike.

"You treat her well, okay Gumbo?" Logan warned him. Remy simply nodded and the lovebirds watched Logan start his bike and leave with their daughter.

"So what now, sugar?" She asked him with a bright smile. He chuckled at her and swept his woman off her feet. She let out a loud shriek and he gave a deep throaty laugh at that and walked towards the front door, hoping to carry her inside, bride-style. She couldn't help it and started giggling at him.

"Ok, I clearly haven't planned this right. Now how do I get the keys?" he asked as he struggled to find a way to reach his jacket.

"Where is it?"

"In my jacket. In the inside pocket." She easily slid her right hand into the pocket he'd mentioned, grabbed the keys and opened the lock for him.

"Of course, I could have easily picked the lock, were I not holding you in my arms…" he said in sarcasm, faking an apologetic tone. "I guess I should give you a tour of the house, but something tells me you'll agree with me that touring our bedroom is of utmost importance right now." He held her gaze as he carried her in his arms towards the master bedroom.

"Yes, it is, sugar." She spoke softly.

He followed the soft glow coming from their room, there were candles carefully placed on the floor and also on both their bedside tables. She made some sarcastic remark about how she didn't want their house burned down to the ground on the very first day it was been used.

"Who has lit this all up?"

"Logan did." He informed her.

"You're kidding me! He wouldn't sign up for something like that. Him of all people!"

"Well, for that, we had to count on our daughter's talent to get anything she wants, and I'm not talking about her newly discovered mutant powers. She can just make him do anything for her."

She agreed with him and they shared a quick laugh at that. Lovingly, he laid the love of his life down on the bed, her hands found the bedding under her, she spread her finger apart, taking in the feel of the sheets against her skin. It was silk, so smooth, she sighed at the comfort, smooth, just like him. Laying down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and plundered her with wet kisses. He told her he loved her and that he was sorry he had hurt her. She didn't want any of that talk, though. As much as she appreciated all his efforts for a romantic night, she wanted him, his body, his raw sexuality, she wanted him for whom he was, flaws and all. Yes, he made her suffer, for miserable fifteen years, but he was there now, trying hard to make it up for everything and knowing damn well there was no way he could. He knew there was no erasing any of the past nor the pain he inflicted, she just knew he knew it. No words needed to be said.

She stood up and then on her knees and silently began undressing, her eyes never leaving his. Once her body was completely bare, she grabbed one of the pillows and repositioned herself, laying down in the center of the bed with her legs parted, waiting for him to end her misery. He began caressing her inner thighs, and then started licking her lower abdomen, moving slowly towards her sex. 'How much longer would he keep torturing her?' she wondered. He moved his tongue continuously around, as if he were licking an ice cream cone. She started to moan and move her hips as he continued until passion overwhelmed her and she said "I want you, Remy! I want you inside of me and I want it now! Just fuck me, now will you? Please, sugar. Just fuck me. Fuck me now!"

He looked up at her, his breathing heavy, his own excitement at a high point. 'Mon Dieu, I love her!', he thought. 'I love ma femme, I love her like this, as horny as one could be, telling me to fuck her.' He moved slowly up alongside her, kissing her body as he went, circling each magnificent breast, then licking her neck until he finally arrived at her lips. He began kissing her on the lips again, and then started caressing her breasts. Impatiently, she pulled him on top of her, reached down and guided him inside of her. The way she cried when he made his way inside her, and all the moaning that followed. He could have come just at seeing her aroused like that, he loved the way she loved sex. He moved delicately at first, trying to be the loving gentleman, but impatiently, she barked orders at him. "Harder!" "Faster!" "Finger my ass, Remy!" "Yeah, that's right, sugar. You can bite me all you want." He was her sex slave and there was nothing he enjoyed more than complying with her every wishes, especially in bed. It was total ecstasy! She orgasmed, crying out his name, and he found his release immediately after. Orgasming with someone you loved, Remy pondered, is like hell and then heaven. It's like you're dying, dying a thousand deaths and then, submerging, feeling weightless, pure and whole. She had this effect on him. He searched the whole damn world, he fucked more women than he could keep count and no one had ever made him feel that way. He was completely absorbed in the divine sensation that invaded his body and soul when she broke the silence.

"Remy?" She asked him after he rolled onto his back right next to her.

"Yes, mon amour." He answered, his breathing still slowing down, his face turned to meet hers, his eyes sparkled a beautiful fire of red.

"I love you." She declared simply. He was going to say how he loved her too, but wouldn't let him get a word in edgeways. "I love you, I have always loved you. I loved you through our glory days, when we were young. I loved you through the grief, loved you as I was being cut open so our daughter could be born. I loved you through the years of loneliness, and throughout the years I had Bobby by my side." His eyes shone brightly with tears about to fall. "I love you now that I found you, sugar. I guess I'll always love you, Remy." He pulled her body close to his, she now had her back to him. He nibbled her earlobe, at the sweet honey sound of her moans his lips travelled to her neck, stopping to kiss the spot she loved most.

"I have always loved you too, chére. Ever since I laid eyes on your pretty face when I first stepped foot on the mansion, and throughout the years of hurt, of abandonment, of feeling like a sinner, an undeserving bastard and an outcast. I missed you and I loved you every day I was away from you. I loved you every time I fucked someone else. Because I knew it was not you, and that it was all pointless, that no one would ever compare to you, to the perfect love you had once given to me." She turned around to kiss him full on his lips. They remained locked in a never-ending kiss until they were both gasping for air. Anna rolled onto her stomach.

"Enough of romantic words, sugar. I still want you. My thirst for your body doesn't seem like it's gonna get quenched anytime soon. You'd better get back to work." She teased him and he flashed his lopsided smirk, making her insides clench with desire.

And as she insisted, he lost all kindness and started working her body as if she were his ragdoll to do with whichever way he pleased. He flipped her, she now lay in bed with her stomach pressed against the mattress, he smoothly rolled his body on top of hers. Arching her back, she snuggles into him. They fit perfectly like jigsaw puzzle pieces.

"Je t'aime, chére." He whispered in her ears, sending her whole body into full alertness, his lips went from her ear to her neck, and downwards he kissed his way, loving her body all over, all over again. When he reached the final curve of her spine, he placed his hands at her hips and tilted her ass up. She whimpered while he started kissing and licking her behind, his tongue tugging at each entrance. Her body cramps up, her hands make fists, her arms and legs get drawn into herself, her face tightens and she frowns in hopelessness at the sensation. When he feels her sex going into spasms, he stops licking and sucking at her to enter her with his cock at full force. One orgasm rolls into another one, that rolls into another and another. He had her whimpering, moaning and gasping his name. It was music to his ears, balsam to his heart. Groaning, he grabs her even tighter, pulling at her. When he releases, she could feel him throbbing uncontrollably inside of her.

When finally her breathing goes back to normal, she tells him that maybe now he can give her the tour of the house. She loved everything about it. Now she could see it, see the three of them living happily ever after there. They go about technicalities, he tells her how he plans to assist the guild remotely and travel there only when it's mandatory. She informs him that she wants to keep teaching at the school, but maybe reduce her hours. They are both happy with their plans.

Showing one of the four other bedrooms, he says carelessly how that could be the baby's room.

"Baby? What baby?" He sighs and smiles while she goes ballistic. "Remy, do you have some other son or daughter from one of your relationships?" She asks with a shaky voice.

"Chére, is that your first guess? I cannot believe it! I'm talking about the bebé we'll have. Soon, I hope."

"What!? Are you crazy, Remy? I'm almost forty!" Not quite the reaction he had been hoping for, but still not as mad as Juliette had said she would be.

"So what? Lots of women have their first baby in the forties these days. Besides, I wanna see your body changing, carrying my child. I want to be there for you, I want to welcome a baby that I planted in you into this world. It kills me that I missed that with Jules." He confessed. She stared deep into his eyes, saw the sincerity in every single word of his and sighed heavily. Hell, she'd not seen that one coming. Another baby? Well, the idea of a new pregnancy would take some getting used to.

He got wine and they toasted their new house, their new life. And wine meant more sex. So they kept at it until all the energy they had left had been completely drained and they drifted into sleep.

.

It was about two in the morning when she heard knocks on her door.

"Juliette?" Her eyes popped open at hearing his voice. She ran to the door, not caring the slightest about the ridiculously childish teddy bear pyjamas. She opened up the door in a rush, finding his pretty face, a smile spread over her lips.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" She asked him, her heart racing, filled with hope.

"Gosh, you look just like your mom at your age!" Juliette frowned at that comment. Not at all what she was expecting to hear from those lips. "Of course, minus the white stripe, and adding his eyes. His eyes actually look good on you."

"Alex, are you high on something? What in the world…?" But she couldn't finish off the sentence, her grandmother spiked her with a tranquilizer and the girl collapsed into her arms.

"Sorry about this, honey. But I had to get into this, I cannot trust that creep of a grandfather you have." She cradled the girl's body in her arms and made her spectacularly crafted escape.

.

Author's note: Yes, I know, lots of fluff and some smut. But, oh well, I just love it and have fun writing it. I hope you like it. Tx Peppa, there you go, they even had some disagreement over Juliette's table manners. Have a great weekend, you all. I know I will ;)


	25. Chapter 25

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"

I don't Wanna Miss a Thing - Aerosmith

She looked down at the teenage girl sleeping soundly on the bed and examined her face for all its features. Having her eyelids closed, she looked even more like her mother. Perhaps her lips weren't quite as plump are her mom's, apart from that and her one-color hair, she felt as if she had traveled back in time and could see her beautiful foster-daughter. Her heart filled with a longing she could hardly contain.

She wished she could indeed have it all back, that she could have that brilliantly clever and free-spirited girl under her care. For a split second, she felt like keeping the girl, as if she could. That was an impossible task for Juliette had a very strong sense of purpose. She knew who she was and where she wanted to go in life whereas her mother hadn't known at her age. She had a family who loved her and knew that wherever she went, whatever she decided to do, they would always be there for her. Rogue, on the other hand, had been a lost girl. She craved love and attention and that had made her so easily molded, manipulated. Besides, no matter how tempted she was, she would never hurt Rogue by taking her daughter away from her. She knew what it was like and she wouldn't bring it upon the one person other than Irene that she felt attached to. With that resolution in mind, she sighed deeply, got hold of a cheap disposable phone and texted Rogue.

...

Waking up to her beautiful face nestled on his chest was an unworldly event. His heart sang at the sight of her. For a man who feared always being alone, spent years yearning for her, his great love, watching her sleep brought the realization that, yes, she was back in his life and that this time around he wouldn't let her go. Neither one of them would. They've seen how dark things could go when they neglected love.

They were lying together on their newly-bought bed, their brand new house. That in itself represented a commitment he had never had with anyone, not even with Belle. There was no turning back and he couldn't be any happier about it. Looking down at her, a smile came easy to his lips, his whole face brightened up. His woman, their house, their family, meaning to his life at last.

Watching as her breasts rose and fell steadily and hearing the quiet sound of her faint breathing brought him so much pleasure. Though it had been a lifetime ago since he last woke up to his pretty chére next to him, he never forgot how good it had made him feel. If there was ever a moment he forgot all about his sins and misdeeds and felt completely at peace that would be it. The memory of her sleeping next to him was something he had treasured for excruciatingly long fifteen years. It was what he had clung to in the middle of endless sleepless nights.

As if feeling the weight of his stare, she stirred in bed and mumbled something unintelligible. He sighed softly, ran a finger over her cheek lovingly and was instantly hit with an uncontrollable feeling of desire. The things he wanted to do with her body, all over again. A sweet torture that was, he thought, keeping his restraint as he watched her sleeping, taking in her every breath but not being able to see her smile back at him. Luckily, waking up beside the person he loved, from now on, would be his reality every morning. He could hardly believe it was all true. She was his and he was hers. They'd make love whenever they pleased, fall asleep next to each other every night, she would sleep in his arms and he'd feel like he was keeping her safe and sound. Even though he knew she didn't need him for that at all, it was nice to pretend he was her savior, her knight in shining armor.

Her phone started vibrating, waking him up from his daydreaming. He couldn't pinpoint where she'd left it, but he could tell it was in the room. He stood up and scanned the room until he found it. It was inside her bag which was left abandoned carelessly on the floor under a pile of their clothes which were set there recklessly hours ago.

'It might be something important', he thought, 'But I'd better not check who called and pry into her affairs, that would be the perfect way to piss her off. And I so don't wanna make her mad at me.' He wondered if he should wake her up though, but in the end, decided against it.

Meanwhile, back in the mansion, Alex knocked at Juliette's door. He wanted to apologize, even if he was not sure if starting a relationship with a girl was something worthy of an apology. They were friends, right? Practically brother and sister, he decided. But he was not a completely insensitive jerk as he heard her call him inside her mind. Of course, he could feel it, he was a goddamn telepath and, as hard as he seemed to fight against his own powers, the truth is he'd been using them more and more often lately, but nobody knew. He felt it when Juliette realized she was in love with him. They were hugging and he could just feel it emanating from her. Her mind screaming wildly, it was so quick, so unexpected, he didn't have time to block it out. 'Oh my God! I'm in love with him. I love him. I love that fool. Alex, you freaking gorgeous idiot, I'm in love with you.' He heard her say in her head in surprise, desperation. And he had to fight his inner self not to go and kiss her like she wished he would. He had tasted those lips before and couldn't forget how good they felt against his, not like Lara's surely, it was so much better, it was even unfair to draw the comparison. And he knew exactly why, again, he was not a moron as Jules often called him, it was different, it was better because he loved her back. He loved her but it was wrong. 'Wrong! Wrong!' he repeated inside his head as he pulled away from their embrace.

After staring at her bedroom door in silence for minutes, he breathed in heavily, closed his eyes firmly, and exhaled slowly as if gathering the courage to jump into a pool filled with freezing cold water and knocked her door lightly. There was no response, so he opened his mind to find hers. Panic filled his whole body, she was not there. She was not there! He forced her door open and went in, searching for her, perhaps he could be wrong, maybe she was sleeping and he couldn't sense her. It was all new to him, could he sense someone who was not awake and conscious? But she was nowhere to be found.

He knew what he should have done after detecting her disappearance. He should've called his parents, should've let everybody know, he should've contacted auntie Anna, but before he could do any of those things, he found himself heading to the Cerebro. He had to find her! He could find her himself. It had to be done, and it had to be quick.

The voice of reason kept ringing inside his head, but he switched it off every time it did.

"Using Cerebro can be extremely dangerous, and telepaths without well-trained, disciplined minds put themselves at great risk when attempting to use it." He remembered her mother say countless times. "This is due to the psychic feedback that users experience when operating Cerebro. As the device greatly enhances natural psychic ability, users who are unprepared for the sheer enormity of this increased psychic input can be quickly and easily overwhelmed, resulting in insanity, coma, permanent brain damage or even death." She usually said to prospective students as they visited the school.

The golden boy that he was, of course, his father had granted him access to all parts of the mansion, the Cerebro was no exception. He touched the security system screen with the palm of his hand and the door swept open. As he sat down and got hold of the helmet, he sighed heavily. Was his mind well-trained and disciplined? Well, he was about to find that out. If it was, it was because he was indeed one hell of a powerful telepath, because he had never given his mind any proper training, despite his mother's insistence. But somehow, he felt he could do it. And finding Juliette outweighed the risks he was taking.

A rush of psyches invaded his own in a frenzy, he took a deep breath, feeling overwhelmed by it but kept reminding himself he had to concentrate as hard as he could. And then, there was her. She was not far, he could go and bring her safely back home himself. Having the impulse of a toddler, he went into the changing area, took one of his father's combat suits and slid his body into it. Using telekinesis, he retrieved his father's car keys. He had never known he had that power in him. He just willed for it, and it came floating in the air to him.

Feeling reinvigorated, and dangerously confident as only teenagers can be, he made his way out of the mansion. As he drove past the gate, he mind-linked with his mother and explained to her all that was going on. Not caring to tell her where he was headed, he asked her to gather the X-Men because backup could come in handy. When she tried to scream some sense into his stubborn mind, he shut her out of his mind. Just like that. Emma remembered that only two people in the world were able to do that before him, Charles Xavier and Jean Grey.

-0-

The apartment she had taken her granddaughter to had a great view of Central Park. Juliette was leaning against the rails of the balcony, she had been listening to Raven for an hour now. She had told her all about the Brotherhood and its creed, also about Irene's diaries and they were talking about it when Alex projected his thoughts into her mind. She was startled at first but managed to keep a cool face in front of Mystique. The fact she had her back to the blue lady helped, of course.

"Jules, I'm here and I'm gonna take you safely back home. Just keep your captor distracted." He said. She sucked in a breath and then, exhaled, turning back to face Raven, she raised one brow inquisitively, and continued their conversation, trying to sound as nonchalant as she possibly could.

"So, if these diaries are indeed true, then you knew about my father not being dead. So why wouldn't you tell my mom about it?", she asked.

"I don't like your father, Juliette. Let's just say, if I knew, I wouldn't tell her anyway." Juliette's eyes narrowed and a frown marked her face. "What matter is that the diaries didn't show their paths crossing anytime soon and I was happy with that. But then you had to go and unexpectedly twist fate." That woman had no business talking evil of her father. She loved him, and would have none of that talk, but, as if she didn't catch the clue, Raven continued. "He ruined your mom, Juliette, she could've been so much more, but her love for him tamed her, her sense of purpose, her determination to follow her dreams all began to dwindle when he walked in and, subsequently, out of her life."

"And what does Destiny or Fate or whatever she's called seen about me? Have you cared to look into my future as well?"

"Ah, well, indeed we have. And I'm pleased to say you're not going to be with them, you won't be an X-Men."

"Bullshit! I already am an X-Men."

"Are you really? Have you ever been out on a mission?"

"Well, no, but… it's a matter of time until…" Raven's question had somehow disconcerted her. It was true, she was not a full flagged X-Men yet.

"You'll be guided by your passion for life, also about money."

"Money? Me!? Not in a hundred years. Now I'm sure you are positively crazy." She then thought of the Guild, was she going to be her father's successor? Only if Claude was hand in hand with her, helping her out. The memory of his sad blue eyes as they said goodbye engulfed her and before she knew it, she had a lump in her throat and had to battle the urge to cry. 'No, this is absurd!' she thought. 'I'll never be a thief. It was fun and games in New Orleans, but that's just not me. I'm an X-Men.'

At the very moment, Alex bursts into the room. As typical X-Men, he was all boots at the door and not any hint of subtlety. Both women looked at him calmly, Raven took a long look at him and smiled sarcastically.

"You are one handsome fellow, Summers boy." She glanced at Juliette over her shoulder. "I approve him, darling. He's just like his father, all good looks, all determination and righteousness, a total fool and completely misguided but one has to admire their discipline and duty. Tall, muscular and pretty faced, I can see how you couldn't help falling in love with him, even though you basically shared a mother for the first year of your lives."

"Mystique!" she shouted in disapproval.

"Call me nana, darling." She retorted. The teenage girl rolled her eyes at that. Alex looked confused and was going to ask her what was going on, but using his powers was addictive so he went inside her head to learn what exactly was happening.

"He's reading your mind, Juliette. Block him out." The girl stared at her with a frown. "Oh well, I guess you should be spending more time with your nana, I have to teach you some things those X-fools just won't do."

Their interchange was cut short by a new presence into the room. A tall man with red eyes whose presence brought terror to both teenagers. He was not quite like Mystique, she looked cold but that man, he exhaled cruelty, they could feel it in their bones. Juliette widened her eyes as she caught a glimpse of those red eyes. It was not like her father's and hers, but it was similar, that fiery red burning a hole into her soul. For the first time ever she felt really scared.

"Essex, how did you…?"

"Scott Summers' son brought me here, just like I knew he would. All I had to do was sit and wait. I know your father, I know the only way he could have raised you, like a selfless hero, the savior of damsels in distress. Of course, he'd find the girl with Cerebro and lead me to you."

"You used Cerebro!?" Juliette asked Alex incredulously. Raven scowled at Sinister.

"Oh Mystique, you are so untrustworthy that I was already expecting you'd pull something like that. I have to thank you for that because now I get Cyclops' son. Two for the price of one. But I'll let you in my little secret, that was my goal all along. Juliette's shown no signs of being an Omega level mutant yet, but the Summers boy has. And you know just how much I love the Summers family." And he laughed that cruel blood-curdling laugh of his.

-0-

"Give me some paper, Rems. Just give some goddamn paper and a pen, pencil, whatever. I can only do this if I write it down." She spoke hurriedly, all the honeyed sweetness in her voice gone. She was nervous and needed to focus. "This is from Mystique, surely. This was the code we used in our messages and notes to each other. What in the world doesn't she want with me?"

Remy came up with the receipt to their mattress and an IKEA pencil.

"Ikea, sugar? Seriously? You drive a fucking Ferrari and you buy stuff from Ikea?"

"Jules' idea. She wanted some things for her bedroom she'd seen in a teen magazine."

"Oh well." And then she remained silent, scribbling down on the piece of paper hurriedly. There were numbers, letters and whole mess only she could understand. Remy could break it as well given time, surely, but she knew the code already and in less than a minute, she let the message fall to the floor. Her lips were trembling and tears streamed down her face.

"I HV UR DAUGHTER. DANGER, HAD 2 PRTCT HER. GAMBITS FTHER WNTS HER." The message read.

"No, not again! My daughter, my precious daughter!" She cried in agony. She grabbed both her lover's arms and shook them in frustration. "Remy, what does Jean-Luc possibly want with our daughter?"

"My father!?"

-0-


	26. Chapter 26

"She woke up to realize she was strapped to a hospital bed. When had she ever been hospitalized? Probably never. Not that she remembered. Slowly, she tilted her head sideways and caught a glimpse of Alex, at another bed, right next to hers. His handsome profile, she absentmindedly followed the contour of his perfect nose, his lips, and found herself sighing before she could stop it. He had been staring at the ceiling for hours. He let his head slide to his left and he saw she was awake now too. A thin smile adorned his lips and he greeted her in a thin voice. He looked sad, defeated and it was not like him, not like Scott Summers' son. He was focused and determined. As optimistic as one could be. But the boy she saw next to her looked pensive and broken. Their eyes were locked for what seemed to be minutes, his muddy green eyes were clouded all of a sudden, she saw wetness in them, tears about to fall."I failed you." He confessed sadly. "I'm sorry, Jules." And then it all came back to her. When Sinister's people invaded the apartment where Mystique was keeping her, they all started at Juliette and she felt it, she could actually feel particles moving so quick within her body, she enhanced the potential energy and converted it to kinetic energy so that they overcame attraction and flew away from each other, creating an explosion and she fired the energy created from her own bare hands, hitting her foes again and again. At the same time, Mystique was trying to fight off Sinister and lunged at him. Alex had been defending himself when his own mother mind linked with him, he was unwilling to block her out this time around. Mystique had just been knocked down unconscious. Sinister was strong and merciless, he soon realized.

"I failed you." He confessed sadly. "I'm sorry, Jules." And then it all came back to her. When Sinister's people invaded the apartment where Mystique was keeping her, they all started at Juliette and she felt it, she could actually feel particles moving so quick within her body, she enhanced the potential energy and converted it to kinetic energy so that they overcame attraction and flew away from each other, creating an explosion and she fired the energy created from her own bare hands, hitting her foes again and again. At the same time, Mystique was trying to fight off Sinister and lunged at him. Alex had been defending himself when his own mother

And then it all came back to her. When Sinister's people invaded the apartment where Mystique was keeping her, they all started at Juliette and she felt it, she could actually feel particles moving so quick within her body, she enhanced the potential energy and converted it to kinetic energy so that they overcame attraction and flew away from each other, creating an explosion and she fired the energy created from her own bare hands, hitting her foes again and again. At the same time, Mystique was trying to fight off Sinister and lunged at him. Alex had been defending himself when his own mother mind linked with him, he was unwilling to block her out this time around. Mystique had just been knocked down unconscious. Sinister was strong and merciless, he soon realized.

And then it all came back to her. When Sinister's people invaded the apartment where Mystique was keeping her, they all started at Juliette and she felt it, she could actually feel particles moving so quick within her body, she enhanced the potential energy and converted it to kinetic energy so that they overcame attraction and flew away from each other, creating an explosion and she fired the energy created from her own bare hands, hitting her foes again and again. At the same time, Mystique was trying to fight off Sinister and lunged at him. Alex had been defending himself when his own mother mind linked with him, he was unwilling to block her out this time around. Mystique had just been knocked down unconscious. Sinister was strong and merciless, he soon realized.

"'Mom, we need help.'

"'Alex, dear, we are coming. But for now, I need you to focus on one thing. I've seen what you did, you showed it to me. You're a telekinetic as well.' Alex had just dodged a punch to his face at that very second.

'Mom, we so have no time for this now.'

'Honey, pay attention, telekinetics involve the psionic ability to move, manipulate and control a multitude of people and objects with the mind without physically touching them. Especially over long distances. Depending on the user's skill and power, they may be able to levitate themselves and others and create powerful blasts and protective shields. You know what this means, right?'  
'You want me to fly away from here and I can take Juliette under my wings?'

'Exactly!'

Emma was inside the blackbird with Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine, Storm and her man, Scott. She frowned a little, ignoring Rogue's wailing was proving to be a difficult task. Emma shut her eyelids a little bit harder, squeezing them tight, and trying to explain to Alex how he could do it. Boosting his confidence as she went about it, she told him how it was brilliant that he used Cerebro skilfully without ever being trained to do so.

'I'm so proud of you, son. You're going to grow up to be a powerful telepath, more powerful than I ever was.'

Alex started creating a field of force against his body. Tentatively, he tried to levitate and he did it. His feet were off the ground while his whole body was involved in a light pink force field. He directed his attention to the girl he loved, he loved her as much as he loved his father and mother, but he knew it was not the same kind of family love he had for his parents. Reaching out, he stretched his hand her way, but right then, Juliette, who had been relying on her explosions only to fight off her enemies, failed to produce a beam once. And at the very instant she remembered her father saying: "Once is all it takes." She fought like an adult but at the memory of her father, felt like the child she was. And she wanted to cry. Sinister himself grabbed her from behind, snaking his arm around the girl's waist, her feet were now off the ground and she tried to fight him off with all her might, praying she'd be able to break free from his hold.

"Shush, my pretty little one. Granddad is not going to hurt you. I promise." At the sound of his voice, Juliette felt nauseated.

"You are not my grandfather!" She yelled at him.  
"Oh, yes I am. The only biological grandparent you'll ever meet." She looked over her shoulder and her eyes met his and they widened in fear. His red eyes flashing cruelly at her, a little triumphant smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He could have been beautiful, like her father, she realized, if he didn't look like a corpse. His facial traits, there was something, something that reminded her of his father. The elongated face, thin lips, symmetrical features…

'Oh holy fuck!' she thought. 'He is indeed my grandfather.'

"So, Summers boy, which one is going to be?" He asked him defiantly. "Are you running away solo or would you sacrifice yourself to save your friend, the way you look at her, you wish she grows up to be more than your friend, don't you?"

"I'm not a boy, I'm Alex Frost Summers." Sinister laughed really hard at that.  
"So you're not a boy. Enlighten me, how is it so?" he asked.

"Boys do what's easy, men do what's right." And as he said that, Alex tried really hard to attack Essex telepathically, but found out he couldn't quite penetrate the monster's mind.

"Your mutant powers are quite impressive, boy. But, in the end, science wins it. I have a little something I developed installed in my brain that blocks telepaths out, but you boy, I felt you trying, I might have to up my game and create version 2.0 to be completely effective against the likes of you. This chip I have is the same I implanted in your father, Juliette, while I kept him alive in a coma after your mother nearly killed him. That's why the X-Men were never able to reach him." Juliette was shocked at his confession, she struggled even harder to escape his arms. Tears of rage now ran freely down her porcelain doll face.

Realizing there was nothing else he could do to save Jules, Alex asked what Sinister wanted from him to let Juliette go. The force field around him starting to fade away as he said the words. A stubborn tear rolled down his eye giving away his emotional investment. Sinister knew he had won. That tall handsome man boy in front of him was in the palm of his hands as long as his granddaughter's safety was threatened.

And that's how Alex surrendered, only to soon find out that Sinister had no word at all and betrayed him by taking both of them away.

Juliette's replay of the events was abruptly interrupted by Sinister re-joining them. He walked towards her bed and placed a soft hand on her forehead causing the girl to flinch at the unwelcome touch. The fact that he was her grandfather hadn't gone down well with her."If I'm your granddaughter, how can you do this to me? Let me go!" she pleaded in all her naiveté./p

"If I'm your granddaughter, how can you do this to me? Let me go!" she pleaded in all her naiveté."I haven't even started with you, Juliette." He remarked with a disdainful laugh.

"I haven't even started with you, Juliette." He remarked with a disdainful laugh.

"Don't you love my father? Not at all? It would kill him if something were to happen to me." She paused, licked her lips in nervousness. "If you went to all these lengths to keep him alive, to save him from the cold in Antarctica, why would you want to hurt me and hurt him in the process?"

"Mmm… interesting question, Juliette. Do I love him? Well, I may have time to spare and might as well tell you a little story. There was once a beautiful girl who came knocking at my door. I had just relocated my lab to New Orleans, the older one had become public, so I need a new hiding. The locals didn't see much of me but thought I was some eccentric rich man. The girl wasn't much older than you, she'd become an orphan and people told her to try the rich man's house, maybe he would have some work for her, helping with the housekeeping. To save you the burden of listening to the details of our love story, I'll sum it up for you: I fell for her. You may call me a creep, she was so young, but it was spontaneous. She loved me too. It was a matter of time until things got physical. She bore me a child, your father, but sadly she died during childbirth. I hated him for killing his mom, but with time, the unjustified rage against our newborn child faded. Sally, Sally was her name, she loved the baby inside of her, she always spoke so fondly of him. Besides, she made me promise by her deathbed that I would protect him. However, I didn't have a bond with him, all I saw in him was the reason why Sally was no more. So I decided not to keep him, still, I wanted to make sure he had a real loving family and so I placed him in an orphanage, maybe some loving couple would want him. At that time, lots of people would want him because he was a mutant. They were thought to be some sort of special indigo whatever children of the future. But it wasn't meant to be, he was kidnapped by the Thieves Guild. They believed he would fulfill some prophecy, the idiots. The man, Jean-Luc and his wife both seemed to love my offspring, though. So I watched him grow from a distance, just to make sure he was not being mistreated." He confessed earnestly.

"So, does that mean you do love him?" She insisted.

"Well, I wanted for him to be more like me, so that's why I gave him a dark job. You must have heard the reason why your parents had their disagreement, the Morlocks Massacre." He trailed off. The girl scowled at him and refused to comment one way or another, so he continued. "I helped him in exchange for that job, but all I wanted was to see how dark he could go. But my boy, he suffered from remorse and guilt. He was broken after what he did, and I realized, he was not like me. He was like his pretty mom, in good looks, and in his kind heart. So I decided to just let him be. Then, years later, he was with the X-Men and I heard of what Magneto had in store for them, especially for him, so I asked him to let me rescue my son when the time came. He only wanted the X-Men to have a fallout, break their seemingly indestructible trust in each other. What would be left of it was going to be my son, expelled from the X-Men. That was my chance, to have him back with me, fighting by my side against them."

"He would never join you for a second time." She spat back at him angrily.

"Perhaps. But when I got him, your mom had done him so wrong, he was in a coma and remained unconscious for solid two months. It was like his body wanted to recover because it was youthful and strong, but in his mind, in his essence, he wanted to die. You are quite aptly named, girl. Juliette, the daughter of real life Romeo and Juliet. They both wanted their lives ended if they didn't have one another. How touching! How pathetic! Your father was a waste of space, I knew he would be useless when and if he woke up. So, I handed him over to his wife and washed my hands clean. I kept the promise I made to Sally and that was the end of it."

"You must be the cruelest person I've had the displeasure of meeting in my whole life!" Juliette spoke angrily. Juliette's mind raced with all this new information. Her father probably didn't know any of this, she concluded.

"You're only fifteen, so, don't you worry, child, you'll meet worse than me. That's for sure. Now let's get on with this. I want to be able to clone the both of you, and for that aim, we need to carry on with a few tests. I promise they won't hurt, much." He said, smiling viciously.

-O-

She stared at the note for what seemed to be ages, her head swimming unhelpfully and her mouth uncharacteristically dry. Her limbs felt like her muscles had been taken out and replaced with over-stretched elastic bands. It wasn't longer than a couple of minutes after she cracked the code and read the appalling message on it when their townhouse was practically invaded by Wolverine, Storm, Scott, and Emma. The latter climbed up the stairs and stormed into the couple's bedroom.

"Emma!" Rogue exclaimed. Gambit and herself were still naked.

"Anna, please, is not like I haven't seen you naked a million times and Remy, for all that's worth it, I've seen you naked in Anna's head a billion times when I tried to cure her, well, from you!" Regardless, Remy sat at the bed and threw a blanket over his lap. Emma threw a bodysuit at him and handed another to Rogue which she immediately started sliding her long legs into.

Realizing Remy was tracing the X emblazoned at the black leather material with his index finger, his mind was suddenly miles away, Emma added. "Well, I guess it's this or your Armani suit in shreds. Which one is it going to be?"

The fear thoughts looped around in his mind until there was no room for anything else.

"Mmm?" He asked, he clearly hadn't heard her remark but the question intonation managed to wake him up from his stream of thoughts.

"So you've heard?"

"Yes, Alex's gone too. Silly him fell straight into a trap, he thought he could handle it all by himself, went looking for Jules on his own." Rogue then told Emma about the message she'd just got. They were all skeptical about Jean-Luc having any involvement in this.

"I swear to God, both of you. I'll fucking kill them both, I don't care they are your adoptive family, I'm gonna fucking kill them if they have as much as laid a finger on my baby." Emma said.

"It's a hoax. I don't believe Jean-Luc would do it." He replied bluntly. So as to end the doubt, Remy called his adoptive father who got offended by the insinuation, called him some names and hung up on him. Then, he contacted Claude and the young man confirmed there was no such thing going on and insisted he had to come to New York to help to rescue Juliette from whatever danger she was facing.

"No, Claude. And that's an order. You don't get to come here. I can't have both children I love in risk, okay? You stay there or I'll get you out of the Guild for disobeying me. Are we clear?" The boy finally agreed and Remy ended the call. His eyes momentarily locked with Rogue's, she was pale, her jaw tense and fists clenched. She caught a fleeting stiffening of her man's face but then he forced a weak smile. He stood up, walked to her and hugged her tenderly. "We'll get her back, mon amour." He murmured in her ear.

"Guys, you guys are the sweetest, but really we have no time for this. We gotta get going. I tracked them down with Cerebro. They are in the penthouse of a building close to Central Park." Emma said.

"Bien sur, let's go." Remy said as he finished zipping up the bodysuit. Rogue couldn't hold back her smile as she saw him fully dressed in an X-Men uniform.

"Ok now that you're in your gear, Remy. I can tell you this bodysuit is actually Bobby's." Logan informed him as soon as they joined the rest of them. "I guess Anna has tried both of you for size, so I thought it'd be alright." He said with a hint of a smile. Remy grunted in reply.

"Sorry, man. I couldn't help it." He said. His face then went serious and he added. "Don't worry, Gumbo. We'll find your daughter. Even if it's the last thing I do. I'm sure we'll get her back safe and sound."

"Thanks, homme." He replied with a sigh. The five X-Men and Gambit rushed out of the house and into the Blackbird. A couple of minutes later they were in the penthouse where Juliette had been taken to. They were late, though. The teens were nowhere to be seen. What was left seemed to have been a very nicely decorated apartment which was now completely destroyed. Tables were turned, the pictures on the wall had been ripped by gunshots, pieces of decoration had been knocked down on the floor; surely a big fight had taken place there. Rogue looked around and her stomach churned, the wallpaper on the wall had been burned, but it was not just any burn mark, it was marked by Juliette's power. Her daughter had to use her powers, it meant that she had indeed been there, and she was cornered, threatened and she had to fight for her own safety. Tears streamed down her face and her stomach churned. When she snapped out of the shock, she realized Emma had Mystique pinned down on the floor. She sat on top of her opponent's stomach and was inducing mental pain by touching her in her brow. Raven screamed in excruciating pain.

"Just stop it, Frost! I'll tell you what happened." She screamed in agony.

"I bet you will, you bitch. How dare you? How dare you take my beloved children? And for what purpose?" She hissed, still not letting go, continuing to torture Mystique. In fact, it seemed the intensity of the pain she inflicted in the shapeshifter had been increased.

"Let go of me, Emma. I never wanted him to take them. It was him, all him, that maniac!" At those words, Emma released the woman and sat down on the floor next to her. She looked up at Scott with a frown. She had read Raven's mind and she now knew who she was talking about and couldn't help it her jaw dropping at the news. Her eyes were glittering with tears as she thought about what that monster was capable of doing to the two most precious people in her life. Her two babies, those two innocent ones who had nothing but love for everyone they met.

"Raven, we know you're lying. I've contacted my old man in New Orleans and he's got nothing to do with this." Remy said, unaware of what Emma had just learned.

"Oh Gambit, I'm not talking about your adoptive father, I'm talking about Essex, your real father. I apologize for being vague in my message to Anna, I thought you knew."

-ooOoo-


	27. Chapter 27

"Father, father, father, father  
Father, into your hands I commend my spirit  
Father, into your hands  
Why have you forsaken me?  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken me, oh

Trust in my self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die"

Chop Suey – System of a Down

The greatest deception one can suffer comes from their own opinions, from the way one sees oneself. Agitated, the red-eyed man paced the room, his mind racing as he ran his hands through his hair and exhaled deeply from time to time. The other people in the room watched the scene unfold in silence, allowing him that time to internalize the news.

After learning who had fathered him, Remy thought even less of himself than before. In truth, he always knew he was a selfish-bastard for doing what he did to the Morlocks just to find a w nay around his uncontrollable powers. Then, he'd been a total asshole for not contacting Anna all that time, he fooled himself to get away with it, making believe he did it because he knew Bobby was a better man for her and so he didn't want to interfere and spoil it for her. But that was a lie, he kept away because he couldn't bear the possibility of being rejected yet one more time.

He was a deplorable human being who acted on impulse, he concluded. The kind of bastard that created reasons for his actions after the fact. If he was feeling good he did good things, if he was feeling negative in any way, he did bad things. And had he felt wretched and gloomy during those last fifteen years! So bad things were all he did. He cheated, deceived, drank himself to oblivion, treated women like they had an expiry date. Finally, he stood still and stole a glance at the beautiful woman he was hoping would be by his side forever and a day. He didn't deserve her, and she didn't deserved to be linked to the spawn of Nathaniel Essex. Dread and sadness swallowed him whole. But she was still there, she had been staring at him, studying his reactions. The fire in her compassionate eyes directed at him bore a hole in his soul. A frown marred her beautiful features.

"Remy." She breathed out, a whisper, an invitation.

"Chére, if you want nothing to do with me after this, I'll understand." He spoke softly in a self-deprecating tone. She leaned forward, her hands reaching out for his and she saw the despair in his eyes. He was in pain. Timidly, he looked again at Rogue's unmoving figure before him and she threw her hands up to his face, her thumbs making little circular movements, caressing him sweetly. He closed his eyes at her gesture, it was answer enough. She loved him, no matter what.

"Remy, don't you even start. I told you once, will tell you again, self-loathing doesn't suit you, sugar." He smiled weakly at her attempt of comforting him. She was close enough for him to reach out for her, and far enough to allow him his personal space, if that's what he preferred. He took the first option and held her close to him. She buried her face against his chest, breathing him in. "Besides, you are not him." She continued. "You are not your…" she couldn't bring herself to say father, he was no father of his. Jean-Luc was his father, not that monster. She didn't know how he made him, most probably some scientific experiment, and she felt sorry for that. Of one thing she was certain, though, whichever way he came to be, it didn't mean anything. Remy was a good man, despite all the gambling and women, all the effort he put into looking bad, she knew he was not. There was kindness, raw goodness in him, the way he welcomed their daughter into his life came to show it. Also, considering the great lengths he went to so he could be with them, his girls, his family. He was, she concluded, a decent man.

Scott broke the silence and asked his friends what they should do next. Emma informed she'd have to be back to the mansion to try and track the teenagers using Cerebro.

"Sinister ain't no fool. He's probably put the kids on nullifiers already. And we haven't been able to track Sinister for ages now. He's probably done to them whatever it is that he does to remain untraceable." Logan retorted.

"Yeah, Sinister can't be tracked and neither can Remy." Emma said, voicing her suspicion out loud. Everyone in the room exchanged knowing looks. Remy read the signals as accusations.

"Do you think I've been in touch with him? And that's how I hid away from you? And there we go, back to square one. Back to being the traitor in the group." He said.

"I know how it happened." Mystique interrupted. She had been all but forgotten, sitting on the floor, rubbing her temples, still feeling the painful effects of Emma's earlier attacks. "He's the one who saved you in Antarctica, Gambit. He told me he kept you in a coma for two months. That's probably when he had you fitted with whatever it is that makes him immune to telepaths." Mystique spoke matter-of-factly. Remy's face went pale and he swallowed hard.

"This actually makes a lot of sense." Rogue said, voicing what Remy had also thought. "He must have paid up those men to lie to us, to tell us that they'd found you dead." Her eyes levelled with his, they were shimmering with tears.

"It's all very well, but I'm sure we can discuss that later." Emma interrupted. "Enough of this chit-chat slash Danielle Steel novel. I want to know how we'll get our children back." She spoke coldly.

"I guess I may know where he's taken them. I'm no fool, before I signed up with him, I made my homework. I was not taking any chances as far as Juliette was concerned." She said. Without further ado, everyone was out of the apartment in the blink of an eye, up through the stairs and then onto the rooftop. They boarded the Blackbird in a hurry. Mystique slipped a paper with coordinates to Scott and off they went.

Rogue walked away from Remy and went to the back of the jet, taking the empty seat by Raven, who looked at her adoptive daughter with unrestrained warmness, very much to Anna's surprise. The woman hardly showed any emotions, not even to her. It broke her a little, she meant to argue and accuse her, but the small but sincere smile on Raven's lips kept her from pushing it too far.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me about his plan, mama?" Anna asked in a barely there voice. "Why didn't you let me protect my girl? She's the world to me. Nothing else means more than she does. Not even him. As much as I love him with all my heart, I'm absolutely crazy about this man, but the love I have for Juliette is incomparable to that or any other love I've ever felt for anyone or anything in my whole life." She confessed with a resigned sigh.

"I thought you'd be grateful if I saved your daughter and would welcome me back into your life. I wanted, we wanted, to be a part of it. Now with the other baby coming, I'd very much love to get to see you and the kids from time to time." She explained, speaking softly.

"Baby? What baby? I'm not pregnant!" She whispered in an angry tone. She took a careful glance around, as if to access if anyone was hearing them and went on in an even lower voice. "Remy told me he wants more children. I am inclined to grant him his wish, but nothing is final yet. You and Irene are still taking a peek into my life in those diaries, aren't you?" She complained.

"We never forget you, Anna. We are always looking out for you, having your best interests at heart." She confessed simply.

"So why the hell didn't you tell me about him? That he was alive?" Rogue questioned.

"We never looked into his future, only yours. We didn't see him in it until recently."

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, there was no point carrying on with that talk any longer. She breathed in and out slowly and deeply, remaining by her adoptive mother's side, trying to gather all the strength she would need to help save her daughter. In silence, they resumed the flight next to each other until they reached their destination.

-O-

"Why wouldn't you do this to me first? Why wouldn't you spare your own flesh and blood of this ordeal? She's just a kid." Alex insisted as he watched in terror Nathaniel Essex taking Juliette down with an injection. The girl's body reacted to the anaesthetics in a horrendous way. She breathed in and out very deeply, as if she were a man transforming into a werewolf in one of those trash movies they loved to watch together. Her ribcage expanded in such a way at each breath that had him alarmed.

"What are you doing to her? Stop it! Stop it at once." He demanded angrily.

"Oh boy, this is normal. Her body is fighting it, fighting the little death that the anaesthetics brings about." And, as if on cue, Juliette's breathing steadily returned to normal. Essex focused on the monitor next to her bed. As he fiddled with it and checked the wires and stickers attached to her chest, her breasts were left exposed, and Alex right on complained about that.

"Could you give her the decency of keeping her modesty, you sick prick?" He asked defiantly.

"You are such your father's son with all these pretentious demands. Who said you are in any position of dictating what I should or shouldn't do, boy? Besides, don't tell me you aren't enjoying the view. I heard it when you sucked in a breath as you caught sight of her pink nipples peeking through the open patient gown." He stated with a twisted smile on his face. He was enjoying it, enjoying torturing Scott Summers' son.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you insinuate something sick and perverted as that! She's like a sister to me." He retorted angrily. He wondered if all the rage he was feeling could possibly be enough power to break the nullifier closed around his neck.

The mad scientist didn't pay the teenager any attention and resumed his work, carefully shifting the girl's body with the help of an assistant who had seemingly been conjured out of thin air. They had Juliette lying on her stomach. Her white creamy skin all exposed while Alex kept protesting. He didn't want to have to see it, see them treating her beautiful body like a lifeless chunk of meat. Essex remained unaffected by the boy's cries, he got hold of a special, hollow needle to withdraw liquid marrow from both sides of the back of her pelvic bone through several small incisions. Tears of rage spilled from the teenager's dark green eyes. He would beg to be killed then, to be spared of that sight, that was not how he envisioned seeing her naked body in front of him for the first time since they were all grown-up, during those painful silent nights, when he was alone in his bedroom and couldn't keep pretending to himself he wasn't madly in love with her. He would wish to have combusted into nothingness right at that moment, if he didn't feel like he had to be awaken, so as to keep watch over her, to make sure he knew everything that was being done to her, so he could help her somehow.

"Don't you worry, child. Your sister," He stressed the word just to twist the metaphorical knife a little further into the boy's heart. "Your sister will be alright. All I did now was extract a sample of her bone marrow so I can use it when I clone her. She'll feel fatigued now, so let's just allow her some sleep." And with that, he got hold of a thin hospital blanket and covered her body.

"Sorry to interrupt your view, but my granddaughter wasn't naked for your benefit." He laughed at the cruelty of his insinuation, and Alex scowled at him. "There, there, boy. Don't be jealous, you'll get your turn in a minute." The teenage boy muttered all the curses he knew under his breath while he watched Juliette's seemingly lifeless body be wheeled away from the procedure room to a recovery area. He cried out her name, even though he knew she wouldn't hear him.

Unaffected by the boy's sudden outburst of emotion as he finally succumbed and let himself sob away at his inability of protecting Juliette, Nathaniel turned his back on him and busied himself with the preparations for the next procedure.

"You are such a righteous hero, boy. Perhaps you want to go through this procedure without the anaesthetics. Now that would be a way of punishing yourself for not saving the day. You lot like to suffer, don't you? You like to suffer, you like to feel pain when you fail. If you could, you'd bleed to death for not saving her. Just like my son. I might as well help you out with that." He turned at his subject and showed him a needle ready for him. Just then they could hear the muffled sound of fight coming from somewhere outside of the vaulted room. The door slammed open and the sound of high heels click-clacking, piercing through the silent sterile environment from a minute before, announced the telepath's arrival.

"Don't you dare touch my son, Essex." She spoke acidly and ran to her son's side. She kissed his forehead and tried to release him from the cuffs that held him in place. "Where's Juliette?" She asked him with a panic edge to her voice as she realized the girl was nowhere in sight. All the others burst into the room. Alex who was now free of his restraint, ran in his ridiculous gown, guiding Rogue to where he thought Juliette was. Logan followed them.

"What sort of death would you prefer, Mr. Sinister?" Emma asked the villain who, in return, smirked disdainfully at her.

"Your telepath powers have no use against me, silly woman." He informed her.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to." She threatened the man who dared bring pain to her son.

"No!" Remy shouted when he saw Emma walk away from where her son had lain and towards Mr. Sinister. "That monster is mine!" He insisted. "Let me deal with him, Emma. What he's done to me, how merciless he broke me time and again, I want him to die at my hands."

"Is that any way to greet your father, son?" Essex spoke sarcastically. "I take it that now you know. Now you know who made you. I gave you life twice and is that how you repay me?" He asked.

"You gave me life? What am I to you but something you cooked up in a test tube? You probably don't even see me as a person, but a potential weapon." He confronted him, his eyes filled with anger and something else he couldn't quite place at the time. It was hurt, he felt hurt ab and belittled.

"Is that what you think? That you are some lab experiment of mine? I'm afraid that's not the case, Isaac."

"Isaac? Cet homme is delusional." He strode purposefully towards his father and without a second of doubt, his hands were right around his throat, choking him. All the years of hurt, when he could have joined Rogue and their daughter, a lifetime of remorse after taking part of the Morlocks massacre, all the anger that man instilled in him overflowing, the man lifted a hand as white as marble and impossibly strong and brushed Remy's fingers in a silent plea. At the shock of being touched by his father, Remy let go off the scientist. Both their angry red eyes staring fiercely into one another.

"Isaac was your name. That's how your mother wanted you to be named, that's how she called you in the middle of the night, when she caressed her stomach tenderly, hoping you could feel her love from inside her womb." He spat at him. "Don't you dare say you're a rat lab! You had a mother, and she gave her life away. For you!" His face was contorted in pain. He remembered beautiful Sally and how he watched her life slip away from her, so that the man in front of him could live. He hated him, hated him for ever being conceived.

"This charm of yours, well, that was a power of hers. But in her, it was strong, it was her sole mutant ability. She didn't even know she had it, she hadn't known she was a mutant before I told her. And I was under her spell before I could help it." He then proceeded to tell his son all about his mother and the circumstances in which they met, and then about all the plans he had for him when he got him back from the Guild, luring him with a promise, the promise of making his power manageable, of making all the pain go away . "You were supposed to be strong and focused. Merciless if needed be. You are my son. You were not meant to be a softie who couldn't even carry on with a job without whining about how it was against your morals. Those mutants were fruit of my studies, my research and they were not supposed to be walking around, carrying my signature without my consent. That's why they had to go!"

Rage took the best of Remy once again and he took a sudden step forward and distracted his father by faking a right punch to his chest only to knee him in the stomach. This made him angry. He lunged at him, like he was going to hit his son, although he had no plan to. A desperate scuffle took place.

Meanwhile, the others rushed inside the building, looking for Juliette. Inside a cold white room, Rogue found her daughter, pale and still. A cry of horror burst from her lips, Scott hugged her from behind, consoling her but also containing her.

"Shhh, Anna." He kissed her hair in a loving way. "She's sleeping. See the monitors? She's all right, Anna. Alex told me what went down, Essex extracted her bone marrow. It's an uncomplicated procedure, but even so, she's had to have general anaesthesia. She will wake up soon."

"And Alex told you this? He hasn't spoken a single word since we joined him!" She questioned him, turning around and facing him with a frown.

"Hello? Telepath son? Emma removed the power negating collar." He said, stating the obvious. She gasped at the realization. Turning her attention to Juliette, she asked. "Can we take her? Without the wires and the machine?"

Scott said they could and so they started ungluing the wires off of her. Emma reappeared with Alex, who was now dressed in scrubs. Scott laughed mockingly at Alex, who gave his father a light punch on his upper arm in reprimand.

"Don't get me started, dad." He said jokingly. "We got one for Juliette too."

"We got no time for this, son. Anna, just wrap her up in a sheet and I'll carry her to the jet." Scott said.

Just then, Logan popped his head inside the recovery room.

"Oh, there you are, you lot. I found a bunch of crazy shit around. From my experience with labs, I know this shit can't be good, so I had some good old fun trashing the whole thing." Logan said, taking short pauses as he panted for breath.

"Good job, Wolverine. Now let's just grab the kids and go."

"Kids?" Alex asked a little too offended.

"Oh, Alex. You'll always be a kid to me." Scott said. "I know you want to be a part of the team. We'll discuss this at home, shall we, son? Now, let's move everyone."

They all ran towards the exit, when they were back to the surgery room to get Gambit, they found both him and his father with bloodied faces and all the room showing signs of their fight. Remy held the other man's throat with one hand and with the other he charged his cloak.

"Remy!" Rogue shouted out at him. "No, sugar. Stop it! Let's just go. This is pointless."

"He needs to pay for what he did to me, to my daughter, to us!" He said. "He wanted to clone our daughter, can you believe it?"

Rogue walked purposefully their way, touched her lover's shoulder gently, while Logan busied himself with finishing off the lab fridges, ending all hope for the scientist to clone the X-children and God knows who else.

"Sugar, let's go. You won't be able to kill him and if you did, that wouldn't bring back our past."

"Your woman is right, my hateful son." Mr. Sinister said. "Besides, with my healing factor, you know you can't hurt me."

"Gambit, let's go. Your daughter needs medical attention. Beast is waiting for us back at the mansion." Scott commanded him, and as in X-Men days, he did as he was told by their leader.

And so, wordlessly, he left his father behind, hoping their paths would never cross again.

Author's notes:

Guys, major flop last chapter, which has been corrected. Alex's eyes are green, Claude's are blue and I described Alex on the last one as having sky blue eyes. I don't know if you realized, but anyhow, I finally figured out how to edit and replace the chapter's document. (I used to do it right, but for some reason, it now works. Might as well re-read and edit the whole thing, so many typos! Sorry about that.)


	28. Chapter 28

"How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time

(…)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own (I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)"

Decode - Paramore

Her eyes fluttered open, then shut, then open, then shut. Incoherent sounds came from her mouth. Her lids kept fluttering as if she were fighting to stay awake. Then, her eyes were wide open. She saw her own eyes staring back at her and for a while, that was all she saw. The eyes, her eyes, black and red, like flames of fire in a moonless pitch dark night. For a second she thought she was dead, but then she saw the rest of it. His nose, his mop of hair framing his face, his lips stretched into a wide warm smile.

"Dad!" She exclaimed.

"Jules, mon petite. Are you okay?" He asked her calmly.

"I guess so. How long has it been?"

"It's been some hours since we arrived."

"X-Mansion?"

"Oui."

She asked him where her mother was and he explained that during their absence Kitty had delivered a healthy baby boy. Rogue was itching to go and see her best friend and baby, so she'd asked him to keep an eye on their daughter and call her immediately if she woke up.

"Let's not ruin it for her, eh? She was so reluctant to leave your bed side, but I insisted she could go, you'd be off for longer. So, if we hear footsteps, you pretend to be sleeping and then 'wake up' when she's here, okay, petite?" He suggested and blinked at her, his daughter glanced up at him and agreed, nodding with a mischievous little smile on her lips.

"Better keep my eyes closed then, just in case." She said, squeezing her eyelids tight.

Just then, the doorknob starts turning very slowly, Rogue popped her head in and then made her way into the room very delicately, very silently.

"Has she woken up yet?" She asked in a barely there whisper.

"Non." He lied. She moves towards him, then sits on his lap, her eyes glued on their daughter as she did so. She shuffles, trying to get comfortable. Her hand brushes his thigh as she continues to move against his crotch, completely oblivious to the effect her moves are having on him. He sucks in a breath, and steadies her by holding her hip and keeping her in place. To prevent a boner, he kept repeating in his head. 'Jules is awake. Jules is awake. Jules is awake. Mon Dieu, Anna, stop wriggling.'

"So, how was it? Is Kitty alright? Is the baby well?" He said, trying to make conversation. That would have to do as a bucket of cold water. 'She'll probably talk about dirty nappies and a crying baby, just what I need.' He thought.

"Awww, baby Benjamin is the cutest ever. He's got a full head of dark hair and his eyes are still shut most of the time." She cooed. "I held him in my arms. Oh, it feels so good holding him, Remy. He's so delicate, smells so good. What about the adorable little baby sounds he makes? Owww it's all so heartwarming. I had forgotten how nice they felt. He reminded me of Alex as a baby, that gorgeous baby boy, so sweet, so peaceful." She murmured softly. And nope! It didn't work. He was even hotter for her, his femme talking so sweetly about babies, he was reminded how they'd made their very own baby and lost himself in lustful thoughts of her. As if she sensed he was not there, she called his name softly.

"Remy?"

"Hmmm? Quoi?" He asks absentmindedly, as if waking up from a dream.

"I want it!" She spoke assertively. "I want us to have another baby." She declared in a soft voice, caressing his hair lovingly as she spoke. Her eyes were fully fixated on his, waiting for his reaction. He remained silent, staring at her, his eyes filled with wonder and admiration.

"Yessss!" Juliette squeaked excitedly in a high pitched voice, startling her mom. Remy laughed wholeheartedly over that scene and Rogue frowned at the two of them.

"You two! You incorrigible liars!" She said, trying to sound disapproving but not very successful at that, hitting Remy playfully on his arm in reprimand.

"Yay! I'll be a big sister!"

"Chére, I love you." He confessed simply. His hand clasped hers as he kissed her passionately. He slipped his arm around her, his strong fingers closing around her shoulder. When their lips parted, she looked up into his eyes and quickly became lost in their depths.

"I love you too, sugar." Looking down at her, he found himself peering into passionate eyes that held love for him.

"Guys, I love the both of you. I swear I'm feeling fine. But, hey! I'm not in the mood for a live sexual orientation class. Could you guys move it and go make babies elsewhere, okay?" She said as she sat on the bed, dangling her legs. Her father laughed at her smart mouth. 'Just like her mother', he thought.

-O-

The mansion was bustling with excitement at little Benjamin's arrival. It seemed everybody was distracted over something, so nobody noticed it when she went to her bedroom and spent the whole of the afternoon there.

She had been busy with boxes and suitcases, getting her packing ready. As she packed, mixed feelings invaded her heart. She was excited for her new life, going to a regular high school, making new friends, seeing what it's like to live in the outside world. She had a glimpse of what it felt like down in New Orleans. Ok, the Guild was hardly normal, just another weird one-of-a-kind society, but it was another way of leading life and she just couldn't wait to move into their cosy townhouse.

On the other hand, living in the X-Mansion was all she had known until the moment she stepped out of her safe sanctuary to look for her father. She'd be lying to herself if she said she was not a bit scared of it all. How would the other teenagers see her? How would they react to her unusual devilish eyes? Would it be easy meeting new people? Making new friends? Would people be afraid? Those were questions that popped in her mind from time to time. As to avoid dwelling on those thoughts for too long, she started packing up.

Her closet was almost empty when she saw it and held back, staring in silence, her heart overflowing with longing for days gone by. On a corner sat her favorite Barbie doll wearing the cape Aunt Ororo had sewn for her over her skimpy little pink dress. Her scuffed boots which she used to keep losing were surprisingly still there. She reached out and held the doll as if she was holding a most precious treasure, her thumbs brushing over the slightly soiled fabric of her tiny dress. An overwhelming feeling hit her, so much emotion trapped inside. There was a lump in her throat when she heard a faint knocking on the door.

"Jules?" She recognized his voice. She chuckled lightly, remembering the time when her shapeshifter of a grandma abducted her. It should be really him this time, she decided and walked to the door with the doll still in her hand.

"Alex." She replied lightly with a little smile on her face as she opened the door.

The boy was visibly embarrassed, and smiled shyly. When her response was an openhearted wide grin that showed all her teeth, he sighed in relief.

"I've just come back from the med lab and you were not there anymore." He paused and glanced around them. "Have you packed all this by yourself?"

"I had started before everything happened." She explained simply. "But, come inside, you wanted to talk to me?" She invited him in. He entered her bedroom with small awkward steps, he saw the doll in her hand and chuckled. They both remembered very well how not so long ago her bed had been B-Mansion headquarters. Her Barbies were superheroes who were X-Men allies. He had his own X-Men action figures and all of them together faced all the world's villains and dangers. The Barbie Dream House his mother had given Juliette as a Christmas present had never been a doll house, but her Super Barbies hideout. The expensive toy was always kept under her bed so their enemies wouldn't know its location.

"Do you remember...?" He started, but she interrupted him.

"Yes, of course I do. So why you came here? Isn't Lara around?" There was bitterness in her voice and it hurt him.

"Jules, I… I just wanted to talk. We are best friends, aren't we? Why are you pulling away from me? This thing, you moving out, I heard from others. How can this be? It seems I don't know anything about you anymore."

"Well, all you have to do is butt in my mind. Isn't that what you've been doing now, like all the time?" She accused him.

"No, it's not!" He replied a little too offended at the insinuation. "Listen, Jules. I care about you, I still want to be your friend. I don't even know what I have done to you. Ever since you met your father, ever since you went to New Orleans, you changed. You came back, and you hardly ever speak to me. We used to be inseparable, and now, now this. I don't understand."

"Really, Alex? Oh, you're so naïve. You're the one who stopped calling me when you started dating this, this, this…" the word that came to her mind was bitch, she didn't say it, but he heard it inside his head, she was screaming her thoughts subconsciously. "Oh you know, that girl of yours." She sighed in resignation. He held his body rigidly still, a little shocked at her words. He stepped closer to her, and brushed her hair aside gently, she looked up. His eyes were dark, the green of his eyes were the color of the forest trees at dusk. His expression remained serious, he wanted to tell her, but perhaps she already knew. She probably knew him well enough to know how he had these conflicting feelings towards her. Couldn't she see that the easier way out was to hang out with someone else. Someone he liked, not nearly like he liked her, loved her. Lara'd keep his mind from thinking of her.

Then, he looked once again at that doll, the doll she found, the one who was witness to all their chidren play, of how they were, like brother and sister. Instead of confessing all the truth to her, he took the coward route and crossed his heart, hoping that he wouldn't break hers.

"I like her, Jules. It just happened."

"So it's your own fault that we are drifting away from each other. You're the one who instilled all these feelings in me. You, you!" she complained and uttered bad names under her breath. "You kissed me, Alex! I had never felt that way. Perhaps I already loved you but hadn't realized, but then you kissed me and it was perfect. It was wonderful, like it had always been meant to be, felt like we were meant to be together. And I... I thought that was the way it was going to be. You were my very first friend, my first kiss, my first crush, my first love… we'd be together, you'd be my first boyfriend, the first one to… make love to me one day." She confessed and blushed at her last words. And he, not knowing any better, overwhelmed by her words, pulled her tightly against him and kissed her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her. She felt her heart would burst with joy. He kissed her again and again. The feel of him was beauty to her soul. She had her arms around his broad shoulders and it felt amazing to hold him, to have him for that moment. Between kisses, his hands caressed her back gently. Then, he realized he was being such a bastard that would only break her heart even more. Her words to him, how she bared all her feelings for him, he didn't deserve any of that. More importantly, she didn't deserve the pain of that memory, of that confession, of the damage those kisses would cause her. So he remembered his powers, she stared at him, a puzzled frown marring her pretty face.

"What is it, Alex?" And he did it, closed his eyes, concentrated and wiped away the memories of their kiss, of everything they'd said to each other since he came into her room.

"What is it, Alex?" She asked him again. "Why are you here?" A little impatiently this time. "I'm a little busy packing up."

"I thought that maybe I could help you."

And they spent the whole afternoon together. She told him about the new school and he was caught off guard. He hadn't known she was even changing schools. He thought he'd still see her every day. 'Maybe it's for the best.' He thought. Trying to sound supportive, he listened to her and reassured her she was going to do great wherever she went.

'I'm gonna miss you." She said.

"Me too." He admitted.

And even though both of them tried, from that day on they got further and further away from each other.

'If anything, this distance is gonna show that stubborn moron that I am not his sister at all.' She thought.

-O-

One month flew them by, and their days couldn't be any happier. Juliette was adjusting fine at her new school. At her first day at school she was obviously and understandably nervous. Everyone was looking at her, their eyes were judging if the new girl was going to be one of the popular kids or an outcast. Apparently they decided for the first option.

The first few days were a maze of confusing hallways and even more confusing relationships. The prom queen wannabes wanted to befriend her, the football team captain and all the other boys wanted to date her. She stuck with two friendly girls, a bit of a wallflower both of them, but very sweet.

Remy and Anna spent their time between work, their daughter and trying to make a baby. Juliette would always complain that they were worse than teenagers and just couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Rogue thought she couldn't be any happier, then one fine day, her period came and she cried. She cried and it surprised her that she did. She hadn't realized she wanted it that much. They did it every single day, how come she didn't get pregnant? She felt terribly hollow and thought that maybe she was indeed too old for that and couldn't give their family another child. To makes matters worse, one week later, Remy announced he had to go to New Orleans for some time, a week or two, he said, to finish up a job. She had no other option than to let him go, not revealing how hurt inside she was.

Another week went by and she needed him like the air that she breathes. It bothered her how she'd become so emotionally dependent on him.

"Why don't you catch a plane and surprise him with a visit?" Emma suggested over coffee break.

"I don't know. I'm going to look needy and I don't want that." She replied.

"So what? You do need him, don't you? It will give him a boost of confidence, he'll love it, I'm sure. Besides, I know you're moody as hell because you need to get some. You've been so spoiled on the sex department lately that now you can handle a week without it." Emma pointed out.

"Well, that is true, I have to admit." She conceded.

"So, just go! Hey, I just got an excellent idea! Tomorrow's a Saturday, what do you say, we have lunch together, do girly stuff, go for manicure, pedicure and waxing? I can take you to this amazing lingerie shopping. I'll take Juliette in for the weekend, you go have fun. Do your hair, put some make up on, be gorgeous for your man and fly to New Orleans ready for the kill."

"Hold on, Emma! You're clearly getting more excited about this than I am." Anna said.

"Don't be a prude, Anna. Get out of your comfort zone for once in your life, God damn it! In fact, I just thought of something else that would spice things up for you guys! Sex toys! You need to get some!" And Emma kept pushing her case until Anna was convinced that was the thing to do and got herself plane tickets for the following Saturday afternoon.

It was around eight in the evening when she walked in the same old bar. She instantly spotted him. He was sitting at a bar stool, elbows on the bar counter, his longish brown hair lightly touching his shoulders. He was completely oblivious to her presence. Sitting alone, he was fiddling with his phone. Her own phone vibrated, it was a message from him.

'I miss you, mon amour.' It said. She smiled and decided not to go straight to him and just watch him there for a while. When she had enough of that game, she stood up and was going to go and talk to him, then a woman brushed past her and swiftly claimed the stool right seat next to him.

Taken aback, she dropped back into the booth she had been in and watched.


	29. Chapter 29

"Come here, my love  
I'll tell you a secret  
Come closer, now  
I want you to believe it  
I'll tell you all the things  
You want to hear  
Don't worry, baby  
There's nothing to fear  
Hey, little girl  
Would you like some candy?

(…)

Come sit right down  
Lay your head on my shoulder  
It's not the point  
That I'm forty years older  
You can trust me  
I'm no criminal"

Edge of The World – Faith no More

'A red-head, Remy? Seriously? Never knew you were into them.' She thought to herself as she watched her daughter's father chatting up the woman who sat by him. The lady's whole body language is warm and inviting. And he is eating it, or so it seemed to her. The lady is giggling yet again and Rogue just knows what is happening. Remy's telling some lame story about his childhood, making it all sound very funny that he was a pickpocket at the tender age of seven. She knows he is talking about it without listening to the words. His face is lit up brighter than a toothpaste commercial and he has that soft look on his face. Makes her wanna hurl.

She flicks that red hair of hers to one side in what Rogue knows to be a conscious act. And she keeps looking at them from the distance, she just can't help it. Dangling from her perfect lobes are diamonds set in white gold. They are exquisite, accentuating the length of her neck.

'The bitch is loaded.' She thought. 'Never knew Remy was a gold digger.' The red-head fishes for a pen and paper inside her clutch bag and writes something, probably her number, Rogue concluded, and slides it to him over the bar counter. He glances at it casually and nods lightly. The woman then stands up and he follows suit. She wraps herself around him closer than food wrap and is just as transparent. She will gaze through her overly made-up eyes with her cloying vapidity, he enveloped her with his arms. One hand slides to her ass, Anna was almost foaming at her mouth watching the scene when he slides one usb flash drive out of his long sleeve and into the back pocket of her pants. The manoeuvre was so neat, no one would have noticed it but her, as intently watching as she was, she didn't miss the split second when the usb drive was on show. She sighed deeply in relief.

'Oh fuck! This is just a delivery.'

As soon as the data storage device was in her possession, the lady kissed him on the cheek, whispered something in his ear and smiled seductively. He shook his head.

'Bitch! I bet she was inviting him for some drink, some talk, some sex…' Remy said goodbye, claimed his seat once more, and ordered another drink which Johnny set in front of him in record time. The woman shrugged and was on her own way, out of the bar and out of their lives forever. Then, back he was to fiddling with his cell phone and she hears a bleep go off again.

"Job done, chére. should be home tomorrow. Sleep well and send me nudes if you can. They'll help me go through another night without you." She giggled lightly at the message and walked towards him. Now it was her turn to occupy the same stool the other lady had just left. He didn't pay her any attention and went on staring at his phone. Tentatively, she slid a hand on his thigh. Without looking at her, he pushed her hand off him gently.

"Desolée, petite, but I'm taken."

She was so happy at those words that she felt the joy of having a faithful man soak right into her bones. She wanted that feeling to still be there when she was old. That unstoppable, immeasurable love she felt for him. With lips stretched wide, she purred, approaching him and resting her hands on his chest.

"I see no ring on your finger, sugar." He instantly recognized her voice and looked at her, eyes sparkling.

"Chére, you're here! I…" She didn't let him finish and practically lunged at him, kissing him fiercely. He responded with the same passion. In between gasps he said he loved her and how much he'd missed her. Johnny saw them and made some joke about how they were supposed to keep the place family friendly. Their lips parted, she swept a lock of white hair off her face and smiled at the bar owner.

"Hey there, Johnny! Sorry for the scene. I kinda missed this old swamp rat here." Remy watched her with a beaming smile.

"No worries. That was just a joke, Mrs. Le Beau… I mean, Rogue. I'm sorry. You are both always welcome to wow everyone with some PDA." He blinked at her.

"I'm not Mrs. Le Beau. You don't need to call me Rogue, either. My name is Anna." She said, extending her hand to him which he shook gladly. It didn't bother her that she was not his wife, that she was no Mrs. Le Beau. Remy, on the other hand, was visibly disconcerted, but Rogue hadn't noticed as she was now talking to Johnny about her daughter. He was telling her how Juliette was such a joy to be around and that she surely must've inherited her warm friendliness from her mother. Rogue smiled and thanked the man for all the compliments.

Remy watched her openness, the kindness in her voice as she talked to his long-time friend. The fire in his eyes burned fiercer as he thought of all the qualities the woman of his has. 'I should've made her my Mrs. Le Beau already.' He thought. 'Instead of trying to knock her up desperately, I should've been a decent man and married her.' He was not listening to a word they were saying when she turned her attention to him, that knockout smile of hers.

"Shall we get going, sugar?"

"Oui, chére. Bien sur." He extended his hand out to her, when she took it, he closed his eyes and gave the back of her hand a devoted kiss, making her feel like an 18th century lady, terribly aroused just by having her hand kissed. They made their way out, hand in hand. He walked her to the place where his car was parked, on their way there, they walked past a dark deserted alley. She stopped walking, much to his surprise. Noticing it, she gave him a cute smile and meekly pulled him into a hug. She sank her face into his chest and breathed him in. God, had she missed him! Then slowly she eased back to look him in the face.

"You know what, Cajun? I could do with some change of scenery." Her voice was velvety, sexy, so much so it made him shudder.

"We're in New Orleans, not in New York. Talk about a change of scenery!" He teased her.

"You won't make me beg, are you?" She moaned.

"Tell me what you want, chére. Je n' comprehends pas ce qu'il est que vous voulez."

"And to top you mocking me, you go and speak French. Do you wanna see my body self-combusting?" He raised an eyebrow at her words. The naughty smirk on his lips gave him away. "I'm on fire, Remy." She continued, then leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "I want you to fuck me, right here in this dark alley. I want you to treat me like a fucking whore."

"Well, that, chére. That I can't do."

"Why not?" She was whining now.

"You mean so much to me, chére. Could never treat like a whore. I'd like to think I've never treated any women like that, especially you. But if you want sex in a public space, well, that's what ma reine is gonna get." And with that he started kissing her and took her to a dark corner. When she thought he was going to lift her up in his arms, press her body against the wall and do her, he turned her body the other way. She was facing the wall while he moved in close behind her, taking hold of her hips and licking her neck up and down. She moaned loudly at that.

"Shhhh, chére. You don't make a sound when you're doing it in the open." He whispered. His warm breath on her ear drove her absolutely insane. He massaged her hips and went back to kissing her neck on her special spots. She could swear one of these days he'd give her an orgasm just by doing that.

"Love, don't do this to me. I want you. Please, just please, stick it in me. I… want… you… inside of me." She said in between gasps.

Having decided to give her a little bit of what she wanted, he lifted up the hem of her dress over her tight delicious ass. His mouth watered at the sight of her ass swallowing up that G string she was wearing. He reached out and pulled her underwear aside, stroking her opening lightly, then set the pad of his finger there. She relished the pleasure of reconnecting with him after so many days of separation.

"Remy, sugar, please." She pleaded in absolute abandon. He then rubbed her clit, then slid his finger down and up into her making her moan loudly again.

"Shhhhhh, mon amour." There it was, him whispering in her ear again. The fact he was asking her to be quiet thrilled her. She had the fantasy of being his submissive and this was cutting it for her. She decided to stop barking orders and let him do whatever he pleased with her body. It didn't take him long to slide into her. As he thrusted deeply and powerfully inside her body, she caressed his strong arms with her hands. After a little while, he was already groaning and she knew what that meant.

"Chére, I missed you so much. I guess I won't be lasting too long."

"Yes. Just come when you need to. Use me." She rocked her hips in that way that always made his breath catch. "I want you to."

He kissed her throat and dug his hands into the soft skin of her thighs and thrust harder. Rogue relaxed against him, happy she could do this one small thing to please him. He came with a quiet shudder and lingered inside her for a couple of minutes before pulling out. She orgasmed with him, and had to rely on his hold to remain standing. Her legs had turned into jelly.

Both of them remained there panting, their breathing slowly going back to normal. He reached down and rearranged her underwear in place and put her dress down.

"I love you, chére." He whispered against her hair.

"I love you too, sugar." She turned around, facing him now and smiled. She ran her fingers over her lover's handsome features. She loved his eyes the most. Or maybe his strong nose. His sculpted lips had given her more than a few happy memories. She puckered up her lips for a kiss, he leaned down for lips to meet hers when they heard a familiar voice.

"What's the best place to find you, Remy? Your house? No. The guild's headquarters? No. Your favorite bar? Hell, no. Where then? Oh, yes, of course, It's easier to find you fucking some whore in a dark alley. We need to talk, Remy. Your guy fucked up my job. We do not interfere in each other's jobs." He looked over his shoulder to find Bella Donna staring at him. She couldn't see Anna at this point. He pulled his love closer to him as to shield her and told Bella Donna they could speak later. Anna was having none of that, though.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the whore, Remy Le Beau's whore, the one." She paused. "And only." She spoke defiantly.

"You!" She gasped in surprise. "You two? Together?"

"Yes, sugar. Your lies, your empty promise to tell him about my pregnancy. You did win, for a while. You`re the one to blame for my fifteen years of longing and pain… and misery." Her eyes were brimming with tears. So much rage trapped inside of her, she thought she was going to explode. "But as fate would have it, it turned out that our own daughter united us once again." She spoke triumphantly, watching the other woman's face contort with anger.

"Why so surprised, Bells? Thought you'd have heard about it all." Remy added with sarcasm.

"I was in Berlin for two months, carrying out a job myself. When I finally catch the big fish, your man shows up out of nowhere to steal some fucking art and ruined it all!"

"It serves you right, bitch." Rogue muttered under her breath.

"Listen, Belle. You can discuss this with Henri, or his son, Claude. I don't want to be dealing with you anymore. I'm gutted at what you did. How could you? If not for me, then for my daughter, my innocent daughter who suffered the consequences of your lies. How could you have seen Anna pregnant with my baby and not tell me? Of everything you have ever done to me, that is the worst and sorry, I can't find it in me to ever forgive you. Now, if you'll excuse us." He said, brushing past her, stretching out a hand for Anna to grab and follow him. She didn't. "Mon amour, please. Let's go. That was just an appetizer. Let's go home." She remained planted where she was, frowning at Bella Donna. He gave her his best I-wanna-fuck-you look, giving the words a sexual innuendo he knew always persuaded her to do just that.

"Remy, no! How can I just walk away from this woman who ruined my life? I trusted her! I trusted she would tell you if she saw you and if you never showed up, it meant you were indeed dead."

"Is your life ruined right now, chére?" He asked earnestly.

"No." She whispered. "It's the best it's ever been, in fact."

"So, let's just go. You told me to let go of my hate for my father. Now I'm asking you to do the same."

Ignoring his plea, Rogue and Bella Donna kept exchanging verbal attacks. Bella Donna tried to tease Anna into a fight and told her how Anna didn't have it in her, even if she told her she wanted to kill her for what she'd done, of course she wouldn't.

"You are all bark and no bite, Rogue. Besides, you wouldn't want to suck my dry as you say. You wouldn't be able to handle seeing my memories, of the nights I shared with Remy. We were probably fucking while you were giving birth to your daughter. And I was laughing lastly. You were abandoned when you most needed him, and he was mine."

"You bitch!"

"Hey, it wasn't like that. We were together, together. We were only messing around. I never said it was serious!" Remy finally joined in their arguing.

"You know what, sugar? You are right! She's so not worth it. Let's go home, we shall make love until clock hits morning. While all she has is her lies and her failure. You may have laughed at my misfortune, Bella Donna. But guess, he who laughs last laughs best and loudest!"

And they did just that. They went home and in his bed, they expressed their needs and desires as they always did so well. Never mentioning Bella Donna again, he drove his woman to ecstasy many times, showing just how they better understand each other during lovemaking.

Three weeks later, Rogue missed her period and took the test. Spot on! She was pregnant. She wondered if he had knocked her up in the dark alley with freaky Bella Donna watching them. It was definitely that weekend, she just knew it. For laughs, she told neither Juliette nor Remy and waited for their Sunday family lunch. Remy was excited about it as usual. He'd been to the market in the morning and spent the rest of the morning in the kitchen.

"Lunch will be ready in 10, chére."

"Ok, sugar. I'll just go up and have a quick shower before lunch. I promise I won't be long."

Soon after, she was back. Both Remy and Juliette were sitting at the table, waiting for her. She came down looking all American girl, her long brown hair flowing as she climbed down the stairs and a huge smile on her face. She was wearing cute cut off shorts that flaunted her long toned legs and she had on a sassy, sexy "preggers" t-shirt. She wanted to see just how long it would take her man to notice what it said -and what it meant!

As soon as Juliette got a glimpse of her, she noticed it and started laughing.

"What? What is it? What's so funny? I don't get it."

"Nothing, dad." She said and sniggered a little more at him. Rogue had a huge grin and wanted to burst out laughing, but managed to keep a straight face. When Remy wasn't looking, both her and her daughter would smile widely at each other. It was only when they were having dessert, and he was staring at her boobs absentmindedly as he would always do.

"Is this a new tee?" He asked her. "Looks good on you." In fact he could swear it made her boobs look bigger.

"Yes." She was giggling.  
"Preggers? Never heard of this brand."

"Dad! Are you for real?" Jules was now laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes.

"Preggers! As in pregnant? Chére, are you?" He asked her. She simply nodded with the brightest smile he had even seen paint her beautiful face.

"Gosh! I thought you'd only catch that when my brother or sister was eighteen years old!" Jules mocked her father.

The three of them laughed at it. They stood there, locked in a tight embrace for a long while. Remy even cried at the news. Remy had the best time of his life, enjoying her pregnancy as a treasured present from Heavens. Rogue, well, not so much.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look right now?" He would often say to her, mesmerized and amazed by her changing body.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. No, I have no idea how sexy I look because I just don't. I'm this gigantic fat walking watermelon, so don't bullshit me. I'm ugly, but it's okay, I'm fine with it. You don't have to lie to me." She would retort, something like that, sometimes with many more f words.

She couldn't see what he saw in her when he looked at her pregnant body. In the blink of an eye, her expectant woman's body tells a fundamentally happy story of their love and affection. With the aim of conceiving a child, she has shared her body with him, a man she loves, and she shares it now with a child she loves, their child. This resonated powerfully with him. So powerfully indeed that it made him want to make love to her even more often, if that was even possible. That part of being pregnant she welcomed and enjoyed.

One lazy Saturday afternoon, they were in bed after some steamy and, let's be honest, awkward, session of love making, Remy finally proposes to her. He didn't plan it, he just felt like it. And she said yes. Rebecca was born four months later and their wedding took place one year after that.

-0-

Three years later.

Juliette was skipping class, secretly waiting for him to meet her at the diner closest to school. She knew she was going way out of the line for meeting him without the knowledge of her parents or anyone else. But it just added up to the thrill, and she loves it. She was texting Claude, filling him in on her latest gossip to help her pass the time when the man showed up in his expensive car, wearing his expensive suit. Juliette thought he must have probably been thinking to himself she'd better be damn good to have him stepping into that less than polished establishment.

'Oh, my God. This is it. He's here.' She texted her best friend and cousin Claude.

'Good luck, Jules. I'd better go now too or your father will have my head on a plate. I got shit to do.'

'As if he would.'

She put the phone away and smiled at the man. 'What could he possibly want with me, going to all that length to meet up with me?' She thought as she shook his hand.

"Good morning, Miss LeBeau."

"Good morning, sir."

"So…" He said reticently, waiting for her to give something away.

"Well, your secretary contacted me, I was very flattered. You got me dying with curiosity here. What is this all about?"

"First, I wanted to congratulate you and let you know how impressed I was at your performance, how you tackled those stupid teens, single-handedly stopping a school mass shooting. Impressive!"

"Thanks, but that was a month ago."

"Never too late to honour a true hero."

"Thank you, sir." She said, blushing despite herself.

"Now, I also noticed that everywhere in the news you were introduced as X-Men Rogue's daughter. I bet no one knows your name. It had me wondering if that bothered you."

"Mmmm. Well, yes, a little. But not that much. Who wants paparazzi following you around? Only craze attention seeking weirdos do."

"Well, I do."

"Oops, yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I…"

"That's okay, dear. Now, let me not bore you any longer and cut to the chase. Time is money and all that." He shook his hand in the air dismissively. She smiled at the curious eccentric man in front of her. Older than her father, she knew it, but he definitely had an appeal she couldn't quite describe. Intriguing. He was an intriguing guy who just grabbed your attention, one couldn't just look away, ignore him. He couldn't get her bored, even if he tried."You see." He continued. "I've been watching you, watched the interviews you gave and I take it that you are not one to enjoy or deserve living under the shadows of your parents. Now that would be such a waste, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." She agreed firmly.

"Would you consider joining The Avengers? Have you heard of us?"

"What? Of course, I have heard about you guys. About joining, well, you can't be serious, are you? I don't know what to say."

'That would a perfect way for you to write a name for yourself. No X-Men, nor Guild girl."

"You know about my father's guild?" She was perplexed.

"Well, here's my card. Call me when you do know. And I'm writing you the figure you'll making on the back."

She saw the numbers he wrote and commented on how X-Men made more than that a year.

"A year? That's what you'll be making a month, dear."

"Wow, Mr. Stark."

-O-

Author's notes:

Firstly, just wanted to let you all know that the next chapter will be the last one, hopefully. I hope I can cram everything that needs to be there in it.

About the Tony Stark scene, I got the recruiting little encounter on my mind ever since I watched the last Captain America movie. He recruited Spiderman as a teenager and I thought Juliette could be next on his most wanted list.

For those of you who read Dear Remy, I haven't given up on it. I just want to conclude WL so I can go back into Dear Remy's mood.

Finally, the song lyrics was just a joke. Tony Stark is not trying to seduce her, not sexually at least, he just wants her on his team.


	30. Chapter 30

Ladies and Gentlemen, grab the popcorn and relax. This is going to be a long one. I hope you like it.

"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks

My discotheque Juliet teenage dream

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me

I knew we were bound to be together

Bound to be together

Deep in her eyes

I think I see the future

I realize this is my last chance

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me"

Shut up and Dance With Me – Walk the Moon

A week rolled on and Juliette hadn't got back to Mr. Stark with an answer but at each passing day she got a little bit surer of what she wanted and it was not living with her parents for much longer. The previous afternoon she walked in on them having sex and it was the final nail in the coffin. She had just arrived from school and only wanted a goddamn sheet of paper, and went into her dad's office to get one and to her utter astonishment, she found her mom sitting on her father's lap, bouncing like crazy.

"No, no, no! Ewwww! Thank God you guys are clothed!" She complained. Her mom was wearing a dress, and her huge bump was in the middle of things. As for her father, not much could be seen, as Rogue's dress covered most of his lap. "What if Becca wakes up? Have you guys no shame at all?" She said as she quickly left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sighing heavily, she made her way to her bedroom, stopping in front of Rebecca's bedroom just to listen in for a second as to check on her sister. Her afternoon naps were not as peaceful as they'd once been, she was now getting used to waking up and escaping her cot with expert ease. Obviously a little thief's daughter that one was. Upon entering her own room she realized her phone was vibrating. She took it in her hand and swiped the screen only to find she'd received no less than one hundred messages. Last time she checked was one hour ago. She knew perfectly well the reason for such popularity though.

There was going to be a lavish party to celebrate diversity and young mutants at one of the most exclusive clubs in New York. Remy spent two days looking into it until he was convinced it was not a trap. Apparently, they were just looking to grab New York's new generation of super cool mutants in the night scene and attract all the open-minded rich, beautiful and famous to their club. Their super heroes' pockets were as deep as their powers were awe-inspiring. Humans were welcome too, as long as they came with a mutant. Each mutant could only bring five friends with them and that's why all people from school were after Juliette. She was the only mutant in the whole of the school's Senior year. She would bring her two best friends certainly. But that meant there were still three other humans that could go in with her. Who would those three people be was anybody's guess and that's why her phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"You know what? Whatever, I'm gonna say yes to the next three people who call and that will be the end of it." Just as the thought crossed her mind, her phone rang yet again.

"Hey, Jules." It was Claude.

"Damn, Claude, is that you?"

"Is that any way of talking to your favorite cousin?" He asked sarcastically.

"I guess you mean my only cousin." She retorted. "How's little Gabriel?"

"Better now. When are you coming around to see him? My missus asked just today. You gotta be the worst godmother in the history of our family."

"Is that why you're calling me, Claude? Because I haven't visited my pretty little angel? I was there just a little over a week ago. Cut the bullshit and spit it out."

"Oh merde! You know me so well. I want you to put an extra word with your father regarding something that came up."

"I told you once, will tell you again. I don't wanna meddle with you guys' business. Seriously, Claude! I thought you were concerned about me and my broken heart."

"Broken heart, my ass. Another one bites the dust, that's all. I'm sure you don't even remember his name anymore! You are a serial heartbreaker, Jules. I told you that. I was your first victim all the way back when we met, remember? When are you going to stop this nonsense and go see your brother?" He emphasized the word brother in sarcasm and she snorted at that.

"I haven't mentioned him in ages, why would you bring him up?" She asked, her shaky voice giving away how the simple mention of Alex made her feel nervous.

"You know why. You're avoiding him. You came here on his birthday so you wouldn't have to go to his party. You really think you can fool me? Non, ma cousine, sorry, but no, you can't." She could feel her cheeks reddening hot, feeling like a child caught playing with fire. "And that trip to Paris on your eighteenth birthday, I know that was so you wouldn't have to throw a party and see him."

"And you came up with that conspiracy theory all by yourself? God, do you really think I would go to all that length? You are more creative than I have ever imagined you to be, mon ami." 'Fuck, how did he pick up on that?' She thought to herself. Ever since she overheard her mom and Emma talking gleefully about how Alex was not a virgin anymore, she felt gutted. She couldn't see how she'd face him. It was ridiculous and immature, she knew it. But she didn't want to see him, she wouldn't know how she'd react, how she'd treat him. She'd probably be nasty to him for no reason, badmouth his girlfriend without even knowing much about her and that would be ugly. How could he be blamed for her entertaining childish fantasies? She always thought she and he would lose virginity together, same way they'd shared their first kiss. Never letting any guy tempt her into having sex, she felt so disheartened. Maybe she could fuck the first guy that crossed her path in revenge. But revenge? Against whom? Alex had done nothing wrong. They hardly ever spoke these days. How in the world had he done anything against her? She was her only enemy, herself, her illusions and her stubborn wishful thinking that one day he'd come to her in a shining armor on top of a white horse and tell her that awkward feeling he had that she was his sister and so couldn't be touched had all but gone.

"Jules? You still there? Sorry, did I cross the line? I didn't mean to hit a spot there."

"No, it's all right. You tell Mrs. Claude that I'm visiting my godson in two weeks. I promise. There's this party this weekend…" And she changed topics, telling him all about the upcoming mutant party.

-O-

It was Saturday evening and Juliette and her friends were giggling away inside her bedroom, getting ready for the party. They had given each other manicures and pedicures, done their hair, Jenny was one of those make-up tutorial girls and had left all of them looking like Hollywood royalty, they were as bubbly as one could possibly be, definitely having a whole lot of fun.

They were trying clothes on and laughing at each other when Rogue asked them to keep it down as she was trying to put Becca down for the night –so she could spend the rest of the night in bed making love to her husband, but this small detail was kept from the teens. Then, another knock on the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Her father asked, when Juliette answered affirmatively, he opened the door and came inside holding a bag.

"Oh no, Dad! Not again!" She complained.

"Yes, again, missy. Girls, open up your clutch bags. By the way, you're all looking great." They all did as requested, wide grins on her faces. When Juliette didn't do as told, he frowned and stomped one foot playfully at her and she reluctantly obliged. Remy threw in a pack of condoms in each of their bags.

"You pretty ladies never know where the wind will blow tonight, better be ready and safe, non?"

"Jules, your dad is the best!" Katie commented, blushing slightly. She thought Juliette's father was hot.

Juliette rolled her eyes at that and then scowled at her father. She was pouting and had crossed her arms over her chest. Remy smiled at the scene she was putting up, she looked so much like her mother and now she was almost same age as Rogue had been when he first met her.

'Wanna see real embarrassment?' He thought and chuckled as he thought of the perfect way to make her even madder at him.

"And you, missy, if you turn out to be anything like your mother, better take more than one." And he threw in three more packs inside. She cringed and he laughed. When he was turning on his heels to leave, he noticed her dress.

"Isn't some fabric missing on this dress of yours?"

"Ohhh, Dad! Stop embarrassing me." She whined.

"I'm serious, there's nothing covering your back. You might catch a cold." He teased. She was wearing this smoking hot grey satin mini dress with high neck style, a super sexy split to the front and open back finish which her father only saw when she turned around. He knew all guys would crack their necks around when they as much as caught a glimpse of his daughter. He gave her some speech on how to avoid drunk guys and unwanted advances.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself, dad. But thanks. I know you're just trying to protect me because you care." She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head tenderly. "Besides, if all else fails, I'll kiss Jenny on her lips and guys will leave me alone." He laughed really hard at that.

"You are so innocent, ma fille. If anything, that will attract them even more." The teenage girls were all shocked at his words, realizing he was probably right. "Anyways, see you all later, girls. Have fun and, be safe."

-O-

The music was so loud that it made her skin tingle and her lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with her heart beat as though they were one, filling the young lady from head to toe with music. She liked that song. Neon lights flashed everywhere like police sirens, but much more colorful. Yet another guy had approached Juliette, being sent his own way promptly, that game was getting old, she thought. The girls continued their dance, and every movement was full of poetry. They advanced, retreated, pirouetted, their arms waving from side to side above their heads, their heads swaying, their garments fluttering, her eyes dark, sexy and always flashing beyond. Those sexy eyes of hers were like magnets to guys who had been flocking around, waiting for their chance all night long, but she was refusing them all. She only wanted to dance with her pals, sip on her favorite drinks, get a little tipsy and have fun. The three girls who had let come with them were already hooking up with some freaking hot mutants.

"Juliette, you're so lucky being brought up around these awesome people." Katie commented. "Look at your father, gosh, I'd totally make out with him. He's freaking hot! Older, but so what? He's got that timeless charm, that swagger..." She sighed.

"Crossing the line there, sugar. I guess someone is getting way too sincere. You can keep those thoughts to yourself." She said, feeling a little jealous. That was not the first time a girl her age made comments about her father. "My father is a very happily married man." She added firmly.

Jenny was not giving them any attention. She wouldn't stop staring at someone at the bar.

"Hey Jules, you see that guy with the dirty blond hair over there? He's Mr. No One's Good Enough For Me. Been watching him all night, tried my luck, but of course, got refused like everyone else. I bet you could break him." Jenny said with a wicked grin. She knew just how much her friend loved a challenge. Juliette responded with a lopsided smirk.

"I'm in on fifty bucks. The guy must be gay. Jules is fucking hot, but if it's not his thing, it won't make a difference." Katie pointed out.

"Come on, Jules. Go up there and prove Katie wrong. You know you can do it." Jules laughed, took another sip of her drink and handed it to Jenny. Oh she loved the thrill of seduction, even if it was only to discard the guy some twenty minutes later. She was such a LeBeau! Of course she took in the challenge, if all failed with the guy, she would turn on her charm. She signed some paper at the door saying she wouldn't use her powers unless in case of an emergency, but what the hell, her charm was her best kept secret. No one knew about it but her parents and her uncles and aunts in the X-Mansion.

"On second thought, give me that drink back." She asked Jenny. She was totally going to do the spilled drink act. That was old, but they were teens and it sounded like the best idea for approaching a guy. More like best way of annoying someone, but either way, she walked purposefully towards her prey, using her very own version of the Victoria's Secret model strut. Her head was up, shoulders were back, and she leads with her boobs. Her arms swing loosely back and forth while her hips swivel from side-to-side. Hair flowing after her perfect figure, the slit in her dress showing off her perfectly sculpted thigh. There wasn't a single guy who didn't drool and stare, well, there was him. He remained sit where he was, a drink in hand, talking to his pals, totally oblivious of the little show she had on for his benefit.

'Fuck! He totally missed THE walk.' She thought, looking at her friends over her shoulders, she smiled and blinked at them. She was just a few inches away from the guy now, taking a seat right next to him. And then she did it.

"Oops, sorry. I'm so clumsy." She said, getting napkins from the bar counter and patting over his lap. She lifted her head up to give him the look when she saw his green eyes.

"Oh no! Not again!" He assessed the damage on his trousers, then, he looked at the girl patting him, that sweet smell, that hair, the voice. "Jules?" He was pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Alex!?" She didn't hide her disappointment in the tone of her voice. "It's you."

"Woa! Sorry to disappoint, were you expecting someone else?" She then softened her expression. No wonder he was the guy who all the girls were trying to get to. He was so handsome it hurt her to look at him for too long. She felt all the feelings she had hidden in the inner depths of her heart resurfacing, washing over her. She must've stared at him with some dumb expression on her face for a while. He simply smiled at her, happy as he was to meet her.

"Funny thing, I was just thinking about you, about how I should've asked your mother if you wanted to come along with us. So your father is letting you out at night that easily? Anyone watching you?"

"I guess I earned his trust. After the school shooting that didn't happen, he had to accept that I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah, about that. Congratulations, I've tried to call you but I guess you were too busy with reporters following you around."

"I know, got your voice message. Thanks." He thought about asking her why she wouldn't return his calls but decided against it. He was happy she was there, he didn't want to make things awkward.

"Where's your girlfriend?" She asked, looking around and only finding some students she remembered having seen at the mansion before.

"Haven't you heard? We broke up. Two months ago. I mean, she broke up with me." He shrugged while Juliette couldn't quite hide her surprise. Lara had broken up with him when she found him one day staring at Juliette's pictures on his phone with a tear-stained face. It had been his birthday and she hadn't even called him. Lara confronted him about his feelings for Juliette and he confessed he still loved her. He had always loved her, it had never faded away. It just hurt more at each passing day, her indifference, her distance and especially how they'd grown to be practically strangers these days.

Sensing they would enter danger zone if she asked more about his breakup, she tried to make conversation about less compromising topics. She told him a bit of what was going on in her life, and also asked him about the X-Men and how he was feeling now that he was a full-flagged member of the team.

"Now, Alex, listen up. There's this bet my friends are placing, they thought I could get with the guy that wasn't looking at any girl at the party. It turns out the guy is you." She smiled mischievously. He gasped a little oh and she laughed out loud. "Funny, right? So I was wondering, can you just, well, kiss me? They are looking at us right now, there they are, nine o'clock." He glanced the direction she indicated and right they were, watching both of them, giggling like little school girls when they realized he had looked at them. He smiled at them politely.

"O-kaaay." He said, turning his attention back to the girl he was crazy in love with. "So what? Do I kiss you now?" He grinned a wide grin. "Jules, you don't change. It's always so much fun being around you, you know?"

"Eh, what can I say? I know!" She said with a cute smile on her face, blushing a little.

"Well, I guess this game of yours would be fun to play." He said as he stared at her lips which she pursed self-consciously. He moved closer, reverently cupping her pretty face in his hands as he spoke softly. "You know what, Jules, I missed you… a lot."

"I missed you too. But thought you were too busy fucking your girlfriend to spare a second to call your old friend, sister, whatever you think we are these days." Ouch! She definitely wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"If there's one thing I've learned ever since you moved out is that you are NOT my sister. Now, why would you say I was busy…er… having sex? How would you know?"

"Our mothers are best friends, they tell each other everything and I, well, I overheard." He was now drunk on her beauty, her face still in his hands, his thumb brushing her lips lightly sending shivers up and down her spine. It was all too much, too fast, she looked away from him. He held her tight and pulled her face back to stare into his eyes.

"I guess you just won yourself that bet, Jules." He said leaving her speechless. He leaned down on her and their lips met. Just a light brush in the beginning, their lips moved slowly, gently. She felt like time had stopped, all the noise and people around them vanished and it was just the two of them, reconnecting after such a long, excruciating long long time. The kiss deepened and their breaths were shaky. Her arms were around his shoulders without her making a conscious decision of placing them there, his hands around her waist, he could actually feel the love emanating from her. He was now used to blocking people's thoughts from his mind. It was unethical and most times disturbing, but he couldn't help opening up to hear her thoughts. She loved him still! There was no denying. Once their lips parted, she looked up at him, their eyes were locked and she blushed. How adorable she looked, he thought. Why again did he stay away? Oh, yes. He'd known her all her life, he thought of her as a sister. Well, the distance between them made him put things in perspective. There was absolutely nothing wrong in loving her, wanting to be with her. She was simply the most perfect and complicated person he knew, all in one beautiful package.

"I got two for the price for the one. I win the bet and also get to kiss the prettiest guy in here tonight." She winked at him. Now it was his turn to blush and get uncomfortable.

"I'm not…"

"You know you are, no need to be humble about it." He was going to say something, but she pulled him by the hands to the dance floor. "Ow, I love this song! Come on, let's dance!"

"Jules, I wanted to talk about us, about everything, about…" She shut him up with a kiss.

"Alex, honey, just shut up and dance with me."

He had almost forgotten how much fun she was, how much fun she'd always been. From their children days, she was always the free-spirited, fun loving and impetuous one. Very devil-may-care attitude, now he knew she took it from her father. That's probably why they connected so much, so fast. She was dancing beautifully in front of him while he kept stepping from side to side awkwardly, feeling very self-conscious of his bad dancing skills. She clearly wanted this as badly as she wanted to breathe. The entirety of her being advancing in movement with purposeful clarity and absolute control. The genuine smile she sent his way made him keep on his bad moves, just so he'd be next to her. Then another song came up and she did the goofiest dance routine he'd ever seen a human being do, and the whole room was cheering and laughing with her. He loved seeing her so comfortable with herself and how much she could light up a room. He was undeniably head over heels for her. Eventually, she got enough of all that dancing, and took him by the hands away from the dance floor. She went to her friends, quickly introduced Alex to them and said she was going to be with him for the rest of the night if they didn't mind.

"Go ahead, Jules. If I were you, I'd totally ditch my friends in a second too." Jenny gave him a once over and continued. "I totally understand your motivation." Juliette simply shook her head and told her friend she'd probably had enough to drink for the night.

Katie elbowed Kenny and said "Can't you see? He's Alex, as in THE Alex! The one Juliette keeps talking about." Alex heard her and chuckled. Juliette held Alex's arm and tried to lead him outside.

"I'll see you guys, later. Take care, you all." She said dismissively.

"Later as in tomorrow, right? Just go lose that virginity, dear. It's high time and this guy is so hot!" Katie said jokingly.

"Katie!" She complained, blushing fiercely. "Guys, seriously, you are hopeless!" She said, pointing her index finger at them in sharp warning.

"Count on your friends to embarrass you in front of a guy." She commented under her breath.

"But are you?"

"What?"

"A virgin?" She looked at him, her eyes widened. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Sorry, I… I shouldn't have asked you that." He immediately regretted asking her that and apologized. "It's just that… ow, there's no making it sound any better. I'm sorry, Jules."

"It's okay." She said simply and suggested they should go outside to the terrace so they could talk. Once there, she sat on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder and told him about the offer Tony Stark had made and how she was inclined to accept. He couldn't hide his disappointment. He always thought once high school was over, she'd be back to the team, his team. In spite of that, he tried to be supportive, telling her if that's what she wanted, if her heart was set on it, she should do what she found was best. However, deep inside, he was afraid that was going to send them even further away from each other. And he wanted to be near, now that he got a taste to remind him how much she was important to him, he never wanted to let her go. He wanted her to be his everything again. They remained in silence for a while, until she lifted her head to look into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Alex, I want to ask you something."

"Anything, Jules." He replied honestly. For her, anything, always.

"I want you to make love to me tonight." He gasped and stared down at her beautiful form under the moonlight. A frown crossed his face.

"Jules, we are not dating or anything. Why would you…?" He was yet again silenced with a kiss.

"I always wanted it to be you. I mean, my first one, you know?" She confessed and he knew all about it. She had told him three years ago that afternoon when he found her packing in her bedroom. She didn't remember he told him, but he did. He never forgot it and that's why he was so conflicted when he and Lara finally got intimate.

"Then what?" He asked.

"What do you mean, then what what?"

"You're going about this, treating it as it will be a one night stand. I don't want to initiate you just for the sake of it. I care too much about you. I wouldn't, wouldn't do that, Jules." She lowered her head and stared at her hands, swallowing hard, she tried to gather all her inner strength not cry right there, in front of him. She wanted him, she wanted to have sex with him, but she didn't know what else she could give him. They were going to go through different paths, she knew it.

"What do you suggest, then?" She asked him with sparkling eyes.

"Why don't we get together? For real, you could be my girlfriend, we'll start dating and we take things slowly."

"No!" She protested vehemently.

"So is that it, then? You really only want to use me for the night and come morning you go back to your life, to being a stranger again?" He said. She stared at him in silence, silent tears now rolling down her face. "I love you, Jules. I've always loved you! There! Said it. Don't you cry, I'm not saying no to you. How could anyone say no to you? I just want to do things right."

"I don't want it. All I know is that I want you tonight. I've waited long enough. And I… I love you too, Alex. I guess you have that figured out anyway." He couldn't take it any longer, seeking her lips which she offered to him. They shared a hungry kiss. Her hands were roaming his body desperately. He slid one hand from her thighs to her ass while the other one caressed her bare back tenderly. When they gasped for air, she said they should leave, he simply nodded and in half an hour they were inside his bedroom.

"So, is this it, Jules? Are you sure?" He was so nervous he thought he could hear his own heart beating as loud as drums.

"Alex, we've been through this a hundred times now. I know what I want, and you know you want it too." He reached out and caressed her face. With a serious expression, he traced the edge of her jaw with his thumb.

"You're beautiful, Jules. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"That is so lame, Alex. Bet you could do better than that." She joked and he chuckled softly as he pulled her closer, his hand gently caressing her back.

"I'm nervous." He confessed. "I've never done this, taking someone's virginity. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Was Lara not a virgin? I'm shocked!" She placed her hand on her chest, feigning shock in mockery. She moved to his bed and laid there, panting a little, waiting for him to make a move. Her shoes lay scattered on the floor next to the bed where they had fallen. Her hair was tussled, and lay in long fine strands against his pillow. His scent coming from it was intoxicating. He lay by her side, and whispered in her ear: "Jules, just say you'll be mine and I'll do it. Say you want to be my girl."

"I… I don't know. I'll move in with the Avengers soon, I don't see how I could…"

"Say it! Just say you love me and you will be mine. We'll find a way."

His words were close to her ear, demanding, assertive, but somehow soothing. The pale light that filtered through the closed drapes revealed only the broadest hint of his features: the tip of his nose, the ridge of his forehead. She wished she could see his pretty eyes clearer when she said yes.

"Yes, I love you. Yes, I want to be yours. Just turn me into a woman, Alex. Your woman."

She stiffened as she felt his hand touch her hip, and gently trace a whisper up her waist. "Relax," he said, continuing his touch along her thigh. She tried to even out her breathing, listening to her heart beat. His touch came higher still, past the swell of her breast, along her neck, up into her hair. She closed her eyes.

His fingertips made the round trip, this time detouring to explore her face: the contour of her nose, the softness of her lips. His touch rounded over her chin and down her chest, rising and falling with her breath so that she could only ever feel the slightest pressure. She could feel her skin tingle all up and down her body, as if the shivers could change the pressure on her skin.

Her head rolled against the pillow and she let out a soft moan as she felt his fingers at the hem of her dress. She helped him pull it over her head. She was now almost naked in front of him, only her very little underwear keeping him from seeing all of her skin bare to him. She felt the barest suggestion of his fingertips along the side of her breast and across the throbbing nipple. She felt herself shudder.

When he leaned over her, she could feel the heat coming off of him. His lips closed over one nipple, tasting with the faintest touch. She gasped when he removed his mouth, and blew against the wet spot he had made. He ran his palms down across her stomach, his motions created the barest breeze that flowed along the length of her body. Again she turned her head and moaned. It was sweet torture, his gentle touches, she asked him to undress for her. He did as she asked, her eyes sparkled as they feasted at the sight of his naked body. He was perfect, and his sex, amazingly delicious, she thought. She couldn't compare, but she thought that it had to be most beautiful dick ever.

"Alex, you… I want you. I want you inside of me. I want to feel you, all of you." She asked him to lead the way. She wouldn't know what to do anyway. She felt him tug gently at her underwear, and soon they too were removed from her body. She was now completely unclothed.

He nudged her legs apart, and she moved against him.

"Just relax, Jules. I'll try to be as gentle as I can possibly be, okay?" he whispered. Her heart was racing, head swimming in pleasure, she nodded.

"Will you tell me to stop if it hurts? Promise?" She nodded again.

He stepped back for a moment. She was aware of every inch of her body exposed to the air. She could feel her comforter brushing her leg. A single strand of hair tickled her cheek. The rise and fall of her chest seemed to make the air move against her breasts. Slightly firmer now, his tongue explored her nipple, his lips like fire. Her breathing seemed loud in the room as he moved up across her chest. Soon he was using his lips against her neck. She could feel his tongue trail up until it was behind her earlobe, and then all around her ear. She felt his teeth against the lobe. She did not hear her own moaning, she only heard the sound of his mouth against her ear.

His hands were pushing against her knees, and she let him spread her legs. She trembled. And he explored her, brushing a finger softly against her sex. She could not control the slight movements of her hips and her chest as she felt the passion building inside her.

"Please ..." She could feel him hard against her.

"Be still," he said, and he was in her. Tears rolled down her face, this was it and she couldn't stop the flood gates open, the emotion she felt. It was him and her, making love. It tingled a bit, minimal pain if compared to the pleasure she felt at the same time.

"You're crying, Jules? You want me to stop. I'm sorry, babe. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, please, continue. Don't you dare stop now. It's just… I love you, Alex and finally surrendering my body to you, I got emotional, that's all." Digging her nails into that high, round ass of his, she demanded more. He was so gentle, doing it really slowly, getting her used to the thickness of him. It wasn't long until she felt comfortable with him. She was so aroused that it made things easier. He thrust within her, matching her own rhythms. His lips sucked on one nipple, and she felt his teeth nipping at her. The waves of pleasure building up. She felt herself buoyed by them. She was rising higher. And as he cried out and shoved hard within her, she was tipped over the edge. Her thigh clenched, her fingers balled into fists, and she bit off the need to cry out his name in desperation. Her hips and ass thrust about wildly as he pressed into her with all his energy. That was the most sensual, erotic, overwhelming experience of her life, each plunge taking her deeper into paradise, until with a final thrust he sent both of them shooting across the sky and beyond. He lay against her for a moment. She felt his breath hot beside her cheek. Tiny muscles made themselves heard where they were still connected.

"Is sex always this good?" She asked him.

"I don't know how it is for you, but I can tell you, doing it with love is something else." He rolled off of her and lay by her side, still panting.

"Wanna do it again?" She asked him.

"If you let me, I'd like to try a little something." She smiled broadly.

"Now you're talking, honey. I'm all ears. What do you have in mind?"

"Can I connect with you psychically? I never tried this, but I guess I could make things even better for you, for both of us, if I knew exactly how you felt about every single thing I did."

"Better than this was? Hell yeah, I want you, inside my body and mind." And so they spent the rest of the night experimenting with each other, letting passion guide them.

-O-

Next morning, she was going to sneak away out of the mansion, she decided. Alex was sleeping like an angel, she kissed his forehead ever so lightly and crept out of his bedroom. Just when she was about to make her walk of shame before anyone could see her, she sees Auntie Emma walking her way. She had been carrying her high heel shoes in one hand and inevitably dropped them at the sight of her.

"Juliette, dear. What are you doing here at this early hour? Hey, wait a minute. Is this what I think it is?" She asked her. The girl turned woman nodded, her cheeks flushing red. "And were you going to leave my son alone in bed, wake up and realize it was all empty promises?"

"What do you mean 'empty promises'?"

"You told him you two were going to get serious, start dating."

"Hey! How would you know?"

"When my son is involved I cross the lines, Juliette. You should know that already. I read your mind just now." The girl looked even more embarrassed.

"Did you see us… doing it?"

Emma simply ignored the question and went on pressing her case. "You said you were going to be his girlfriend and now you are running away. Jules, you love him. I know you do. So why are you doing that?"

"I don't know." She replied simply.

"I know why, because you're Rogue's daughter and that's what she would do, what she used to do. She runs away when she's scared and perhaps you learned that by watching her deal with her problems. That's why she ran away from your father when she learned about him being involved in the Morlocks massacre, that's why she would break up with Bobby a million times instead of facing the fact that she didn't love him like that, that's why she never told you about Remy when you were growing up so she could escape the memory of what she did to him. That's what she did, she ran away whenever things got tough. Guess what Jules, she's learned not to run away, so can you. Just go in there and be with him for when he wakes up. If you really think you shouldn't be together, just tell him that. That's the right thing to do." Juliette gulped, wide eyes stared at Emma. "I know you love him, my sweet baby. And that's the best thing, loving someone with that innocence you two still possess. Don't throw it away. Once you start breaking each other's hearts, there's no turning back."

She nodded again, she was feeling so embarrassed at the situation, his mother of all people was the first to know about her and him spending the night together. All she could manage was a sheepish grin before he went back into his bedroom. He was still sleeping and she joined him in bed and entangled herself back into his arms. When eventually he woke up, she didn't say anything she thought she would say. They just kissed without saying a word to each other and ended up making love once again.

-O-

As it was Sunday, Remy and Rogue were hosting. Remy was busy cooking the aptly named Sunday Roast, Piotr kept him company in the kitchen with a beer bottle in his hand, while Anna and Kitty were in the living room, their tots playing together. Ben, with his head of thick dark hair and hazel eyes, was a little gentleman to Becca, offering her toys to play which she would throw against the floor right away. He and Becca were best friends as far as baby friendships go. The living room was all trashed, there was not a spot on the floor that was not covered with blocks, toys or big jigsaw pieces. Ben being the oldest one could play nicely most of the time while Becca was still throwing tantrums every single time she saw him playing happily with some toy. The little copy of Rogue wanted it all for her. She had her mom's hair, even the white locks and her green eyes. Juliette wasn't the little Rogue anymore.

Just when they were going to sit down to eat, Juliette and Alex arrive. He took her home in his car and insisted in going in to say hello to everybody. As for Juliette, she was dreading facing her mother and father. They wouldn't give her a hard time, she knew it, but she just didn't know how or if she was going to tell them. How do you tell your parents something like that? 'Hey, mom, dad! I'm not a virgin anymore.'

When her father went in the room, big dish in hands, he frowned and commented how he thought she was sleeping at Jenny's place. Rogue told him she knew she had come back home with the X-teens instead, because she had called her to tell her so.

"Mmmm. I think I know what this is all about." He said. Playfully, he took Juliette's bag from her hands and opened it. No condoms were there anymore. His face was washed pale, he was just kidding, he had no idea what he'd find, better saying, wouldn't find. Juliette was so enraged that she ran and climbed up the stairs with loud stomps, shouting "I hate you, dad" all the way up until everybody heard her slam her door.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Rogue said, standing up with some difficulty. That had to be the biggest she got while pregnant. Olivier was surely going to be a big baby.

"Non, chére. I was an idiot and I'm gonna fix this." He said, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"I don't think she'll want to see you now, Remy. Give her some space." But before she even finished saying those words, he was headed upstairs.

"Jules, open up."

"Go away! I hate you!"

"Too bad for you, I love you and I'll be here until I get to talk to you."

"Why did you have to do that? I'm mortified. Now everyone knows. Go away!"

"Open up or I'll blow your door up." He placed his hand on the door and charged it. He wouldn't blow it, of course, but the bluff had to be convincing. She saw the door glowing pink and thought her father was crazy enough to do something like that, so, in a second the door swung open.

"Juliette, I'm sorry, okay? I never thought you would have…" He trailed off. She remained in silence. "Was it the Summers boy?"

"His name is Alex." He took it as a yes.

"Then I'm happy for you and Alex."

"What?"

"He loves you, I always knew and you love him, so it's great that you got to have your first time with him." She blushed all shades of pink. "Come here, ma fille." He continued, pulling her close to him. His arms enveloped her protectively, and she hid her face in his chest. His embrace had always been safe haven ever since they first met. "I know about Tony Stark. Are you going to say yes?"

"Guess so. Does mom know?"

"Non. You'll have to tell her. Jules, I… I know I haven't been your parent for as long as your mother, but, I just want to say that I love you, you taught me how to be a father, ma petite and I'll always support you and have your back. But you are free, you're eighteen and now all your mom and I can do is what you fly and be there for you when you need us. It's scary for us and I bet it's scary for you too. But I know you are smart and you'll do just fine wherever you go."

He sat at her bed and she laid her head on his lap. He caressed her hair lovingly while she told him all about her feelings and doubts, talked about Alex and how she didn't want to be an X-Men, she wanted to do her own thing. They laughed and cried together. When they finally joined the others, her heart was light as can be. It was great to have such a friend in her father.

-O-

There had been a massive antimutant demonstration in Central Park and the Avengers were called in to help. Brazen, as her Avenger colleagues and even the press called her, got to blast some of her Kinect energy to stop more aggressive rioters and she felt amazing. Her powers were so destructive, she hardly ever got the chance of using them when she was under the X-Men tutelage. It was always kept as last resort. But it turned out, with the Avengers, you learned to use last resorts in most missions.

'What's not to love about my job?' She thought. Being an Avengers was definitely fun and living in Manhattan where everything happens was certainly a plus. The sun was high in the sky and it shone over the tall green-eyed man who strode purposefully her way turning his light colored hair into pure gold. , His black sleek uniform with an X across his chest left little to imagination, and that thought made her smile.

"Are we still on for the movies tonight?" He said, now standing just an inch away from her. His warm breath brushing over her face.

"Of course, love."

"I'll pick you up at around 8. Is that alright?"

"Do you think you could bring this uniform of yours for later?" She whispered in his ear while tracing a finger down his chest. He smiled at the suggestion. "I heard there's a bad red-eyed villain who needs correction." He laughed out loud.

"Being your boyfriend is never old news, Jules."

"Guess we'll have X-Men invasion again tonight." Black Widow commented. Tony Stark rolled her eyes at the information.

"Gosh, they are so loud! Someone has to tell them."

-O-O-O-

Author's notes:

Man, that's definitely the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyone still there? I hope so. Well, if you're reading till this point, that means you have enjoyed (or maybe not, who knows? Any masochists in da house.) this story. I'd like to thank you all for every review, every favorite and follow and if you're one of the shy ones, thank you for just reading it.

Tx Peppa helped me out with Juliette's codename. I LOVED IT! It sounds so cool and it does describe her personality. Thanks a million.

Special thanks to faithful reviewers: kataract52, Jehilew, txpeppa, danielemlac and Warrior-princess1980. This story was so much fun to write and in parts, because of you guys. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. It was deeply appreciated.

Finally, I'll miss Juliette, Gambit, Rogue and Alex, in that order. LOL I know I'll be reading the whole story now, as a reader. Tune in for some more Dear Remy, hopefully, next week. ;)

Update: I wrote a sequel/spin-off to Wasting Love, it's called Christmas at the LeBeaus. Be sure to check it out if you enjoyed this story here.


End file.
